Change of Fate
by CrazyAni
Summary: What if the Force could grant your greatest desire? Luke Skywalker wishes to have known his father before he turned to the Dark Side. Could he change the fate of the galaxy by meeting Anakin? ROTS AU, timetravel. COMPLETED.
1. Facing the Past

**Change of Fate**

**Chapter One: Facing the Past**

It was a beautiful evening. The setting sun was smiling down upon the tops of the trees. They responded to it with all the shades of dark green, yellow and gold possible. The last rays of sun found their way through the thick clouds and the sky shone with violet, golden and delicate pink fireworks, as twilight fell. It seemed that nature itself was celebrating the downfall of the Empire that held the galaxy in its evil clutches for two whole decades. But Luke Skywalker didn't notice the beauty that was surrounding him. He felt lost and lonely.

Distant noises of the feast at the Ewoks' village were muffled by the mighty trees, as Luke wandered absent-mindedly into the old forest. He liked being in nature, especially after being raised at the desert planet. Somehow this environment, full of ancient memories and undiscovered mysteries, was convenient to his state of mind and gave him a sense of security. Through the Force, Luke could feel the joy of millions of live beings all over the galaxy, as all planets welcomed back freedom and justice. Moreover, two most feared and despised villains were dead today: the Emperor and his right hand, the Sith Lord Darth Vader.

Darth Vader. Sith Lord. A monster, who was responsible for death of thousands. A soulless being, kept alive by his hatred and complex machines only. Destroyer of peaceful planet systems. Luke's father.

Luke didn't feel any joy or relief about this man's death. He was believed to be embodiment of pure evil and darkness without any trace of humanity left within his shattered body. Only Luke believed in good still residing within the black monster. And he was right. Vader redeemed himself by killing the Emperor and saving the life of his son. He died as Anakin Skywalker, a free man and loving father Luke had never known.

Luke couldn't help but feel pity towards his father. He had spent twenty very lonely years, trapped in a black suit, feared and hated by every single being in the galaxy and having no one left that loved him and cared for him. Sure, he had brought much pain and destruction to the galaxy, but at the very end he saved this world.

What was Anakin Skywalker like? As Luke took off the mask, a pale scarred face that was almost deprived of human features had looked at him. Only the eyes told him what kind of man his father had once been. Piercing and at the same time soft, of such vivid and intense blue Luke had felt himself being lost in it. Eyes that were full of shame, regret and terrible sadness. But there had also been unconditional love for his son, for the ones once close to him. Love that brought him back to the light side.

Upon returning from the destroyed Death Star, Luke was greeted by Leia, Han, and his other friends, and felt at peace. But then three Force-ghosts appeared at the celebration, looking proudly at the Skywalker twins and their friends: a smiling Obi-Wan, an always wise Yoda and… a third person Luke didn't recognize at first. It was a tall young handsome man clad in Jedi robes. He was probably in his early twenties, with wavy dark blonde hair and such vivid blue eyes Luke had seen only in one person apart from himself: his dying father at the Death Star. He was looking at the true essence of Anakin Skywalker.

After seeing his father's true appearance, him being a Jedi, loyal friend and loving boyfriend? husband? lover, Luke felt as if he had found something that was always missing from his life only to be taken from him again_. I wish I knew my father. I wish I could have spoken with him._ _Why did he turn?_ _What caused him to turn from everybody he loved and become a monster? _

Lost deep in thought, Luke didn't notice as his feet carried him to the place he had buried Vader's remnants hours ago. He felt the Force swirling around this place. It was a strange feeling, as though…

Suddenly he heard footsteps coming from behind. Looking around, he could see his twin sister approaching him cautiously.

"Hello, Leia."

"Luke, how are you?" asked Leia with slight concern in her voice. "You disappeared from the feast and I was worried. What happened?"

Luke appreciated his sister's concern, but there was no way she could understand him. For her, Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were one and the same, and she despised them both. When Luke continued to keep silent, standing at Anakin's grave, a look of comprehension dawned on Leia's face.

"It's him, isn't it?"

This question didn't need to be answered.

"Do you feel sorry about his death? That you couldn't save him?"

Luke continued staring into space. To be honest, he didn't know how he felt because there were simply too many emotions swirling in his head. Taking a step closer, Leia hugged him. It felt good and soothing.

"Oh, Luke, I wish so much I could help you. But whereas I understand what you are feeling with my mind, I can't do it with my heart. For me, our biological father will always be embodiment of pure evil," murmured Leia into his chest, her voice filled with compassion.

"You weren't there, Leia. He really changed. Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are two completely different persons who had misfortune to share one body. "

Leia pulled away gently, looking him in the eyes.

"But that didn't change anything he had done. Millions are dead by his hand or by his commando, Alderaan is destroyed and my true father is dead, too, " said Leia.

"You are right, Leia. He did all these terrible things and nothing can ever bring these people or Bail Organa back. But see…," Luke stopped mid-sentence, as Leia pulled back from him, with tears in her big brown eyes. She went slowly to the grave and touched the earth, where flames ate away what was left of Vader. Then she turned back to face Luke. Somehow, she looked very confused, as mixed emotions were reflecting on her face.

"You could forgive him Leia. He wanted you to," said Luke softly. Leia looked even more desperate than before.

"Luke, please, I can't. And I don't believe that our biological father was a good man, either." She took a step closer to Luke, looking him in the eye. "Please, it is simpler this way," she whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What do you mean…," Luke started perplexed, as he understood what his sister meant. Leia was used to the idea of Darth Vader being nothing more than a monster and considered Bail Organa to be her _real _father. If she accepted the truth and began to see the things beyond the limits she set, it would tear her world apart. She was ready to face harsh reality, as Luke did after his first battle with Darth Vader, but she was too scared to leave her cosy shell.

"Leia, I know how hard this is for you. When I learned the truth I wished I could have changed it. As a small boy, I put our father on the pedestal, he was a hero for me. The image of loyal friend and brave warrior was shattered when Vader revealed himself. I wanted to die at that moment." Luke paused briefly, his voice trailing away, as he relived the most horrible moment of his life. Or the second horrible, compared to the piece of Bantha dung he felt like now. His sister needed him now. He drew a deep breath, continuing the story.

"But after a while I realized, that our father _was _the kind of man I imagined him to be. Old Ben always spoke very fondly of him."

Leia listened to him very carefully, silent tears running down her cheeks. Luke could feel confusion radiating from her, but her next words stabbed him deeply.

"I appreciate your concern Luke, I really do. But I will _always_ hate Anakin or Vader, and _nothing _will _ever _change that."

"He wanted your forgiveness," Luke said quietly, not looking at Leia.

"I can't, Luke. What he's done, cannot be forgiven" Leia retorted as quietly as Luke. Looking him directly in the eyes, she said in a resolute and firm voice, "I hate him too much."

Luke stood bewildered and hurt. _How could she say that?_ Sadness he felt since his father's death, Leia's bitter words, the look of deep affection and nostalgia on old Ben's face, as he told young Luke stories of Anakin triggered a chain reaction within Luke. Mental shields he tried to hold were destroyed as he let his emotions overwhelm him.

"Oh, Force, I wish we had known our real father!" he cried in desperation, unconsciously putting his entire Force potential into his plea. Suddenly he felt raw waves of Force swirling even more madly around Leia and him. The Force was building some kind of vortex around them. Luke and Leia felt their bodies spinning, first mildly, but the spinning became faster and faster as colours disappeared from the world: everything became grey. Still wondering what was happening to them, Luke felt his body being pushed through some kind of hole. He heard Leia screaming beside him, only then realising that he was screaming at the top of his lungs as well. The sensation was weird and unpleasant, as they were pulled and stretched with more and more power. Luke feared that some bones and organs left his body forever. Could he survive it? Could Leia? This was the last thought that went through his head.


	2. A mysterious Jedi

**Chapter Two **

**A Mysterious Jedi**

_Twenty-four years earlier…_

Luke landed in a crumpled heap on a very hard floor. Moment later, a soft thud and loud groan informed him that Leia had arrived as well. Pulling himself onto his feet, he helped Leia up. They were standing in a very dark, not so friendly looking, corridor with a sole lamp offering a feeble, twinkering light.

"Where are we?" Leia asked, voicing his thoughts. "I remember spinning, some uncomfortable stretching, then everything went black and I was greeted by this very inviting-looking floor."

Luke shrugged. He had no idea where they were or what has happened to them. There were strange noises outside, as though… a battle was raging. Just as he was about to inform his sister of this, he heard loud footsteps approaching.

"Someone is coming. Hide, quickly!" With these words he looked around searching for a shelter, but saw none.

"Hide where?" Leia asked, voicing his thoughts for a second time that minute. _Must be a twin thing_, Luke thought dumbly. Stepping as far away as the dead end permitted, they tried to melt into the shadows. Unfortunately, at this very moment the lamp decided that it was inappropriate to give such a weak lightning and burned brightly. The twins waited, holding their quickened breath, as footsteps approached. There was something threatening about them, something he couldn't put his finger on…

"Run, quickly, before these stupid Jedi catch up with us! You've heard Master Sidious' orders and the Count will be most displeased with us if we are caught."

The person speaking these mysterious words was already round the corner… moments later a large Neimoidian clad in overlong scarlet robes appeared, followed by two menacing looking humans and two unfriendly looking Twi'leks

They were heavily armed and the two humans had lightsabers hanging on their belts. The expression of fear on the Neimoidian's face transformed into the one of wicked glory, as he came upon a scared looking Leia and a completely dumbfounded Luke.

"Well, well, who do we have here? Hostages willingly falling into our hands?" sneered the Neimoidian. Luke thought wryly that he needed to see a doctor, as half of his teeth were missing and the other half were in terrible condition. Contemplating, he considered the situation, and then a thought shook his mind.

_No, it is impossible_!

But his desperate plea to the Force, horrible spinning, and now he saw lightsabers at the human's belts?

"Seize them! The Count will be most pleased if we take a couple of hostages with us." With a terrifying grin, the neimodian ordered two grim-faced, very battle-worn looking humans to take them. To Luke's growing dismay there were very strong, and in the way they moved, one could tell that they were _very_ skilled warriors, far more than he was, despite his Jedi skills. He winced as one of them grabbed Leia very rudely shoving her arms behind her back so unceremoniously that she cried out in pain. But there was nothing he could do: he was outnumbered five to one …Their fellow humans put handcuffs on them and urged them to move on.

The Twi'lek blasted the wall, and they were led into another corridor whose lamps were fully functional. _Turn left, turn right, staircase, left again, and again._ Luke lost all orientation, as their captors led them further and further, their pace quickening as scuffling sounds drew near. Finally, they reached their destination: it was some kind of docking bay where the strangest spaceship Luke had ever seen was standing.

"Get in, get in! Quickly, before this Jedi scum arrives," ushered one of the Twi'leks.

"Jedi scum? I would rather say Separatist scum," a voice echoed from somewhere above.

With a jerk, the five strangers that captured Luke and Leia looked up, fear clearly written on their faces. Only the human that held Leia looked vicious, a look of bloodlust in his mad eyes. He pushed Leia roughly on the floor before igniting his lightsabre, a malicious grin painting his features.

"You know, I wouldn't' t try and provoke him if I were you. Keep in mind that he is really unpleasant when angry," a second voice offered from the same direction as a first, tones of amusement clearly discernable within his remark.

Luke looked up. Two men were standing on a balcony he didn't notice before. One of them was in his early forties with red hair and short beard. They were obviously Jedi, though it couldn't be true because the Jedi were extinct. Then Luke's gaze fell on the second man. He was taller and much younger than his companion, with dark blonde wavy hair and … brilliant blue eyes.

The second man looked familiar.

Luke was gaping wider than ever in his entire life, as realization struck him.

Luke has seen this man before, only hours ago.

He had seen him in Endor.

He was looking at Anakin Skywalker, who ignited his lightsaber with a playful smirk written on his handsome features.

-------

The two newcomers jumped from the balcony and faced Luke, Leia, and the others. To Leia's great gloating delight her captors looked pretty frightened, if not scared to death, especially as the younger one gave them a wicked smile while tightening his grip on his lightsaber. She wondered why he was wearing a black glove on his right hand.

"In the name of Jedi Council I command you to surrender. Otherwise we will be forced to use some violence against you," exclaimed the older man.

"If I were you, I would choose the first option. However, I hope that you don't," added the younger man. Whereas the older man had an aura of composure and serenity around him, the other one radiated almost boyish enthusiasm and mischief, though his sense of dignity and something in his extraordinary blue eyes told Leia that he had seen much of the world and not from its brightest side.

The Neimoidian laughed loudly at these words, though fear was evident in his big, bug like black eyes. "I am terribly sorry, but I have no intention of surrendering to you," he responded in a mockingly polite, though a bit shaking, voice. "You underestimate my power and my intellect." While speaking, he pushed a green button on his bracelet, which went unnoticed by the Jedi (though Leia didn't understand how it was possible to meet some: as far as she knew the whole Jedi Order was extinct).

"Well, if you do not wish to surrender, we are compelled to fight you and…the new laws permit us to use _extreme measures_, including deadly Force, my dear Nute. I am terribly sorry as well," the older Jedi returned pleasantly.

"Try us," smirked the human that was holding Leia. The four bodyguards assumed battle positions, completely shielding their leader. The two humans activated their crimson lightsabres as the Twi'leks armed themselves with blasters.

"Oh, with pleasure," said the younger Jedi in a light voice, casting apprehensive glance at his two sabre-wielding adversaries. With these words, he made a very elegant flip and launched himself at Nute and his vassals. Deflecting the blaster shots from the Twi'leks, he caused the first one to be wounded by his own fire. The second one, however, didn't give up, continued to aim at the Jedi. In response to the enduring blaster fire he jumped high in the air, landing a few feet behind the Twi'lek. Before the alien could register what happened, the young man stretched his arm out. The next moment, the blaster flew out of the Twi'lek's grip right into the Jedi's hand. The humans who had retreated a distance now reassumed the battle position, attacking the blonde. They were very skilled at fighting, though no match for the young Jedi.

Smiling warmly, the older Jedi observed the fight. As the younger man started his attack on the Twi'leks, he shook his head murmuring something that sounded like "Always on the move," though his eyes were twinkling. But when his partner started sparring with the men, he shot a warning glance at the twins, telling them to retreat a bit before jumping down, knocking one of his opponents over in mid-jump. The young Jedi shot him a half-surprised, half-amused glance, which the older Jedi returned with a smirk which clearly conveyed that he still had a couple of surprises left.

Leia was fascinated by the battle happening before her eyes. It was obvious that both Jedi were very close, possible like brothers, but their fighting styles were different like day and night. The older Jedi moved calmly, as if calculating the amount of energy for every strike, so he would not waste too much strength. The younger Jedi was the complete opposite, moving like a devastating hurricane. He was literally bursting with energy, his strikes very aggressive and precise. The two fighters fought in total harmony and completed each other perfectly. Lost within the spectacle, Leia didn't hear the rustling of robes… then, arms were grasping her around the waist and something cold was pressing at her temple…

"Don't move! Otherwise this pretty one will die," a high-pitched panicked voice shrieked right above her ear. The Jedi, whom this command obviously referred to, didn't need this order, as they had already finished the four others off. Now, scared wide-eyed Luke, inscrutable older Jedi, and the younger one, whose facial expression Leia couldn't read, were looking at her. She felt so helpless. She also felt as though she'd left someone down, someone she was very close to. In all cases, the blonde Jedi had a strange mixture of concern, anger and disappointment on his face. Her captor breathed out, relieved. His breath wasn't fresh.

"You are a coward, Gunray," spat the young Jedi. "Taking an innocent woman as hostage, bringing the whole bunch of battle droids just to save yourself?"

Nute Gunray laughed loudly. It was a nervous laughter. His hand (or limb) that was holding the blaster was shaking uncontrollably. Leia pondered for a moment if she should try to wrestle free. However, the fact that no one could predict the actions of this insane alien, stopped her.

"Let's not insult each other, Hero with No Fear," he said in a would-be hearty voice. Leia felt his eyes turning to her. "And you, my dear, played your part very well. The Trade Federation will honour you forever!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking treacherously mid-sentence.

"I escape from you again, Skywalker!" with triumphant, insane laughter, Gunray pointed a shaking finger somewhere in the direction Luke and the Jedi were standing. _How could he know Luke's name?_ But the moment wasn't convenient for solving riddles, so Leia decided to put that thought aside for a moment. The Neimoidian started climbing up a stair to his spaceship, always keeping Leia as a human shield. A blaster was at her temple to make sure that the Jedi didn't intervene, which they didn't. They couldn't.

As if the situation wasn't bad enough, five weird droids arrived on the scene. All of their blasters pointed at Luke and the Jedi. One of them exclaimed in emotionless mechanical voice: "Jedi scum, surrender!" This order was confirmed by enthusiastic "Roger, roger" by the other one. The elder Jedi sighed, shaking his head, Luke had a priceless look on his face (Leia decided that she would tease him about it when everything was over) and the younger Jedi rolled his eyes before giving the droids a we-will-deal-with-you-later look.

Using the momentary distraction of the Jedi, her captor pushed Leia roughly down and she landed in a heap on the floor. Nute Gunray ran to the ship and turned the engines on. Meanwhile, the Jedi had evidently other intentions than surrender. Simultaneously, they ignited their lightsabers, plunging themselves at the droids. Running to his sister, Luke helped her up.

Behind them, the ship rose into the air, engines roaring in triumph, and the Separatist leader opened fire on them. Moving forwards, the twins were running in tandem, dodging the fire. The Jedi couldn't help them, as they were both fighting the droids and deflecting the shots aimed at them. Leia's sight range was very limited because of dust clouds hanging in the air. Cannon fire from Gunray's ship was destroying the docking bay, the sounds of explosions were ringing everywhere and splinters of stones were bouncing off the walls, which were hitting Leia painfully. A well-aimed shot hit the floor right behind them, and the explosion wave forced Leia to let go of Luke's hand. . Half-crawling she stumbled forward, her hands covering her eyes as another shot nearly hit her. Very disoriented and still shocked from her experience as a hostage, Leia slumped to the floor, her legs refusing to carry her any longer. She was feeling like an empty shell, as though she was observing the destruction of the docking bay from the outside. Part of her heard Luke's voice desperately calling her name, the edge of her consciousness perceived vaguely the humming sound of a lightsaber and shouts of warning. She was likely a good target for the still continuing and ever more destructive fire but Leia didn't care. All she wanted was to go home, to Han, and be held in his loving arms…

She distinctly felt two strong hands grabbing her by the shoulders and lifting her onto her feet. Someone much bigger and stronger than Leia was leading her away, half-carrying her weight. Where were they heading? Was she going to be held hostage again? At this thought, Leia slowly came back to her senses and assumed that she was probably going to become a prisoner again for the third time in an hour. As realization struck her, she started to hit, kick and bite her captor to avoid this possible outcome, with no effect whatsoever – the man didn't budge.

"Easy, milady," she heard a soft voice say, and a second later she saw a black-gloved hand on her arm. It was the younger Jedi. "You were making a perfect target, did you know that?" he asked Leia, pulling her head down as another shot missed them by inches. Ignoring the question, Leia offered what she hoped was dignified silence. She felt so stupid for completely losing her head, like a spoiled little "daddy's daughter" princess. After all, she had been in thick situations before, like Jabba's palace or the Battle of Endor and she had always managed to get out by herself, with little to no help.

_Luke, where in blazes are you? _

Leading her away from the destroyed docking bay, the Jedi were running down another dirty corridor, Leia at their heels. The corridor was very similar to the one Luke and she arrived not so long ago. Having let go of him, she was now running on her own.

"Where are we going?" asked Leia, panting after several moments.

"To our ship. We need to get out of here," came the nonchalant reply.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know exactly. We got separated in the chaos. Your friend and my master took the safer way, but I saw you resting on the floor and decided to go after you. I think we'll meet at our ship," the Jedi answered, never taking his eyes off the route. He seemed very apprehensive, as though expecting a new attack.

"Safer way? Is this one not safe?" cried Leia in a rather whiny voice, unable to prevent herself.

"It is a Separatist base and there might be some battle droids in this wing. We are taking a detour because the safer route is shut, thanks to Gunray and his laser canon. The others had just made it in time before our dear Viceroy collapsed the ceiling."

They continued running through an endless labyrinth of equally dirty corridors. When Leia thought than she couldn't keep this pace any longer, her companion stopped abruptly, causing her to nearly collide with him. His face showed a strange mixture of dark excitement and annoyance. Leia opened her mouth to ask what was happening, but the Jedi seemed to read her thoughts, as he said briefly "Take cover!"

The words were hardly out of his mouth when battle droids armed with heavy blasters appeared seemingly from nowhere, opening fire on them. These droids looked different from the ones she'd seen in the docking bay. They were shorter, stouter, and heavily armoured against possible damage. This place was devoid of hiding places of any kind, so Leia decided to stick close to the Jedi. Activating his lightsabre, he raced at the droids, deflecting blaster bolts successfully. Not knowing what to do, Leia retreated as far as she could while continuing to watch the fight. This man was worth the whole army. His lightsaber sparkled in a storm of energy, reflecting the fire from the blaster cannons without any difficulty. He sliced the droids in half, beheaded them, and cut off the arms. He was moving so fast, that the droids didn't have the opportunity to put up a defence. Awed with the sight, Leia came closer without noticing it. It was as though the Jedi could see ahead and intercept the droids' attacks before they happened.

Only two droids were left. The young man Force-pushed one droid to the wall with such power, that it bounced heavily against it, then fell on its back like a bug. The second one fired at the Jedi, but he dodged the blast and the shot came directly at Leia. She felt a hot, burning pain in her left thigh. The droid aimed a second shot at her, but the Jedi intervened, deflecting blaster bolt back to the source. Something cracked inside of the machine; it gave an eerie noise as it collapsed to the floor, electricity sparkling beneath the armour. Neatly slicing the last remaining droid—the one he'd threw into a wall—in half, he hurried to Leia, who'd collapsed again to the floor, unable to stand. Leaning down, he attempted to take a closer look at the wound, but Leia jerked away.

"I'm fine, really, it's just a scratch," she protested weakly.

He looked at her suspiciously, then to her surprise, nodded. Leia gave him a fake cheerful smile, pretending not to notice the bloodstain growing larger and hot, throbbing pain intensifying. She started to feel dizzy. Again. Red circles were dancing before her eyes. Suddenly she felt him touching her head. She wanted to protest but her tongue and lips seemed to conspire against her. She felt very warm and calming waves of energy penetrate her body, flowing gracefully towards the pain centre, a gentle voice whispering the words of comfort in her head. She closed her eyes letting that energy overtake her. Taking deep breathes, like the phantom voice told her to, she tried to relax. It felt so soothing and comfortable, the pain was lessening, and she could feel strength coming back to her veins.

Very soon, much sooner than she wanted, the swirling waves of this mysterious energy left her, gone was the soft phantom voice, that whispered gently to her, driving away her anguish and mental pain. Very reluctantly, Leia opened her eyes to see the young Jedi remove his hands from her head, his eyes still closed, his face bearing a very calm and serene expression. When his lids flew open she was greeted by two very blue orbs and warm smile.

"Feeling better?" he asked her gently. Leia wanted to say yes, but as her lips were still shaking, she just nodded. Besides, she had the strangest feelings towards this man, as though she had known him her entire life. She felt so complete in his presence; it was like finding a piece of soul that had always been missing. Except that Leia wasn't aware of that, not before she gazed into the eyes and felt his essence flowing through her body.

_Who is he? _

The Jedi tore a piece of fabric from his tunic, tying it very tightly around her leg.

"You have a knack for getting into tight situations, milady," he said reproachfully, though the corners of his mouth were twitching and his eyes were sparkling with mischief.

_If you only knew_, thought Leia, remembering her adventures with Han and Luke. She shrugged, trying to look defiantly at him, but couldn't suppress a grin. She tried to stand up, but her wounded leg wouldn't carry her. She collapsed again, but the Jedi caught her amid falling to the floor. He supported her weight, his one arm around her waist. Leia hated to appear so helpless.

"I am fine, I am healthy, and I can walk by myself, though thank you for your help," she muttered, sounding like an offended child against her will.

"Well, if you are healthy, I am a Sith Lord," said the young Jedi casually, lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Leia felt appalled at his behaviour. She, Leia Organa, one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, was being carried on someone's back like a soft, whiny little girl? And Luke and Han would never let her live this down… So she started beating at his back with her fists, tugging at his cloak and demanding in what she hoped to be a steady, calm, and dignified voice to let her go, but he didn't seem to notice that at all. She felt rather than heard him chuckling, obviously highly amused. Maybe if she used her teeth he would at last let her down, permitting her to limp to the meeting point by _herself_? She inclined her head a bit, thinking about possible biting places.

"I'm afraid, the fabric of my clothes would be too thick for your teeth, my neck is out of reach and believe me, you wouldn't want to taste my right arm," he said in a very pleasant voice, possibly grinning widely. Leia's eyes popped wide open.

"How did you- I mean what are you talking about?" she cried first completely taken aback.

The Jedi chuckled. "I noticed that you like to use you teeth a lot, milady," he observed. Leia blushed.

"As much as you hate to admit it, you are not capable of walking on your own, so it would be better and more efficient if I carried you. After all, we have to get out of here and have no time for jumping on one leg. The others are probably waiting for us," he continued more seriously. His tone left no room for debate, and he _was_ right, unfortunately. Leia sighed, admitting defeat.

"Just…just don't tell Luke, okay?" she asked weakly. The Jedi chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me" he assured her earnestly, though Leia could feel that this amused him greatly. Somehow Leia thought that this Jedi would probably remind her of this little adventure, in a way Han or Luke would do, if not more teasingly. She had a very bad feeling about this…

After what felt like eternity, they approached the meeting point and the Jedi put her cautiously down. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he supported a limping but very relieved Leia to the hangar, where two very familiar figures were already waiting for them. To her surprise, the elder Jedi and Luke were deep in conversation with another Jedi. Several soldiers, all in identical white armour were descending from the big starship. They looked a lot like stromtroopers. A couple of other Jedi were in a hall as well. Leia and the young Jedi approached the group. Luke rushed immediately to Leia, hugging her.

"Hello, Master. Sorry, we got a little bit delayed," said the blonde to his companion.

"That is all right, my very young Padawan. I expected nothing less of you," retorted the bearded Jedi. The young man shot him a dirty look, which was answered by a very stern look, though its effect was somehow spoiled by a fluent grin. This didn't go unnoticed by his companion, who now had a very smug look on his face. The new Jedi Luke and the bearded one were talking to, came to the blonde one, who bowed respectfully.

"Master Halcyon, I am very glad to see you," said the young Jedi earnestly. The elder man laughed warmly.

"I am very glad to see you too, Anakin," replied he warmly. "I have good news for you: you are returning to Coruscant."

At these words the young Jedi looked as if he wanted to dance, but he restrained himself from doing so. Master Halcyon continued.

"You have been away a long time. Surely you have missed the Temple, food, glistering lights of the capital, and some dear _friends._" At the last words the two of them exchanged a strange look, which Leia couldn't interpret. The bearded Jedi sighed at the look of longing on his companion's face, showing with all his being that he would rather not know what this look meant.

"Thank you, Master Halcyon for replacing us," he said. Nejaa Halcyon waved him off. "I am glad to serve. Besides, the order comes from the Council. But in my opinion you need to rest. Even the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator are not invincible when exhausted. You can take our ship because there is just enough room for four people."

The Jedi bowed to each other and the four of them made their way to the ship, Luke supporting Leia. When they were inside, the younger Jedi sat in pilot's seat, activating the engines on, while the elder man descended into the co-pilot seat, controlling the systems. They lifted into the air. The young man piloted the ship skillfully in the atmosphere, and, when they were far enough, he made the jump to the light speed. Now they were in hyperspace. The blonde switched the ship to autopilot then rose from his chair. Coming to Leia, he took a look at her wound.

"You need a new bandage," he said. He looked over at his fellow Jedi, who nodded. It seemed like they were speaking without words. Finally, the bearded man broke the silence.

"We are very sorry for our impoliteness, but we forgot to introduce ourselves, though we didn't have a chance in this turmoil," he said apologetically.

Luke and Leia exchanged worried glances. _Here it comes_. _How are we supposed_ _to wrestle out of this one?_ Luke seemed to think along the same lines, for his forehead was very wrinkled. Finally, glancing up to the Jedi, he offered a very convincing smile.

"We are twins. Luke and Leia Solo," said Luke in a very calm and friendly voice, though Leia knew that he felt none of it.

"Nice to meet you. I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," said the elder Jedi. Leia couldn't believe her ears. No, it was impossible! But if she thought that the surprises for today were over, she was very much mistaken, as the younger man spoke up.

"I am Anakin Skywalker and as my Master already said, we are glad to have met you" he smiled.

_Anakin Skywalker_. At these words, Leia felt red circles returning, her entire being screaming in protest against this horrible knowledge…


	3. Return to Coruscant

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all very much for your warm reviews! I'll reply to you later, because it's already late…If you don't want to be replied, please let me know, as I don't want to bother anyone ! Enjoy!

Chapter Three 

**Return to Coruscant**

_I am Anakin Skywalker_,

The words pounded heavily in Leia's head, over and over again. She couldn't believe it. She refused to accept it. It was impossible! The man she felt so connected with, her rescuer whom she begun to like very much, was a monster, a soulless being, the ultimate evil. She must have become very pale at the realization, as Obi-Wan Kenobi threw a very concerned glance at her and Luke hung his head. From the look of it, her twin brother wasn't surprised by the identities of the Jedi.

"Milady, are you all right?" asked Anakin anxiously, putting his hand on her shoulder. She gave him a fake smile and withdrew herself from his touch. She was disgusted by it.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Jedi Skywalker," Leia replied politely, though she felt outraged on the inside. She could see right through his façade, those soft blue eyes, blond locks and genuine smile – all of that was just a mask for a monster. "If you'll excuse me, I shall get some rest, I don't feel very well," she added, giving a very convincing look of fatigue. The Jedi nodded understandingly, but Luke gave her a don't-fool-me look. Anakin went back to navigation controls and Obi-Wan took out his comlink and contacted Master Windu, whoever that was. Leia looked at Luke, he nodded and went with her to the cabin. When the door hissed behind them, Leia rounded at Luke.

"You knew that these Jedi were your old friend Ben Kenobi and dear Daddy and didn't tell me!" she cried in indignation into her brother's face, which bore an annoyingly calm look. She began pacing, running her hands through her hair in frustration. Luke remained standing and was simply watching her. How could he be so calm?

"I didn't have any opportunity to tell you, Leia," he said at last. He came to her and hugged her warmly. She buried her head in his chest and inhaled loudly, glad to have Luke with her.

"I can't believe that this man is our father. He seems so …human and full of compassion, a brave warrior who is always there for those in need. And he has this mischievous sparkle in his eyes" Leia murmured, feeling void, still shocked by the horrible truth. Luke patted her in the back and pulled her closer.

"Well, because our _real _father _is _the man you have just described. Something must have happened to him, so that he was forced to use that horrible suit. When that happened, he ceased to be himself and became Darth Vader" Luke said vaguely, evidently musing on something. But he was deeply mistaken, Leia knew it.

"No, Luke, you don't understand. That handsome face, bravery and readiness to help…it is all just a clever mask to disguise his true nature. I don't understand why old Ben doesn't see right through him," Leia said full of regret and contempt as she thought of her biological father. To her dismay, Luke withdrew from the embrace and begun pacing around the room. Now it was Leia's turn to stand calmly and watch the frustrated sibling. After a while Luke turned to her, expression of shock still written on his features.

"No, Leia, _you_ don't understand! The Force gave us this unique opportunity to get to know our parents, to find out why our father turned …and maybe redeem him twenty years earlier!" a wide-eyed Luke exclaimed excitedly, his energy cracking almost visibly. Leia sighed. Her brother was being blinded just as Obi-Wan was, and she didn't like his sudden outburst of energy. How could she convince him that he was deeply mistaken?

"He can't be redeemed. He is evil at the core, there is nothing human in him," spat Leia, wanting desperately to believe in her own words. She needed to be alone for now, for she had to ponder the situation over, to find a way back in their own time.

"I need to be alone now. Please," she said finally, her words barely audible. She looked up after a moment, to find a very disappointed and surprised Luke. Her brother considered her for a moment, then nodded with reluctance, and left the room

They were still in hyperspace. The journey back would take another four hours, and Anakin was frustrated, fighting with the navigation computer. The traffic around Coruscant was horrible, but maybe he could find a hole so that they could return sooner? Every second mattered, as every second away meant another second away from Padmé. He tried every set of coordinates imaginable to get to the capital sooner, but the stubborn computer declined every suggestion.

Anakin sighed, his entire being literally bursting from impatience and adrenaline. Maybe his last remaining idea would work? He put the coordinates in and to his great surprise and joy, the words "Computing new course" appeared on the screen. Anakin held his breath. Several long moments later, the line "Course set. Estimate flight duration three hours" was shown. That was perfect. He would see Padme in three hours.

Anakin heard footsteps approaching a moment later, and Obi-Wan Kenobi soon moved next to him, collapsing in the co-pilot chair with a loud groan. He rubbed his eyes wearily, then cast a glance at Anakin, who was switching the controls, the look of eagerness clearly written on his face. Obi-Wan sighed. He knew all too well why his former Padawan was always so excited to return to Coruscant.

"You were toying with the course again," observed the Jedi Master. His companion looked up from navigation board and shrugged. Obi-Wan sighed again.

"You are very well aware, that we can't go out of the hyperspace too close to Coruscant –" Obi-Wan was beginning his usual lecture in a tone that an adult would use with a disobedient child, very calm and, in Anakin's opinion, very annoying.

"-because the traffic is too tight there, which could lead to accidents, as one cannot maneuever the ship smoothly," Anakin caught up in a perfect imitation of his former Master's tone. "But at least this way, we will arrive sooner, and can finally get some rest" he added in his normal voice. A reluctant grin at Anakin's words appeared on Obi-Wan's features, but it vanished almost instantly as his fatigue caught up with him. He felt as if his whole body has been thoroughly hammered: his head was pounding and apparently his legs had been replaced by two woolen tubes. He hadn't had a decent sleep in about a week, because he had led a very active life full of "aggressive negotiations". Anakin, however, still gave the impression of someone, whose frame was bursting from too much energy.

Anakin threw Obi-Wan look of concern. This mission had really gotten to him, he realized. He had never seen Obi-Wan so exhausted before. He knew his former Master longed to return to Coruscant as strongly as he did, though for entirely different reasons. Whereas Anakin hated being separated from his secret wife, Obi-Wan missed the serenity of Jedi Temple about as much as Anakin missed Padme.

Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked. "We have a few hours left in hyperspace. Maybe you should get some rest."

Obi-Wan waved his hand dismissively. He didn't favour the thought of appearing so helpless and vulnerable, but a part of him was touched by Anakin's concern.

"There is no need, Anakin. Besides, someone should stay here and make sure that you don't turn this ship into a piece of junk pulling some stunt, or decide to start a race with another ship" Kenobi said, chuckling slightly. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Master, this ship _is_ a piece of junk," he retorted. "But concerning racing…that is not a bad idea," he added teasingly, causing Obi-Wan to pale even more. Then his face became serious again. "But, I think that you really should lie down before we arrive. After all, you could look after our guests."

"They seem to be good people," said Obi-Wan. Anakin agreed with him whole-heartedly. Though, there was something…unusual about them, as if he had always known them. When he was with Leia, he felt a very strong urge to protect her from everything. In some ways she reminded him so much of Padme, and not only because of her appearance. And Luke…He seemed so secretive and serene, somehow he had an aura of a Jedi Knight around him, though he couldn't be one, as Anakin had never seen him in the Temple. And his clothing was really weird.

At that moment Luke came to the control room, looking very concerned about something. When he caught Anakin's eyes on him, he blushed and looked aside. Anakin groaned inwardly. Was it another fan boy of his? He seemed all right in the docking bay.

"Hi," began Luke awkwardly. "What are you doing?" he asked the Jedi uncertainly.

"We were talking about you," replied Anakin sweetly.

"Oh," was the only thing Luke could think of to say. "Are we still in hyperspace?" he asked, anxious to change the subject. He came closer and looked at the controls. They looked strange and different from the ones he knew.

"Yeah, we should arrive in Coruscant in approximately three hours," Anakin replied, watching Luke. The boy nodded. "That's good."

"These controls look strange," Luke commented. "What is this button for?"

"It controls the ventilation shaft, so that we can always have a fresh air supply. And see this lever? You can activate it if there is an emergency," Anakin explained excitedly. He always liked talking about machines.

"But why would you..." Luke asked in confusion. Then realization dawned. "Of course! So you pull this lever, switch off the ventilation system in a fourth block-"

"Fifth block," corrected Anakin.

"Right, and this ensures that-"

"Exactly! Otherwise you just push-"

"This control and then-"

Obi-Wan tried to listen to their conversation in the beginning, but after five seconds he was lost. So he stood up and moved to check on Leia. The girl was wounded and her wound might need a new dressing. The other two didn't notice him leaving; they were too deeply in conversation about the ship mechanism and its manoeuvering possibilities. Obi-Wan walked to the cabin and knocked at the entrance. When no one answered, he opened the door and…

Once Luke had left, Leia had moved to the bed, drawing a deep breath as she did so. How could she have been so blind? She had sympathized with a monster. She looked down at her wounded leg, which was bandaged with a piece of a dark fabric…fabric from _his_ tunic, made by him. She ripped it furiously away and started sobbing. She had never felt so miserable before. Even after learning about her heritage, Leia hadn't felt so low. She had actually enjoying being in his presence, felt awed by him as he fought the droids, felt gratitude after he tended her wound. She had felt so much peace while the strange waves of Force had flowed through her body, his essence melting with hers, giving her such a feeling of completion. Did that mean she was a monster too? At this thought Leia clenched her fists and cursed inwardly. No, she couldn't be a monster. But _why_ thendid she feel so connected with this man?

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door, but Leia was too preoccupied with her thoughts to notice it. The door hissed open and Obi-Wan came in, halting abruptly at the sight of a tear-strained Leia, her wound bleeding with bandage being ripped away.

"Milady, are you all right?" asked Obi-Wan awkwardly, coming to Leia and casting a concerned glance at her wound. Leia nodded silently. Obi-Wan wondered why she was so upset, but restrained himself from asking. Her wound however was still bleeding and needed tending. Anakin was much more capable at first aid, seeing how he had always got in trouble during his time and had always landed in a medical ward. Eventually, though, the healers couldn't stand him always hanging around and had simply decided to teach him some basic healing techniques.

"Your wound has reopened. I'll get Anakin to tend it," Obi-Wan said, rising to his feet and heading to the door.

No, not Vader. Leia couldn't stand a thought of being so close to him again. But Obi-Wan was already on the move to fetch the monster…

"NO!" cried Leia forcefully, hints of despair and fear in her voice. "I mean," she added hastily, seeing look of utter confusion on Obi-Wan's face, "Jedi Skywalker is probably occupied with navigating the ship, there is no need to bother him," The Jedi Knight pondered her words for a moment, then nodded. Something was wrong here, but now wasn't the right time to ask. "Could you get Luke, Master Kenobi?" Leia asked him.

"Of course," Obi-Wan replied, still wondering about Leia's reaction. These twins were full of mystery, but he didn't feel any trace of darkness in their auras.

"Thank you," murmured Leia, looking very relieved.

Moment later, Obi-Wan returned with Luke, whom he had found deep in conversation with Anakin, now about podracing. The two of them seemed to have gotten along very well, speaking some kind of dialect normal people like Obi-Wan couldn't understand.

As much as Obi-Wan wanted to rest, he decided instead to return to the cockpit, leaving the twins alone and let them discuss their secretive business. Meanwhile, he would try to talk Anakin into helping him discover the twin's secrets. Something wasn't clear there, that much his Jedi instincts told him. If anyone could unmask the twins' secret, it would be his headstrong former Padawan.

Meanwhile, an elated Luke helped Leia with bandaging her wound. Leia listened to him half-heartedly, pretending not to be interested in details of her brother's chat with the future Vader. But some small annoying part of her enjoyed Luke's narrative.

"-we could talk for hours, I loved listening to him, and the stories he told me! For example, he told me about Sebulba, a Dug who always cheated and nearly caused Father's podracer to crash. Oh, and he loves piloting. From the look of it, he really is an excellent pilot, like old Ben told he would be," Luke went on, his eyes gleaming with excitement. He looked so much like the young farmboy Leia met six years ago.

She sighed sadly and looked away. Luke noticed this and stopped, the excited sparkle in his eyes replaced with a look of concern and apology.

"I am sorry, Leia. I was just so excited about _actually talking to our father_." Luke said softly, putting his flesh hand on Leia's shoulder. Leia gave him a slight smile.

"I know, Luke," she said gently. "I am so sorry that I don't share your point of view, but this is the way things are. I don't think that I will ever be able to see him the way you do. We have had this talk before. I will always think of him as a monster, because he is one, even now, and nothing will change that," she continued, meaning every word, but feeling horrible because of the pain her statement caused Luke.

He nodded silently, looking put off and disappointed. She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her. How long they stayed like this, tightly embraced drawing strength from each other, neither of them knew. Finally, she heard a soft knock on the door. Neither twin moved to answer, as bother of them were too deeply in thought, and a moment later, Anakin Skywalker carefully stepped inside.

"We are out of hyperspace and are in Coruscant's orbit. We should land in five minutes," he said, casting an apprehensive and slightly worried look at them. Luke nodded his thanks. Anakin nodded back, then turned away and wordlessly left the cabin, closing the door behind him. The twins broke apart and just stared at each other, both thinking the same thing.

"And here it comes," murmured Luke, trying to invent some trustworthy lies, as he felt the ship slowing down, descending gradually.

"And here it comes," echoed Leia, also trying to find a possible explanation about her weird behaviour, but coming up with none. Finally, the ship landed. Both of them looked at each other again, silently wishing each other good luck. They stepped from the cabin and found Anakin and Obi-Wan heading to the exit. The door moved aside and the four of them descended from the ramp. They had arrived on Coruscant.


	4. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all very much for your warm reviews! Up to chapter six, the updates will be frequent. Then I'll update perhaps once in a week or so, because this story is posted on another site as well, and I wanted to balance it.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Many meetings**

The small Jedi-shuttle flew gracefully between the skyscrapers of Coruscant, all of them alike, yet each tower possessing a unique personality. Gleams of sun played with the surfaces of the buildings and reflected on many speeders and air taxis, creating a perfect harmony of nature and technology. The city was so full of life, and yet devoid of it at the same time. Everyone was so preoccupied with their own problems, that they barely had time to take a look outside of the box and help some friends in need. Greed, jealousy and fear were dominating the Force. As soon as the ship reached the atmosphere of Coruscant, Luke felt the Dark side spreading like oil in the bright, crystal clear Force ocean maintained by the Jedi Order. The presence of the future Emperor was strong and Luke was determined to find the Sith Lord and unleash his father on him two decades earlier.

The shuttle found its way between two very large towers and came to halt before a very elegant-looking building. It was not as tall as its neighbours, but there was some magnitude and majestic beauty that made it stand out in the jungle of skyscrapers. It could be only the Senate building. There already was a small committee awaiting their arrival. The transport came to halt and they got out.

As soon as Anakin's and Obi-Wan's feet touched the ground there were flashes everywhere and many whispers calling out the return of the Hero with no Fear and The Negotiator. Luke felt quite uncomfortable, trailing behind them, earning curious looks from the Holoreporters. The Jedi didn't seem to be affected by the attention in slightest, though Luke could tell that they didn't enjoy it at all, not even Anakin. As they approached the Senate committee, he saw Leia biting her lip nervously. Another man wearing Jedi robes stepped out of the crowd.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," said the Jedi in a very composed tone. Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed slightly.

"We are grateful to the council for giving us a short break, Master Windu," Obi-Wan spoke up. "The location of Separatist base on Azure has been detected. Unfortunately, Nute Gunray managed to escape again."

Master Windu inclined his head, frowning slightly. "That is grave news indeed. Do you have any information on Count Dooku or General Grievous?"

"Unfortunately not, Master Windu," replied Obi-Wan calmly. Mace Windu nodded, then his gaze fell on Luke and Leia, his dark eyes boring in theirs, as if he wanted to read their minds. Luke took a deep breath and tried to shield his thoughts. He didn't feel that the truth would be the right option in this situation.

"And who might you be?" inquired the Jedi Master politely yet with some notes of suspicion.

"We are twins. Luke and Leia Solo, sir," replied Luke timidly.

"How did you join Knights Kenobi and Skywalker, Luke Solo?" asked Master Windu, his intense black eyes never leaving Luke's face. Luke swallowed. What was he going to say now? He couldn't help but stare at the bald head of the Jedi Master and think how brightly it was shining in the sun. The Korun Jedi Master frowned.

"I think you should be questioned by the Council. Please come with me now," he said in a tone that didn't allow any disobedience. Luke began to feel desperate. What were they going to tell them?

"With all the due respect, Master Windu," Anakin cut in. Mace turned and put a sceptical eye on him. "These children are exhausted, both spiritually and physically, having been through a terrible ordeal today," he said, his eyes lingering a bit on Leia, who pretended not to notice his concern for her. "They are simple civilians who were captured by the Separatists. I don't think it would be appropriate to question them before the entire Council, not after what they have been through. Would it be possible if Master Kenobi and myself told you about it tomorrow?"

The Jedi Master pondered this for a moment, then, to Luke's relief, nodded.

"Very well. Tomorrow it is."

"Thank you, Master Windu," said Anakin.

A short, elderly man stepped forward. He gave impression of a good-natured, kind person, who had the weight of the whole galaxy on his frail shoulders. But something about his Force signature sent shivers down Luke's back. Luke calmed himself and summoned the Force. In his mind he saw a white glowing shell, serving a purpose of a shield, covering this seemingly feeble old man's true nature. But beneath it, there was a tight bundle of black hatred and perfidious plans, sending spikes of pure venom to the surface. That's what the future Emperor's Force signature looked like – one of pure darkness and ultimate evil. The man who would be responsible for millions of deaths, loss of freedom and his father's seduction to the dark side was standing before him.

Luke felt hatred and anger boiling inside of him. This monster was standing so innocently there, smiling at Anakin as father would. When the young Jedi looked at the Sith Lord in disguise, Palpatine's shields tightened even more. The spikes and black bundle were hidden thoroughly, so that only white glowing aura was visible. He drew more on the Force, but the Sith Lord's shields were perfect. Luke gritted his teeth inwardly and shielded his Force abilities from old man's view.

"Ah, young Skywalker. How are you doing, my boy?" asked the monster, smiling warmly at young Jedi. Anakin looked at the old man and grinned broadly, radiating a great wave of affection.

"I'm fine, thank you, Chancellor Palpatine," He sighed, and then continued.

"Nute Gunray escaped again, but we will capture him someday"

Palpatine looked at him like an uncle looks at his favourite nephew, silently offering comfort.

"I'm sure you will, Anakin," he said gently. "I know how much his capture means to you, after all he tried to harm one of your best friends so many times. But you are a powerful and cunning young warrior, and I have no doubt that you will succeed soon."

Anakin blushed slightly. "Thank you, Chancellor," he said timidly.

"Always, my boy," Palpatine replied, patting Anakin on the back.

Obviously, there was a strong bond of trust and friendship between them, at least on Anakin's part. He considered this snake a friend, not knowing that he would soon be crippled and end up as a mental slave at this man's side. From the look of it, Obi-Wan didn't approve of Anakin's relationship with the future Emperor either, though he might have had other reasons for that.

"Master Kenobi," Palpatine greeted Obi-Wan, his mental shields lessening again.

"Chancellor Palpatine," replied Ben politely.

Meanwhile Anakin approached a young beautiful woman. For a moment, Luke felt a powerful wave of very warm emotions wash over his father, but then they were suppressed by very strong Force shields. The woman mirrored his emotions in Force, though she showed very calm mask on the outside. Could it be…?

"Senator Amidala," Anakin bowed to the woman and kissed her hand.

Leia took a closer look at this woman and gasped. It was the same woman which kept appearing in her dreams. _Kind, but sad._ She was looking at the woman that would give her life. No wonder she was sad, knowing who the father of her children was and what would happen to him.

"Jedi Skywalker," said Amidala in a very polite and political tone. "How are you feeling? It must have been a very exhausting mission."

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, milady. The mission was a routine one, nothing special," Anakin replied.

Leia looked at them in bewilderment. It was not how she pictured lovers' reunion. There were no sparks flying between them, they seemed to be mere acquaintances. Her opinion of Anakin sank even lower, as the last hope of being born out of great love shattered. Well, what did she expect from Vader? He certainly couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams what being in love was. Luke and she must have been conceived in a rape…

Obi-Wan Kenobi joined Anakin and Senator Amidala, eying them very closely.

"Milady," he bowed to her.

"Master Kenobi, I am glad to see you," came a friendly reply.

"Likewise, Senator Amidala," said Obi-Wan.

"Would you and Anakin like to have a dinner at my apartment tomorrow? You may bring your two friends with you," Senator said warmly, smiling at Luke and Leia.

Leia's heart jolted with joy. She would have dinner with her mother! She hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn't decline the offer.

"It would be my pleasure, Senator." He turned to Anakin with a mischievous smile. "Though of course I will have to ask my former Padawan. He may have some other engagement that he would rather attend to."

"I am looking forward to it," said Luke's and Leia's mother. With one last smile, she turned around and left the platform.

Suddenly Leia spotted a tall dark-skinned man in Alderaan senatorial robes. It was her _real_ father. He was alive and well, deep in conversation with her biological father, unaware that he ,along with billions of others, would die in twenty years at the command of the man who he was talking to. Leia fought a strong urge to run forward and hug him tightly. Well, if she was thrown in the past, maybe there was chance to stop it from happening again. The problem was, how?

The two Jedi were caught with politicians, smiling, shaking (or sometimes kissing) hands, tentacles, claws. They both had "Jedi masks" put upon their faces, though Luke could tell that none of them enjoyed spending that much time with politicians. There were still many HoloNet reporters hanging around. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and scratched his left eyebrow. Obi-Wan shook his head firmly no and kept walking, till he was caught by a reporter and had to endure a very long interview. Anakin managed to dodge the reporters by hiding in a still persisting crowd of Senators and shaking even more hands, though his smile became more strained with each handshake. Finally, he spot a finally free, slightly annoyed and embarrassed Obi-Wan and walked towards him, motioning for Luke and Leia to follow him.

Anakin scratched his left eyebrow again, and this time Obi-Wan nodded, casting a very grim look at reporters, blushing furiously for some reason. The young Jedi grinned broadly and somewhat teasingly, and continued walking casually in the big hallway among great pillars. Suddenly, he made a sharp turn left, walked through a small corridor they didn't notice before and when they came out, they saw the senatorial landing platform, now totally deserted on their right. Anakin turned to Obi-Wan and raised one eyebrow, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"How was the interview, Master?" he asked with mock curiousity, his voice sounding innocent. Obi-Wan looked up defensively.

"I enjoyed it, in fact," he said in a light and convincing voice.

Anakin didn't seem to be subdued by this dignified answer, however. He gave Obi-Wan a very intense look, his bright blue eyes flashing. Obi-Wan paled visibly, preparing himself for the worst.

"By the way, Master, why did you blush?" he asked "casually". Obi-Wan blushed even more. Luke couldn't help but smile. Deep affection was obvious between them, and it was evident that Anakin was the only one Obi-Wan allowed that teasing kind of behaviour from. Or, maybe he simply gave up trying to fight it.

"This is none of your concern, Anakin" he replied in a feeble attempt of stern voice. Anakin whistled, still looking very intensive at Obi-Wan. This continued for some moments till the latter sighed, admitting defeat.

"They asked me whether it is true that I am involved with both the Corellian Senator and the Queen of Naboo. Apparently the three of us were seen doing…_things_"

Anakin doubled with laughter, possibly imagining his friend doing whatever he was rumoured to. Luke looked at usually-dignified Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, back to his still laughing father, and then burst in laughter too. That thought was really preposterous. Leia looked incredulously at Anakin. How could he be so mean to his friend? But his laughter was so infectious, even Luke joined in. Suddenly she heard feminine laughter and realized that it was her own. She tried to stop, but was unable to. What was up with her? She was never mean, maybe only to Tarkin and Vader. Then an unwelcome thought crossed her mind: Han would have exactly the same reaction as Anakin did…

"Sorry, Master," apologized Anakin, though Obi-Wan could see that he didn't mean it at all. He cleared his throat.

"Anyway, let's go eat something. I'm starving and I assume you feel the same. You are more than welcome to join us," he said to Luke and Leia. They agreed whole-heartedly, seeing that they were foreign in this world and didn't know anyone who could help them out.

"To Dex, as usual?" suggested Obi-Wan. Anakin nodded enthusiastically.

"To Dex, then!"


	5. Many Conversations

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all very much for your warm reviews! I'll try to reply to very single review, but if you didn't receive any response from me, I'm terribly sorry! I guess that's all right if you didn't want me to.  As you've probably figured out, English isn't my native language, and I apologize deeply for any grammar mistakes!

And, of course, many thanks to my wonderful betas Ani-maniac and jazz.

**Chapter Five**

**Many Conversations**

After some discussion with Dex, they got a cosy table with a nice view to the city. The countless high towers and vehicles flying in every direction were a fascinating sight. Luke looked longingly at the violet speeder whooshing with breathtaking speed past the window. He was a good pilot and loved flying; it was in his blood. How much would he like to jump into a speeder and make some pirouettes in Coruscant sky…

"Do you like flying?" a voice asked Luke. He turned away from the window and saw Anakin looking at him. He smiled slightly at the bewildered look on Luke's face. "I noticed you staring out of the window. If you want, we could take some speeders and fly a bit."

Luke nodded eagerly. That's what he had always dreamt about since old Ben first told him that his father was an excellent pilot. He threw a look at the table. The food looked absolutely delicious. He took a bit from everything and started eating.

"Luke, Leia, where do you come from?" inquired Obi-Wan politely, taking a serving of some meat. Leia threw Luke a look that said plainly "you talk".

"Well, I come from Tatooine and Leia grew up on Alderaan," he blurted out. Leia gave him a sarcastic well-done-look, Obi-Wan's eyebrows seemed to melt with his hair, and Anakin choked on his juice. Luke could have slapped himself. The two Jedi spoke up simultaneously:

"You are from _Tatooine_?"

"Why did you grow up separately?"

_Well done, Lukey._ _How am I supposed to clean up this mess now?_

"Well, you see," started Luke, but Leia cut in. "Our parents separated and returned to their representative home planets. I grew up with my mother, and Luke was raised by our father"

Obi-Wan seemed to buy this, but Anakin looked incredulous for a moment, then shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

"Where from Tatooine do you come from?"

_Say something! _

"My father had a moisture farm on the other side of Mos Eisley," he said without thinking. Leia rolled her eyes. Luckily, no one noticed this, as both his father and Obi-Wan looked at Luke with an expression of utter surprise on their faces. Luke could have slapped himself again.

"I grew up on Tatooine too, but I've never heard of any Solos," said Anakin frowning.

"Oh, we don't come from that side of Mos Eisley, we lived on another side of it. I worked on the farm in my childhood, but my father died about a year ago, so I decided to visit Leia" Luke invented wildly. "So I took a transport and got to Alderaan."

"I see," said Anakin slowly, still a bit suspicious about "the _other_ other side of Mos Eisley" part, but curiosity took over and he listened closely to Luke's tale.

"So he found me and we decided to explore the galaxy a bit, for we had never left our home planets and haven't seen each other in over a decade," Leia added, using her politician abilities. She took a sip of Corellian whiskey; Han always told her that it gave courage.

"Didn't you want to spend some time with your mother?" asked Obi-Wan, trying to cut off a small piece of over-done meat.

Leia threw her twin brother a look that plainly begged him not to say anything stupid.

"I would love to, but unfortunately she died over a year ago," he blurted out, before he could stop himself. Leia sighed and shook her head in a very weary gesture. Resisting the strong urge to slap himself again, Luke attacked the meat instead. Unfortunately, he was a bit over-enthusiastic, so the piece he was trying to cut off flew off of his plate and smacked Obi-Wan on forehead.

"What a sad coincidence," murmured Anakin. "That must have been a true love."

Obi-Wan looked at him sharply, rubbing his forehead, but Luke could tell that he didn't believe him either.

"By the way, Luke, why are you wearing a lightsaber?" asked Obi-Wan.

"An old hermit lived not far away from us. He sensed that I was Force-sensitive and taught me some meditation techniques and basics in lightsaber fighting. He was a Jedi once, but left the Order long ago," Luke told the truth this time. This didn't help the matters, however, as their story became more and more difficult to believe.

"Must have been one of the Lost Twenty," Anakin explained to frowning Obi-Wan. Luckily, he changed the subject. Maybe, he didn't even want to know how the twins appeared on the Separatist base.

"Where are you planning to stay?"

Luke and Leia looked at each other and shrugged.

"There is a good guesthouse, just a couple of blocks away. You could stay there for a while," Anakin suggested.

"That would do fine, I guess," Leia said with sincere gratitude for both the change of subject and the accommodation, forgetting for a moment who she was thanking.

"Okay, then. Master, will you look after them? I have somewhere I should be," Anakin asked Obi-Wan in an apologizing tone, looking very uncomfortable.

"Rest well, Luke," he addressed his future son, standing up. "And you, milady, should probably go to medics because your wound needs to be taken care of" he added, looking at Leia. She gave him a fake smile. With a last wave of his hand, Anakin left Dex's Diner.

A strained silence settled at the table. Leia suddenly took a great interest in her hands, Luke was gazing absent-mindedly out of the window, and Obi-Wan was toying with his fork, frowning. Then he put the fork away, cleared his throat and faced the twins with a critical eye.

"Look, I don't know why you were lying now, but I would like to know the truth. I didn't believe in your story, neither did Anakin. So I would recommend telling me the truth," he said very sternly, his face devoid of emotion.

"But it is the truth," Leia protested weakly.

"No, it isn't, and you know this. Now, tell me the true story! What are you hiding it? Are you Separatists in disguise?" Obi-Wan asked, looking very menacing.

"Of course not," Luke retorted, feeling hurt.

"Then tell me the truth! Believe me, you won't want to face Anakin tomorrow. He will dig it out of you and I can only hold him back a bit."

Luke decided that there was no point in denying who they were any longer.

"My name is Luke Skywalker, and this is my sister Leia Organa. We are the children of Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise. He didn't except this. It sounded even more unrealistic, but compared to the Bantha poodoo they listened to a half an hour earlier, this seemed to be plausible.

"We were separated at birth. Leia was given to the royal family of Alderaan, I was taken by Owen and Beru Lars and they raised me. Our mother died, presumably in childbirth."

"But why were you separated?"

"To keep us safe from our father," said Leia.

Obi-Wan rubbed his temples. This was too much for him and he didn't understand. Why would the Anakin he knew want to hurt his own children?

"I don't understand," he said simply.

Luke smiled sadly and told him the whole story with Leia's help. They explained how Anakin Skywalker was seduced by Emperor and turned into the evil Darth Vader, about their assumptions about the fierce duel between Vader and Obi-Wan and Vader needing his life-supporting suit, presumably he was crippled by his new Master. They spoke of the downfall of Republic and the formation of evil Empire, ruled by the Sith, the Jedi becoming extinct. Luke mentioned that Obi-Wan was the hermit who taught him the ways of the Force and told him tales of his father.

They spoke of their dear friends Han Solo, Lando Clarissian and Chewbacca. They spoke of the Rebel Alliance and how Luke destroyed the first Death Star. Luke talked about the last duel between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader, how Vader killed his old master and how Obi-Wan became one with the Force, but retained his identity.

They talked about Cloud City, about Luke's first duel with Vader and how he learned the truth about Vader being his father. Luke showed Obi-Wan his mechanical arm, and the Jedi wondered how much better Luke's prostheses was than the poor replacement Anakin got.

The twins got to the part about the final battle between the Alliance and Empire, how the second Death Star was destroyed, the Emperor killed, and how the New Republic was formed.

By the end of the story, Obi-Wan was slumped on the table, his head resting in his hands. He couldn't believe it, yet somehow he knew it to be true. After all, the boy looked so much like his father – blonde hair, the same blue eyes. He was speaking with Anakin's children, who were probably the same age with Anakin himself. The hardest part to accept in this story was the part about Anakin turning to the Dark side. Somehow, the loss of the freedom in Galaxy, the reign of the Sith – that he could live with. But the fact that his former apprentice, the man he loved like a brother would become the very thing he swore to destroy, that they would fight twice – it was a nightmare coming true. Not that Obi-Wan would imagine that in his wildest dreams.

"But there is some more I didn't tell you," Luke said, smiling warmly at Obi-Wan. From the look on his face, the Jedi Master could tell that it was good news. He needed it badly at the moment.

"It was Father who killed the Emperor. He sacrificed himself for me and turned back to the Light side. He didn't die as a monster," Luke finished. Obi-Wan smiled slightly. He was relieved that Anakin was saved at the very end. The prophecy was also true – he was really the Chosen One, as he destroyed the Sith, meaning the Emperor and himself.

"He is happy in the afterlife. You are reunited. I saw his spirit at the feast the day the New Republic was created. He was Anakin again," Luke said softly.

Obi-Wan fought back tears. Now that he knew what would happen in the future, he was determined not to fail his brother this time. His children wouldn't be separated and would grow up together with both parents watching over them. Obi-Wan had no doubt who the mother was, but he would think about it later.

"You shouldn't tell Anakin. More importantly, don't tell any of it to the Council. Anakin would be expelled from the Order for having broken the Code."

"But he isn't a Sith yet," protested Leia hotly, forgetting who she was defending.

"I'm not talking about his turn to the Dark side. Maybe, it won't happen if we tweak the circumstances. I'm talking about his fatherhood."

"What's wrong with having children?" asked Luke bewildered. Obi-Wan smiled.

"The Jedi Codex forbids having children. The way Anakin is behaving now, it won't take long before you are born."

Leia snorted. Obi-Wan threw her a sharp look, then continued.

"We should think of an alternative story, because the one you tried to sell us today won't work. But let's do it in the morning before the meeting. We will have time, because Anakin will be probably late again," Obi-Wan sighed, trying not to think of what his former apprentice was doing at the moment. He prayed with all his might that he was meditating or searching junk piles for missing droid parts. However, the first one wasn't characteristic for Anakin at all, and Anakin the Jedi Knight wasn't looking for spare droid parts in junk piles. Besides, he had more exciting things to do, things Obi-Wan preferred not to think of.

"You should rest, and I have much thinking to do."

With these words, Obi-Wan stood up and the twins followed his example.

"I will take you to the guesthouse."


	6. Nightfall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all very much for your warm reviews! As some of reviewers have pointed out, I've made a continuity mistake with Luke's lightsaber…He does carry it. Sorry! The age seems to be getting to me, lol. (I'm nineteen, very old already!)

Next chapter should be up this week. Then I'll update regularly once in a week.

This story is also posted on the Jedi Council Forums, and now this story has an equal amount of chapters both here and on the forums, that's why I was updating so fast!

Well, thanks again for reading and even reviewing!

**Chapter Six**

**Nightfall**

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked in the beautiful gardens surrounding the Jedi Temple. He always liked the way the trees responded to the mild Coruscant sun, the soft whisper of ever green leaves, the soft chattering of the birds. He remembered the fascination in Anakin's eyes when Qui-Gon and he first brought the boy there, his endless questions about the birds' names, the look of amusement on his Master's face and his own exasperation about the boy's curiosity. Obi-Wan smiled at the memory. He spotted a free bank under a big oak tree and walked to it. The atmosphere was soothing and welcomed for meditation and relaxing. It was convenient, as the Jedi Master had much to consider.

He sat himself down and looked around. Again, his memories drifted to events that had taken place almost thirteen years ago. He remembered his first real talk with Anakin recently after Qui-Gon's death, exactly in this exact spot. They had talked about attachments and why they were forbidden for a Jedi. Even then, Obi-Wan hadn't liked the direction Anakin's feelings for Padmé were heading, but he had dismissed the thought quickly: Anakin had been only a 9-year-old boy at that time.

But as the years had passed, Anakin had matured into a man, and the childish innocent infatuation had grown into a passionate, romantic love. It still hadn't changed anything formally, as his former Padawan didn't have any opportunity to act on his feelings, so Obi-Wan had turned a blind eye. But the situation had changed drastically after the assassination attempt on Padmé's life, which had led to Anakin and Obi-Wan protecting the beautiful Senator. Under those circumstances, Anakin had been given the chance he had always dreamt about: to spend time with Padmé alone on her home planet of Naboo.

Apparently, Anakin hadn't missed the chance, as after Geonosis Obi-Wan noticed a slight change in his apprentice, but he had attributed it to the death of his mother and loss of his arm. Obi-Wan hadn't assumed that there was more to it, for he believed that the rational Senator would know that they couldn't be anything but friends and keep Anakin grounded in reality. For some time, he hadn't even considered another possibility, mostly because Anakin stopped talking about her or goggling at every girl that slightly resembled Padmé. He had also resumed his lightsaber training with a fierce resolve that Obi-Wan had never seen in his apprentice before. The days of ignorance had ended, however, when he and Anakin had encountered Padmé some months later. Politician or not, she was still a young woman, and Obi-Wan had seen a light in her eyes and her brilliant smile when she had spotted Anakin.

For some time, Obi-Wan had hoped and prayed with all his might that the two of them hadn't given in to their feelings and had chosen the path of duty Siri and himself had. But this hope had soon been shattered, as he had noticed Anakin sneaking away during every mission to send a holo transmission he would later deny, or seen a deep attraction between the boy and Padmé, as he had during the mission about the code breaker in which Siri was taken forever from him. But, though he knew they were involved in a relationship, Obi-Wan had still hoped that the two lovers hadn't lost their last drop of rationality and weren't too seriously involved.

What he hadn't known, until today, that they hadn't managed to keep their relationship platonic. Obi-Wan doubted that Anakin and Padmé had ordered their future children per HoloPost, nor had they got Luke and Leia out of the thin air, and neither were the twins dropped by flying Banthas. From the lessons at the Temple, Obi-Wan knew that getting children required a…certain physical act, which was, by the way, also strictly forbidden by the Code. One such night of passion would give them both the most desired gift, and the most horrible curse. Obi-Wan had a shrewd feeling that Luke and Leia would play some role in his brother's turn to the Dark Side, but it was also his son who redeemed the fallen hero at the very end. What a shame that it wouldn't happen two decades earlier.

Anakin was the most loyal and compassionate person Obi-Wan knew, and he had a good heart. He was also one of the most powerful Jedi in the entire Order, and that at the age of almost twenty-two, he hadn't reached his full potential yet. The trouble was that he knew anger, hate, and passion, and these feelings were a gateway to the Dark Side. If someone with Anakin's power turned to the Dark Side, the devastation for the Galaxy would be enormous. Well, it already would be, he realized, as he recalled the grim looks on twins' faces as they told him about the Empire and the destruction of the Jedi Order.

What could he do to prevent Anakin ever turning? Forbid him from ever seeing Padmé again in order to prevent the birth of the babies? But it was already forbidden, and Obi-Wan had the feeling that Anakin's children would do much good for the Galaxy. Besides, even if he tried to separate the two lovers, he would only lose Anakin's friendship and gain nothing. He could never do that, as he valued his friendship with young man beyond anything in the world. Moreover, Padmé made Anakin happy and content, he could see it in his eyes when the young man returned from his disappearances during their short stays on Coruscant. Obi-Wan cared for his friend too much to inflict such a blow to him.

Another thing Obi-Wan didn't like about Anakin's contacts, was his friendship with Palpatine. The boy liked to visit the Chancellor, and he was like an uncle for him. But somehow he always seemed to be emotionally drained and confused afterwards, the complete opposite to glow in his eyes and visible sense of peace after spending time with Padmé. Obi-Wan didn't like that old man, for he was a politician and they were not to be trusted. Though, in a way, it was his fault for ever allowing the friendship to occure. But at the beginning of their path together, the newly knighted Master and confused Padawan hadn't been very close, and Anakin had desperately needed a friend at that time.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead. The sun was already setting and it was getting cold. He had to discuss the situation with Luke and Leia. Maybe together they could solve a mystery about what caused Anakin to turn and find a way to prevent it from ever happening. He stood up and walked towards his quarters, his forehead wrinkled and a single tear rolling down his cheek.

Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker stood at the balcony brushing her hair. The sun was setting, and the neon lights of Coruscant were being activated. She watched a speeder zooming by, a couple seated in it, chatting happily. This morning, she was a happiest woman in the universe, because she knew that Anakin would be coming back today. But only an hour ago, she turned on the HoloNet and heard a report about Hero With no Fear and the Negotiator being sent away on another mission, right after their return to the capital. That meant that she had to spend another night without him, and many others to follow. Skywalker and Kenobi were some of the best warriors of the Order and they were always sent to the farthest planets on the Outer Rim, their missions were always longer and more dangerous than the average Jedi's.

She sighed and turned her gaze to the tinkering stars above. Which one was her Ani closest to? Was he fighting now, or resting, or teasing the life out of poor Obi-Wan? Or was he laying in a pool of blood, his blue eyes always so full of life staring blankly at the dark sky above, with Obi-Wan by his side, pale and numb of grief? She shivered at this thought. No, it couldn't be true. Anakin promised to come back and he always did.

The warm breeze brushed her bare arms softly, as if trying to comfort her. But there was no comfort and no peace without Anakin. It had been three months since she had last seen him. They spent the night together, making love and savouring each moment with each other. But in the morning when she had woken up, he had already gone, as always. He never told her goodbye.

Maybe, it was easier for him to simply leave, without any tear-jerking scenes and endless kisses. From that point of view, he was right, because she most certainly would cry and would make it even harder for him to leave. However, it was equally tough for her to wake up to an empty spot, only hours ago occupied by her Ani. Each time it was harder and harder to see him gone. She wondered how many times she would have to endure this torture.

War was known to tear people apart, children lost their parents, wives lost their husbands, and friends lost those closest to them. It was the same for her: she would see Anakin for few days, then he would be gone for months.

Padmé Amidala was a grown-up, rational woman, brilliant politician, and a natural leader. But inside every, even the most strong-willed and mature woman, lives a little girl, full of dreams and secret wishes. This little girl in Padmé hoped every day that the complicated machines that kept droid General Griveous alive would suddenly malfunction, and the evil general would collapse; that Count Dooku would realize how deeply he had fallen and return to the ranks of the Jedi; that Nute Gunray would surrender, and that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine would stop his political games.

She secretly prayed against all her principles that Anakin would come back from his mission and ask her to leave all her duties behind and run away. She sighed. Who was she trying to fool? Anakin would never say that, his adventurous spirit craved for dangerous situations. Besides, he was meant to be a Jedi and she knew what how important it was for him. The live-supporting machines of Grievous functioned perfectly, Dooku was a true Sith, Nute Gunray would rather marry Sabé than surrender and Palpatine would more likely decline his post than stop spinning a web of political intrigue. Reality was harsh and bitter, like the icy wind on the always-snowy plains of Hoth.

Padmé was certainly dreaming too much, as she felt a soft tickle at the back of her neck. She turned back and saw only a dark, empty apartment, and the prospect of another lonely night. It was getting cold, and she decided to move indoors. It was still early, but what was the point of spending the whole evening alone, with only C-3PO for company? She felt another tickle and turned around sharply. Unless C-3PO has discovered that he had telekinetic abilities and a weird sense of humour, she was going crazy. Nevertheless, she decided to ask.

"C-3PO?" she called tentatively into the looming darkness. At once, mechanical steps approached her room and golden silhouette of the protocol droid appeared on the doorway.

"Milady called?" the droid inquired politely.

Suddenly Padmé felt very foolish.

"I have a question. Have you been tickling me?" she asked in her most sweet and menacing political voice. There was a long silence, as the droid's computers were struggling to comprehend the question and give a satisfying answer.

"Not that I am aware of, milady," responded the golden droid. "I am programmed to understand humans, and now I conclude that you would like me to. Should I tickle you, mistress Padmé?"

Padmé stared at him in shock, her mouth wide open. At last she managed to shake her head.

"No, thank you, Threepio. I'm fine." She was certainly going crazy, as she imagined hearing a muffled laughter.

"Of course, Milady. If my services are not required any longer, I bid you good night"

"Good night, 3PO," Padmé mumbled, still feeling very foolish. Then she felt a soft tickle again, on the abdomen, which caused her body to jerk. Oh, there was only one person in the Galaxy who knew what kind of reaction she would have after being tickled there. And this person would pay dearly.

"Anakin Skywalker, come out of there this second!" she commanded in a stern, cold political voice. Then she rather felt than saw a tiny movement in the shadows, and a tall young man with a broad grin on his face came out of seemingly nowhere.

"Sorry, love, couldn't resist," Anakin replied with a most charming smile on his face. She felt herself melting from the mere sight of her husband, but she had to be harsh on him. At once, she formed a plan of revenge, which included a long boring lecture and Anakin sleeping on the couch, but after he raised his right eyebrow in a quizzical gesture, all evil plans were blown out of her head.

"Why did you make me look foolish in front of 3PO?" she blurted out in a whiny voice of dreamy little girl, rather than Padmé Amidala, the former Queen and Senator of Naboo. This question worsened matters even more, as Anakin's grin broadened and he started laughing, first softly, then he broke into his typical, annoying "Skywalker laughter".

"Don't laugh at me!" Padmé said furiously, but this didn't help the matters at all, as Anakin doubled with laughter. Without Anakin noticing it, she walked towards him in long, determined strides and faced him.

"Skywalker, you heard me!" she repeated her command, facing him with her Senatorial look, but Anakin didn't have any intention to listen to her. Exasperated, she tried to smack him on his chest, but he caught her hands. Stupid Jedi reflexes. They were wrestling now, Anakin still laughing. Almost every fibre of Padmé's wounded pride wanted to get back at him for his cruel trick, but the little girl inside of her couldn't help but admire his now grown soft golden blonde curls, his ocean blue eyes, the music of his infectious laughter. Against mature Padmé's will, Padmé the little girl broke into fists of laughter too, and soon two Skywalkers were rolling on the floor, still laughing. After several minutes, or maybe, several hours, they stopped, now looking each other deeply in each other's eye, Padmé resting on top.

"You are the most annoying, immature, impolite…" started Padmé her long-planned tirade, but she was interrupted by very soft lips and the two hands exploring her back didn't help her concentration either. Padmé the dreamy girl didn't need to be asked twice, and even Padmé the Senator seemed to welcome it very much. Without slightest regret that she lost the battle, she gave in to his very passionate kiss, and for the moment she forgot everything in the world. After several long moments, or maybe many light years full of happiness and shining sun, they broke apart.

"… Jedi Knight, and I love you for that," she concluded.

The mischievous, lop-sided grin Padmé loved so much touched his features, and a knowing look she sometimes hated twinkled in his eyes.

"I know," he said simply.

Padmé smiled slightly, then grew serious. All these months of waiting had at last come to the end, and Ani was here, with her, as he was supposed to be. She brushed off the thoughts of his departure, and simply savoured the moment. Something changed within him, his eyes looked more serious, and she hated to think what horrors he had witnessed during countless battles.

War had driven the last remains of the boyhood out of Anakin, and shaped him to the cunning warrior and even more powerful Jedi. Anakin Skywalker had grown into a man mature beyond his age, and at times she felt pity for being forced to grow up so quickly. But there was always an immature side in him, which drew both she and Obi-Wan crazy. Anakin just wouldn't be Anakin without it. His physical appearance had changed as well. His buzzed Padawan cut grew into wonderful locks that fell onto his face in a soft and at the same time seductive fashion, he seemed to fill out even more, but there were no new scars on his face.

"I missed you," she said at last. He looked at her with his familiar, intense stare, his eyes full of love and understanding.

"I did, too," he said in hoarse whisper. "There wasn't a day, a minute when I wasn't thinking about you. In a battle with a droid, in a dispute with Obi-Wan, during space battles, I was aching for a minute when I could finally hold you in my arms, breathe your sweet scent in or just look at you. This war is driving me mad."

"Me, too," Padmé whispered, fighting back tears. "But we chose this path, and this is a price we have to pay."

Anakin shook his head. "If I had a choice, I would make the same decision again, over and over." She told him with her eyes that she wouldn't hesitate either.

"I watched the HoloNet and they said that you and Obi-Wan were sent away on another mission, right after coming back," she said confused.

Anakin snorted. "You should watch more HoloNet," he chided. "They said once that Obi-Wan and I had fought to death and that I had secretly fathered twins."

Padme laughed. The media always told preposterous things about her husband. She didn't know why she had believed it in a first place. A familiar playful smirk appeared on his face, his blue eyes twinkling conspiratorially.

"I see you are still dressed. Why don't I help you get out of these gorgeous clothes?" he asked playfully.

Padmé blushed, but her eyes told him that she would welcome his help and probably return the favour. Anakin stood up, grinning seductively, and carried Padmé effortlessly to the bed, where he started fulfilling his generous offer.

The rays of setting sun penetrated a small window on the 40th floor of one of many guesthouses. From the outside, it was a simple window, like millions of others, and the rays of sun didn't expect to see anything unusual. The expectations of the most impulsive ones were fulfilled: they saw a small, twin-bedded room, occupied by a young blonde-haired man and young woman with beautiful dark hair worn in elaborate buns. The woman seemed asleep, but the man was sitting cross-legged on his bed, obviously deep in thought or meditating. There was nothing to see, so the sun's rays decided not to linger, as they still had a long way before them. If they had known what would happen a couple of minutes later, the rays would have probably rethought their decision.

Luke Skywalker tried to meditate. He opened his consciousness to the Force, turning into a tiny particle carried by the magnificent glowing stream. He could sense thousands of other Force-sensitive beings, the Light Side dominating the galaxy, and the picture before his inner eye was one of a white glowing surface with thousands of jewels shining on it, some brighter than the others. Diving deeper, he concentrated on those lights and spotted one giving a truly unique and beautiful light, sparkling so brightly that it was painful to look at, twinkling with all the shades of a rainbow.

He concentrated harder and, to his dismay and fear, saw dark shades in the white ocean, clouding some of the jewels and tarnishing the soft glow of the vast sea. Some of the darkness was just looming purposelessly in the space, but most of the dark streams had a pattern: they were heading towards the magnificent jewel, surrounding it with misty clutches, trying to dampen the light, but without any success. The darkness didn't give up and continued to encircle the unique source of light, preparing for attack.

Luke took a deep breath and tried to determine the source of darkness, allowing his consciousness to part from his body, floating with the Force. He was so close to it, and in the moment he almost touched it, he felt a stabbing pain in his legs and left arm, as if he had three limbs cut off by a lightsaber. He moaned with pain, then a flood of mixed emotions washed over him and he gave a cry of anguish. Everything went black, the feeling of dizziness struck him and Luke felt himself parting from his body…

He opened his eyes, but the vision was not clear. The ache in his legs and left arm was unbearable, his whole body was broken and he didn't have any strength left. A wave of burning hate, a bitter feeling of betrayal and humiliation was filling his soul. He loved her with every fibre of his being. Only for this woman had he done the unthinkable, and what reward did he get? He had sacrificed his most valuable possession, his only true possession, for her: his soul. Some part of him felt repelled and disgusted by his deed, but what choice did he have? All that mattered was that everything would turn out all right, they would be together and no one would stand in the way of their happiness. But she had betrayed his trust.

She was not the only one who turned against him. His best friend, a brother and a father to him, had been lying to him for the last thirteen years. Obi-Wan had twisted the mind of his beloved and she brought him to this horrible planet to kill him. Force, he was so blind! He had truly believed that she had loved him with all her heart, that his mentor truly cared for him the way he did about him. What had the most precious people for him been doing behind his back all these years? At least Obi-Wan has shown his true colours, coming to kill him, and almost succeeding. It was the most humiliating situation imaginable: a once powerful and graceful Jedi Knight, crippled, lying at the feet of a traitor.

A choking feeling of hatred, a hot burning desire for revenge, an intensifying feeling of betrayal, bitter sorrow and wounded pride were swirling madly in his soul, as he miserably tried to crawl up the embankment. The one he had believed to be friend shouted some indistinct words at him, but what did they matter? It was a lie, all his words had always been a lie…

The edge of his conscious mind spotted the traitor turning his back on him. Moving back towards his wife, to his unborn child. With the last ounce of strength he shouted, "I hate you!" to the traitor's retreating back, truly meaning his words. His vision became even blurrier, as he felt the tongues of flame starting to lick the remains of his body, the pain becoming unbearable, and his entire being just longed to let go and leave this shattered shell behind. But he had to remain, he had to make Obi-Wan pay for what he had done to him, he hated him too much to simply leave this world.

What had once been a powerful Jedi Knight, full of life, a loving husband and loyal friend, was burning up, all traces of his former self wiped out by wild flames of Mustafar, while he screamed in pain on the bank of the river of lava. Finally he felt a soft hand shaking his burning shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful young woman looking at him anxiously. What was she doing here?

Luke snapped out of his trance and stared in bewilderement at Leia, who was shaking him desperately. But how did he get here? He was burning alive, betrayed by his friends and crippled by one of them. Something was not right. The pain was gone, his limbs of flesh were intact and he wasn't engulfed in flames. He looked at Leia, blinking in confusion.

"What happened, Luke? You were mediating, then you started screaming. I was so scared," Leia half-sobbed, her voice very anxious and tight. But Luke didn't notice any of it. He knew what this vision meant.


	7. Solving the riddle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews, they really keep me going! I have a bad case of writer's block at the moment, but I hope I'll be able to overcome it. I'll do personal replies later, as it's getting pretty late now.

CrazyAni

**Chapter Seven**

**Solving the riddle**

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Obi-Wan Kenobi stirred in his sleep. It was still early and the sun hadn't risen yet, and there were no annoying sunrays tickling his eyes. The Jedi Code strictly forbade having any secrets, but the serious and composed Jedi Master Obi-Wan had one: he loved staying in the bed after waking up, just simply being lazy and enjoying his peace. However, the thought of Anakin ever finding out his little weakness made Obi-Wan pale, as he was always scolding the boy for not getting up at once. A perfect Jedi Knight couldn't afford having any bad habits. Obi-Wan certainly couldn't imagine Yoda stretching, yawning and scratching his nose at early morning hours.

Still half asleep, he thought he heard a quiet knock on the door, but then he thought that he had been imagining things. Obi-Wan hummed irritated and turned on the other side, snoring softly.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Oh, no. It was probably Master Windu bringing his rebellious Padawan from another adventurous night stroll. Where has the boy been this time?

_KNOCK KNOCK_

_This can't be happening_. Obi-Wan groaned, sounding pretty whiny, then got up and dragged himself grudgingly towards the door. As he walked, he remembered that Anakin was a Jedi Knight now and had every right to spend the night outside of the Temple. So, it couldn't be Master Windu. _Who was it?_ He pushed the control and the door opened, revealing Anakin's yet unborn children. Well, his guess wasn't far from the truth.

"How did you find me?" he asked in a very sleepy voice. He moved aside, allowing the twins to move in.

"We have our ways," replied Luke dismissively with a very familiar twinkle in his eyes. Obi-Wan decided that it was safer for him not to know, seeing who Luke and Leia's father was. Then the boy grew serious. He and Leia sat on the floor, looking at Obi-wan very apprehensively.

"What happened?" asked Obi-Wan anxiously, putting himself down.

"I had a vision," said Luke slowly. "About father and why he turned." He shivered slightly, looking very sad and still shocked, probably the aftermath of the vision. Leia patted him gently on the arm, trying to smile encouragingly. Obi-Wan looked at him, lost for words.

"I don't know exactly what happened, the vision was only a fragment. As far as I could tell, he turned to the Dark Side because he felt betrayed by two people he loved and appreciated the most." Luke looked Obi-Wan directly in the eye. "These two people are you and mother. He also tried to save our mother. In his opinion the Dark Side was the only option he had."

Luke could still feel the conflicted emotions, burning pain and taste of death. He felt very sorry for his father, even if he had already been half Vader at that moment. Leia's eyes were glistering with tears.

"Something must have happened to Padmé. She is the only one for whom Anakin would be ready to go to any lengths to," said Obi-Wan thoughtfully. He felt very warm after Luke's words about him being one of the most precious people in Anakin's life. A small part of him was afraid there would be no place for him in Anakin's life, as the young man had Padmé and soon they would have two wonderful little children. There would be four of them, a family where any Jedi including Obi-Wan didn't belong. Anakin was the most valuable thing in Obi-Wan's life, for he had formed an attachment to him against the Code and his better judgement. It was good to hear that he had a spot in the boy's soul, though he would have preferred to find it out in a more pleasant way which didn't include the tale about his best friend turning into a Sith.

Obi-Wan still remembered Anakin having terrible visions about his mother's death, which he had not been able to prevent, his mother having died in his arms. To this day, he still didn't know what exactly happened on Tatooine, but from Anakin's behaviour he assumed that his former apprentice had done something very reckless which he still regretted. Probably Anakin would have a vision about Padmé.

"I felt everything father was going through at that moment, both spiritually and physically. It was so intense," Luke said in cracking voice, his eyes wide opened and staring in the distance. He was reliving the vision over and over again.

"You scared me so much when you started screaming. I've never heard anyone screaming like that," Leia whispered, her big brown eyes huge with fear.

"Let's hope you never will again," commented Obi-Wan grimly. "Oh, Anakin, what have you done?" he muttered to himself.

His words were met by a silence, as everyone was lost deep in thought. Luke was still overwhelmed by a vision. Right after his father's death back in their time, he felt pity for him for everything he went through. A person doesn't just wake up and become evil, some event always triggers the transformation. Vader from his vision still had a spark of Anakin dwelling on the surface, not buried deep down like twenty years later. Luke asked himself if everything would still end up the same way if there were no duel between his father and Obi-Wan, if his father wouldn't lose another three limbs and suffer severe burns. Maybe he would have seen his fall and turned back to the good. Now it was his task to lead the events in other direction because the Force hadn't granted his wish for a simple educational trip.

Leia couldn't help but feel pity for her biological father. Even if she despised him, both the black-suited half machine from her time and the monster in disguise he was now, she still didn't want anyone to endure such pain. Almost against her will, she agreed with Luke that there still was a small drop of humanity left in Vader that Obi-Wan knew. The events from Luke's vision would wipe this tiny drop clean. No one is born evil. She wondered which event from Vader's early childhood made him turn into a monster.

Obi-Wan didn't know what to think. The avalanche of information he received in last twenty-four hours was hard to process. Anakin's main problems were inability to let go and his uncontrolled temper. Put Padmé in the mix, and you get a bomb worth twenty thousand thermal detonators. Anakin would explode and unleash all of his fury, anger and discontentment, which he had been carrying inside since his childhood. It was something Obi-wan preferred not to think of, but he had to.

"I think he was deceived by a lie. He was so desperate, he had no other option than sacrificing his heart to darkness, just to save her. I didn't have a feeling that he liked becoming evil at the beginning, but then the Dark Side twisted him," Luke broke the silence at last.

"Then Vader is under the influence of the Sith Lord, he must have made him the monster he is now," cut Leia in.

"Anakin is _not_ a monster. He is reckless, impatient, sometimes moody and annoying from time to time, but he is a good person," objected Obi-Wan hotly, deeply stung by Leia's attitude. Both of them were clearly related, being very thickheaded and stubborn. "I wonder who the Sith Lord is," he murmured.

"Palpatine," Luke spat with so much venom Obi-Wan became scared for the boy's sanity. He hoped he wouldn't have to save the entire Skywalker clan from the Dark Side: Anakin was the top candidate, but with Leia's hatred and Luke's possible outbursts, the twins also had some potential. Obi-Wan cursed the strong Skywalker genes.

"How do you know that?" asked Obi-Wan aloud, astonished. This meant that the galaxy was in the hands of the Sith Lord for over a decade! _Please, let the boy be mistaken. _

"I know Emperor's Force signature and I recognized him."

Luke's reply shattered all hope left in Obi-Wan. The situation seemed almost hopeless, especially with Anakin considering Palpatine a friend. He sighed wearily and rubbed his forehead.

"Anakin thinks of him as a friend," he spoke up after a pause. Leia gulped audibly, her face wearing an expression of endless weariness and desperation. "He doesn't know that this so-called _friend _will cripple him soon"

Luke and Leia exchanged a very uncomfortable look. Was it another surprise for him?

"Uhm, Obi-Wan?" called Luke tentatively. He took a deep breath. "It is you who will cripple him."

Obi-Wan didn't believe his ears. Maybe age was affecting him and his hearing wasn't as good as before, as Anakin had once in his typical manner had pointed out. But on that mission he had just stepped out of the passenger seat of Anakin's speeder after a very long ride, where his former Padawan had demonstrated all of his piloting skills, so he had an excuse. But this time his ears hadn't deceived him.

Even if Anakin turned evil and he would be forced to do his Jedi duty, there was no way he would have bested Anakin in a sword fight. The young man's skills had long surpassed Obi-Wan's fighting abilities and now his skills rivalled those of Mace and Yoda, though Obi-Wan thought for the best not to boost his confidence even more. Besides, Anakin was his brother and he couldn't imagine hurting him on purpose, even if he was dangerous.

"I don't believe you," he said at last, praying even more that Luke's vision was a mere nightmare.

"You will cut off his legs and his left arm during the duel on a volcano planet. He will slide down to the embankment of lava river, the flames will catch up with him. He will be badly burned. That's why he will need the respirator and the life-support suit for the rest of his life, that's why his face will never see the sun again," Luke said in a dry voice, looking down at his own hands. Obi-Wan thought he heard an accusatory tone in Luke's voice, and he couldn't blame him for that. He felt awful too, even if he would be doing a right thing.

Another silence fell. Then Leia sighed, evidently unable to keep silent any longer.

"So, what clues do we have?" she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, sounding like a politician. If she, in fact, was one, there was a faint hope that some of Padmé's more rational genes were transmitted to the twins. "Anakin has a vision of mother dying, he does some stupid things, this results in a big fight between him and his former Master and he gets a suit at the end. He feels betrayed by his best friend and by his wife."

_Wife?_ Anakin was right. Obi-Wan was getting old and his hearing was getting worse. It couldn't be true.

"Wife?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, his eyes wide in shock.

Luke nodded. "They are married. Father thought of mother as his wife in a vision."

"My true father, Bail Organa, told me that my real mother died shortly after her husband was murdered," Leia confirmed Luke's words.

_They are married_. Anakin broke so many rules, but this one was by far the worst. Falling in love in a first place, then charming the young senator, acting on their feelings, and…marrying. Apparently, Senator Amidala wasn't so rational after all. Or, more likely, she was before her path crossed with Anakin. He had a bad influence on people, and Obi-Wan was a living proof. Never in his life would he have done extreme stunts on many missions without Anakin's "help". Obi-Wan groaned loudly and run his hands through his hair rather frustratingly.

Luke and Leia looked at him rather curiously, obviously they didn't know anything about the ways of Jedi Order. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to enlighten them, as the alarm chrono rang, announcing that a meeting would start in fifteen minutes. Obi-Wan sprang up, startled, and motioned the twins wordlessly to follow him, heading towards the door.

"We still have to come up with a plausible lie for your appearance at the Separatist base," he gasped, as they were running the halls towards the Council chamber in a very un-Jedi-like manner.

"Ten minutes till the meeting, you should figure out something by yourself, Ben," answered Luke as they came to an abrupt halt before door of the Council chamber.

"No, we still have time. Anakin is probably rushing to the Temple in his speeder by now, breaking at least two dozens of traffic rules-" Obi-Wan begun, as he was interrupted by a very familiar voice.

"Who is rushing where, breaking what rules?" a voice belonging to Anakin Skywalker sounded behind his back. Obi-Wan turned around and saw the owner of the voice walking towards them, looking very cheerful.

To his surprise, Obi-Wan felt a great desire to run towards Anakin, hug him and never let go. There was he, still a Jedi Knight, serving to the Light, healthy and still strikingly handsome. The smile on his lips, which he adored and hated at the same time, a playful sparkle in his eyes, the elegance and dignity of his stride – it was Anakin he loved as a bother. How long would he enjoy the company of this man before he would meet his fate? _No, he shouldn't think like that_. Nobody was destined to fall, and Obi-Wan would do everything in his power to never let this happen.

Anakin smiled inwardly. There was his Master, looking as grumpy as usual. Though, there was something strange in his eyes, as if Obi-Wan expected him to drop on the floor dead any second. The weird twins, Luke and Leia, were also standing with him, giving him the same look as if they would never see him again. Despite the nonsense they had spoken yesterday, it didn't lessen his opinion of them. They were terrible liars, but they were pure at heart and their auras didn't have any trace of darkness, he could sense it. He liked them very much, though he didn't know why, as they hardly talked with each other. Besides, Leia reminded him so much of Padmé…

Anakin felt bad about lying to his Master about his relationship with Padmé. What was he afraid of? Somehow he knew that even if he confessed his marriage to Obi-Wan, his best friend wouldn't run off to report him to the Council. He trusted Obi-Wan with his life. There were countless occasions where he braced himself, planning to reveal his secret, but then something stopped him and he lied again.

After every meeting with Padmé, the sour after-taste in his soul became larger. Anakin had a distinct feeling that his Master knew that Padmé and he were more than just mere acquaintances, he just didn't know how seriously they were involved. Some part of him also wanted to keep this secret just for himself; it made him special and distinguished him from the other ordinary Jedi.

At other times he almost wanted to laugh about Obi-Wan's naiveté and blindness, how he couldn't see the obvious signs. Then, there was the part of himself he was afraid of, the same part that had enjoyed slaughtering the Tusken raiders after his mother's death and the eerie, satisfactory feeling of power when he fed from his anger and hatred during the fighting. He was a Jedi, and a Jedi was never close to the Dark Side, a Jedi didn't crave being special.

Anakin shook his head. He had to concentrate on the meeting, not muse over his weaknesses.

"Hello, Obi-Wan. Luke, Leia," he greeted them. He also had a surprise for Obi-Wan, but this would have to wait for after the meeting.

"Did you rest well?" he asked the twins.

"Yes. Thank you for your concern, Knight Skywalker," said Luke.

"Don't you think you have something to confess to us?" he asked the twins jokingly, his eyebrow raised. Luke stared at him for a minute, his mouth wide open. Leia was staring wide-eyed.

Luke said a tiny "Of course" and opened his mouth to say something, but Leia, whohad finally stopped staring, elbowed him hard in the ribs and turned to Anakin, a perfect political smile on her face.

"Do you mean the story of us landing on Separatist Base?" she asked, giving him a polite, political fake smile. This intrigued him further, they had something to hide. After being married to a politician for three years, and having a good friend who was a politician also, Anakin could tell a fake smile from the real one.

"That would be interesting to hear, milady," he said in a politely curious voice. Luke looked away, trying to give an unconvincing look of innocence and indifference. Anakin knew this kind of look very well, having worn it himself countless times before Obi-Wan would scold him. Marriage with Padmé forced him into becoming a far better liar. What about Obi-Wan? He looked pretty nervous, as if afraid that Leia would blurt out something she shouldn't. This hurt him, that his Master was keeping secrets from him, confiding with total strangers. But he had every right to, since he himself had been lying to him for almost three years.

But they didn't have time to listen to Leia's story, as the four of them were summoned to the Council chambers.

The Council chamber was a large room with a beautiful view on Coruscant. Endless skyscrapers, thousands of multi-coloured speeders – this magnificent perspective made Luke feel like a tiny drop in the ocean. Here he stood, determined to change the fate of entire galaxy. But who was he? Just a naïve farm boy, who loved his father.

Then Luke looked at the representatives of the Council. They were powerful Jedi, who had auras of wisdom and serenity, the look of grim resolution on their faces. Renewed feeling of hope enveloped him, especially as he glanced sideways at his father. He was still human, not half-machine behind the black mask.

Obi-Wan came to the empty seat and lowered himself into it. Luke was surprised by this piece of news: Ben was on the council? Anakin remained standing in the middle and bowed. Luke and Leia hastened to follow his example.

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker. Please provide us with the whole account of your recent mission," said the Korun Jedi Master. His black eyes lingered for a second on Luke and Leia before focusing on Anakin again. Luke calmed his mind and masked his Force abilities the best he could.

The next fourty minutes were the most boring of his life. Anakin and Obi-Wan reported on their mission, and the Council members kept interrupting them each minute to pose a question. Luke perceived vaguely the news of General Grievous being located. Master Windu hinted to Obi-Wan and Anakin to savour their brief stay on Coruscant, as they would probably called to another mission soon.

All this time Luke felt the Jedi Masters look at him and Leia. At last, Master Windu looked directly at Luke, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"How did you join Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, Solo twins?"

"Master Windu, we are simple civilians," said Leia shyly. "My brother and I were on our tour, exploring the galaxy. The hyperdrive of our ship leaked, and we were forced to land on the closest planet. It was Azure. We stepped out of the craft, and in the next moment our ship exploded. Before we could register what happened, battle droids showed up and captured us."

The Jedi looked at them very intently. Luke was proud of Leia's tale, he would have probably messed up again.

"It is a dangerous time for travelling," said Master Ki-Adi Mundi.

Luke was thinking hastily of a possible reply, but Obi-Wan rescued them.

"They are just children, Master Mundi. I don't think they were well aware of the danger, " he said.

Yoda continued to scrutinize them. Luke had a feeling that the ancient Jedi Master could see right through them.

"Force-sensitive young Luke you are," he said slowly.

"How come we didn't notice you before?" Master Windu wondered aloud, his black eyes boring into Luke's blue ones.

"The galaxy is vast," noted Obi-Wan. "It is a possibility."

This answer didn't seem to satisfy many of the Masters, and they continued to look at Luke and Leia with growing distrust.

"It could be, that his Force abilities were dormant. Recent events could have triggered them," proposed Obi-Wan, earning a curious glance from Anakin.

To Luke's delight, his father kept silent and didn't contradict Obi-Wan's explanation. His face didn't betray any emotions, though Luke could imagine that he suspected something. A very shrewd look from Yoda disconcerted Luke as well. With a sinking feeling, he realized that the Jedi Master understood that there was more to the tale. But he didn't say anything. After a short pause, Mace Windu inclined his head in agreement.

"Matters cleared, then. Any questions?"

There were none. Luke and Leia were eager to leave the Council chamber, and Anakin didn't seem to enjoy the briefing as well.

"Good. May the Force be with you."

They bowed and left the chamber.

They walked out of the temple and strode on the streets of Coruscant, showing the city to Luke and Leia. The twins seemed to be fascinated by it, especially Luke, who had a boyish excitement in his eyes, the same look a certain nine-year old boy had more than twelve years ago. Leia's leg seemed to be much better, as the girl was just limping slightly. When they reached the main office of HoloNet, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a look the latter knew too well.

"Master, you have made it on the front page," Anakin announced in a mock pride, hiding back a grin. When Obi-Wan just "humphed" seemingly indifferent, pretending to look as if he were beyond this trash, Anakin tossed him a gossip paper. Obi-Wan took it and saw a large headline: "_Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is leaving the Order to marry both Queen Jamilla of Naboo and the Corellian Senato_r."

Obi-Wan blushed against his will, which was reason enough for Anakin to break into a fit of laughter. The passers-bys looked at him shocked, even an air taxi flew lower to eavesdrop what the Hero with No Fear was laughing at.

"More nonsense about me," he explained composed, though his ears were burning. _Anakin, you will pay for this. _

"I didn't expect something like that from you, Master," Anakin exclaimed in a mock incredibility. Luke was laughing and Leia was preoccupied with the opera building, though Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice a faint grin on her face.

"Speaking of nonsense," Obi-Wan continued, scanning the magazine for possible counter-attack articles. He smirked as he saw a perfect one.

"Did you know that you were chosen the Most Adorable Male in the galaxy?" Obi-Wan asked his friend, showing him a very nicely made holomontage of Anakin looking… well, _unusual_. Anakin looked at the holo and snorted.

"Well, they have reasons for that, my very young friend," continued Obi-Wan, anticipating the victory in this teasing match. Luke and Leia looked curiously at him.

"First, you are the Hero with No Fear, a brave warrior and saviour of the galaxy. Second, you are still very young, which is a bonus point. Third, as much as I hate to admit it, you have the looks," Obi-Wan said, looking at Anakin's smug grin. "And fourth, you are a Jedi and doomed to spend the rest of your life alone, like an old eunuch. Females love that. They don't need to be jealous," he concluded, looking with delight at the look of shock and disbelief replacing the grin on Anakin's face. His children weren't supporting him either, as both of them were barely containing laughter.

"I'm not a…" Anakin blurted indignantly. After a questioning look and a raised brow on Obi-Wan's face, he grew quiet, fuming silently. "I wouldn't put it that way," he added quietly.

"But it is the truth," called Obi-Wan lightly. "Or have you been breaking the Code?" he inquired sternly.

"'Course not!" Anakin objected hotly.

Luckily for him, they were near the Senate building at that exact moment and Anakin excused himself by saying that he wanted to visit the Chancellor. The other three bade him goodbye, their worries returning, as they watched Anakin's blonde head disappearing in the main hall. The sun hid behind a thick cloud and Coruscant looked very menacing for Obi-Wan. Luke and Leia were discussing something in hushed voices, their heads inclined together.

"We'll follow Father," Luke said to Obi-Wan after finishing the discussion with Leia, who was already halfway through the stairs.

"But you can't, think rationally-" began Obi-Wan, but nobody was listening to him.

"You'll get in trouble!" he called to their retreating backs. Leia waved with her hand. Obi-Wan groaned. _Skywalkers._ He had no other choice than follow them. He caught up with them by the entrance. Obi-Wan had opened his mouth to start lecturing the twins, Force knew they needed it, as he felt a familiar Force presence somewhere nearby. Luke must have felt it too, as he grabbed Leia's hand and pushed her behind the column. They heard muffled voices just meters away from their hiding spot, both very familiar to Obi-Wan. He motioned the others to come closer and they saw a tall frame with messy blonde hair, standing close to a petite brunette female. Anakin and Padmé.

"Anakin Skywalker, why did you give C-3PO this ridiculous order?" they heard the Senator from Naboo hissing angrily at Anakin. He looked slightly put off, or maybe he was pretending to feel that way. "You know how obedient this droid is!"

"I'm sorry, love," confessed Anakin, though Obi-Wan knew that tone perfectly well and so did Padmé. That tone meant that Anakin wasn't sorry at all. There was a silence, which Obi-Wan interpreted as Padmé staring furiously at Anakin.

"Today you sleep on the couch, Skywalker," she said in firm politician voice and Obi-Wan knew that she meant it.

"Today I will spend the night in the Temple. Remember, you have invited us for dinner? I'll leave with the others, it's too risky," Anakin retorted.

"Oh," she sounded slightly put off. "But the next night you will sleep on the couch. Don't worry, I'll provide you with blanket."

Anakin just looked at her, saying nothing. When he spoke up, he sounded very sad.

"In today's meeting Master Windu mentioned Grievous being located. According to his words, Obi-Wan and I have to get ready to leave in a couple of days."

"So, the next night may be the last we'll spend together for several months." He touched her cheek with his flesh hand. She made a soft sobbing noise.

"I'll miss you," she said very quietly. He pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

"I'm still mad at you, Skywalker. No touching," she protested weakly. This didn't seem to bother him at all.

"You like it when I touch you," he said playfully, playing with the locks of her hair. Both Obi-Wan and Padmé blushed, while Leia giggled silently.

"No, I don't-" she tried to held her position, but the battle was lost, as Anakin leaned down and kissed her, without slightest protest from her side.

In a silent agreement Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia turned away from, in Obi-Wan's opinion, the too passionately kissing couple and walked out of the Senate building. They looked at each other, the looks of twins clearly requesting some backstory. And they would receive it.


	8. Anakin and Padme

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all for the warm replies! Here goes chapter eight, one of the last humorous chapters in a long way…

Enjoy it! ;)

**Chapter Eight**

**Anakin and Padmé**

The twins took Obi-Wan to the guesthouse where they were staying. With the noise of the big city in the background, Luke and Leia were listening closely to Obi-Wan's tale.

"It all started nearly thirteen years ago," began Obi-Wan. "During one of our missions, when we had to protect the Queen of Naboo, your future mother."

Luke and Leia exchanged astonished glances: their mother was a former Queen!

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at their awestruck faces and continued with the story.

"The hyperdrive on our ship was damaged and we were forced to land on Tatooine, where we met your father. He was only a nine-year-old boy at that time, and Padmé was fourteen. I stayed on the ship and my Master Qui-Gon Jinn went to negotiate with the merchants …" Obi-Wan said, continuing his story. When he mentioned the fact about Anakin being a slave, Leia gasped, covering her mouth.

"But…I thought slavery was illegal in the Old Republic," she stuttered, looking shocked. Luke wasn't as surprised as his sister was, he knew the ways of Tatooine. Only the Hutts existed there and neither the Old Republic nor the Empire had a large influence on the desert planet.

"Tatooine is far away from the Core, so the Republic has little effect on what happens there," Obi-Wan remarked sadly.

He told them that Anakin had been their only hope to get away from the planet, as Watto point-blankly refused to accept the credits. Obi-Wan still regretted not being with his Master and Anakin during the Podrace, so after that he couldn't provide the twins a first-hand account. Nevertheless, he told him everything he knew about the race, how dangerous it was and how brilliantly little Anakin had handled it.

Luke felt a combination of pride and awe as he listened to the story. He recalled old Ben saying "When I first met him, your father was already an excellent pilot." And according to Obi-Wan, already as a nine-year-old his father had been in love with his mother. From the scene in the Senate just hours ago, he could tell that the two truly loved each other.

Leia was fascinated by the tale. She felt horrible for the little boy growing up as a slave. It was a wonder that despite the harsh and brutal childhood, young Anakin remained selfless and compassionate. She felt a great weight falling from her heart when she understood that Vader wasn't born evil. In his early childhood he had been a bright, brilliant boy. It was a pity that this boy was gone forever.

Obi-Wan arrived to the part when they discovered that Anakin was Force-sensitive. He was amused by the dumbfounded expressions on the twins' faces as they learned that they had no grandfather. He told them about Qui-Gon freeing Anakin and taking him to be trained as a Jedi. Leia looked close to tears when she heard about mother and son parting forever.

"What happened to your Master, Qui-Gon?" Luke asked cautiously.

Obi-Wan's expression fell, as he recalled that fateful day.

"He was killed by the Sith," he told them. The twins watched the Jedi Master with compassion as he described the battle. He could still vividly remember his sorrow and disbelief when he had understood that Qui-Gon was gone forever. What would happen to him if he lost Anakin to the Sith as well?

Luke must have felt Obi-Wan's thoughts, as he patted him gently on the arm. The Jedi Master smiled gratefully at the young man and continued with the story.

He told them that about having been made Anakin's Master as Qui-Gon requested. With a slight hesitation, he confessed to the twins that the relationship with Anakin had been more than a bit strained during the first months as Master and Padawan, but they finally warmed up to each other. He told them about many sleepless nights Anakin had caused him, how undisciplined and disobedient he was. Obi-Wan recalled a couple of Anakin's stunts during their missions together as well as some of his adventures in the Coruscant underworld, and the twins roared with laughter.

"However, everything changed when we were assigned to protect your mother after an assassination attempt on her life, " Obi-Wan began with the key fragment of his long story. "For one, I believe it marked the beginning of your parents' relationship. For another, it strengthened the friendship between Anakin and Palpatine. They had already got along with each other astonishingly well, for a Supreme Chancellor and a Jedi Padawan anyway, but the events after Geonosis brought them closer for some reason. And, of course, it was the beginning of Clone Wars."

At the look of confusion on the twins' faces, Obi-Wan explained the political situation. Leia looked worried. As a politician she understood that the Republic was at a shatterpoint, weakened by the wars. It was clear that for the Sith Lord it was a perfect time to strike.

"There is something else that you should know: Anakin had disturbing visions of his mother in pain. I told him that they would pass in time and that he should continue with his Jedi duties. He did so, but very reluctantly. During his time with Padmé, he must have gotten another, even more horrible vision, so he disobeyed a direct order and rushed to Tatooine to save her," Obi-Wan told. He looked uncomfortable, as feelings of guilt and compassion overwhelmed him again. He glanced at the twins.

"But it was too late. She died in his arms," he concluded sadly. "After her death, he must have done something both reckless and horrible. He cringes every time I try to ask him to tell him what happened that day," Obi-Wan paused for a moment, recalling a mixed look of shame, disgust at himself and fear on Anakin's face.

"He just brushes me off and says it was nothing"

_He doesn't trust me enough_, thought Obi-Wan.

Luke and Leia felt horrible at that piece of information. Luke could relate to him very well, witnessing his father dying in his arms only…days ago. However, the circumstances of his father's and his grandmother's death were different.

Leia thought privately that this had been the turning point in Anakin's life. Why else would he be so secretive? She was sure that his mother's death had opened some door in her father's soul, and unleashed his private demons. Having been a slave, being powerless and helpless, had left a mark on his childish vulnerable psyche. This personal tragedy must have destroyed some invisible barrier, and the monster devoured him from inside, consuming forever the bright boy he had once been, and Leia's true father, whom she had never known. He must have pledged himself to the Sith Lord nearly three years ago.

Obi-Wan explained them the ways of the Jedi Order. Something in Leia stirred warmly when she realized how much Anakin had put at stake just to be with her mother. She was convinced that Padmé truly loved him, and she was starting to believe that he returned her feelings. Could a Sith Lord love? But then an unwelcomed thought crossed her mind. Unable to endure the sinking feeling in her stomach, she interrupted Obi-Wan mid-word, as he was telling them about the Jedi Council.

"Obi-Wan, you said that the Jedi are able to mind trick people. Could Vader have forced mother into loving him?" Leia asked without a breath, her eyes pleading Obi-Wan silently to say no.

"Hmm," Obi-Wan mumbled, stroking his chin reflectively. "Mind tricks work only on the weak-minded, and your mother is anything but weak-minded. However, your father is a Jedi of exceptional power and very strong-willed and stubborn too. So, in theory, it could happen, with a combination of some charming and flirtation, of course. However, I have no doubt that Anakin would never do something like that, especially to your mother," he concluded, smiling reassuringly at Leia.

She nodded absent-mindedly, the new feeble hope gone. Looking at her parents in the Senate building, Leia believed for a moment that they were in love, both of them. However, Leia underestimated the trickery and deceit of the Sith. She felt bad for her mother.

"And there is a prophecy about Anakin being the Chosen One. According to this, he will be the one to bring balance to the Force."

The twins exchanged another startled look. They didn't know anything about their father being the Chosen One.

"He is under a lot of stress because of this prophecy, but seems to be handling it well so far," said Obi-Wan. "Well, eventually he will bring balance. He will destroy the Sith. So, the prophecy is true. I wish it happened without his turn to the Dark Side."

Luke wished that as well. There were so many things from his father's past he didn't know. And there were too many factors that caused Anakin to turn. This stupid prophecy was certainly one of them.

"What should we do now?" asked Luke anxiously. "We have been invited to the dinner with our mother. We surely can't just pop up and say _hello, we are your future children_."

Leia pulled herself out of her reverie. It was a time to act and try to get out of the mess. Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his beard.

"I would say leave most of the talking to me," he said at last. "I hope Padmé will be too preoccupied with Anakin to give you proper attention anyway. The only problem we may face if Anakin decides to get to know you closer. But I think I should be able to handle him," he added.

Leia snorted, mumbling something like "You do that really well," under her breath sarcastically. Luke poked her in the ribs. His sister had a misfortune of having a very sharp tongue.

Obi-Wan looked at the chrono.

"It is quarter past seventeen hours. We should meet up with Anakin," he said, mentally bracing himself for an uncomfortable situation. "Let's go."

With these words, they left the room, each lost in their own thoughts and worries. Despite the delicate situation, Luke and Leia exchanged an exited glance: they would be spending the evening with their mother.

Half an hour later, a cheerful Anakin was driving the speeder towards Padmé's apartment. Obi-Wan was sitting in the front sit, regretting his decision for the tenth time to take the sit next to Anakin, as his former Padawan threw the machine into a sharp vertical dive. They were heading towards the planet's surface with breathtaking speed. It was good that his stomach was empty, otherwise Obi-Wan would have probably forever lost his reputation as a dignified and always composed Jedi Master. Anakin was laughing excitedly and Luke seemed to enjoy the ride too, his facial expression identical to his father's. Leia seemed torn between delight, disapproval, and amusement. When Anakin pulled the speeder from the dive, Obi-Wan could breathe again.

"Don't do that ever again," he murmured wearily, attempting to throw a dirty look in his companion's direction.

Anakin gave him a playful grin, looking as cocky as ever.

"It was a shortcut, Master," he explained. Then his face turned into expression of mock apology.

"Sorry, Master. I forgot that you hate flying," he said, repeating the phrase Obi-Wan had frequently heard for almost thirteen years.

"What you are doing is suicide," scolded Obi-Wan, though his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, which didn't surprise him. Anakin would never stop pulling such stunts on his former Master, he simply enjoyed it too much.

After a couple of more nerve-wracking scenes, several excited "Whoa's!" from the back seat, an exhausted and emotionally drained Obi-Wan stepped on the landing platform before Padmé's apartment. He hoped his battered condition would allow him to save the twins from their curious parents.

Half an hour later, they were sitting at the table in the dining room. The handmaidens had just brought them dinner and it looked really delicious. To his astonishment, everything was going smoothly so far. Luke and Leia had introduced themselves and told the wild story of their adventures. Being a politician, Padmé was really good at masking her feelings, so Obi-Wan wasn't certain whether she believed in the lie or not.

"So, Leia, what were you doing on Alderaan before your long lost brother showed up?" Padmé asked politely, taking a sip from her juice.

Anakin who was concentrating on his food, looked up from his plate and leaned back, listening carefully. Luke was doing his best to give the impression of indifference, but in the Force he was radiating anxiety so strongly that every Jedi in a mile's radius would be able to sense it. Obi-Wan faked a cough and shot Luke a warning glance.

"Oh, my mother was a very rich woman, so I didn't work, if that's what you mean," Leia began speaking dismissively. "I studied languages, learned how to use a blaster and charmed some boys from the neighbourhood," she said with a playful smile.

Obi-Wan breathed out. The girl was handling things well, seeing as she had followed the footsteps of her mother and became a politician in her own time. Padmé seemed satisfied with this answer, giggling at Leia's last comment in a most un-Padméish way. Anakin rolled his eyes and turned to his food again. Luke lessened his mental shields and was sending powerful waves of relief through the room. The boy was almost as strong with the Force as Anakin, but he lacked some basic training. Even C-3PO would have noticed this. Anakin was far more empathic than C-3PO, and when he glanced in surprise at Luke, he saw the boy blush, and his sister elbowed him in the ribs.

"And what were you doing, Luke?" Anakin asked, his tone seeming casual, but his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I was a farmboy," Luke replied sheepishly.

"Oh," Anakin replied. He continued to look at his future son intensely. To Obi-Wan's surprise, Luke held his stare like an honest person who has nothing to hide would.

"You said that you were Force-sensitive, didn't you?" Anakin continued interrogation.

"Yes," told Luke defiantly. Padmé gave out a surprised "Oh," and listened closely to the conversation, looking impressed.

"And you said that an old hermit taught you the ways of Force, right?" Anakin continued, his smile both casual and menacing.

Luke nodded. _The boy was doing well so far._

"What was his name again?" Anakin asked, his eyes screwed up as if he was trying to recall something, which he certainly wasn't. Anakin the Predator was looking merciless at his prey.

"Ben, " replied Luke apprehensively. Leia tensed and put down her fork. Obi-Wan gripped his glass like the drowning man would the hand of his saviour. Perhaps it was a good idea to take a sip, maybe he could come up with some rescuing idea.

"And the last name?" came the question, delivered with a slightest hint of malice and triumph.

"I… I don't know," Luke said with some hesitation, looking pretty unsure. He was trying to avoid Obi-Wan's eyes. Leia was biting her lip and fidgeting with her fingers. Anakin and Padmé raised their eyebrows simultaneously and glanced at each other incredulously. Then they seemed to realize what they were doing and focused their attention back on Luke, who put up a convincing mask of innocence by now.

"You don't know?" asked Anakin, simulating disappointment, though his attitude was clearly _got you, liar!_

"Maybe there was no last name," suggested Obi-Wan hastily.

As Anakin continued to look at Luke the way tiger does at a rabbit, Obi-Wan took a large sip of water and hastily pretended to choke on it. He coughed as hard as he could, rubbing his neck and bulging his eyes with diligence. Leia was clapping him on the back, looking truly concerned. Anakin was looking at him in surprise, holding this for a joke. Obi-Wan didn't know for how long he could hold up this spectacle. _What were the next symptoms of choking? Force, why didn't I pay attention in the health class?_ Obi-Wan decided to draw in air hoarsely and he bulged his eyes a bit more. His throat was getting sore and eyes were getting tired.

"What are you doing, Master?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

Leia threw him a contemptuous look, while Luke looked guilty. Anakin continued to scrutinize the still coughing Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master seemed to grasp that his act wasn't fooling anyone, and stopped abruptly. Luckily for him, Leia clapped him hardly on the back at this very moment. Obi-Wan began to breath deeply and heavily.

"I … choked on my water," Obi-Wan gasped, looking at a sceptical Anakin, and at Padmé, whose face wore an expression of polite curiousness.

"It would be ridiculous to survive countless missions and die on Coruscant from choking on water," his former Padawan remarked. Obi-Wan didn't like the way Anakin was looking at him. He suspects something, Kenobi thought with a chill running down his back. At least, his little spectacle had the effect he was hoping to gain: Anakin seemed to have momentarily forgotten the subject of farmboys being educated by mysterious hermits.

"Thank you for saving my Master's life, milady," Anakin said, inclining his head politely to Leia. She gave him a fake smile.

Obi-Wan felt uneasy. How much did Anakin suspect? He definitely seemed to understand that Obi-Wan knew the truth about Luke and Leia, and wasn't confiding in him. Obi-Wan wondered whether Anakin was questioning his friendship. A person who placed loyalty as highly as Anakin did, would certainly consider Obi-Wan's actions as a personal betrayal.

"Someone had to save your life again, Master," Anakin said mockingly, his eyebrows raised. Obi-Wan understood that his former Padawan was making fun of him again.

"Your life has been saved far more often than mine has," Obi-Wan corrected Anakin.

"I have saved your life ten times, you have only saved me six," retorted Anakin hotly.

"What happened on Cato Neimodia doesn't count, it was your fault," Obi-Wan corrected his friend. "However, the business on Tantive counts thrice."

Anakin looked indignant. Padmé looked interested.

"What happened there?" she asked, looking at her husband.

"Nothing serious, milady," he replied hastily.

Obi-Wan hemmed. "He was cornered and didn't seem to handle the situation well until I arrived."

"I had everything under control!" protested Anakin, but Obi-Wan made a tut-tut noise, and adopted a very smug expression.

"He looked like a little baby boy," continued Obi-Wan, smirking evilly.

"I didn't," denied Anakin hotly.

"Ann… Knight Skywalker, were you really in that much danger?" asked Padmé fearfully.

"Not really," retorted Anakin, sending a very dirty look in Obi-Wan's direction and trying to flash a reassuring smile to a panic-stricken Padmé at the same time.

_1 to 1, Anakin, _thought Obi-Wan, taking a large sip from his water.

"What about that mission in the Rim on T487? I rescued you after you fell into a trap. Though I don't think you were really in any danger. I seem to remember the cannibals saying that they thought you were too stringy to eat," Anakin reminded him with slightly narrowed eyes.

Obi-Wan truly choked with his water.

"They did not," he said, blushing with embarrassment. _How could_ _he bring up that mission?_

"Yes, they did," concluded Anakin smugly, his head raised and his eyes sending mischievous sparkles. "And they didn't like your beard."

"What's wrong with my beard?" asked an indignant Obi-Wan, stroking his beard lovingly.

Anakin smirked. "It looks funny."

"Oh, and on-," began an offended Obi-Wan, but Padmé cut in.

"Knight Skywalker, Master Kenobi, try to behave before these poor children," she said, barely containing her laughter.

"Sorry, milady," they apologized, however it was clear that the dispute was not over.

Obi-Wan resumed his eating. The situation seemed more or less under control again, and these vegetables were a dream come true. For a moment, all of them were concentrated on their food, as clattering of forks was coming from all directions. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin side-glancing at Padmé, smiling in a rather seductive way. She caught his stare and looked away hastily, blushing. Then a hesitant little voice broke the silence.

"Uhm, Knight Skywalker?" asked Leia tentatively.

"Yeah?" Anakin replied, putting his knife down.

"Why are you wearing the black glove on your right hand?" Leia asked sheepishly.

Instead of answering, Anakin took the glove off, uncovering his artificial hand. He clenched his fingers in a fist and moved the prostheses a bit, metal glistening in a dimmed light of the dining room. Quiet mechanical noises could be heard, as the glove was off. Leia couldn't help but gasp at the sight of his prostheses. It was an arm of a droid, looking out of place with the rest of Anakin's body. This … thing, a metallic spider, didn't match with his vivid blue eyes, his genuine smile, and his blonde messy hair at all. Leia knew that this was a first step of his becoming Vader, physically seen, but this knowledge couldn't prepare her for the sight. Luke had a mechanical appendage as well, but his replacement couldn't be distinguished from a flesh and blood limb. Leia hated Vader and thought that he fairly deserved being dismembered, but she felt pity for the man sitting few feet away from her. He had to live with this horrible arm for the rest of his life.

"How did you get it?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I lost it in a battle with a Sith, " Anakin said vaguely, looking absent-mindedly at the multi-coloured wires and gleaming metal.

Padmé pursued her lips and looked aside, her eyes very sad. She took a sip of her juice.

"I wish this war would finally stop," she said with a far away expression on her face. "Warriors wouldn't be wounded, there would be no civilian casualties, the Republic would be strengthened again, and the people wouldn't be afraid to lose their loved ones who are fighting on the front lines …" the last lines were said in a hushed whisper. At that moment Padmé didn't resemble a Senator at all, but instead a young woman with hopes and dreams. Obi-Wan noticed how the two lovers avoided looking at each other.

"The war won't stop until General Grievous and Count Dooku are captured," murmured Anakin bitterly. Then his face hardened and his eyes became cold and distant. "The Separatists are the scum of our society, and they need to be wiped out. No trial will serve them right, they own half the Senate and half of the courts."

"That is not a Jedi way," Obi-Wan objected harshly, looking with a mixture of suspicion, astonishment, and disapproval at Anakin. The Anakin before him had a trace of Vader, though Obi-Wan didn't know yet what the latter was like. _It is already beginning_, he thought sadly.

Anakin hesitated for a moment, showing a slight hint of remorse, yet still seeming defiant.

"I know, Master," he replied at last, putting on his glove. "But sometimes I think that it is the only way to bring peace and justice to the Republic, the Senate is simply too corrupt and the courts take bribes rather than judge right from wrong." He paused for a moment, his lips tightened. Then he looked at Padmé.

"No offence, Senator," he said hastily in an apologizing tone. Padmé just shook her head dismissively. "I don't want to talk about politics now, all right?"

Luke was glad for a change of topic. As far as he understood, the Old Republic wasn't much better than Empire in many ways. And politics were really boring for him. He was a man of action. What about politics appealed to his sister and to his mother? He didn't understand these women, and from the look of it, neither did his father.

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin examining his lightsaber. Then the young man threw an opaque glance in Luke's direction, looking at his future son's lightsaber. It seemed that the hardheaded Anakin had some delicate questions to ask. The time for extreme, desperate measures came, namely retreat. Obi-Wan breathed out contentedly, patting himself demonstratedly on the full stomach, then he simulated a yawn. Catching Padmé's curious glance at him, he began with the rescuing operation.

"I am afraid it is time for us to go, Senator," he said, begging desperately for Anakin to echo him.

"But it is still early," Padmé and Anakin said simultaneously, with the same intonations and facial expressions.

Luke chuckled and Leia giggled. Anakin sent both of them a very dirty look.

"You must be tired, and tomorrow morning we have a meeting with the Council," Obi-Wan continued nonchalantly, literally begging the Force to give them the chance to escape. "Thank you very much for your hospitality, but we should really go," he said in a persistent tone, bowing to the Nubian Senator.

Padmé inclined head politely in recognition, though she looked slightly disappointed.

"Well, if you insist," she said. "It was my pleasure. I'm always glad to see you, Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker. And it was nice meeting you, Luke and Leia Solo," she turned to the twins.

Anakin seemed to understand that the battle was lost. He stood up and bowed to his beloved, masking his feelings astonishingly well.

"Thank you for the invitation, Senator. I hope we shall see each other again soon," the Jedi Knight in Anakin spoke up, the Anakin in love hiding.

"I am sure we will," the Senator replied offhandedly. If Obi-Wan hadn't known better, he wouldn't have felt the double meaning behind the politeness.

They headed to the speeder, with suddenly very lonely-looking Padmé standing by the balcony, not taking her eyes off Anakin.


	9. A trusted friend

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you all for the warm replies! Here goes chapter nine, sorry about the ending! ;)

**Chapter Nine**

**A trusted friend**

Anakin Skywalker sat on his bed, fully-clothed, gazing absent-mindedly at the dull, grey wall. The dinner at Padmé's apartment yesterday had raised many suspicions in him, concerning the true identities of the mysterious twins. After biding goodnight to Obi-Wan, he had returned to his quarters in the Temple and spent the whole night replaying the events of the previous evening.

Dawn was now arriving and the first shy sunrays coloured the still darkened sky into delicate shades of gold. The time of darkness was over, and a new day was coming, washing away old anxieties and problems and bringing new hope to the lost ones. But for Anakin Skywalker the light on the horizon brought with it even more difficulties, as he was determined to pierce the fog of secrecy around the twins and, to his surprise, Obi-Wan. He stood up and walked to the window, observing the slow dawn. But none of the sunrays could penetrate the thick black layers of suspicion and the sinking feeling of betrayal growing in his soul.

Something was not right, he could feel it. Obi-Wan and he had first met the twins two days ago. After an action-packed encounter, they had had lunch together. The story the twins had told was a…weird one, but in a way, it was possible. After all, the galaxy was large and people were different. What had put Anakin's senses on alert, was the way the tale had been delivered. He remembered how Luke had kept stumbling over the words, thoroughly masking his feelings and putting heavy mental shields up, as well as his sister's reaction. It was not the demeanour of honest people. Only one conclusion was possible: they had something to hide. But what was their secret?

Anakin's first rational conclusion was that the boy was a Sith. He was strong in the Force, and his consciousness wasn't a pure one. But Anakin dismissed the thought quickly. There was no trace of darkness in his aura. Even Chancellor Palpatine, one of Anakin's most trusted friends, didn't have a Force signature of a pure, glowing white, though the Jedi Knight was sure that the politician was a good man. The idea of Luke being a Sith was simply ridiculous. If he had to chose a candidate for a Sith between Luke and Palpatine, he would rather point a finger at the Supreme Chancellor than at the boy

Despite the cloud of reticence around the twins, Anakin couldn't help but sympathize with them. Whereas his conscious self told him that they were not to be trusted, subconsciously he always felt a great rush of affection and some strange warmness at the sight of them. His instincts told him that there was a connection between the three of them and it was something he couldn't put into words. That bond was especially strong between Luke and himself. Leia was more cold and distant, and he felt a thoroughly masked wave of distrust and despise radiating from her. What did she hold against him? However, her attitude didn't change how he felt towards the twins. And the girl reminded him of Padmé in so many ways…

Anakin groaned and massaged his neck. There was something else that brought him out of balance as well. If his gut feeling wasn't fooling him, Obi-Wan seemed to know everything about the twins, and he hadn't told Anakin about it. Moreover, his father, brother and best friend had covered up for the twins: the dinner alone was proof enough. He was protecting their secret from Anakin. He felt betrayed by his mentor for choosing strangers over him, whom Obi-Wan had known for nearly thirteen years. What had he done wrong? Obi-Wan's friendship meant everything to him. Unfortunately, it seemed not be the same way around. That thought hurt Anakin more than he would ever admit, even to himself.

The Coruscant skyline was bathed in the golden rays of the rising sun as Anakin turned, fighting back tears, to look at the scene before him, when suddenly, his comlink beeped. He activated it and the blue holographic image of Obi-Wan appeared.

"Hello, Master," Anakin said calmly, showing none of his recent musings on the outside.

"Hello, Anakin. What a glorious day it is," the blue figure greeted him, flashing a warm, somewhat playful smile at his former apprentice. Anakin loved the rare occasions when Obi-Wan smiled. It lit up his face, made him look younger and carefree, but it added even more wisdom to his appearance. War changed people, washed away innocence and joy, and made people older. Obi-Wan was no exception. The always serious Jedi Master had almost nothing in common with the headstrong and cheerful, freshly initiated Padawan he had met over a decade ago. He wondered what the war had made out of him.

"Indeed," he replied dryly. "What's up, Master?" he asked wearily, though he knew perfectly what would come next.

"We have been summoned by the Council for a meeting at 8.00 hours, or did you forget that?" the blue figure spoke.

"Of course not, Master," Anakin said emotionlessly.

"Don't be late," warned him Obi-Wan.

"I won't. Skywalker out," Anakin answered shortly and switched off his comlink without waiting for a reply. His already bad mood had worsened even more. He threw his comlink hard at the wall. It fell onto the couch and, to his disappointment, didn't break.

Anakin knew why they had been called before the Council. It could be only another mission, probably about capturing General Grievous. And it was only his third day on Coruscant. He and Padmé had barely had time for each other, and now he would be gone again for months…

-------

"General Grievous is located in the system of Gamorr in the Outer Rim," Mace Windu said, confirming Anakin's suspicions two hours later, as Obi-Wan and he stood in the Council chambers. "You are to leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Five hundred clone troopers are at your disposal," added Ki-Adi Mundi.

Anakin felt a gentle rush of hope blossoming in his chest. Maybe they would be able to capture the droid general and end this war once and for all.

"Beware, you should be. Strong, the Dark Side has become. Clouds everything, it does," diminitive Master Yoda spoke solemnly.

"General Grievous is believed to be connected to the Sith Lord we are looking for. Therefore, his capture is of great importance," warned Mace Windu.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

There were none. The task was clear.

"You are dismissed, then," said Mace Windu. "May the Force be with you."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed and left the Council chambers. Mace Windu and Yoda exchanged a meaningful glance and looked grimly at Anakin's retreating back.

------

An hour later, Obi-Wan, Luke and Leia were sitting in the Room of Thousand Fountains, discussing their further measures. The situation was already messy enough, but with the twins staying on Coruscant alone, things could get even worse. Obi-Wan was also worried about Anakin. He suspected something. The look his friend had given him once he had excused himself after the Council meeting to talk to Luke and Leia, had sent shivers down his back. Hurt, distrust and dark premonition had been mirrored clearly in his eyes. The twins and Obi-Wan had spent hours trying to figure out how to save Anakin from the Dark Side. Ironically, their actions so far seemed to only have pushed him further to it. The young man had begun questioning Obi-Wan's loyalty, which was one of the factors that would lead him into the realm of darkness, according to Luke's vision.

"Be careful, stay away from the Temple. The Jedi can sense that you are Force-sensitive, and then you would be in even bigger trouble," Obi-Wan warned the twins, stroking his forehead.

Luke nodded numbly and glanced sideways at Leia, who was exploring her reflection, lost in thought.

"I'll speak with Dex, maybe you can work at his restaurant," Obi-Wan suggested to Luke.

The boy didn't look excited at the prospect of working in the kitchen, but agreed half-heartedly. He looked exactly like Anakin did when he was given a detention to helping the crèche.

"You can be one of Padmé's handmaidens. I think I can arrange that with her," Obi-Wan turned to Leia.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked up, meeting Obi-Wan's apprehensive glance. She would live with her real mother! As a little child, Leia had often spent whole nights laying awake, thinking about the mysterious young woman she barely remembered. Somehow, she had always known that it was her mother she was thinking of. She dreamt of them spending time together, mother and daughter, as it should have been. It was a best gift she could ever receive.

Leia met Obi-Wan's eyes, too moved to speak, but the Jedi Master understood.

"I fear that whatever happens with Anakin, will happen soon," Obi-Wan said reflectingly. "Probably right after this mission." He kept silent for a moment. "Force, he is still so young!" Obi-Wan smashed the bench he was sitting on with his fist. The hand started to hurt. "It is unfair," he muttered under his breath.

"How old is he?" asked Leia tentatively.

"Twenty-one," replied Obi-Wan shortly.

Luke paled and Leia didn't look comfortable either.

"What is it?" asked Obi-Wan curiously.

"We are twenty-three," answered Luke, his voice strained. _My father is younger than me. That's great._ Leia seemed to think along the same lines.

"Oh," was the only answer Obi-Wan could come up with. "He will turn twenty-two in three months," he added hastily, looking at the shocked twins.

"We will be twenty-four in seven months," said Leia sourly.

The conversation died. The three of them just sat, listening to soothing purling of water, each of them trying to find a solution to the incredible task before them. None of them wanted to confess to each other that they were scared what would happen next.

------

"Is something wrong, my friend?" Senator Palpatine rose from his chair when Anakin came to his office right after the Council meeting. He was confused and needed to see a friend. Chancellor Palpatine was the perfect choice. The elder man had always been kind to him, ever since his very first day at the Temple. Anakin respected and sympathized with the Chancellor and his guidance had often helped him through the low points of his life.

"Nothing is wrong. I…just wanted to see you, Chancellor," Anakin said shyly. Suddenly he felt very stupid. Palpatine was a busy man and he just burst into his office just because he was confused. " I better go," he added, moving to the door.

"Something is troubling you, Anakin. I see it," said Palpatine gently, coming to him and taking him by the arm. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked him.

Anakin wanted to retreat, but something in the Chancellor's face made him change his mind. His eyes shone with such concern and compassion at the young man, that Anakin felt a strong urge to tell him everything. He was sure that the Chancellor would understand him. It was something Obi-Wan failed to do from time to time. _Obi-Wan_. At the thought of his former Master Anakin felt his insides squirming painfully, the familiar lump in his throat growing. _No, he wouldn't bother Palpatine with this_. It was just between Obi-Wan and him.

"This war is driving me crazy," he said. "It is only my third day on Coruscant, and I'm already being sent on another mission."

Palpatine smiled slightly, a look of understanding shining in his kind eyes.

"Ah, I understand, my friend," he said at last. "But you should understand the reasons of your fellow Jedi too. You are one of the most powerful Jedi in the Order, and this mission is very perilous. It is quite understandable that you have been chosen for it."

"I feel like a pawn in hands of the Jedi Masters," Anakin admitted bitterly. "I'm one of few Jedi who is practically always on mission, only staying on Coruscant just for few days. I don't see Master Windu spending the last three years in a swamp somewhere in the Outer Rim. The most powerful Jedi in the Order, Master Yoda spends almost the whole time meditating. Why am I the one always being sent away?" he complained, unable to stop himself.

Somehow it was always easy to open himself fully in the presence of Palpatine. The old man would usually support and encourage him, and that's why Anakin appreciated greatly his friendship with the Chancellor. That was another thing the Jedi failed to see. Anakin was never an ordinary Jedi: he couldn't suppress his sorrows by meditating. He needed a friend who would hear him out. Obi-Wan was usually the first one who Anakin wanted to turn to. But unfortunately, his former Master was a by-the-book Jedi, and he couldn't understand many things. Padmé would always support him no matter what, he was sure of that. But he didn't want to bother her for small things like that. She had enough worries of her own and they had too little time to spend together for discussing such things. So, Palpatine was his only logical choice. At the beginning, young Anakin had been shy about approaching the Supreme Chancellor for his problems. However, the old man always welcomed him and made him feel wanted at his office. That was something Anakin had needed badly at that time, and it was something he didn't get from the Jedi. It still hadn't changed.

"The Jedi Council sees your extraordinary skills, my friend," Palpatine stated softly. They were standing by the large window in his office, observing the speeders zooming by.

"But if they see my power, why don't they make me a Master? I'm more powerful than half the Council, and my powers are still growing!" Anakin cried in indignation. He always felt ashamed after such outbursts. It was not a way of Jedi. But Palpatine never judged him for that.

"It is only natural, Anakin. People always crave for more. It is just the way human nature works. It is nothing to be ashamed of," Palpatine said, smiling slightly.

"But it is not the way of Jedi," Anakin murmured. Palpatine laughed softly.

"Even the Jedi are human, my friend. Well, some of them are," added the Chancellor with a chuckle. "With time, the Council will see your power and your wisdom. You are the best Jedi in the Order, Anakin, I'm sure of that. Just wait a bit, and they will acknowledge you."

Anakin blushed. He always felt uncomfortable when Palpatine said such things. But with time a part of him had started to believe his friend. It was something that scared him.

"The Jedi have no one they are close to, so it is easy for them to be away from home. It is not the same for me!" a frustrated Anakin blurted out. Then he realized what he has just said, but it was too late. He would not reveal his secret marriage with Padmé to Palpatine. But didn't he want to? At night, Anakin often caught himself pondering over telling Palpatine about his marriage.

"And is it different for you, my young friend?" asked Palpatine calmly and seemingly indifferently, though Anakin heard a note of surprise in his voice.

_No, the marriage is something that concerns Padmé and I_. It was no one else's business, no matter how trusted of a friend they were. Anakin paused for a moment, thinking about possible lies.

"I have trusted friends here. You, for example," Anakin said shyly. It was true. But it was not Papatine Anakin thought every moment of.

The Supreme Chancellor looked at him intently. Suddenly, Anakin saw a hint of evil triumph in the man's eyes, his lips were twitching menacingly and his Force signature…It was of thick darkness. Anakin felt treachery, perfidy, and an insatiable lust for power radiating from him along with cunning plans of someone's seduction and subordination. But an instant later he understood that his mind played tricks on him. Palpatine smiled warmly, look of pride and gratitude showing on his kind wrinkled face.

"I am honoured, my friend," he said.

Anakin felt bad for lying to him. He was thinking of breaking his promise and confessing everything to Palpatine, when the Chancellor's comlink beeped. A holographical image of his secretary Sly Moore appeared in the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Chancellor. Bail Organa is requesting an urgent audience with you," the blue figure said.

"I'm busy. Postpone the appointment for tomorrow," said Palpatine sharply.

"But, sir…," protested Sly Moore weakly.

"I said postpone it," said Palpatine in a voice Anakin has never heard him use before. Somehow, it sent shivers down his back.

"That's all right," he interrupted, seeing the dismay on the Sly Moore's face. "I had better go."

"It's no problem, Anakin," a slightly startled Palpatine said. "I can postpone the meeting."

"No, really, it's okay," insisted Anakin. _I need to speak with Obi-Wan_, he thought.

"As you wish, my friend," surrendered Palpatine, looking very disappointed for some reason. The next moment, the look of disappointment vanished completely from his face and was replaced by expression of placidity.

"Thank you for your time, Chancellor," Anakin said. With those words, he turned his back to his friend and went out of the door.

He didn't see Palpatine's eyes flashing yellow, a satisfied evil smirk on his cruel face.

"Very interesting, young Skywalker," he said cackling. "And who is this person you miss so badly?" But he needed no answer to thas question. He knew who the woman was.

-----

Leia and Luke hurried away from the Temple. Obi-Wan was right, it was too dangerous for them to be there. One of the Jedi could notice that they were Force-sensitive and perhaps figure out the resemblance between Anakin's and theirs Force signatures. They turned left into a dimly lit corridor and almost bumped into someone very small with pointy ears, carrying a crumpled stick. And he was green. It was Master Yoda.

"Hurrying somewhere, young Skywalkers, you are?" he asked them.

Luke and Leia felt dumb. They exchanged a helpless look. Yoda noticed this and hummed softly.

"See through you, I can. The children of young Skywalker, you are," said the ancient Master. "Now everything you should tell me."

Luke and Leia exchanged another glance. Both of them agreed silently, that it was too risky telling Master Yoda everything. It was bad enough that they'd had to confide their secret to Obi-Wan. As a result, it had caused a rift in Anakin's and Obi-Wan's friendship.

"We can't, Master Yoda," said Luke tentatively. "It is too dangerous."

"Hmm," said little Master. "Told you to keep it secret, did Obi-Wan. Your choice, it is. But help you, I can."

"We are very grateful for your offer, Master Yoda," Leia said. "But it is better for all if as few people as possible know the truth."

"Accept your decision, I do," Yoda replied, inclining his head. He took his gimmer stick and walked slowly away. After several steps he stopped and turned around, looking apprehensively at unmoving twins.

"Betray your secret, I will not," he said. He lowered his head, looking very tired and old.

"Help your father, you must," he said at last. With these words, he turned away from the startled twins and resumed walking.

None of them noticed the tall young man with messy hair and a faint scar next to his right eye, standing by the corner.


	10. The creature under the locked door

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Well, here is the long-awaited update! I really hope that you'll like it, even if my vision of the story is not exactly the same as yours. To all those of you I can just say that I'm terribly sorry!

Warning: This chapter wasn't beta-ed yet! As I've already mentioned, English is not my native language, so you should be prepared for many, many, many annoying grammar, spelling and punctuation mistakes! (gives an apologetic cheesy grin )

I really am sorry for the mistakes, and I'll post the beta-ed version as soon as my wonderful beta, Ani-maniac464, sends it back to me. I was just literally bursting from impatience to find out what you all think about the turn of the events. ;)

I think I bored you long enough! Happy Easter to all of you!

**Chapter Ten**

**A creature under the locked door**

_Help your father, you must_. What did these words mean? According to their story, Luke and Leia were orphans. And now even Yoda seemed to know their secret. It was unfair. Anakin was one of few friends or acquaintances these children had on Coruscant. He saved their lives at the Separatist base. Now, seemingly everyone knew everything about them, except for him.

Anakin felt himself bursting. He had to do something to release his conflicting emotions. A sparring session sounded not bad.

Half an hour later, glistering from sweat, Anakin was swirling his lightsaber in the training halls of the Temple. His technique was perfect. He was so fast, that from the outside it was impossible to distinguish single movements.

_What was happening? _The arrival of twins changed many aspects of his life he valued, such as friendship with Obi-Wan. He never felt so distant from his former Master as now, not even in their first days as Master and Padawan.

He performed his favourite kata, one of the most complicated and demanding of all, boiling on the inside. Why did the twins have to invent this wild story? Was it that hard to tell the whole truth? Or were they afraid of him? Or was it his stupid reputation, the Hero with No Fear glory that made them hesitate? He Force-jumped in the air, making a very elegant salute and landed on his right foot, his left foot resting on his right knee. Anakin raised his lightsaber as if he was about to stab himself. He made a stabbing movement, halting the lightsaber only inches away from his chest. Then he made a few precise slicing movements, made a roll and after that a handstand, holding the lightsaber with his legs. This kata always helped him relax and calmed him. He needed to suppress the hot feelings of resentment, anger and hurt. They could open a door in him he would not be able to close easily. Anakin feared the being that was hiding behind this door. He landed on his feet again and bowed, finishing the kata.

He heard applause and turned around. Obi-Wan was standing there, clapping. Anakin felt the conflicting emotions rise inside of him again. The calming effect of kata was disappearing. Part of him wanted to run to Obi-Wan, embrace him tightly, cry all his worries into his tunic and beg him to never leave him. Another part of him wanted to ignite his lightsaber and use Obi-Wan like a pummelling object, to release all his fury and anger on him. Anakin would do neither of these options. He was too proud for the first one, and he could never hurt his Master on purpose consciously.

"Fancy a sparring match, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked him cheerfully, seemingly unaware of his condition.

"It is not an appropriate moment for that, Obi-Wan," Anakin said in a very strained voice, using all his strength of will not to lose his composure.

"Why not? Or are you already exhausted?" Obi-Wan raised his left eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Anakin was in no mood for jokes. He stood rigidly, breathing steadily in and out, trying to calm himself.

"Go away, Obi-Wan," he said in a low voice that was unlike his own. He felt the door in his soul opening, the creature he feared, preparing to come out after a long hibernation.

"I won't," Obi-Wan said with firm resolve. "We need to talk, Anakin. We both know that." He took out his lightsaber and resumed a battle position. "Besides, I am in a mood for some sparring."

Anakin wanted to fight with Obi-Wan too, but he was afraid to lose control. It has already happened after his mother's death. After that he vowed to never do it again. Against his will and better judgement, Anakin turned around and launched at Obi-wan driving him away mercilessly. It was as if someone else was controlling his body.

"Why are you lying to me, Obi-Wan?" he exclaimed, hurt and anger evident in his voice. He parried a blow and aimed for Obi-Wan's legs. The elder man leaped just in time.

"What are you talking about?" asked Obi-Wan incredulously, though his eyes betrayed him. Anakin could see endless sorrow and measureless guilt mirroring in them. Somehow, it only angered him more. He made a stroke that would slice Obi-Wan in half, but his opponent blocked it neatly and parried low. Anakin rolled aside and kicked Obi-Wan sharply in the knees, making him fall over.

"You are hiding a secret from me," Anakin stated, waiting for Obi-Wan to stand up again. As he did so, Anakin struck again, and Obi-Wan managed to block it, though with evident difficulty. His face was screwed up with concentration. Obi-Wan was using his full Force reserve, whereas Anakin was still fighting just on his physical abilities. He was afraid to use the Force in this match. Something told him that it would not be a simple training session anymore. It already wasn't.

"You know who Luke and Leia Solo really are. They told you the truth."

As Obi-Wan kept silent, Anakin continued, blocking Obi-Wan's blow and giving him a kick on the ribs.

"Who is their father?"

At this question Obi-Wan paled. Anakin continued to attack him, making blow after blow, the blue flame of his lightsaber dancing around them.

"Their father is dead," Obi-Wan replied at last. "Luke and Leia are orphans."

"That's a lie!" spat Anakin through gritted teeth. "He is alive and he needs saving, for some reason. Who is he? I know that you know him."

"I don't know anything, Anakin," Obi-Wan said almost pleadingly, wishing with all his being for this conversation to stop. He swung his lightsaber and aimed for Anakin's shoulder, but the young man parried it easily. Obi-Wan felt his exhaustion growing and he couldn't fight much longer in this speed. Anakin was still fresh, and he wasn't using the Force at all. He admired his physical strength. How in blazes would he manage to win a fierce duel between them only months later?

"Liar!" Anakin shouted, his handsome face screwed up almost beyond recognition. "You have always lied to me. No wonder, you have never wanted me in the first place. If Qui-Gon didn't make you promise, you would have deported me back to Tatooine, back to Watto!"

Anakin wanted to stop, but he couldn't. His always strong mental shields were crumpling. Everything he carried deep buried for years, was coming to the surface, making him shake with anger and resentment. The door flung open and the creature came on the outside, triumphing.

"You are holding me back! You are jealous of me! You stopped me from saving my Mum," Anakin shouted in Obi-Wan's face, making strike after strike. His arms grew sore without any Force usage, but he didn't want to lose control completely. However, a tiny part of him knew that he had already lost control, accusing Obi-Wan of things he had never done. "These are only nightmares, Padawan," he mimicked Obi-Wan's voice. He felt his anger growing and the creature inside was laughing, delighted. It has gained absolute control over him.

"Maybe you are glad that my Mother is dead. You hoped that it would weaken me and make me a lesser Jedi," the creature said in Anakin's voice. Anakin tried all the calming techniques he knew, but in vain. The beast still ruled him.

Obi-Wan's fist connected with his jaw. Under the power of the blow, Anakin fell on his back at Obi-Wan's legs. A hot, burning feeling of humiliation spread in him. Anakin stood up and, using his entire Force potential, resumed the fighting, drawing power from his anger, the creature roaring in triumph. Something he was always afraid of, was happening again. He felt a dark premonition at the thought of him lying motionless at Obi-Wan's legs. An unbearable pain, river of fire, his skin coming off in layers from unimaginable heat… What did these flashes mean? It was unimportant, as he had to make Obi-Wan pay for lying to him, humiliating him and, so it seemed, for crippling him in the future.

The creature in Anakin used the Force to push Obi-Wan hardly across the wall. The Jedi Master landed in a heap on the floor, moaning in pain. This only triggered the creature's predatory instinct even more. The beast tossed Obi-Wan against the wall again. And again. And one more time, even harder. He enjoyed it. The lightsaber slipped out of Obi-Wan's hand. He lay coughing on the floor, unable to move, bruised heavily, and his Force reserves were almost empty. He couldn't believe that Anakin was doing that to him, though, the man he was fighting, had Anakin's appearance except for the eyes. They were icy and merciless.

Anakin picked up Obi-Wan's lightsaber and came to him. He ignited both lightsabers and pointed them at his Master's throat. Obi-Wan just looked at him incredulously, dumb from shock. Suddenly all of Anakin's anger disappeared. He pushed the creature hard, and it disappeared behind the door, hissing angrily. The overwhelming feeling of guilt and shame filled him at the sight of Obi-Wan sprawled on the floor, like at the fateful day when his mother died. He deactivated both lightsabers and slumped on the floor, his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" he murmured to himself, feeling close to tears.

Obi-Wan looked at the young man sitting beside him. Only seconds ago, he felt darkness radiating from Anakin. Now he felt only bright light again. His brother was back. Finally, Anakin faced Obi-Wan, biting his lips as if he tried to stop himself from tears.

"I love you, Master," he said quietly. "Your friendship and your opinion mean everything for me. It is just hard that you side with some strangers and hide their secret from me. It is so as if you would value them more than me."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He had never felt so helpless.

"It is not for me to decide," he said at last. "They didn't want to reveal their story to me. After they had told me everything, they made me swear not to tell anyone about it. I'm deeply sorry, Anakin. But I can't tell you anything. Believe me, it is for the best."

Anakin just nodded. Somehow he knew that Obi-Wan was really sorry for not being able to tell him anything. And his instincts told him to believe that it was for his protection. A great weight was lifted from his chest. He still had Obi-Wan's friendship, and in this moment it was more important than anything else.

"I believe you," he said slowly. "I think I don't need to know everything about Luke and Leia. Despite all of their deceit, I like them a lot. I have a feeling as if they were a part of me. I feel some kind of bond between us. I don't know how to explain it rationally. It is just this way."

"I believe you," said Obi-Wan immediately.

They sat in silence. Them Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, his face showing every sign of regret and shame.

"I…don't know what came into me, Master," he whispered. "It is as if someone else controlled my actions. It has already happened, right after my mother's death." He looked Obi-Wan straight into the eyes. "In a rush of hate, I murdered all the Tusken raiders. I slaughtered all of them, even women and children. And I enjoyed it," he said, feeling disgust at himself.

"There is no forgiveness for what I have done to you," he went on. "But I deeply apologize for my deeds and I would be honoured if you would still be my friend after that. You are the greatest Master one could wish for."

"Apology accepted, Anakin," he said, smiling warmly at the look of incredulity on Anakin's face. "You are a good person, a powerful Jedi and the best friend I could ever wish for." He pulled himself with difficulty into the sitting position and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Just learn control over your emotions, Anakin." _Then you will never turn to the Dark Side_, he added silently.

In normal situation Anakin would roll his eyes and complain about another lecture. But now the young man looked gratefully at Obi-Wan, affection and deep respect written on his face. Then he grinned broadly and helped Obi-Wan up.

"Thank you, Master," he said.

"You are very welcome, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, looking Anakin in the eyes.

They just looked at each other for a moment, silently agreeing never to raise a subject of Luke and Leia in near future.

"I have somewhere to be, Master," Anakin said, looking very uncomfortable.

Obi-Wan just smiled and jerked his head in the direction of the exit, encouraging Anakin to go. He knew perfectly where Anakin would go now, and this outrageous break of the Code didn't bother him in slightest. What mattered to him was that Anakin would find inner peace and happiness. Padmé was the right person to give him that. Anakin threw one last glance at Obi-Wan and moved to the door. Obi-Wan called him halfway to the exit. Anakin stopped and turned around.

"Even if when dying Qui-Gon made me promise, I don't regret the years I spent with you as my Padawan. And I would never send back to Watto," Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Master," Anakin replied.

"And, Anakin?" Obi-Wan called to the retreating back.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin asked, turning around again.

"Don't be late tomorrow," Obi-Wan said with a grin.

Anakin laughed.

"I won't," he said. He waved with his hand to Obi-Wan and went out of training hall, leaving very thoughtful Obi-Wan behind.

Obi-Wan slumped to the floor weakly. Two days ago his balanced life took a radical turn, and things got really messy. He chuckled softly. Only Skywalkers could have such a talent for mayhem.

Only two days ago he knew Anakin as his best friend and fellow Jedi Knight, who was madly in love with Padmé. In the last forty-eight hours he had learned that Anakin was secretly married and that he would turn to the Dark Side in just few months to come. His yet nonexistent children came from the future and told him this shocking tale.

He wondered whether they did a right thing by keeping the possible future from Anakin. Maybe if his friend knew what devastating consequences his reckless decision would have for the galaxy and those close to him, he would never make this fateful choice. Though, as Obi-Wan witnessed just now, Anakin seemed to be aware of the monster dwelling in his soul. And after Anakin came to his senses, holding lightsabers at Obi-Wan's thoat, he didn't have the look of someone who was proud of his deeds. As Anakin has just confessed him, it wasn't the first time he let the monster take control over him. And still it happened again. Obi-Wan barely managed to tame Anakin this time. The next time his friend exploded, things would get much worse.

Obi-Wan run his hands through his hair thoughtfully. Anakin didn't know how close he came to the truth. His former Padawan was reckless, but not stupid. Obi-Wan's only hope was that Anakin would never consider the possibility of Luke and Leia to be his unborn children. Rationally seen, even the idea of it was preposterous.

He could only wait and see how the things would develop. Obi-Wan stood up with difficulty and left the training hall. He had to get ready for the mission tomorrow.

---

She was already sleeping when he came home. After the duel with Obi-Wan, he needed to be alone, to clear his thoughts and come to his senses. He couldn't risk unleashing his fury and discontent at his wife. So, he spent the next hours working with R2. The mission would certainly be a dangerous one, and they needed all the help they could get. Besides, Anakin loved the small astrodroid. He didn't see R2 as a machine, the droid was a friend for him.

Anakin felt cold fear clutching his chest when he remembered that he was about to kill Obi-Wan. From his first days as Jedi Padawan, Anakin has always been fighting with the darkness within him. With the voices that told him that he would never become a great Jedi Knight. The same voices that told him that he was unwanted. That he had abandoned his mother. These voices opened a door to suffering, anger and hatred. They were a passage to the Dark Side.

He was scared how easily the Dark Side flew into a fight. It happened many times that he drew strength from his passion, from his anger. Each time he felt the nameless creature banging at the heavily locked door, demanding to be let out. With each time the locks on the door were weakened. The creature has already taken hold of him twice: right after his Mother's death and during the duel with Obi-Wan. It was much harder for him to fight this evil creature this time. He shuddered at the thought would have happened if he didn't tame the beast. He would have murdered his Master in cold blood. He felt an eerie surge of power while being controlled by the beast. What scared him was that some part of him enjoyed it, even if it was at Obi-Wan's cost.

The Dark Side pulled him closer, and each time it was harder to wrestle free. It resembled falling into a black hole. Somehow, he had a dark premonition, that one day he would be sucked into this hole, and the darkness would claim him forever. The creature would devour him from inside, and the man known as Anakin Skywalker would die. Only his shell would be left, inhabited by a monster. He feared what kind of a being he would turn into.

Padmé looked so innocent in her sleep. She truly was his angel, pure and untouched by the darkness. She didn't have any creatures under the locked doors in her soul, she was just Padmé.

He lowered himself on the bed next to her and stroked her dark curls. Her inner light and pureness were enclosing him whenever he was with her, and he felt some of his innocence returning again. She brought peace and balance to his tortured soul, and the always luring clutches of darkness would temporarily release their grip on him. He needed to stay sane, to remain at the Light Side. She was the only light in his life.

Padmé stirred in her sleep and half-opened her beautiful eyes. She saw his dark silhouette stroking her hair, looking at her intently. Only lights of occasional speeders and neon glows of nightly city lit the room. He looked so sad, young, and vulnerable. In this moment, he reminded her of the little boy she had met on Tatooine.

"Annie, what is it?" she asked him, sounding still a bit sleepy. He flashed a slight, very sad smile at her.

"It's nothing. I just came to see you," came a quiet reply.

Padmé pulled herself up and took his hand in hers. Reality caught up with her. Fighting an anguish cry rising from the inside, she asked him a question, though she already knew the answer.

"You are leaving tomorrow for another mission, aren't you?"

He just nodded, never taking his eyes from her. It was as if he wanted to memorize every little detail of her face. She wanted it, too. By now, she knew his face far better than her own.

"For how long?"

He looked down, biting his lip. When he looked up, his gaze was opaque.

"I don't know," he replied softly.

There was something in his eyes that unnerved her. She remembered seeing him like that once. He looked exactly as regretful and shameful the day his mother died in his arms. She loved Anakin with all her being, but she wasn't blind. She knew that he carried darkness inside of him, and she knew what he was capable of when the darkness took control over him. It didn't scare her. Deep in her heart, Padmé was sure that Anakin would one day defeat his inner demons and would be at peace. And she was determined to help him as much as she could. She would always be at his side, no matter which reckless and stupid decisions her Ani would do.

"Something happened, didn't it?" she said, voicing her concerns.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, shame and disgust at himself showing in every inch of his face.

"I have done a terrible thing, Padmé," he confessed after slight hesitation. "I am a terrible person."

He looked away and pulled his hand from her grip. Padmé smiled slightly and cupped his chin with her hand, making him look at her.

"Everyone makes mistakes, Annie," she said softly. "We fall, but we stand up strengthened, and move on with our lives. Making mistakes transforms us into better people." She put her hand into his mechanical arm. "And you are the most compassionate, devoted and brave person I've met."

"There is no excuse for what I was about to do to Obi-Wan, " he retorted quietly. He met her eyes, making sure she would comprehend what he had done. "We fought and I was about to kill him. And I enjoyed this feeling of power."

"But you regret it. And I see how it pains you. I'm sure you will never do it again," she tried to comfort him.

"This is not a first time, we both know that," he looked at her darkly. His face fell. "I feel so close to the Dark Side. I am afraid that one time I won't be able to return. I fear the monster I would become."

Padmé feared it too. Anakin was a dangerous man, and she knew it perfectly well when she married him. But he was very strong and had a good heart. She had complete faith that he would eventually overcome the darkness in his soul.

"Then we will fight it together. I won't leave you, Anakin, remember it," she told him, squeezing his hand.

They looked at each other intently, both promising wordlessly never to leave each other's side and not to keep any secrets.

"There is a thing with the twins, Luke and Leia, " he began telling her. "They are secretive ones."

She laughed softly. "I figured out that much myself. But they seem to be good people and I like them a lot." Somehow, she felt a strange bond forming between her and the twins, though she couldn't explain it logically. They have barely talked to each other. She didn't understand it, and now wasn't a perfect moment to discuss these mysterious children. It was a rare moment just for her and Anakin, and she savoured them too much to discuss foreign people.

"Enough talking," she shushed him, seeing that he was about to say something. "Just kiss me, " she asked in a hoarse whisper, trying not to think about tomorrow morning.

He leaned down and did just what she requested. The kiss grew more passionate with every moment, making her moan softly. Anakin pushed her gently down and began taking off her night garment, her hands doing the same with his tunic…

---

Luke and Leia were lying in their respective beds, trying to sleep. They couldn't manage it, as both were too worried about the day to come.

Suddenly Luke felt a wave of very warm feelings washing over him. He gripped into the Force and saw with his inner eye two new bright presences joining the flow. He knew perfectly who these beings were. He looked over at Leia. She felt it too.

_We exist in this reality now_, thought Luke. _The clock is ticking_.


	11. Departure

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: I'm sorry if you hate A/P! I can only say that there won't be much mush in the future chapters, because Anakin will be gone for about six months.

Again, I apologize that I'm not able to do personal replies. I'm running out of time, and I think that between chapter and replies you would prefer chapter. ;)

Your feedback means very much to me, I can't even say how much! Thank you again for your kind words, and till next update!

**Chapter Eleven**

**Departure**

It was still early. The sun hadn't risen yet, though the sky in the east was turning slowly into shades of gold rather than dark blue. It was time to go.

He hadn't slept the whole night, savouring each moment he could spend with Padmé. He was watching her sleep, admiring her beauty, every fibre of his soul loving her so much it hurt. But their time with each other was up, and morning was coming. The longer he stayed with her like that, the harder it would be for him to leave.

Sometimes he wished for Padmé to ask him to leave the Order and for her to resign her post as Senator. They would move to Naboo and live peacefully together and have many children. But it was only a dream. He knew that she would fight for freedom in the Senate with her last breath, and he couldn't leave the Order while the war was still raging. He didn't know if he could leave the Order at all. Being a Jedi meant so much to him.

He came back to the harsh reality. Very reluctantly, Anakin got up and started to get dressed. She was still sleeping, probably because last night had exhausted her. Anakin grinned inwardly at their way of saying goodbye to each other. In any case, he wouldn't be able to stand tears. He was sure both of them would shed some. It was better for him just to leave. He attached his lightsaber to his belt and went out, casting a last, longing glance at her.

----

Padmé stirred in her sleep. Something was missing. She opened her eyes and saw an empty spot next to her. She touched the sheets with her hand. His place was still warm, so he couldn't have been gone for long. During this stay they had even less time to each other. Padmé couldn't suppress a cry of pain. She was a strong person, but even strongest people were vulnerable. Anakin was her weakest point.

Against the better judgement, she got up and grabbed the first piece of closing that came within her reach. The sun wasn't up yet and she had still time to say good-bye to Anakin.

----

Obi-Wan Kenobi was staring blankly at the wall in his quarters. He hadn't slept the whole night, musing over their delicate situation. Shortly before dawn, he heard a soft knock on his door. He knew perfectly who it was. Too lazy to stand up, Obi-Wan used the Force to open the door. It slid open, revealing Luke and Leia Skywalker, both of them looking as if they too, hadn't got a decent night sleep.

"Hello, Luke. Hello, Leia," he greeted them, motioning them with his hand to come in.

Leia perched herself on Obi-Wan's bed, and Luke plunked onto the floor. The boy looked seriously worried. Obi-Wan looked at him questionly.

"We felt a soft tremor in the Force," Luke said. "From this day on, there are five Skywalkers in this world. Or six, if you count mother too."

Obi-Wan was startled by this news. It was too soon…According to their assumptions, Padmé was going to die in childbirth or shortly after. They had even less time before that fateful hour. And speaking about time…

"Oh, Force," Obi-Wan muttered. "We should go. Dawn is coming soon."

He picked up his bag and went out of his quarters with Luke and Leia.

"We have several more months to go," Obi-Wan said as they took the corridor leading to the hangar. "Be careful and shield your Force presences. Especially you, Luke," he turned to the boy. Leia was as strong with the Force as her brother was, but she hasn't fully embraced her abilities yet and was perfectly shielding her powers on subconscious level. If he didn't know, he wouldn't sense that she was Force-sensitive.

Luke nodded in agreement, looking as if he was having a heated discussion with himself. They turned around the corner and entered the hangar. To his surprise, Anakin was already there, checking the systems of his starfighter. He looked so dejected and heartbroken, that almost against her will, Leia felt powerful feeling of pity stirring deep inside of her. Why was he so sad? Did he really love her mother and it hurt him so much to part from her? It could also be that Padmé had realized his true nature and broken up with him. But something told Leia that the second option was impossible. She had seen with her own eyes how deeply her mother loved her biological father. Leia shook her head and returned from her reverie into harsh reality. Anakin was a Sith, a monster, who had no heart. She could only guess as to why he was so sad.

They were about to approach Anakin, as another figure came to the hangar. Luke pushed the three of them behind another starfighter, so they were out of sight.

The figure came closer to Anakin. It was Padmé, dressed only in her nightgown. Anakin sensed her and turned around, clearly very surprised.

"Padmé?" he called. "What are you doing here?"

She ran to him and embraced him fiercely. She was shaking, clutching at his tunic as if she wanted to melt into him. Anakin stroked her hair, murmuring softly something Leia couldn't hear. After some time, Padmé pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes. Leia was startled at the scene before her eyes. His behaviour was strange for a Sith. He looked like a person who was madly in love. But he was a monster, he wasn't capable of loving! Or, was he?

"It was just three days, Ani," she whispered desperately. "Only three days, and you were gone for months." She wept quietly, not resembling a Senator at all.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a sad smile, and he brushed the tears from her face with his thumb. Both of them looked so young and desperate, that Leia felt a lump forming in her throat. She understood what both of them were feeling perfectly.

"This mission should be a short one," he tried to comfort her. He drew her into his arms, closing his eyes and biting his lip to stop any tears. The sight was heartbreaking. Leia felt so sorry for her mother…and for the future Vader too.

"Each stay is shorter and shorter." She cried openly, having long given up fighting the tears. "When you are gone, a part of me is missing. I feel so hollow. And…there are always so many whispers that you are dead. Every night I wake up covered in sweat from another nightmare, watching you die before my eyes."

"I feel the same." He kissed her gently on forehead. "But I always come back to you. I promise that I'll return."

They looked at each other longingly. Two people who loved each other more than anything in the world. Two people who needed each other. Two lovers, whose love was doomed from the beginning.

"Oh, Ani," Padmé whispered hotly, holding him tightly, so that her knuckles were white. He leaned down and captured her lips in a fierce, passionate kiss.

"She makes it harder for him to leave," stated Luke matter-of-factly. He looked stirred at the sight of their parents too.

"She loves him, and he loves her too," Leia said quietly, feeling endless pity and compassion to both her parents. "It must be hard for them to be away from each other."

She looked at the kissing couple. For the first time in her life, she felt a warm wave of compassion and pity towards her biological father. He loved her mother with all his being, no actor could have portrayed such deep love.

Leia felt confused. She had been sure that the man before her was a heartless Sith Lord who was just using her mother for his evil plans. But now she saw a young man, hardly older than a boy, who had nothing in common with a merciless, calculating Sith. Even if he already was one, he was not completely lost yet. She felt a bright glimmer of hope shining in her soul. Maybe, Luke and Obi-Wan were right after all. Maybe, there was still a spark of humanity left in him. Maybe, he wasn't yet consumed by the darkness completely. At that thought, a great weight was lifted from her soul.

But one fact remained unchanged. Even if he wasn't yet a monster, he would soon become one. For the first time in her life, that thought made Leia sad. She had had so little time with him and she would love so much to get to know him better. Maybe she could even accept him as her father… Leia shook her head. _No_. Bail Organa was, and would always be her true father, the perfect father. Anakin Skywalker wasn't Darth Vader yet, but he would become him and destroy everything Leia stood for. She was sure that nothing would change that.

Padmé and Anakin broke apart very reluctantly. They just looked at each other, each knew without words what the other was thinking.

"I'm sorry that I rushed to you like this," said Padmé at last. She seemed to have regained her composure. "I made it even harder for you to leave."

It was the truth, but Anakin shook his head dismissively.

"I'm glad that you came," he said softly. Then he looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "Though, some more clothing wouldn't hurt."

Padme smacked him on the arm, blushing furiously. He grinned. "You didn't mind my lack of clothing last night, Knight Skywalker," she chided.

Anakin laughed, then grew serious. "Obi-Wan will come soon. You should better go. I don't want to see his reaction when he sees you like this."

Padme threw him a dirty look, still a bit red. "I know," she said. Then she looked at him reproachingly.

"I came to say you goodbye, and you are making fun of me," she said. Anakin shrugged.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," he replied. Padmé just shook her head wearily, though she could barely contain a grin. When she looked up, the haunted look of sadness returned to her face.

"Safe mission, Ani," she said, attempting to smile bravely. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Padmé came to him and smoothed his hair. Wordlessly, she turned away and walked to her speeder, Anakin following her with his eyes.

"I love you, Padmé," he called to her. She turned around.

"I love you too, Annie. Please, come back soon and safe," she said, before turning her back on him again.

When she was out of sight, Anakin let out a pained cry of anguish and smacked with his forehead hard against the starfighter. He looked as if he was trying to suppress tears, punching the ship with his metallic arm. R2 beeped something encouragingly. Anakin turned to the droid and smiled gratefully, wiping away his tears. He looked even sadder than before Padme's visit.

"Thank you, R2," he said softly. Then, with visible restrain, he closed his eyes and run his hands through his hair. Leia assumed, that he was putting up some mental shields. He took a sharp breath in, which more resembled a sob. When he opened his eyes, heartbroken Anakin was gone and the Hero with No Fear was standing next to the starfighter. He looked down at R2 and smiled.

"Let's check your systems, R2," he said to the droid and lowered himself on the floor.

Leia, Luke and Obi-Wan stood in silence, all of them too moved by the scene they had just witnessed. Leia admired Anakin's mental shielding. If she hadn't seen him and her mother saying goodbye to each other, she would have never assumed that he had just parted from his beloved. She felt a rush of affection and awe towards her biological father. Only days ago, the idea of it would have been unimaginable.

Seeing that Anakin had regained his composure, Obi-Wan stepped from their hiding place, motioning for twins to follow him.

"Hello, Anakin," he greeted his friend. "Are you working on R2 again?" he asked him, frowning.

"Yeah," replied Anakin off-handily. "In fact, I plan to work a bit on R4 too, so he has more tricks up his sleeve."

Obi-Wan paled. "No, you won't," he protested. "It already spends too much time with R2."

Anakin raised his head, mischief sparkling in his eyes. "That's good," he said cheerfully. "The mission will be more fun for you."

Obi-Wan was about to retort something, but Luke decided to end their dispute on the point their father was winning. Besides, they had more urgent matters to discuss. He coughed, making his and Leia's presence clear.

"Hello, you two," Anakin greeted them warmly.

"We came to wish you a safe mission, Knight Skywalker," said Leia. She reached out her hand and Anakin shook it gratefully. Why was she disgusted by his touch in the first place?

"Safe mission, Knight Skywalker," said Luke, shaking Anakin's hand too.

"We surely will have one," replied Anakin, smiling. Obi-Wan coughed loudly.

"Well, shall we go?" he asked. Anakin nodded eagerly.

He looked to his right, where the clones were boarding the transport. He had cleared every detail of the mission yesterday, so now they didn't have to waste time for order. Anakin walked to his speeder and climbed into the cockpit. The service droid lifted R2 and put him into his place.

"Have a nice time on Coruscant, Luke and Leia Solo," he turned to the twins. Obi-Wan was already switching the controls in his starfighter. "I'm sure we shall see each other again."

"We certainly will," replied Leia quietly. She felt sad for him and Obi-Wan leaving. She had barely had time with both of them. She still had mixed feelings about Anakin, but her instincts now told her that he still had much humanity left in him, even if not for much longer. Luke and Leia stepped back from the starfighters.

Both Jedi switched on the engines and their ships lifted into the air. They flew gracefully out of hangar, the transports loaded with clones following them. Leia felt suddenly lonely. She already missed Obi-Wan's serenity and Anakin's cheerfulness.

Luke stood motionlessly, looking as if he was struggling with himself. He turned to her, seemingly having made up his mind.

"You should forgive our father, Leia," he told her gently. "For your own sake."

Leia looked at him puzzled. Luke spoke as if _she_ was about to turn to the Dark Side. But he was right, in a way. She indeed carried a lot of hate and resentment within her.

"You hate our father strongly. Hate is a path to the Dark Side, Leia," Luke explained. "Learn control and don't give in to your hatred. Promise me."

"I promise," Leia said quietly.

"Good," said Luke, looking relieved. "I don't want to lose my sister too."

He hugged her tightly and looked at her strangely. It looked as if he was saying good-bye.

"Luke, what are you…," she began, confused. But her brother was already running hastily to a free starfighter, which was already equipped with an astrodroid. He quickly turned on the engines and turned to Leia.

"I have to do it," he said to her. "Take care, we will return soon."

"Luke, what are you doing?" Leia shouted. "Are you crazy?"

But her brother didn't seem to have heard her or had ignored her on purpose. He waved goodbye to her, and took off after the Jedi, leaving Leia alone in the hangar.

"_Skywalker_," muttered Leia irritated by her brother's recklessness. She left the hangar and made a path to her mother's apartment.


	12. Parents and Children

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Hello!

A miracle has occurred, and I found some time to update earlier than usual, I've even found time to make personal replies. I think I replied to everyone, and if I missed someone, I'm truly sorry! I guess that's alright if you didn't want to be bothered by me anyway. ;)

If you like my writing, you could check on an angsty vignette I've written. It's called "Swallowed by Darkness", and if I decided to continue it, the whole concept of original trilogy would be changed…The link is in my profile.

Oh, and I apologize for this chappie being written by my left foot, because this chapter (and the next) werecreated under the most horrible case of Writer's Block…

Thank you all so much for reading! Your support means very much to me!

**Chapter Twelve**

**Parents and Children**

Leia was sitting on the couch in Padmé's hall. C-3PO had just gone over to report her, and now she had to wait. When they had had dinner the day before yesterday, Leia hadn't seen Threepio. Presumably, Padmé had shut him down, so he wouldn't annoy the guests. She was surprised how many things from her life were connected to Anakin: her Force abilities, R2, and now C-3PO. What more would come?

Leia heard footsteps approaching and Padmé came to the hall, dressed in a formal gown and wearing her hair in two buns. Leia nearly chuckled. It was her own favourite hair style.

"Hello, Leia!" exclaimed Padmé warmly, sitting down next to her. "Obi-Wan asked me if you could stay as one of the handmaidens at my house."

"I would be eternally grateful if I could," said Leia shyly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you be one of my handmaidens," said Padmé earnestly.

Leia felt desperation and disappointment rising in her. It was one of her most cherished wishes, to get to know her mother. During the short time Leia had spent with her in these few days, she had begun to love her very much. She seemed to be a very kind and good-natured woman. It was a hard blow for her, especially after spending the last night lying awake, anticipating the next few weeks she would spend with her real mother…

"You…can't?" stuttered Leia mournfully, sounding like a small child. Indeed, she felt like a little girl.

"I can't. I'm sorry," Padmé repeated. Then she smiled warmly. It was the most beautiful smile Leia had ever seen. "But I would be glad if you stayed with me. I believe, you live in a guesthouse and have no one on Coruscant?"

Leia nodded, wondering whether her ears deceived her. It sounded too good to be true.

"I would be very grateful if I could stay at your apartment, milady," Leia said, feeling gratitude and joy beyond anything she had experienced before.

"The pleasure is mine," Leia's mother laughed. "And, please, call me Padmé."

_Can I call you Mum?_ thought Leia. But she wouldn't reveal her identity.

"Thank you, Padmé," Leia answered.

"There is no need to thank me," Padmé dismissed Leia's thanks. She always felt lonely right after Ani left. In the days to come, the hot feeling of anguish would be replaced by a dumb grief. She needed company in the first hard days after his departure, she needed to be distracted, as she felt a strong temptation just to lie in her bed and howl. Besides, she liked this girl. Padmé saw so much of herself and, to her surprise, much of Anakin in Leia. If Anakin and she would have children in years to come, that's how Padmé imagined their daughter to be.

C-3PO brought some drinks to them. Leia thanked the droid and took her juice.

"Where did you get this droid from, Padmé?" asked Leia.

Padmé smiled at some distant memory.

"Knight Skywalker built him years ago. As a Jedi, he has no use for a protocol droid. So, he gave him to me as a gift," Padmé said.

Leia was surprised at that piece of news. Anakin had actually constructed Threepio? No wonder the droid was so annoying, seeing who its maker was.

"I didn't know Knight Skywalker knew so much about machines," Leia wondered aloud.

"He has many hidden talents," Padmé said dreamily, looking at the sky. "I've known him since he was a little boy. He helped us-" Padmé broke mid-word, covering her mouth with her hand. It looked as if she was going to be sick.

"Excuse me," she panted and rushed to the fresher.

So, she and Luke had already made their presence known. Leia wondered if Padmé realised that she was pregnant. Maybe, she excused it by emotional exhaustion. Leia thought back to the scene in hangar, about her mother's tear-stricken face and the sense of desperation around her. Leia couldn't help but admire her mother's strength of will. Only few hours ago, this woman was at her lowest, slightly hysterical and terribly sad because of parting from her beloved. And now, not much later, she didn't leave the impression of someone who had been such an emotional mess just that morning.

Slightly pale, Padmé returned to Leia. She took a large sip of water and turned to Leia, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for my sudden visit to the fresher," she said.

Leia waved off her apologies dismissively. After all, it was her fault that her poor mother would have to suffer for nine long months. Her father and Luke weren't exactly innocent, either. She would certainly make Han's life hard if they were to have any children in near future…or distant future. As her thoughts drifted to Han, she felt endless sadness creeping up in her. She remembered his lop-sided grin, his reckless actions that always drove her crazy, his carefree spirit…She missed him so badly, although she had seen him only three days ago. Would she ever see him again? If they were stuck in this time, would she have to wait for him to grow up?

"You miss those you love, don't you?" Padmé stated quietly.

Leia looked at her, stunned. "How did you know?"

Padmé shrugged. "I can see it the way your eyes shine. It is in your smile. Some knot in you tightens." Her mother was looking at her with compassion and understanding in her eyes.

"I miss all of them so much," Leia said, her voice breaking.

"Why don't you visit them?"

Leia just shook her head. It was difficult to explain. _What could she say?_

"I just can't," she said at last.

Padmé frowned inwardly. What happened to this girl? Who was she? Anakin was right, the twins were indeed very secretive. The story of their lives was a strange one, and Padmé had some difficulties accepting it. Nevertheless, she sympathized with Leia and felt very protective towards her. And Padmé could relate very well to what the girl was feeling now. She wondered what happened to Leia's friends and why she couldn't visit them. Padmé decided not to push Leia about it. With time, once they knew each other better, she would open up to her, and Padmé was determined to help.

"What is _he_ like?" she asked instead, grinning.

"Who?" Leia asked back dumbfounded, though Padmé knew that she understood what she meant.

"The man you are in love with."

Leia smiled, looking both melancholic and elated. She seemed to be very in love. The thought alone of that man made her heart dance, from the look of it. Padmé knew that feeling all too well.

"He is very brave, compassionate and loyal. His name is Han," said Leia absent-mindedly. "And he is the most annoying man in this universe," she added with a smirk, thinking of their catfights and his numerous reckless handlings.

"I don't think he is," objected Padmé spontaneously, thinking of the way Anakin kept making fun of her and Obi-Wan, and his crazy stunts during missions.

Leia's eyes sparkled with mischief, and her lips twitched into a playful grin. She was highly reminiscent of Anakin when he was about to tease someone.

"Are you in love, Padmé?"

Padmé blushed, using all her political skills to try and get out of the mess.

"What makes you think that?"

Leia raised her eyebrows, looking very smug. "I can just see it."

The sense of elation and playfulness disappeared from Leia's face, replaced by curiosity and…longing. Was there also a hint of fear in her eyes?

Padme stood up and went to the balcony. The speeders zoomed by feverently, but no vehicle was being piloted as gracefully as Anakin could. She looked at the skies, wishing she could just float up and walk in the skies with Anakin.

"You miss him, too," Leia put her arm on her shoulder. It was not a question, it was a statement.

"Yes," Padmé replied, her voice barely audible.

"Tell me about him," Leia asked quietly. There was more than just curiosity and politeness behind it.

"He is a warrior. One of many, thrown in the turmoil of the war," Padmé said, still gazing in the sky. "He is one of the most powerful soldiers out there-"

"I believe you," mumbled Leia with an undertone Padmé couldn't interpret.

"-and he is an excellent pilot. He is the most kind-hearted and compassionate person I've encountered. And he is funny."

Padme tore her eyes off the skies and turned to Leia. The girl seemed to be light years away. To Padmé's surprise, Leia looked as if she was having a heated discussion with herself and very confused.

Padmé's comlink beeped in exactly this moment. She activated it, cursing inwardly. Why did comlinks have a habit of beeping at the exactly wrong moments?

A blue figure of her good friend Bail Organa appeared.

"Good morning, Padmé," he said. "The Senate has a meeting today."

"I know," she replied shortly. "I'll be there."

"Good. See you later, Padmé."

"See you, Bail."

She deactivated her comlink and looked at Leia. The girl stared at the spot where the holographic image of Bail Organa was standing with a most peculiar expression on her face.

"Would you like to come with me, Leia?" Padmé asked.

Leia snapped out of her reverie. The girl was full of mysteries, indeed. Padmé decided to find out everything about her, but with time. Most importantly, Leia shouldn't be aware of that. Padmé preferred indirect approach, not the head-to-head encounter Anakin always used. Admittedly, his methods usually worked. People were simply too intimidated by a very menacing-looking Skywalker and told him everything. With the twins, however, that trick wouldn't work, Padmé was sure of that.

"I would love to," Leia said, clearly anticipating the Senate session.

Padmé smiled. From the look of it, Leia was interested in politics, too. At last would she have someone at home, who she could discuss politics with. Threepio and Anakin just weren't convenient people for that.

"By the way, Leia," asked Padmé, as they were leaving her apartment. "Where is your brother?"

Leia mumbled something incomprehensible.

"Sorry?" asked Padmé.

Leia took a deep breath. "He…er…followed Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi," she said, looking very uncomfortable.

"What?" gasped Padmé, stunned.

"Yes," admitted Leia.

"That was a bit…reckless," Padmé commented, still startled.

"You tell me about it," said Leia grimly. Then she laughed bitterly. "Luke will regret it when he returns."

Padmé had no doubt that he would. As far as she could conclude from Leia's demeanour, his sister would make it hot for him.

They took a speeder and took off to the Senate.

---

Anakin's starfighter landed with a loud squelch in the swamp. He climbed out of the cockpit and sprang down. Immediately, his legs sank to the knees in the mud. Only hours ago he was in the bed with his beautiful wife, and now he was standing in the middle of a swamp.

A loud splash reminded him of the presence of his Master. Seconds later, the transport with the clones descended, and the soldiers started to get out.

Commander Cody, a clone of the ARC-unit, approached the Jedi.

"The division 537 is at your command, sir!" he said to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Start searching the perimeter, Commander Cody," Obi-Wan ordered. "According to the coordinates we received, General Grievous's hiding spot is somewhere in this location."

"Yes, sir!" barked the clone, saluting.

"He's somewhere deep underground, it seems," said Anakin sarcastically. They were sent to this planet in vain, he was sure of it.

"We'll keep that in mind, sir," replied Commander.

With these words, he left and joined the other clones. Soon, the troop divided into smaller units and the clones started searching the swamp.

"I don't sense any life forms at all," Anakin shared his perceptions to Obi-Wan.

The elder Jedi shook his head. "Neither do I."

_What a waste of time,_ thought Anakin, irritated. He doubted that the droid general would pick a swamp planet as a hideout. He looked at the sky, bored, and spotted another starfigter descending.

"Another ship. Republic one," he told Obi-Wan.

The other Jedi looked up, puzzled.

"Who could that be?" he muttered.

"It can't be backup," said Anakin. The ship landed gracefully, but they couldn't see the face of the pilot yet.

"Maybe, it's-," started Obi-Wan, but at exactly same moment the cockpit opened, and the Jedi saw Luke step from the ship.

The boy walked to the Jedi, who were still at loss of words.

"Hello, Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker," said Luke calmly. "Thought I would join you."

Obi-Wan just shook his head in a gesture of endless weariness. In the few days he had spent with Luke, he had got the impression that Luke had inherited the rationalness and gentleness of his mother. Leia seemed to resemble Anakin more, with her hot temper and impatience. However, Anakin seemed to transmit more of his genes to both his children than Obi-Wan would have liked. Only Anakin's offspring could do something that crazy. The boy was in danger on this mission, as he didn't have the proper Jedi training.

"What are you doing here?" exclaimed Anakin, looking extremely outraged.

"I can help you capture Grievous," Luke said simply.

Obi-Wan decided not to intervene. Let the father deal with his son. They were a perfect match for each other, both very stubborn and out of their minds.

"Have you lost your mind, Luke Solo?" Anakin asked.

Despite mud stains in his cheeks, Anakin looked very menacing, his eyes sending bolts of lightning in Luke's direction, lips pursed in a thin line. Any other being would have already died from fear at this sight, but Luke didn't even flinch. He continued to return his gaze calmly.

"I don't think I have," replied Luke evenly.

"It's too dangerous here for a simple civilian!" Anakin insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You are not a mere civilian. You are Force-sensitive!" Anakin lifted his arms in an exaggerated dramatic gesture.

"Yes, I am," Luke answered, not responding to Anakin's obvious sarcasm.

"Well, you should have sensed through the Force that you are not welcome here!"

"The Force told me the opposite," Luke said calmly.

Anakin sighed wearily. The boy was as stubborn as he was, and despite the situation, he liked him even more for that. He would love to argue some more, to knock some sense into Luke's head, but they were wasting their time.

"Alright," Anakin surrendered wearily. "You can come with us. But you will stay behind us, and follow any orders we give you."

Luke nodded in agreement, then smiled, a hint of triumph in his gaze. Anakin noticed his expression.

"This discussion is not over!" Anakin said darkly, getting on the move to search the swamps.

"I'm sure it isn't," Luke said pleasantly, following him.

"According to the coordinates, the hideout is nearby," Obi-Wan interrupted before Anakin could retort. _1 to 0, Anakin_, he thought, _it seems you've found your match._

Anakin led the group, with Luke and Obi-Wan close by and troopers trailing behind. For some minutes, they were walking in silence. Then Anakin turned to Luke, his face unreadable.

"Use the Force, Luke," he said simply, a spark of challenge in his eyes. "Do you sense any life forms besides us?"

Luke glanced at him, then closed his eyes. Anakin and Obi-Wan were watching him closely. Then the boy snapped his eyes open and walked past his father, motioning the others to follow.

Obi-Wan's senses were alert, and Luke was very focused. Anakin looked pretty doubtful and furrowed his eyebrows.

"There is something here," Luke said after several minutes of walking, stopping before brushwood of cane.

Commander Cody approached. "The coordinates are exact," he said.

Luke smiled at his father again, and Anakin's facial expression was absolutely priceless.

"Let's go," said Obi-Wan.

He led the way and walked into the cane. The soil looked untouched, and he didn't sense anything. It didn't seem that a Separatist hideout was somewhere underground. Nevertheless, he activated his lightsaber. It hummed softly in the absolute silence, joined by two other lightsabers. Suddenly, they heard a stirring and turned to its source. A large toad jumped away, croaking loudly. They followed it with their eyes, too startled to speak.

Then Anakin laughed. It was not a benevolent laughter, as far as Obi-Wan could tell.

"Well, Master," he said. "I think that was General Grievous in disguise."

Luke blushed. Obi-Wan retreated from them as far as he could, but he could still hear Luke saying something in return. He took out his comlink and contacted Mace Windu.

"The rumours about the Separatist hideout were false, Master Windu," he said to the holographic image.

"I feared so," said the Korun Master. "We have another job for you. A Separatist base was discovered in the system of Prosthen. Two Jedi teams were sent to destroy it, but never made it back." He fell silent for a moment, then continued.

"Master Kenobi, you will go with Knight Skywalker to investigate."

"Yes, Master Windu," said Obi-Wan.

"Good. May the Force be with you." With those words, the blue image of Master Windu disappeared.

After a moment, Obi-Wan moved back to Anakin and Luke. To his surprise, both of them were chatting easily. It seemed that Anakin decided to bury the hatchet and give Luke a chance. Or, maybe, he had warmed up to Luke because the latter had made a mistake. With Anakin he could never tell.

"-and R2, my astrodroid, helped us many times," he heard Anakin say. "I tried to work on R4, my Master's droid, but he wouldn't let me."

"R2?" the boy asked incredulously. Obi-Wan concluded that the little astrodroid had a connection to Luke's past. Or, his future, to be more specific.

"Yeah, an R2-D2 model," Anakin said, not noticing Luke's tone. He turned to Obi-Wan.

"Have you contacted the Council, Master?"

"I have. We should leave for Prosthen. Another Separatist base is there. Two Jedi teams never returned from it," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin clenched his fists, the look of grim resolve on his face.

"Let's go then," he said shortly.

When they were at the ships, Anakin turned to Luke, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"You said you liked flying?" he asked Luke.

His son nodded eagerly. "I'm the fastest pilot of all my friends."

"We shall see," Anakin replied, jumping into the cockpit and hastily turned the engines on. He looked at Luke and smirked. The boy returned the grin and hurried to his starfighter. Obi-Wan groaned.

"Anakin, Luke, wait-" he began, but neither was listening to him. Did he really expect them to?

"Don't worry, Master," Anakin reassured him. "Artoo, full speed!" he commanded to the droid, as Luke was already taking off.

Two starfighters took off and disappeared. The clones were waiting for a command.

"Follow them," said Obi-Wan shortly to Cody.

"Yes, sir!" the clone barked.

Obi-Wan climbed into the cockpit of his own starfighter. A realization struck him. Not Luke was in danger on this mission, _he_ was. Obi-Wan was on the mission with _two_ Skywalkers. This mission would certainly be a long and hard one…

He took off, with the clone transport following him closely. Then the small starfighter disappeared in the space.


	13. Trapped

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Hello!

This week, I am being the typical example of irresponsible writer again, as I don't have time to reply to each of you. I am truly sorry! Your reviews and feedback mean very much to me, and I'm grateful that you all still find this story entertaining! bear hug to each reader, even to lurkers!

Well, my left foot and Writer's Block teamed up and provided you with chapter thirteen this week. I didn't write this chapter, my left foot did! Fortunately, it grew tired after having written two chapters in a row, and decided to hand over the writer's quill to me again. ;)

I think I bored you long enough with my typical CrazyAni's insane ramblings! Thank you very much for reading and try to enjoy!

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Trapped **

Obi-Wan Kenobi landed on Prosthen. The whole planet was a jungle world, untouched by civilisation and unpolluted by the shadow of greed and corruption that was the main illness of the Republic. The vast forests were inhabited by aborigines, who still led the tribal society. It was a peaceful planet, far away from the Core, and the Republic didn't care much about the way of life on Prosthen. It was a perfect location for a Separatist base.

Obi-Wan climbed out of his speeder and discovered Anakin and Luke, enraged in a heated conversation.

"I won the competition. There is no doubt about that," a very smug Anakin told Luke.

"There were just few seconds' difference!" retorted an indignated Luke.

"Every second matters, my very young friend," said Anakin wisely, putting up his gloved finger.

"I am older than you," said Luke, very red in face. "And…look at your ship!" he pointed at Anakin's ship, which was standing in a mud pool. "It's all dirty, and I've chosen a good place for landing!"

Luke had indeed landed his ship in a meadow. Anakin whistled sarcastically, not impressed by Luke's accuracy in slightest.

"Skills matter, not speed," Luke tried to stand his ground, though he seemed to realize that the battle was lost.

"Of course, my very old friend," Anakin answered in a very pleasant voice, bowing slightly. "But I was faster. And this means, my skills are far more advanced than yours."

With a triumphing smirk, he turned to Obi-Wan, away from the fuming Luke, marking the end of the discussion. _1 to 1 Luke_, thought Obi-Wan. As long as father and son were competing with each other, it amused him. But the fun would be over, if the two Skywalkers would unite against him.

Commander Cody approached the Jedi and Luke.

"What is known about this base, Commander Cody?" asked Obi-Wan.

The clone switched on the small hologram projector on his bracelet, and a small 3-D model of the base appeared.

"The fortress is impossible to enter because it is protected by a powerful energy shield," explained Cody. "The shield generator is situated within the base itself. The only way to get into the base aside from the main entrance is the sewer tunnel."

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged grim look. Both of them knew, that the Jedi had died for this information. They were resolved not to make their deaths pointless.

"The entrance to the tunnel shouldn't be far from the reservoir," said Obi-Wan, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"That's right, sir!" barked the clone commander. "We were provided with the exact location of the tunnel." He showed them the display with the coordinates.

"Commander Cody, lead your troops to the fortress," commanded Anakin. "Master Kenobi and I will try to breach the shield. As soon as the shield fails, enter the base."

"Yes, sir," said the clone. He glanced to Obi-Wan for confirmation. The elder Jedi nodded.

"Do what he says."

Cody rushed off to the clone troop and gave the respective orders.

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. He lingered for a moment, then led the way to the tunnel. The two Jedi entered the green gloom, forcing their way through several low-hanging branches. Then they heard hurrying footsteps approaching, and seconds later, slightly scratched Luke emerged next to them.

"What are you doing here?" asked an irritated Anakin.

"Following you," said Luke, nearly tripping over a protruding root.

"Go sunbathe, Luke," said Anakin. Honestly, this boy was getting on his nerves. Luke was as stubborn as he was, and Anakin saw that they shared many similar interests. Maybe, he should give him a chance?

"No way," insisted Luke. "I am coming with you."

Very deep inside, Anakin was glad that Luke was accompanying them. He had a feeling that the mission would be more fun with the boy. And he was curious what Luke had learned from the mysterious old hermit.

"Fine," growled Anakin. "Just don't stand in our way."

He hurried off to catch up with Obi-Wan, who was wrestling to fight his way through thick lianas. It would be better for his pride not to see a triumphant grin on Luke's face.

"I know why Luke's father needs to be saved," he mumbled to Obi-Wan.

The elder Jedi stopped rigidly in his tracks. "What do you mean?" a paled Obi-Wan asked him anxiously.

Anakin made a mental note to himself to mention Luke's father in near future. He seemed to have touched the nerve. But now was not a right point to confront his Master about it. He still remembered their last serious "talk" too vividly.

"If this keeps up, he will need saving from me," he said. Obi-Wan stiffened even more. He tried to say something, but only managed to give out a few incomprehensible syllables.

"Only a mad, seriously out of his mind person could have brought such a disaster to the galaxy," came a very serious reply. "Such people should be forbidden to reproduce."

Obi-Wan bit back his comments about Luke's father and just mumbled something under his nose. He felt Anakin watching him closely. Luckily for him, Obi-Wan smelled the unmistakable scent of sewers. Anakin must have caught the smell too, as he made his way through entangled branches with double ferocity. Obi-Wan followed him. The lianas were hitting him painfully on the face, roots tried to trip him over, and snakes hissed at him angrily. He heard Luke's approaching footsteps close behind.

At last, Anakin halted before the entrance. It was a large hole, hidden thoroughly by the bushes. The entrance was large enough for a grown man to slip into it. Anakin approached it.

"Anakin, wait-" began Obi-Wan, but his former Padawan had already slid down the hole gracefully. Obi-Wan and Luke ran to it. They heard a loud splashing noise and a loud curse in a language Obi-Wan didn't understand. From the look on Luke's face, Obi-Wan judged that it was Huttese and of the vocabulary that adults don't usually permit children to use.

"Fa…Anakin, are you all right?" Luke asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Anakin's voice echoed from underground. "Come down here!"

As Obi-Wan had expected, Luke lowered himself at once onto the ground and slid down the tunnel. Kenobi sighed and followed the boy. He landed in a very uninviting-looking fluid. To his right, he saw Luke coughing loudly, wrinkling his face and covering his nose. This action was futile, for the smell was indeed unbearable. Obi-Wan resisted the strong temptation to curse.

"Let's go," he said grimly to the others and led the way, trying not to think what the fluid consisted of.

"What an incredible smell you've discovered," Luke muttered to Anakin, shaking his hands in a vain attempt to clear them from the fluid. With a very disgusted expression, he wiped them clean on his clothing.

"I told you to sunbathe," replied Anakin cheerfully. Luke scowled.

"Enjoy it," said Anakin and splashed at Luke. The latter looked outraged and, forgetting about hygiene, splashed some fluid back at Anakin.

Obi-Wan hurried off, having no intention at being involved into the game. The cries and splashing noises were left behind him. Suddenly, Obi-Wan sensed something through the Force, and looked at the ceiling. There was a trap door up there. Obi-Wan had no doubt that it was the entrance to the base.

Moments later, very dirty-looking Anakin and Luke have caught up with him.

"What is it, Master," began Anakin, then he followed Obi-Wan's gaze and whistled. "You've found the entrance to the base!"

"Let's go, then!" exclaimed an agitated Luke. He pounded on the door with his mechanical hand, and the grate broke loose.

The boy pulled himself up and scrambled through the opening, Anakin in his wake. Obi-Wan would have preferred to discuss their actions futher, to work out a proper plan before bursting into the base. Unfortunately, in this situation they couldn't do much planning. So, Obi-Wan had no other choice than to follow his companions.

Luke pulled himself through the hole and found himself in a hallway, very similar to the one he and Leia landed in on the Azure. Did all Separatist bases look the same?

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, summoning the Force. He perceived the entire building, seeing the labyrinth of hallways, numerous battle droids and the leaders, hiding at the very core of the fortress. He reached deeper into the Force, trying to pick the shortest and the safest way to the shield generator, when he felt an alarming wave. He turned his inner gaze to their surrounding and at the same time he spotted the danger, he heard Anakin's warning call.

"Droidekas!"

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes open and saw about twenty Destroyers coming at them from all directions. They were trapped…

----

The Senate chamber was a vast arena with thousands of grey Senate pods at the edges, leaving the centre empty. The main podium was floating mid-air, occupied by the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine.

On the way to the Senate, Padmé had told Leia about the man. Her mother didn't trust him because of the web of political intrigue and dubious propositions he had created. It was also suspicious that Palpatine had managed to keep his post, since his term was long over. It was a brilliant move indeed, and Leia couldn't help but marvel at the twisted intellect of the Sith Lord.

"-and now, I conclude my speech. As I've already said, the world of Derrona has been taken over by the Separatists. Alas, this planet has many natural resources that are much needed for industry. However, because the cost in lives would be too high to pay for these much-needed resources, I propose that we just leave this planet in the hands of the Separatists. Let us make the right decision for the Republic, my fellow Senators!" Palpatine raised his hands in a gesture of solemnity.

Padmé didn't know what to do. The right thing for Republic would be attempting to free Derrona. But this meant that Anakin would most probably be sent there. He was one of the best warriors in the Order, and this mission would be a perilous one. Should she follow her heart or her better judgement?

Padmé looked thoughtfully at the display. It was not hard – she just had to push a button, that's all. Republic or Anakin? Something about Palpatine sent shivers on her back. She didn't trust the Supreme Chancellor any longer. Padmé glanced sideways at her friend Bail Organa, and he shook his head no. The girl, Leia, was looking at Palpatine with a most peculiar expression on her face, her lips pursued in a thin line. _I'm so sorry, Anakin._ Her heart breaking apart, Padmé pushed the "Decline the proposition" button.

----

"I don't like the direction the wind is blowing," said Mon Mothma, the Senator from Chandrila. "First, the system of territorial governors, and now he is leaving entire systems to Separatists on purpose."

The few Senators who shared distrust and outrage at Palpatine's policies were sitting at Padme's apartment, and Leia had been kindly invited to stay. From what she understood of the worried conversation, the Sith Lord was gaining power every day, and the Senate was becoming corrupt. This small group of Senators who were now drinking tea, would later found the Rebel Alliance.

Leia saw the bitter irony of the situation: her mother was doing everything to maintain justice, whereas her father would destroy everything she stood for. _No, her real father was fighting for the right thing. _Leia glanced sideways at Bail Organa and felt great joy and terrible sadness as she looked at him. She remembered how he head tucked her in when she was small, how he had taught her politics when she grew older, the look of pride in his eyes during their last meeting… If she had only known that this meeting would be their last…There was so much they hadn't told each other. Leia resisted the strong urge to lean towards him, to put her head on his shoulder, to tell him that she loved him. But she wouldn't. This man wasn't her father yet. She was no one to him. Leia pulled herself together and listened to the conversation.

"The Republic is turning slowly to dictatorship," said Padmé. "Palpatine has absolute authority over the Senate. These votes are just formality."

"But Palpatine lost this one," reminded Bail.

"By one vote," said Mon Mothma, sounding very alarmed. "I wish I knew what he was planning," she murmured.

Leia shifted uncomfortably. She had all the answers, but did she have a right to give them? Even if Leia told them about the formation of the Empire, this small group of people wouldn't be able to do anything. There were too few of them. Besides, they seemed to have grasped the truth themselves.

"Leia, what do you think about it?" Padmé asked her suddenly.

The other Senators turned their heads to her. Bail Organa's face expressed only polite curiousity.

"I…I don't trust him," stuttered Leia. "Something about him scares me. "

"Me too," echoed Fang Zar.

The other Senators all nodded in agreement, all of them worried. Bail was looking at her. But his eyes weren't shining with love and warmth. He didn't smile at her encouragingly. His face showed only indifference. This man was not the Bail Organa she knew.

----

Leia tossed from one side to the other. She couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Bail Organa, the man who raised her and loved her as his own daughter, and Anakin Skywalker, the man who gave her life. A loving father and a monster. The picture had been crystal clear in Leia's mind until she and Luke had been thrown back in time. In this reality, her biological father wasn't a monster yet, and her real father didn't have any fatherly feelings towards her. Now she was confused.

Why was she confused? Anakin wasn't a monster yet, but he would turn to the Dark Side and destroy everything and everyone that was precious to her.

_Maybe he won't_, a small voice in her head told her.

Even if he wouldn't become a monster, he was no one to her. He didn't make her woman she was now.

_Because he didn't have a chance to raise you_, the voice whispered.

No one could be a better father than Bail Organa. Leia was sure of that.

_But he isn't the one who gave you life. You don't share the same flesh and blood. Something was always missing from your life, and you know that._

It was true. But Leia longed for a father who would love her. For someone who would care about her, someone in whose presence she would feel safe and complete, someone who would hold her after a nightmare and whisper away all her fears. Someone she would feel connected with. Bail Organa had been such father.

_You felt connected to Anakin. He saved your life at the Separatist base, you felt comfortable in his presence. You enjoyed being with him_, a nasty voice kept whispering.

Leia turned away and covered her ears. It wasn't true! Yes, this man would be her father. He did save her life. He wasn't twisted yet. He was still on the Light side and he loved her mother. She knew that. But he wouldn't be her real father. Never. Because Leia knew what would happen to him, and no one would be able to stop it. Such things were simply meant to happen.

_Just wait, my dear. Someday you'll be proud to be the daughter of Anakin Skywalker_, the little voice didn't give up.

Leia would never be proud to be his daughter. Maybe there was a tiny possibility to save him. But that didn't change her attitude towards him. Or did it?

_Deep down you know that I'm right. The time will come, and you will understand_, the little voice said.

Leia closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She was happy, finally being reunited with her mother and her real father. She loved Breha, but she wasn't her mother. Padmé and Bail were her parents. _Father_, she thought, her heart bursting from love. But as she drifted into the land of her unconscious mind, it was not Bail's face she saw. It was the image of young man with ocean blue eyes that seemed to look through her, which didn't leave her in her dreams.


	14. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lukas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Hello!

Wow, I didn't imagine this story to be so popular – "Change of Fate" is listed in the favourites by 80 users, and 95 of you put it on the alert! In theory, I should be getting 95 replies per chapter…But I'm not so ambitious, and I wouldn't be able to reply to all of you anyway!

So, thank you all for reading, as to my faithful reviewers big hug to all of you, as to the lurkers! I love all of you very much!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Like Father, like Daughter**

The Droidekas were shooting at the three Jedi. The Jedi Knights were reflecting the blasts, swinging their lightsabers elegantly, but without any visible success. Obi-Wan looked around, still twirling his lightsaber madly, but there wasn't anything in his Jedi repertoire that could save them.

"There are too many of them!" Luke yelled, deflecting a shot at the wall. The boy's technique with the lightsaber wasn't bad.

Anakin looked around too, but Obi-Wan could see that he didn't have any ideas either. They were encircled and outnumbered. There was also the nagging thought in the back of Obi-Wan's mind that these droids didn't take prisoners.

Suddenly Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and closed his eyes, summoning the Force. Obi-Wan felt the Force waves dancing in the hall, the golden lines of reality were strained under the Force pressure. Then the ceiling began to crumble.

"Are you crazy?" Luke shouted, pulling himself down as one lucky shot missed him by inches.

_Crazy_. Anakin was crazy, but it didn't seem that they had any other options in this situation. Obi-Wan called on the Force and concentrated on the ceiling too. Together with Anakin, they managed to cause the ceiling to collapse on the Destroyers. However, there was a small problem they hadn't foreseen…

"You are crazy!" yelled Obi-Wan, holding off the stone blocks that were about to crash the three Jedi.

"Look who is talking!" answered Anakin with a grin. "I felt you helping me. There was a tremor in the Force from your direction."

Obi-Wan bit his lip. Anakin was right, unfortunately. Anyway, now was time to concentrate, not have a heated dispute with his former Padawan. Diving into the Force, Obi-Wan pictured in his mind's eye the heavy stone blocks floating away harmlessly. Anakin and Luke seemed to do the same thing. When the danger was over, Obi-Wan faced Anakin.

"Well, it isn't as though I wanted the ceiling to collapse on _us_," he insisted.

"No harm was done, Master," Anakin clapped Obi-Wan on the back. "Let's find some more droids to destroy."

With those words he turned and began climbing over the stone pile. Luke glanced at Obi-Wan, his face expressing eagerness and agitation, and followed his father. The boy was thinking of this mission as of adventure, not a serious task that was not to be taken lightly; the same attitude his father had most of the time. It was uncanny how much the two of them were alike. Then another thought crossed Obi-Wan's mind: it was he who had taught both Skywalkers the ways of the Force. Obi-Wan wondered wryly if he was really that bad of a teacher as he climbed over the stones.

They hurryied through the labyrinth of dirty corridors, through many storerooms filled with countless riches, up narrow staircases. On many occasions, they narrowly avoided encounters with battle droids. Anakin hadn't been able to resist the temptation to turn a couple of them into a pile of scrap metal. In Obi-Wan's opinion, it was reckless to announce to the whole base that the Jedi had arrived. But something about it was unnerving as well: there were too few battle droids patrolling in the hallways.

"This is it," said Obi-Wan as they halted before a thick metallic door. He reached in the Force and perceived the Separatist leaders, who remained unaware of their arrival. They felt secure because of the ocean of battle droids guarding them.

"I sense battle droids. Many of them," said Anakin. He hesitated for a moment. Maybe, he was thinking of a strategy?

Anakin activated his lightsaber. Luke looked apprehensive.

"Let's go," Anakin exclaimed, moving to cut a hole in the door. Obi-Wan's hope shattered.

"Wait!" he gripped Anakin by the arm and stopped him from damaging the door. "We need a plan."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "We go in and destroy them."

"I meant a real plan," Obi-Wan said patiently. Luke was listening to their conversation closely, looking torn between rationalism and adrenaline.

"Fine. You play the bait, and Luke and I destroy them," Anakin said, his eyes sparkling.

"Why am I always the bait?" Obi-Wan pursued his lips, looking sternly at Anakin.

"Because you always do a great job in it, Master," explained Anakin. He pulled a face. "But if you don't want to, I'll be the bait."

"That wouldn't be a wise decision, Anakin," protested Obi-Wan at once.

Anakin broke into a triumphant smile. "See, Master? I was right. We should use our strengthes. That's settled then."

Before Obi-Wan could react, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and cut a circle in the door. He kicked it, and the metal broke away, falling with a clanking sound. There was a small opening, enough for a grown man to squeeze in.

"After you, Master," Anakin pointed at the opening, bowing slightly.

Glaring at the sign of courtesy, Obi-Wan pulled himself through the hole, wondering whether he had lost his mind. Inside, he saw a hundred battle droids, and in the centre of the room, the Separatist leaders stood on a balcony, observing the work process. It was time for action.

Cursing Anakin and his own obedience, Obi-Wan approached the nearest droid. Before it could register what happened, the Jedi Master sliced him neatly in half and beheaded another. Both droids gave an eerie mechanical groan and fell. That seemed to capture attention of the other ninety-eight. They all turned to him, blasters at the ready.

"Hello! How are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked pleasantly.

As he had expected, the droids opened fire. Obi-Wan started deflecting the shots, heading for the midst of the droids. He dived deeply into the Force, his lightsaber drawing wild patterns in the air, the movements of his arms unconscious. His cloak was smoking from narrow shots. On the edge of his consciousness he vaguely sensed Anakin and Luke bursting in the room.

Anakin moved into the room with the speed and destruction of wild hurricane, and the precision of a savage predator. Luke had a solid basis, but his lightsaber technique wasn't perfect. He had already had many occasions, when the shots had missed him literally by inches.

"Your left side is open," Anakin said to Luke, Force-pushing a droid. It fell into another, and they remained lying motionless on the floor. "Try to do this one." He made a slashing movement from above, twisting his hands and lowering the blade to his left side. It was one of the basic tricks used by all seven forms.

"Like this?" Luke asked, successfully repeating the movement and sending back a blast to its source. The unlucky droid was shot by its own fire.

"Exactly," said Anakin. "You could also use the environment, not only swing the blade." He stretched his hand out and crashed a ventilation pipe onto a large group of droids.

"You must have heard this from your hermit, but don't trust your eyes. They can deceive you," Anakin turned around and beheaded the droid sneaking up behind him. "Use the Force, trust the Force only. Float with it, and let it guide you."

Luke was staring wide-eyed at his father. Obi-Wan could understand the boy's reaction. He had spent his whole life dreaming of his father, and now he was fighting with him side-by-side. Luke had lost track of things, floating with his dreams. He didn't see a shot coming at his direction…

Anakin sprang in front of him, and deflected it back at the droid. He turned to Luke and smiled. "And don't let yourself be distracted during the fight."

"I won't," said Luke, deflecting the blaster shot aimed at both of them.

"Admittedly, I have troubles with that rule too," said Anakin, Force-crashing a tube on the droid.

Suddenly, it became very quiet. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke looked at each other and at the pile of droids. They deactivated their lightsabers and approached the Separatist leaders, who looked, to put it mildly, afraid.

"In the name of Jedi Council, you are under arrest," said Obi-Wan. The leaders were too stunned and paralysed with fear to put up any resistance.

"We don't know anything, we were just following orders!" shrieked an alien whose origin Obi-Wan couldn't determine.

"Whose orders?" asked Anakin darkly.

"Count Dooku," stuttered another leader, a Neimoidian.

"Where is he?" growled Anakin in a voice that was not his own. Obi-Wan had already heard that voice once. It sent shivers down his spine.

"He escaped right before you came," said a Twi'lek in a cracking voice, looking positively petrified at the sight of Anakin.

Anakin closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring. Obi-Wan sensed the Force swirling madly around him, and a wave of uncontrolled and powerful emotions radiated from his former apprentice. The pressure of the Force lines became unbearable. Obi-Wan didn't think that he would be able to withhold it, for the air was cracking as if it was electrified. Anakin tried to calm himself, but he was bursting from the still continuing flow of energy. It was a dark energy, based on anger, and a lust for revenge and fear.

Anakin gave a loud cry full of frustration and anger, and released his inner turmoil. Everything around them began to shatter, and the whole building began to collapse …

-------

Leia walked down the hall to Padmé's office in the Senate building. Her mother had to work, and as Leia hadn't wanted to distract her, she decided to do some sightseeing. This Coruscant was a completely different city from the Coruscant she knew. The atmosphere was freer, there were many more people on the streets, and the air was … fresher. When Leia had visited the capital in her own time, her first reaction was to the lack of air. There was something black and choking looming around, so that she couldn't breathe. In her mind's eye, she had imagined a thick darkness devouring everything in its way, draining dry all happiness and goodness. She felt nothing of it in this reality.

But with her sightseeing done, Leia finally returned to her mother's office. Without even knocking, she pushed the door and stepped in, panting from her walk. She saw Padmé speaking with an old, short man. Leia recognized this man immediately. The future Emperor was standing right in front of her.

Leia felt herself boiling, a hot rage she had never experienced before filling her soul. How could he just stand there and have a chat with her mother? This monster was responsible for the evil regime of the Empire, for her father's turn, for everything. He would bring so much death and destruction. Because of him Leia had not had a chance to grow up with Luke, with both parents watching over them. Indirectly, because of him she had lost all of her friends and her family, when Alderaan had been destroyed.

Layers of red mist were clouding her vision, and Leia felt herself shaking uncontrollably, the choking feeling of hatred overwhelming her. Only her skills as a politician allowed her to remain calm on the outside. All she wanted was to jump at the future Emperor and hurt him as much as possible. Even killing didn't sound bad…

"Hello! I see you've returned," Padmé's sweet voice returned her back to reality. Leia made an enormous effort and managed to calm herself a bit.

"And who might this charming young lady be?" Palpatine asked, his voice sounding kind and polite. Leia felt the clutches of hatred retaking her.

"This is my friend, Leia," Padmé said, smiling at the snake. She turned to Leia, who managed to give a fake smile. "Leia, this is the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."

The monster stretched his hand out. "Nice to meet you, young Leia," he said, his eyes boring into hers.

Still shaking inwardly from fury, Leia reluctantly shook the outstretched hand. It felt so slimy. She managed to stretch her lips into another smile and mumble something in response. Leia didn't like the intense look Palpatine threw at her. Was it her imagination, or were the corners of his mouth twitching slightly? Was there a sparkle of triumph in his eyes, or was it just a reflection?

"Ah, time is passing so quickly," the Sith Lord exclaimed, looking at his chrono. "Unfortunately, I have to go. The meeting starts in ten minutes."

Padmé nodded in understanding. "Shall we finish our discussion another time, Chancellor?"

"Of course, Senator Amidala," Palpatine said, smiling softly. He looked directly at Leia. "And it was nice meeting you, young Leia. I hope we shall see each other _soon_."

"Likewise," Leia said, masking her hatred the best she could. "I'm sure we shall."

"I wish you a nice day," said Palpatine, standing by the door. In a swirl of robes, he was gone.

Leia still saw puffs of red smoke dancing before her eyes. A voice whispered to her to run after the future Emperor and kill him mercilessly. It wouldn't be murder, because she would rid the galaxy of the greatest evil and save her biological father. Her soul bursting from hatred and anger, Leia was about to take a first step, but a soft hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you all right, Leia?" Padmé asked her concerned. "You look very pale."

"I am perfectly fine," Leia said finally. Just looking at her mother and being with her calmed Leia down. The waves of hatred were withdrawing, her vision was clearing. "I didn't like Palpatine much."

Padmé threw a dark glance at the door, her eyebrows furrowed. "I don't like that man either," she said. "He is not to be trusted. But I would rather not talk about politics now."

She looked at Leia and smiled warmly. The last remains of dark hatred disappeared. "Let's go home."

Mother and daughter left the Senate building and headed for Padmé's apartment. Leia hoped that the Sith Lord hadn't noticed anything unusual around her, replaying the scene in her mind again and again. But as they reached home, Leia understood that she had messed up. She could only pray that Palpatine hadn't seen everything.

------

"As you wish, my Master." The holographic image of General Grievous disappeared.

Lord Sidious was sitting in his shelter, a triumphant and rueful smile dancing on his cruel face. He had given the order to begin preparations for the plan that he had been preparing for years. There would be no chance for Skywalker to resist the temptation of the Dark Side, if he would have to save his trusted friend from Lord Tyranus, who the boy hated. But if saving the life of the friend would not suffice, there was also his dear _wife_.

Lord Sidious laughed loudly. It was a merciless cackle. Soon, young Skywalker would be his.

And if his plan failed, he already had an alternative. That girl, Leia, was very strong in the Force, and she didn't know of her power. She was so full of anger and hatred. She would be a fine Sith. And there was something familiar in her Force signature…

Lord Sidious laughed evilly, as he realized what the resemblance meant. Like father, like daughter. He loved the Skywalkers' bloodline.


	15. Life Lessons

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lucas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

Since you have been so kind to me, I've mastered enough courage to do some shameless self-advertising. I've posted another story here, on it's called "Secrets from the Future". If you like my writing, you could check it out. If you don't, then feel free to ignore me. ;)

It is a pre-ROTS Anakin/Padme story, slightly AU. Sidious is determined to break Anakin and Padme apart, and he has some wicked plans in mind, which include some aspects of Anakin's past Padme doesn't know about. Their love was strong enough to cross the boundaries, and long separations only strengthen their passion and need for each other. But can their love survive through shadow of betrayal and distrust?

I haven't started working on second chapter yet, and I won't if I feel that the story isn't worth continuing. Right now, I'm immersed into writing more for "Change of Fate". However, my self-confidence isn't boosted by lack of readers for 'Secrets from the Future", and my frustration may grow into another, even larger and more crule Writer's Block for "CoF" which I may be able not to overcome.

I would be eternally grateful if you let me know if "Secrets from the Future" is worth continuing!

Well, advertising over!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Life lessons**

"Does your family live on Naboo, Padmé?" asked Leia, as both women sat on the couch in Padmé's living room.

Her mother was playing absent-mindedly with her cup. "My mother, my father, my elder sister and her two nieces," she said at last, her eyes shining with love.

Leia wondered silently if some of Padmé's family was still alive in her time. When they went back…if they went back, she would visit her relatives.

"I miss the food my mother cooks," Padmé smiled slightly. "I didn't seem to inherit her cooking abilities, as Ana-," she stopped abruptly mid-word. "Well, my handmaidens sometimes make fun of me," she finished somewhat lamely.

"I see," said Leia, pretending not to have noticed anything. "I can't cook either," she admitted truthfully. _Now I know why I can't cook_, she thought. There was a very small chance that her biological father was a good cook. Leia imagined Anakin slicing meat with his lightsaber, and had to suppress a grin.

Suddenly Padmé looked at Leia mischievously. "Let's make a dinner ourselves," she said. "I would love to see Sabe's face when she sees that."

Leia sprang to her feet excitedly. It sounded wonderful! They walked into the kitchen.

"Let's make Alderaanian vegetables with Nubian sausages," Padme's voice sounded muffled from behind the refrigerator.

Leia loved Alderaanian vegetables. Her father had always told her that it was her mother's favourite dish. Leia began washing the vegetables while Padmé took out a platter and was looking for the right knife amongst the vast collection of kitchen knives.

"How old are your nieces?" Leia asked, joining Padmé in searching for the appropriate knife.

"I think this one will do fine," Padmé said, holding a large carved knife. "Ryoo is nine and Pooja will soon turn eight."

She smiled, lapsing in reminiscence. "I adore them. They are always glad when aunt Padmé is there. I love to watch them play."

Leia looked at her compassionately. Padmé would be a wonderful mother. But this chance was brutally taken away from her. Leia saw red mist dancing before her eyes again, as she thought about the Emperor, how he would destroy everything and everyone her mother held dear…With an enormous effort, she returned to the reality, especially as she heard Luke's voice in her head, warning her about the Dark Side.

"Don't you want to have children of your own, Padmé?" Leia asked quietly.

Her mother looked truly dejected. "I can't," she said at last. "Not now, I'm needed for the Republic."

"And your beloved? What does he think about it?" Leia asked cautiously.

Padme sighed and pursued her lips sadly. "We haven't spoken about it much," she admitted, still cutting the vegetables. "He is a warrior, and always at the front lines, facing the horrors of the war every day." Padmé looked away, blinking fast.

"But he loves children, and children adore him," she said, looking at Leia. "He would be such a wonderful father."

Leia was deeply confused, though that seemed to have become the norm since she had witnessed Anakin and Padmé parting. Almost to her shock, she felt a large part of herself longing to see her biological father again, just to talk to him, to laugh at his jokes or just to memorize his image.

"Sometimes, he's like a big child himself," Padmé said. It seemed that she was light years away.

Leia put the vegetables on the frying pan and turned the stove on. Padmé loved Anakin so much…Maybe her mother was right and he truly would be a good father. Leia couldn't deny the fact that she felt connected with him the way she didn't feel with Bail. However, she was proud to be daughter of Bail Organa, not of Anakin Skywalker. That would never change, Leia would make sure of that. But there was a small voice in her head that whispered to her that she could accept Anakin as her real father and still remain the adopted daughter of Bail Organa.

Padmé was throwing the sausages into the boiling water, when her comlink beeped. She activated it, and the blue holographical image of an alien with large bulging eyes and big ears, clad in Senatorial robes, appeared. From the history books, Leia knew it to be a Gungan.

"Mistress Padmé, where did you leave yousa papers about the last vote?" the Gungan asked in a squeaky voice. "Mesa can't find it!"

"The papers are on the table in your office, Representative Binks," Padmé said patiently. The water behind her began boiling over.

"Oh! Mesa didn't check my office yet," the Gungan said, almost jumping from excitement. The royal robes looked strange on him, to put it mildly. "Mesa go to messa office now!"

The Gungan made a step back, and nearly tripped over his robes.

"Do you need me any longer, Jar Jar?" Padmé asked, throwing a sideways-glance at the sausages.

"No, thank yousa, mistress Padmé," replied Jar-Jar cheerfully, adjusting his robes.

Padmé switched off the comlink and turned to the sausages. Leia was continuing to fry the vegetables, but, for some reason, they kept burning. She added some salt and pepper to them.

Padme's comlink beeped again. With a loud groan, she activated it.

"Representative Binks-" she began rather angrily, as she realized who she was speaking with. It was Anakin.

"Ani, are you all right?" Padme asked fearfully, hurrying out of the kitchen, for Anakin looked covered in dust. It looked as if a whole building had collapsed on him. Under the white layer of dust, there were mud stains on his face and on his robes. Leia continued to fry the vegetables, listening closely to the conversation that occurred in the main room.

"I'm all right, don't worry about me. What about you?" Leia heard Anakin asking.

"I'm fine too, Ani. What is that stuff on you?"

"The dust comes from the building. As for the mud, believe me, you don't want to know," Anakin said, with notes of amusement in his voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to cook," Padmé said sheepishly. Even if Leia couldn't see her, she was sure that her mother was blushing.

Leia heard Anakin laughing loudly. It was an infectious, musical laughter, full of energy and life. She refused to accept the fact that such a cheerful person would turn into a monster. In that moment, Leia didn't believe that it was possible. Anakin didn't resemble Vader at all; only his height reminded her of the black armoured Sith. Some barrier broke in Leia, as she realized that she couldn't let this man fall again. She cared about him too much.

"What is it, Skywalker?" asked Padmé angrily.

The laughter stopped, though Leia could clearly picture her father grinning broadly, not bothered by her mother's fierce stare in the slightest.

"Do you remember the last time you cooked?"

"Anakin," hissed Padmé. "Don't you remind me of that!"

"Why not? It was amusing," said her father cheerfully. "Try not to blow up your flat."

Leia interpreted the stretching silence as Padmé glaring at the still grinning Anakin.

"I have to go," she heard his voice saying hastily.

"Has Obi-Wan seen you?" asked Padmé worriedly.

"I hope not. I'd just better go. And if you see Leia, tell her that her annoying brother is with us. He is fine."

"Of course," said Padmé. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The transmission ended and a stillslightly blushing Padmé re-entered the kitchen. Leia hoped that Luke wouldn't get in any trouble. She was worried about him. She was also concerned about Anakin. She could only pray that Luke wouldn't do anything stupid and not give their father any reason to distrust him.

Leia was continuing to fry the vegetables, but they kept burning. It was getting worse, as she could already smell them. Padmé's sausages didn't look much better, as they were overcooked and had burst.

"Oh, no," Padmé exclaimed, looking at the stove. Split water, burst sausages and burnt vegetables weren't exactly their idea of dinner.

Footsteps were approaching, and second later, one of Padmé's handmaidens, Sabe, entered the kitchen. She whistled.

"No comment, Sabe," Padmé said warningly.

"Last time was worse," said Sabe, thoroughly hiding an amused grin. "I'll clean it up, milady."

"Thank you, Sabe," Padmé said gratefully. "Would you fancy a dinner at a restaurant, Leia?"

Leia nodded eagerly.

"What happened last time you cooked?" Leia asked curiously, as they were heading to the speeder.

"Don't ask. It's my gravest secret," said Padmé so earnestly, that both of them had to laugh.

-------

Thick dust clouds hung in the air. Several lonely walls and a large piles of shattered stones were all that was left of the once mighty stronghold.

A battalion of soldiers, all of them clad in identical white armour, were searching the ruins for any sign of life, using life detectors. But the devices were silent. Everything around them seemed dead, and even the birds had stopped singing. The twin suns of Prosthen hid behind a large cloud, and the air was thick.

There was some stirring under the ruins, and, a second later, the stones flew in every direction, as three Jedi emerged from underneath the ruin.

"That was some destruction, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, trying to brush away the dust from his clothing.

"I told you that I was growing more powerful," said Anakin grimly. He looked strange, having mud stains from the sewer trip covered by white dust. "Are you all right, Luke?" he asked Luke, concerned.

Luke just nodded his head absent-mindedly. He was shaken from this experience. It took a huge amount of power to manage such destruction, and it was his father's anger that gave him power. It was the power of the Dark Side. He exchanged a meaningful glance with Obi-Wan, which didn't go unnoticed by Anakin. Luke sensed dark waves of suspicion and distrust radiating from his father. He felt very uncomfortable under his father' stare. Anakin also seemed to be disappointed in him again, and the idea of it hurt Luke.

"Where are the leaders?" Obi-Wan hurried to distract everyone, taking a look around.

Anakin looked away from Luke and joined his former Master in searching the ruins. Luke breathed out, relieved. In contrast to the clone troopers, the Jedi didn't rely on electronic devices. Luke closed his eyes and joined the brilliant flow of the Force, stretching out his senses, trying to determine the grey Force signatures of the leaders in the ocean of the Force. At last, he spotted them. But their light was gone.

At that exact moment Obi-Wan and Anakin shifted away several large rocks, and the dead bodies of the leaders were revealed. Obi-Wan bore a look of endless weariness, and Anakin showed signs of remorse and some hints of dark satisfaction. There was a cruel gleam in his eyes, hidden deeply under shock, and that gleam sent shivers down Luke's back. In the next moment, however, the icy sparkle in Anakin's eyes was gone, and the Jedi Knight rubbed his forehead with his gloved hand.

"I will contact the Council," Obi-Wan broke silence at last. With these words, he walked away, into the jungle.

Luke couldn't brush away the nagging worry that this outburst wouldn't be the last one. Anakin's main problem was a lack of control over both his emotions and his enormous power. What if he wouldn't be able to save his father? What if the history repeated itself? Luke felt as if he couldn't breathe. The sight of ruins, dead bodies and Anakin speaking with the clone trooper was disturbing. He couldn't cast away the parallels of Vader speaking with the storm troopers over the corpses of beings he had just killed in cold blood.

Luke turned away from this scene and almost ran to Obi-Wan, who had just finished the transmission with the Council. He switched off his comlink and faced Luke.

"Are you all right, Luke?" he asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"This outburst was so frightening," Luke said. "I'm afraid of what he will become."

Obi-Wan sighed and they both looked at the ruins. Anakin had walked away from the place of destruction as well, in the opposite direction Obi-Wan and Luke did. He seemed to be having a holo transmission with a certain Senator from Naboo. They heard laughter coming from his direction.

"You have told me what he will turn into," Obi-Wan said after a long pause. Unable to just stand anymore, he turned and walked deeper into the green loom of the jungle. Luke followed him.

"Father's Force signature had traces of darkness," said Luke fearfully. "If he keeps feeding off his anger, his fall is inevitable."

Obi-Wan kicked away a snake that hissed at him, lost deeply in thought. "That vision of yours," he said at last. "You said Anakin will feel betrayed by Padmé and I, didn't you?"

Luke nodded, looking very miserable. "There is so much of it." He paused, then spoke again. "Father is carelessly toying with the Dark Side. He let it enclose and twist him. The only logical conclusion he could draw on that volcano planet, was that his friends had betrayed him."

Both of them were silent for a while, each musing over the events that had already happened or would happen shortly.

"There must be something we can do to alter the future!" Luke cried at last.

"We already did," replied Obi-Wan grimly. As a response to the boy's quizzical look, he added. "The secretiveness around you and Leia caused Anakin to doubt my friendship."

Luke felt guilty again. He cursed himself for the hundredth time for being such a bad liar. If he had come up with a believable story at Dex, there would be no need to reveal everything to Obi-Wan, and they wouldn't be in such a mess.

"But you've cleared matters, haven't you?" Luke asked hopefully.

Obi-Wan pursued his lips. "Not quite. We just silently agreed to pretend that I don't have anything to hide."

Luke couldn't suppress a moan. Things couldn't be worse. He hadn't imagined in his wildest dreams that his and Leia's arrival would only complicate the situation. He thought dumbly that he had to formulate his wish as saving his father, not just meeting him.

"What should we do now?" he asked, his voice devoid of any emotions.

Obi-Wan tried to smile reassuringly, though Luke could tell that the Jedi Master was scared as well.

"Don't worry, Luke. We'll find a way to save Anakin."

"How many people are you actually trying to save, Luke Solo?" a dark voice sounded from behind their backs.

Obi-Wan and Luke turned around simultaneously and saw Anakin approaching them. His face was inscrutable.


	16. Lost Boy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lucas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Hi, everyone!

Once again, I just couldn't wait for the beta-ed version, and therefore decided to update it a bit sooner.

The last few days have been really insane, and as miserable as I feel now, I'm in kind of need for a moral support. Warm replies are usually my best boost. Actually, for the readers it would be better if I felt as low as I do now, because my muse is back, and I'm writing like mad. ;)

One more thing: out of some technical malfunctions I can't access the reviews you have given me. (?) I don't know if you liked the last chapter, and I'll try to answer your questions as soon as I finally get to read your feedback.

I can imagine some of requests concerning the plot many of you might have done, and I'm sorry to disappoint you! According to the newest outline, "Change of Fate" will have 50 chapters (!), and I'm certainly not gonna resolve everything that early in the story:D

So, please don't hate poor, heartbroken CrazyAni!

Anyway, I've seen that "Change of Fate" hit 300 replies, and I'm thrilled! Yahoo! I wish I could read them…

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lost boy**

Luke and Obi-Wan were staring at Anakin, their mouths agape. Anakin crossed his arms and glanced from man to another. The green loom around them seemed menacing, and Luke got the impression that the air was sparkling with electricity.

"I…I," began Luke, stuttering.

"I…I," mimicked Anakin venomously as his eyes narrowed. "Who are you really, Luke Solo? Somehow, I even doubt that this is your true name."

Both Luke and Obi-Wan stayed silent. Luke felt as if he was paralysed, for he could neither move, nor speak. Obi-Wan was just watching Anakin, his face bearing an expression of terrible sadness.

"Why did you arrive at Coruscant?"

Luke didn't know what to say. His mind was blank. He just stood there, simply looking back at his furious father. He had never felt so helpless.

"He is just an innocent child, Anakin," Obi-Wan cut cautiously in. Anakin turned to him, raging.

"This boy," Anakin said, pointing his gloved finger at Luke, "Is full of secrets. What is his secret that I can't be confided in it, and my best friend has to keep betraying me every day?"

Obi-Wan looked as miserable as Luke felt. "I would never betray you, Anakin," he said gently.

Anakin snorted. "But you do," he said quietly. "Both of you were talking about me behind my back, and you didn't want me to find out."

No one answered him. All three of them knew Anakin to be right. Obi-Wan's and Luke's guilty faces seemed to anger him even more. A snake crawled hastily away from Anakin, hissing as if it was scared.

"Are you plotting against me?" Anakin asked, his voice shaking with quiet fury. "What is your plan?"

Luke shuddered inwardly. Anakin's usually warm blue eyes were cold and swirling with rage. His hand was on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"Anakin, beware of your feelings," shot Obi-Wan warningly. "They are dangerous and can lead you to the path full of darkness, path that will consume you forever."

Anakin laughed loudly. But it was not his melodic laughter. This laughter was cold and inhuman. It seemed to get darker, though the twin suns of Prosthen were still shining brightly.

"I'm not your Padawan anymore, Obi-Wan," said Anakin through clenched teeth, when his bitter laughter subdued.

In this moment, the Jedi Master Obi-Wan reminded Luke much of the old hermit Ben Kenobi from Tatooine. His shoulders were slumped, as if twenty years of endless sadness and measureless guilt were pressing on him.

"That's true, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, smiling sadly. "I'm telling you this as your _friend_, not as your Master."

There was a long pause, where Anakin looked away. When he met Obi-Wan's gaze again, all fury and anger was gone from him. He looked very young and deeply hurt.

"Friends don't hide things from each other," he said.

Was it Luke's imagination, or were his eyes glistering? And were the corners of his mouth twitched in remorse?

"Who is your father, Luke Solo?" Anakin asked Luke, as Obi-Wan kept silent.

"He is dead," said Luke emotionlessly.

"That's a lie. He is alive, and we all know it. Is he somehow connected to me?"

It was frightening how piercing his father's stare could be.

"No," Luke said too quickly.

Anakin laughed bitterly. "You are a terrible liar, Luke Solo. The only logical conclusion from what you'd told me is that I'm your father," he said sarcastically. Luke felt sweat drops running down his spine.

"Anakin, please," said Obi-Wan. His tone was almost pleading. "Believe me, I would love to tell you everything-"

"Don't, Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted him mid-word, raising his hand in a gesture of silence. The Jedi Master looked as if he aged about a decade in the last five minutes. "I don't want to hear any excuses." He paused for a moment, his eyes haunted and full of suffering.

"You just don't trust me enough."

In a swirl of robes, he turned and walked away from them. In a thick silence of the jungle, they heard a lonely cry of bird. The cry resembled a pained sob.

----

After their disastrous attempt at cooking, Leia and Padmé decided to go to a restaurant for a dinner. It was one of Padmé's favourite places, and the atmosphere was cosy and inviting. The restaurant was situated on the upper floor of a high tower, giving a magnificent view on the capital. The room was dimly lit, and the soft glow of many candles gave it a romantic touch. Leia wondered if her parents had ever visited this place together.

They had ordered their food and were now waiting for it to arrive. Padmé had excused herself, and rushed off to the fresher. Leia was gazing out of the window, thinking about Luke, when she heard a kind voice calling her.

"What a pleasure to see you here, young Leia."

It seemed that Chancellor Palpatine had been leaving the restaurant, escorted by his guards and aids, when he had spotted her. He smiled at Leia as a father would. She felt her temper boiling again.

"Likewise, Chancellor Palpatine," Leia forced herself to reply politely.

"What are you doing her, all alone?" he asked her, his eyes shining with warmness. He came closer and stopped right by her table.

Leia resisted the strong temptation to take this snake by the throat and choke him. With great effort, she managed to appear calm on the outside.

"I'm here with Senator Amidala, Chancellor," she said, smiling nicely. "She went out for a moment."

"I see. How are you doing, my girl?"

The Sith Lord's eyes were looking at her with such compassion and warmth, that despite knowing who this man was, Leia had to fight the great urge to tell him everything. It was frightening how strongly she wanted to share her problems with him. She was sure that he would understand everything she went through and find the right words of comfort.

_What was going on?_ She hated this monster, he was the one who would destroy nearly all the good things in the galaxy. He would kill her father, spiritually seen, and create the black-armoured monster. _Why did she want to open up to him?_

"I'm fine. Thank you for your kindness, Chancellor," replied Leia in a small voice.

Palpatine smiled gently and put his hand on her shoulder. It felt comforting and soothing.

"If you ever need a friend, you are always welcome in my office, young Leia," he said softly.

To her immense fear, Leia believed him. She felt lost in this timeline, like the weight of the entire rested galaxy upon her shoulders. There was no one who could help her. Her mother couldn't find out who Leia really was. Luke and Obi-Wan were away, and they were as lost as she was. She couldn't possibly contact the Jedi. If she did, Anakin would be expelled from the Order. That would certainly shake him badly and add one more factor for his turn. Chancellor Palpatine seemed indeed like a good man, and he could give her a valuable counsel. _What was up with her?_

"Thank you for your kind offer, Chancellor," Leia said, stumbling slightly over her words.

Palpatine smiled again. In the candle light his kind wrinkled face looked suddenly greedy and menacing. The reflection of the candle flame in his eyes made them appear yellow. Or were they really yellow? Even his smile seemed triumphant and twisted to Leia. _This man is ultimate evil personified._ As if she had bashed her head, Leia came back to reality.

"Anytime, my girl."

Leia gave him her best fake smile.

"Unfortunately, I must take my leave," exclaimed Palpatine, looking at his chrono. "The galaxy is not waiting for me, and there is so much that has to be done. These are indeed difficult times for all of us."

"I'm sure that you will manage everything perfectly," Leia assured him, wearing her politician's mask_. I shall make sure that your evil plans will never come true_, she added inwardly.

"Thank you, my girl," said Palpatine. He kissed her hand. "Have a nice evening."

"Thank you, the same to you," replied Leia.

With a last nod, Palpatine turned from her and walked away, his escort following him closely.

Leia sighed and put her face in her hands. She had nearly fallen into the trap of his helpful promises. He seemed to have sensed her loneliness and quiet desperation, and had acted on her confusion. After this conversation, she could associate with her father very well.

A little boy, who had had to part with his mother forever, alone on a foreign world, with his Master who, he felt, didn't want him. He could still sense the rejection and coldness from his fellow Jedi. During the Council meeting, Leia had gotten the impression that Anakin was a stranger among the Jedi even to this day. Palpatine had skilfully used the loneliness and anguish of that little boy and become the friend Anakin had needed badly at the time.

Leia couldn't blame him in slightest, seeing that she had actually wanted to open up to this man herself, even if she had known from the beginning who he was. She had to severe the strong bond of friendship between her father and the Sith Lord. But how?

At that moment Leia couldn't understand how she could ever think of her father as a monster. It was a cruel twist of circumstances that destined his fall, not a black heart.

Padmé returned from her visit to the fresher.

"It is strange," she said, frowning. Leia raised her eyebrows curiously.

"I am delayed, I should have got my…" but then she blushed and stopped abruptly.

"Maybe, it's stress," Leia suggested, though she knew perfectly well that it was not stress that was affecting her mother.

"I don't think so, I'm very punctual because of the injection," Padmé muttered. "Unless…" she gasped, and her hands drew automatically to her belly.

For a second, it looked as if her face were lit by a ray of pure sunlight, her eyes shining with joy and unconditional love. But then she pursued her lips and blinked, looking worried and stunned.

"Are you all right, Padmé?" Leia asked cautiously.

She could understand Padmé's reaction perfectly. Her mother was more than happy to find out that she was pregnant. Leia felt a wave of mad joy spreading through her body at the realization that she was already loved by her mother. But the love between her parents was a forbidden one, and pregnancy would certainly not do well for either of them.

"I don't understand how it could have happened," mumbled Padmé. It looked as if she wasn't even aware of Leia's presence. "It's impossible."

With a jerk of her head, Padmé snapped out of her reverie. "Yes, I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly.

The waiter came with their food, and conversation died for some time. Both of them were concentrated on their food, which was delicious, and Leia vowed to never attempt cooking again.

"Master Kenobi is a bad cook as well," Padmé said, motioning for the waiter to bring them more bread.

"Is he?" Leia wondered, taking a sip of her juice.

"At least, that's Knight Skywalker's perspective," Padmé chuckled softly.

"Can Knight Skywalker cook well?"

Padmé laughed. "He is a disaster at the kitchen, though he keeps denying it."

"Though, there is one thing he can make really good," she added after a short pause. "Tatooine porridge. His mother used to make it for him when they still lived together," she said in response to Leia's curious glance.

"Did you try it?"

Padmé nodded eagerly. "It is really delicious, and I like it a lot. He is always glad to make some for me if I ask him to."

"You seem to be very close friends," Leia stated, her tone seeming casual.

Padmé bit her lip. She looked slightly uneasy, as she looked at Leia.

"Anakin has feelings for me that extend those of friendship," she said quietly. "But he and I… we can never be. He has made a commitment to the Order that cannot be broken. I'm a Senator and don't have time for any romance."

If Leia hadn't seen the proof of the opposite with her own eyes, she would have believed Padmé in a blink of an eye. Their parents risked so much by giving in to their feelings. Leia felt as if another missing piece of her soul was found. Luke and she were truly born out of great love that was strong enough to persist through horrors of war and long separations.

"Besides, I've sworn eternal love and loyalty to another man," Padmé said, looking at the warm light of the candle.

"What is his name?" Leia asked, mastering her entire courage for this simple question.

Padmé looked at the dark skies outside.

"I cannot tell you," she said after a slight hesitation. "I'm sorry."

"That's all right," Leia said, slightly disappointed.

Suddenly she felt a storm of anguish hitting her. Someone was suffering terribly, feeling betrayed by his best friend. Leia had no doubt whom the feelings belonged. A powerful wave of bitterness washed over her so strongly, that she felt a lump coming up her throat and had to fight back tears.

Padmé seemed to have felt something too, as she was clutching her belly, looking worried. She looked at the skies, and Leia followed her gaze. The stars were tinkering friendly, some were shining brighter than the others. From down there, everything up there seemed so peaceful, and the stars were nothing more than sources of light, distant worlds far away. In reality, war was raging on, and people were suffering. Leia could only hope that her father and her brother would return safe and unchanged.

"I just hope that he is not hurt," Padmé said in a barely audible voice. "We are missing him."

They really did. Her mother and little beings inside of her were radiating such a strong feeling of love through the Force, so that even Leia was able to sense it. Suddenly she felt a vivid sense of longing and impatience catching her. These feelings belonged to little Leia, who responded instinctively to her mother. But an instant later Leia couldn't tell whether it was her heart that ached for her father or were that the primitive feelings of little Leia. It was all mixed up, and Leia felt her herself dizzy.

"I hope so too," echoed Leia whole-heartedly to Padmé.

Leia tried to sort the turmoil in her soul, but with no success. She still couldn't tell her feelings from those of little Leia apart. But they were one and the same person, and it was technically impossible to tell anything apart. In this moment, Leia realised that she sense of longing and bright love she experienced, was her own. Instead of scaring her, this realisation seemed to help her find another piece of her soul, and she felt at peace as she had never felt before.


	17. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the SW universe. All the characters belong to George Lucas. This story was written for fun and meditation purposes only.

A/N: Hi, everyone!

Again, due to the very cruel real life, I decided to update sooner. I'm updating my other story today as well.

I'm so sorry for the lack of time, but I don't have time to reply to your reviews! I've read through them, and I'm very grateful. You lot managed to lift my sunken mood a bit. ;)

Just one thing: Luke and Leia were sent in the past to _learn_ what happened to Anakin, and the Force is guiding their actions. Besides, with 52 chapters of "Change of Fate", do you honestly expect me to reveal everything that early in the story?

Small spoiler:

Anakin and Padmé won't be told the truth by either Obi-Wan or the twins, they'll find out on their own, and each separately. It will happen on Coruscant.

Spoiler end.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Acceptance**

Luke and Obi-Wan were standing in the jungle in silence, avoiding to look at each other. The eerie quietness around them was unnerving, and the tension could be cut with a knife. The twin suns hid again behind the thick cloud, and it grew dark, the atmosphere matching twilight in their souls.

"That didn't go well," remarked Luke at last, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Obi-Wan slumped on the ground and buried his face in his hands, giving out a small moan. Luke had never seen him lose control like that before. He felt as though he were intruding upon something private, so instead he preferred to survey a giant ant, which tried to transport a small stick to his home. He didn't know for how long he watched it struggle with its heavy load.

Behind him, Obi-Wan seemed to regain his composure a bit. The Jedi Master stood up and looked at the green corridor where Anakin had stormed off minutes ago.

"I wonder whether we had made the right decision by keeping the truth away from him," said Obi-Wan in a hollow voice, looking at the trees as if he was still seeing Anakin's retreating back.

Luke had asked himself the same question many times, even though he knew the answer.

"We can't. Besides, the truth will destroy him."

Obi-Wan gave him a shrewd look. "And the things he will do if he doesn't know where they would lead him, won't?"

Luke rubbed his forehead. "I don't know," he confessed. "If we change the course of events, he won't have to do them in the first place."

"Anakin is very strong, he would be able to digest things if we told him everything," said Obi-Wan. "And I don't see us keeping him from the Dark Side. What we had done so far, was only push him further to it." His mouth trembled. "I'm failing him…again."

Luke had never felt so dejected and unsure before. Something told him that it was unwise to lay everything in the open.

"It's too risky," he said in a small voice.

Obi-Wan sighed, emanating terrible grief. "He is my brother," he said. "I can't bear lying to him."

"He is my father," echoed Luke. He felt so void. "I don't like this any better than you do."

Obi-Wan laughed bitterly. "Some saviours we are."

Luke didn't know what to say. Some son he was, pushing his father closer to the abyss. Obi-Wan's sad laughter bubbled a bit more, then died. An uncomfortable silence fell between them again.

"Let's go and rejoin Anakin," Obi-Wan said at last. "There is no point in alienating ourselves, especially after what had just happened."

Luke nodded vaguely. To tell the truth, he wanted be as far away from Anakin as possible, even Palpatine's office sounded as an option at the moment. He just couldn't bring himself to look his father in the eye. He cursed himself for being born with a foot stuffed in his mouth. It was a shame that all the articulation genes were spent on Leia.

"He is back at the camp," said Obi-Wan, sensing Anakin through their Force-bond.

Slowly, they made their way back to the camp. Once nearly there, they halted before the last bushes, hidden from the view by thick branches and lianas. Anakin was talking with Commander Cody, and the other clones were relaxing. It seemed that Anakin had taken a bath in the river, as his face was clean again, and he wore a fresh tunic.

Obi-Wan came out of their hiding spot and approached his former Padawan, Luke following him closely. Anakin raised his eyes and saw them. His gaze was opaque. The clone commander left them.

"Hello, Master," he greeted Obi-Wan dryly. "I already wanted to organise a search party for you two."

"Anakin, we need to talk," said Obi-Wan, ignoring Anakin's coldness.

"What about?" asked Anakin, his eyebrows raised, though Luke noticed how his eyes lingered for a fracture of second on his face. "No one is keeping grave secrets from each other, are they?"

"There is a good reason behind all this secrecy, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. "Believe me, it pains me for not being able to tell you everything."

Anakin turned away from him and walked to the river, Obi-Wan and Luke following him. He was standing with his back turned on them again. The suns were shining brightly, the sky was bright blue and the surface of the river was glistering cheerfully, responding to the day light with many smiles and laughter. Only Anakin's tall dark silhouette remained untouched by the bright light. He was emanating dark waves of power, yet he looked terribly lonely and heartbroken.

"Anakin, please-" began Obi-Wan again, as Anakin kept silent, but he was interrupted.

"Oh, it pains _you_," Anakin stated venomously. His voice sounded somewhat muffled. He turned around and faced Luke and Obi-Wan at last. "Well, it should. You have raised and trained me since I was a little boy, and now you are trading me for a stranger who has half a galaxy to save, including me for some reason! And I don't even know why I should be saved, no one bothers to tell me," he yelled, his hand raised in a gesture of desperation. His eyes were glistering with angry tears. "Am I that unimportant to you, _Master_?"

Obi-Wan looked as though he was slapped across the face.

"You are _everything_ for me, Anakin," he said quietly, losing his usually calm Jedi mask. He looked exactly as heartbroken as Anakin did.

Anakin snorted sceptically. "I don't see it, Master. It looks like Luke Solo's secrets mean more to you than my friendship. Do you have any idea how I feel about it?" he cried out, his voice raising with every word.

Luke had never seen Obi-Wan so desperate before. All traces of a lifelong Jedi education were gone, and a hurt, worried man was standing next to him.

"I do," said Obi-Wan quietly, looking at the ground. The idea of causing Anakin so much pain was killing him, almost literally as it looked like.

"Do you?" asked Anakin exactly as quietly. He chuckled wearily. "To tell the truth, I don't know myself exactly how I feel, there is just too much of it."

He looked at Luke, who swallowed nervously. "I like you a lot, Luke _Solo_," he said earnestly. "I don't know why, and given that you have so many secrets to hide, I shouldn't in the first place. But what is it you are trying to save me from? Who is your father and what happened to him?"

"My father is the bravest and strongest warrior in this galaxy, but he is in danger," Luke said, capturing the pleading glance Obi-Wan cast in his direction. He couldn't stand torturing his father for much longer anyway. "The same kind of danger you are in. By helping you, I can also save my father."

"And that danger would be?"

"Yourself," said Obi-Wan, as Luke seemed to be struggling with words. In response to Anakin's stunned gaze, he added softly.

"You know that as well as we do, Anakin."

Anakin looked stunned, his mouth agape. Then, as the words had slowly sunk in, he seemed to regain his composure and his anger.

"Are you assuming that I will turn to the Dark Side?" he asked, his voice shaking with indignation. "I am a Jedi Knight, I despise the Sith! Are you holding me for some kind of lunatic?"

"No," started Luke weakly, but he was interrupted by Anakin.

"And what was your idea of help? Lecturing me about the ways of the Force? Having some psychotherapeutic sessions?" Anakin cried outraged, his nostrils flaring. "I could never become a Sith. _Never_!"

"Every Force-sensitive being has a potential to become a Sith. So do I, and so do you," said Obi-Wan, trying to calm his former apprentice down. "And some of us have larger potential than the others."

"I don't have any potential to turn into a Sith," Anakin said with pressure, as if he was trying to convince both Obi-Wan and himself. "What are you hinting at?"

"Anakin, you already are one of the most powerful Jedi, and you have not yet reached your full extent. But your lack of control over your emotions is something that scares me. You are quick to give in to your anger and drawing power from the sources that lead into the realm of eternal darkness. Once you start walking this path, there is no turning back. We both know that you have been close to that path," said Obi-Wan cautiously, his eyes still bearing a pained look.

"You are wrong!" yelled Anakin angrily. "I have a total control over my emotions, and I don't give in to anger-" he stopped abruptly mid-word. He closed his eyes and drew in a shaky breath. "I won't…I can't," he murmured in denial.

"I can't lose you to the Sith, Anakin," said Obi-Wan, his voice almost a whisper. "It would destroy me. Please," he added almost pleadingly.

"You won't. I promise," said Anakin defiantly. Both men were looking at each other, one guilty and regretful, the other sad and slightly distrustful, but the golden bond of affection and love was almost visible between them. Then Anakin tore his eyes away from Obi-Wan and looked at Luke.

"I've already told you that I like you, don't ask me why. And thank you for your help, but I don't need it," Anakin said softly. Then his voice became harsher. "But if you respect me, do me a favour: stay away from me for a while."

With these words, Anakin turned away and started walking away from them. Then he turned one last time and looked at both Luke and Obi-Wan.

"If you have any more secret conversations, make sure that I don't overhear them. And it would be better if both of you stayed away from me for a while," he said earnestly, casting an unreadable glance at them. Then he turned away and resumed his walking.

Luke and Obi-Wan were left alone again, watching Anakin retreat from them both physically and spiritually. Obi-Wan hoped with all his heart that the bond of trust would be re-forged.

But the turmoil of war and the next months made all of them push this incident to the back to their minds, and the three of them slowly came closer again. There were no more hidden conversations or heated confrontations, not until five months later when they would return to Coruscant, where the storms of fate would unleash not only at them, but at the entire galaxy…

----

It was evening, and Padmé and Leia were sitting in the main room in Padmé's apartment, watching the HoloNet-news, with the noise of the speeders whooshing by in the background.

The last days of the Old Republic were almost as dark as the empirical times, as Leia concluded, watching reports of death and destruction. It was uncanny how much evil a single Sith Lord could bring to the galaxy, and it was only the beginning of the apocalypse. Leia felt hot tears coming up, as she thought of annihilation of countless star systems, her family and friends dying, her father turning… She bit her lip.

"Are you all right, Leia?"

Leia looked at her left and saw Padmé looking at her with concern.

"I am fine," she said quietly. "I just-", she broke mid-word, as she realised that she was about to confess a part of the truth to her mother. She couldn't do it.

"Do you miss your friends?" Padmé asked with understanding.

"I do. I miss all of them so much," confessed Leia, unable to prevent herself from doing so.

"It must be hard being away from them," said Padmé with compassion. "But at least you know that they are safe and miss you as well. Perhaps some of them will track you and pay a sudden visit to you," she added with a slight smile.

"They won't," said Leia in a small voice. "It is impossible. I'm cut away from them for many, many years to come, unless a miracle occurs."

Padmé was scrutinizing her with the most peculiar look on her face. It was a mixture of pity, compassion and curiosity. Her mother had some questions to ask. What answers could she give her?

She looked away from her mother and pretended to be interested in the report about the planet Derrona that was invaded by the Separatists. Seeing that Leia marked the end of the conversation, Padme turned her attention to the reportage as well, looking slightly disappointed.

"_According to the newest information, the inseparable duo Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker are to be sent to resolve the conflict on Derrona,_" the announcer, a female human of approximately thirty years, stated from the HoloNet-news studio. "_All of us can now sleep safely in their beds, given that the Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear will handle the situation and save the population on Derrona. They will leave for their destination tomorrow."_

Padmé was glued to the screen, eagerly capturing every word. Then a large image of Anakin appeared on the screen. He was smiling brightly, his eyes shining with deep love and wisdom that was beyond his young age. Yet he still looked so boyish and mischievous, with his eyes sparkling with cheerfulness. He looked like a true hero, protector of the helpless and those in need.

"_And again, we must thank young Anakin Skywalker for many victories throughout the Clone Wars. He is our hope, a bright light in the universe that outshines the darkness that the Separatists are bringing to the galaxy. Our hearts are with him, we admire his courage and his skill, and we hope that he will return safe to us. We need you, Anakin. May the Force be with you_," the announcer's voiceover said over the image of Anakin.

Padmé leaned forward. She was stroking her belly absent-mindedly, eating the image of Anakin with her eyes. She was emanating a strong wave of longing and love, and Leia felt herself enveloped in it. Both Leias felt the same as their mother did.

Leia looked again at the image of her father. He truly was a hero, yet unclaimed by darkness, loved deeply by her mother, her brother, Obi-Wan …and by her, she couldn't deny it to herself any longer.

Anakin was a loving husband, a loyal and fierce friend, and a noble and brave warrior. He was unique, a bright shining pearl amongst the greyness of other, more primitive beings who were so caught up in their little problems or eaten by greed. Leia couldn't let him become the opposite of his true self. Such brilliant people like him couldn't be lost to the darkness.

Padmé and she exchanged a glance that spoke millions of unsaid words. Both of them were awaiting his return with impatience, both of them would spend nights worrying about him, though partly for different reasons. Both of them would eagerly await the next HoloNet news transmission in hope to learn more about his whereabouts in long months to come.

_Leia Skywalker_. This name seemed to fit her, and Leia loved the sound of it. _Leia Skywalker_. This was her true name, and the chance to wear it was taken brutally away from her. It didn't mean that she would stop loving Bail, he would always have a special place in her heart, and she would also forever remain Leia Organa, nothing would change that either.

Looking at the image of her smiling father, with her mother sitting by the side, Leia felt herself bursting from pride at the thought of being a daughter of these wonderful people. Her father was far from being perfect, she knew that, but the greatness in him overweighed his flaws, and Leia loved him despite and, maybe, for his flaws. She was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, and she felt honoured by it, more than she had even been before in her life.

They were a family: Anakin, Padmé, Luke and Leia Skywalker. And, of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi was also part of it. Leia felt happy, as she had finally found where she belonged: with her family.

This was the first night since their arrival in the past in which Leia had no trouble in falling asleep. _Leia Skywalker_, she thought with a smile on her lips, before drifting to sleep, forgetting about the horrors that would yet come.

In her dreams, she saw a young handsome man with brilliant blue eyes and blonde wavy hair, sitting together with a beautiful young woman with big brown eyes and dark curls by a large lake in a beautiful countryside, the sound of many waterfalls roaring softly behind them. They were laughing together with an elder, bearded man. Two little children, a blonde boy and a dark-haired girl were playing in the grass. It was a picture of an idyll, pure and untouched by darkness.

But then it grew darker, large clouds appeared on the horizon, and the sound of thunder was rocketing. Bolts of lightning appeared everywhere in the sky, and it started to rain. The lake came out of the shores, and large wave washed over the landscape. The people packed hastily their belongings and run for the shelter, but the storm wouldn't let them get away easily. Red gleams appeared on the already darkened sky, and almost all the light was gone. Bolts of lightning missed the people literally by inches, as they ran, the blonde man carrying the little girl, and the woman holding the little boy by the hand. The small house was already in the sight range, and the people fastened their pace even more. But there was a deafening peal of thunder, and an especially bright and fierce bolt of lightning was coming directly at the young man, who saw the danger and tried to dodge it. The bolt of lightning was only inches away from the man, as he set himself to jump aside…

Leia woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat. She didn't know if the man managed to escape his death. The dream was very vivid, and Leia's breathing was still quickened from it. She lay down again, but stayed awake for a long time. Eventually, the drowsiness overcame her, and she fell asleep again. When she woke up in the morning, she remembered nothing of her nightmare.


	18. The Beginning of the End

A/N: This chapter takes place during the RotS.

Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The beginning of the end**

Five months later… 

Gamorr was a small planet in the Outer Rim that was valued for its contribution to tourism. It had a mild climate and beautiful landscapes with snowy mountains and sandy beaches. The Separatists had invaded the planet a month ago, which had created another sharp blow to the Republic's economy. Ever since a fierce battle has been raging on, with the Republic Army trying to drive away the hostile forces. Few weeks ago, the severely outnumbered Army received reinforcement, the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker among them. But only today, after weeks of ferocious battles, the Republican forces succeeded. The conflict was finally solved, and some of the leaders were captured.

-----

The sun was rising over the vast battlefield. Clouds of smoke were hanging in the air, and harsh wind, very untypical for this planet, was blowing. It was cold, and the atmosphere was the one of gloominess and loss. There was no sense of victory, though the invasion was finally foiled. The civilian causalities and the number of fallen soldiers were just too high.

Luke Skywalker wandered across the battlefield, looking at the scattered pieces of battle droids, at the burning remains of the battle machines. In the last few months he had seen so much pain, so much destruction, so much death. The pained cries of the wounded ones, the pools of blood, the torn limbs, and the fellow soldiers being blown in pieces right before his eyes…In the first months, Luke often cried in his sleep, the images of horror not leaving him in his dreams, and he had often woken up in the middle of the night by his own screams. As months have passed, he had hardened up and, to some extent, got used to it. Luke felt as though he had parted with some part of his humanity, as most of the time during the battles he felt numb and void.

As a little boy, Luke enjoyed playing war games with his friends, with the pretending to kill each other, taking captives, and simulating air battles. At that time, he had no idea how horrible war could be, how much unspeakable evil it brought. He had seen much death, and had been a cause of equally much death. The rules were simple – it was either you or your opponent. During this short time, he had lost all traces of childhood and innocence he still possessed.

He was grateful was the company of his father and Obi-Wan. If not for his father, his lips would forget how to smile, his heart would forget what being cheerful felt like. He learned to take pleasure in smallest, most insignificant things. If not for Obi-Wan, he would never learn how much comfort the Force offered, how soothing it felt to float with the brilliant ocean. They helped him throughout these months, and Luke learned to love and respect them even more.

He had been in many battles with the Rebel Alliance in his own time, but none of them were as horrible as those of the Clone Wars. Passing a thoroughly damaged and mutilated beyond recognition corpse of Lian Fusto, a sergeant with whom Luke and Anakin shared many meals together, he remembered how disturbed and distressed he had been after wandering over the battlefield after his first grand battle on Demorra. Shaken by the horrible sight upon him, he had forgotten how to use his lungs, he had forgotten who he was or what he was here for; he could only cry. Obi-Wan had dragged him aside and used the Force to calm him down, had spent hours trying to make him feel better. The Jedi Master had even managed to find a real food for him, not the rations Luke learned to hate by now.

Through the cloud of thick smoke, Luke spotted Anakin, and rushed to him. As he walked, he remembered how his father had woken him up from a particularly vivid nightmare, how he had taken him outside to snatch fresh air, how he had tried to comfort him. This incident had taken place right after that first battle, and Luke had been frightened to fall asleep again, frightened to stay just by himself at night, in this eerie quietness intervened only by pained moans of the wounded ones. Anakin had spent the rest of the night by his side. Luke remembered vaguely how he had wiped away the sweat from his forehead and tried to put off the fever. During that night Luke had truly realised that he was spending time with his father.

Luke approached Anakin, and found him staring upon the dead body of a Jedi Knight. It seemed like he was shot from behind.

"Another Jedi is dead," said Anakin gloomily, not tearing his eyes from the Jedi. If not the blood stain on his chest, the dead could have been considered asleep. "This just doesn't end. So many Jedi have died…I was fighting nearby, I could have helped him. If I only-"

Then he seemed to realise that Luke was standing by his side. "Are you all right, Luke?" he asked him with concern.

Luke just shrugged. Anakin finally turned away and walked towards the village which was situated right by the battlefield. They walked in silence, still contemplating over the battle and silently offering comfort to each other.

"Did you see the pirouette Obi-Wan did, when that battle droid had attacked him from behind?" Anakin asked him suddenly. It seemed that he needed to lighten the mood a bit, unable to think about the war any longer.

"No, I didn't," said Luke. "I loved the look on your face when the droid that you had beheaded had risen again and attacked you, though."

Anakin didn't seem to be stung by this insult, however. "Oh, you are not the only one," he said cheerfully. "Beings tend to like my face and looks I cut with it. Most of them are female, though. But it's nice to receive a compliment from a male."

It was Luke's turn to get insulted, which he did. "The look on your face was totally lame," he tried to stand his ground.

Anakin just flashed him a bright grin, not touched by the insult in slightest. "Whatever," he said. "Oh, look, here is Obi-Wan," he added, spotting Obi-Wan talking with a Clone Commander.

He went to his former Master, with Luke following him, cursing inwardly. He and Obi-Wan had kept score at whose insults would bother Anakin more, and Obi-Wan was winning considerably. What Luke didn't know, that there was a similar competition between Anakin and Obi-Wan, and his father had more success at getting under Luke's skin.

"Hello, Master," said Anakin, approaching Obi-Wan. "You may go," he said dismissively to the Clone Commander. The white-armoured soldier saluted and left.

Obi-Wan looked suspiciously at Anakin, as his former apprentice was smiling mischievously. "What is it?" he asked suspiciously, bracing himself for another round of merciless teasing.

"Nice pirouette out there, Master," Anakin said, grinning broadly.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan asked, his cheeks flushing slightly.

Instead of explaining, Anakin made the silliest move Luke had ever witnessed. It was a mixture of a clumsy leap and a salute, with arms and feet tangling, the whole body jerking as if on electricity shock. The image was so hilarious, that Luke nearly lost his balance from laughing too hard.

Obi-Wan was of such a deep crimson, that Luke nearly felt heat emanating from him. Nevertheless, he didn't lose his composure.

"Oh, Anakin, does this look familiar?" he asked, pulling a very dumb face with his mouth agape and somewhat askew, blinking in confusion. It was a thoroughly exasperated image of Anakin when he had seen the beheaded droid rise again.

"I don't look like that, I never look like that," an indignated Anakin stated out as he started to walk down the street that led to the local communication centre.

"Oh, you did, "a satisfied Obi-Wan contradicted. "Imagine what the media would report if they found out about the Hero with No Fear looking like a little Padawan, fresh out of the Temple."

"They would find it cute, the media loves me," slightly embarrassed and angry Anakin said. "But what would the younglings and younger Padawans say if I demonstrated them the jump of the respected Master Kenobi, looking like a hybrid between a bantha and Representative Binks?"

"Oh, you wouldn't," Obi-Wan said, paling at this sight. Luke felt a slight spasm in his belly muscles, for he was laughing too much and too hard.

Anakin only raised his eyebrow quizzingly, as they entered the local communication centre. Due to the invasion, all means of communications were jammed, and Gamorr was cut from the rest of the galaxy. They hadn't had a single transmission with the Council for almost a month, ever since they had arrived at the planet and started with a very advanced version of "aggressive negotiations".

"We should send a transmission to the Temple," Obi-Wan said.

"Working on it," said Anakin, as they entered the central. They had to fix the jamming problem themselves, as the technicians were killed. The control ship of the Separatists was destroyed in the air battle, and now the rest of the problem had to be solved from here.

Beeping and whistling excitedly, Artoo wheeled into the central.

"Hello, Artoo," Anakin greeted the droid cheerfully. The droid responded with green flickering and elated beeping. Anakin laughed. "I see," he said. Artoo beeped again. "Do you really think so?"

He scratched his chin reflectingly, then he looked down at the droid and grinned. "I think you are absolutely right on that one."

Obi-Wan shook head in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Luke chuckled. Anakin and Artoo were getting along wonderfully, and the little droid had saved their lives on many occasions. Luke was astonished how much more advanced the droid had been in this epoch than in his time. It seemed that the Alderaanian technicians had removed the many additional mechanisms that Anakin had added to Artoo.

"Luke, want to help?" Anakin called, leaning over the computer and starting looking over it. "Artoo, could you log yourself in the system?"

Obi-Wan slumped into a chair and watched them work. The process would take a while, and he could use some rest.

-----

On _Invisible Hand_, General Grievous' transmitter beeped. It was a special line, reserved for this important operation only. This attack would ensure the victory of the Separatists. The droid general activated it, and the blue hologram of Lord Sidious appeared.

"Begin the operation," the hooded figure said.

"Yes, my Lord," Grievous said, bowing slightly.

The blue figure disappeared. Grievous turned to the crew. The hour he had so long been waiting for had come at last.

"To Coruscant!" he ordered, before having another fit of coughing.

The enormous spaceship disappeared in the space, followed by a large battalion of other ships.

----

It was a first bright day after the sequence of the rainy ones, and Leia was returning from her stride on Coruscant streets to her mother's apartment. Padmé should be returning home earlier, and Leia wanted to spend more time with her, as she had barely seen her in the last few days.

Almost six months have passed since her brother, her father and Obi-Wan had left. She hadn't been in direct touch with any of them even since, only the HoloNet reports and eavesdropping on Padmé's transmissions with Anakin provided her with a picture of the events.

Being one of the leaders of the Rebel Alliance, Leia had seen many unpleasant things, but none of them could be compared to the rumours of horrors and the evidence of mass destruction in the last days of the Old Republic. The events were much more intense, and the number of casualities grew almost with every second. During the empirical regime, the battles were more rare and humble than the ones here. The damage of the Clone Wars was also more of the spiritual nature, as the good and evil didn't have clear distinction, and both sides were right in their own ways. The continuity of war was pressing, and people on Coruscant became desperate, though the capital was one of the few planets left that were yet untouched by the war. The propaganda about the Hero with No Fear was one of few things that still made people believe in the good out there, and the news of his victories brought hope to those who had lost it.

But Padmé and Leia were more than worried about the Hero with No Fear, staying awake till late at night, listening closely to all the news they could get. The transmissions between her parents were rare, and Padmé always grew desperate if it had taken more than a standard week in between. Leia was concerned about her mother, as Padmé hadn't spoken with Anakin for over three weeks, and it wasn't doing well to her.

Padmé's outer appearance changed, as her pregnancy was progressing, and she was forced to wear wide cut robes to hide her condition. Her mother knew that Leia knew about her secret, but both of them pretended that this little game didn't exist. In the last months both of them became very close, but still none of them had confessed her secret to another. Officially, Leia still had no clue of Padmé being married to Anakin and of her carrying his child. On the other hand, Padmé didn't know that she was the only mother in the galaxy that had a chance to spend time with her grown-up daughter before her birth.

Leia entered the apartment, and found Padmé sitting on the couch, data pad in her lap.

"Hello, Padmé," Leia greeted her mother. "How was the work today?"

"Exhausting," said Padmé without raising her head. "Honestly, some people know how to get me."

"I know the feeling," said Leia sympathetically. Padmé had dark circles under her eyes, and she was very pale. Leia knew that her mother hadn't got a decent night's sleep in a long time. She went to the kitchen and started brewing tea for her.

Something like an explosion sounded outside. Curious, Leia peeked out of the window, but saw nothing. She shrugged and filled the cup with hot water. Nevertheless, she couldn't shake off a dark feeling of closing danger.

When she returned to the main room few minutes later, Padmé was scribbling something furiously, her forehead creased in frustration. Leia decided that it was enough. She approached her mother, took the stupid data pad out of her hands and shoved a steaming mug instead.

"Leia," asked Padmé in confusion. "What are you do-" she broke abruptly, as Leia threw her data pad out of the balcony. "What are you doing!"

"Saving you," Leia replied smugly. She plonked on the couch next to her mother and turned the holo projector on. "There is another news program coming in a couple of minutes," she said, ignoring Padmé's furious glance.

"You are impossible," Padmé said half-amused, half-exasperated, before turning her attention to the screen.

"_Attention, urgent information_," the announcer said apprehensively. She looked very grim, and Leia felt a dark premonition coming up. Padmé tensed, forgetting about the data pad. Images of Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared on the screen.

"_According to our sources, there has been no contact with Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker for over three standard weeks. This lack of communication could be explained by the transmission jam on the invaded world_ _of Gamorr. However, as the conflict had been resolved, there is still no news of the whereabouts of the most famous duo, also known as The Hero with No Fear and The Negotiator_," the announcer paused, and a black frame appeared around the images of smiling Anakin and Obi-Wan. _"With our deepest regret, we inform you that Knight Skywalker and Master Kenobi are presumed to be dead. We hope that wherever they may be, that world is a much better place for them. They have saved this galaxy a lot, and our hearts will lie forever with them. May the Force be with them, eternally-"_

"NO!" Padmé screamed, and threw a vase into the screen. The beautiful handmade vase shattered, and the screen was damaged. The announcer and the images of Leia's father and Obi-Wan disappeared. "LIARS!"

Leia went awkwardly to Padmé and placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, silently offering comfort. Padmé was shaking with quiet fury and sobbing at the same time.

"He can't be dead, he can't, he can't…"

"I'm sure it's just another rumour," Leia said cautiously. "How many of them have we heard in the last three months alone? There were sometimes two or three death announcements a day."

It seemed that Padmé hadn't heard a word of what Leia had been saying. Her mother slumped weakly on the couch and buried her face into her hands. Leia lowered herself next to her. For an instant, she got an impression that the whole building was shaken, but the next second everything was calm again. She frowned. _What is happening?_ Padmé didn't seem to notice any of this.

"It's been six months. Six months, and no holotransmission for the last few weeks. I can't stand it any longer!"

Leia put her hand on Padmé's knee. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

Padmé peeked from her entwined fingers. "And what if he doesn't come back?"

"There is no what if, Padmé. He will come back to us."

Padmé gave a desperate sob out and stood up from the couch. She turned her tear-stricken face to Leia. "And if not? I'll die if he-" she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Leia heard strange noises from the outside. Now she was sure that her ears weren't deceiving her, there was a battle raging on.

"I need him more than the life itself, more than the air. I love him." She began pacing in the room, unaware of the events that were happening outside. Leia got the impression that Padmé wasn't even aware of her daughter's presence. It was a speech she wasn't meant to hear.

"Padmé," Leia started speaking, but got interrupted by her mother.

"Don't you see? I can't live without him! He is my everything. He is my husband and father of my child!" Padmé clapped her hands over her mouth in shock, as her gaze focused on Leia.

Both women were looking at each other in stunned silence, too lost for words, as the head of security, Captain Typho, burst into the room.

"The Separatists attacked Coruscant and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine! Hurry up, we need to get out of here!"

The only answer to his words was another stunned silence. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Leia understood, that the ultimate chain of the events, which would shift the balance to the impenetrable darkness was set in motion. The beginning of the end had truly come…

-----

"Got it!" Anakin exclaimed excitedly, as Artoo beeped elatedly, echoing his friend.

Luke slumped into the chair and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Took you long enough," Obi-Wan yawned from the other end of the room.

Anakin turned to him, grinning half-annoyed, half-amused. "I didn't see you contributing much, Master."

Obi-Wan shrugged. "My help was of spiritual nature. Without my patriarchal presence in the room, the two of you would have lost your mental stability and done something immature."

"What are you hinting at?" Luke asked indignantly.

"Your snoring contribution is not my definition of spiritual-natured help," retorted Anakin at the same time with Luke.

Obi-Wan grinned into his beard. These two were impossible, yet he couldn't imagine going on a mission without Anakin accompanying him. And he had grown very fond of Luke in the past few months too.

His comlink beeped. Obi-Wan activated it, exchanging a delighted glance with Anakin and Luke. The blue figure of Mace Windu appeared.

"Master Windu-" Obi-Wan started greeting him, but the Korun Master interrupted him.

"There is no time for pleasantries, Master Kenobi. The Separatists had kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. You and Anakin are needed on Coruscant."

Obi-Wan heard Anakin inhaling loudly. "We are on our way. Kenobi out," he said, deactivating his comlink. He cast a worried glance at Anakin, whose face seemed to be made out of stone.

"Grievous is a pile of scrap metal," he shot shortly and stormed out of the centre, his black cloak billowing behind him. Obi-Wan and Luke exchanged another worried glance before rushing out of the room.

"Anakin, wait," Obi-Wan called to his friend. Anakin didn't slow down his pace, his stride determined and aggressive. He had already reached his ship and was about to climb into the cockpit.

"Anakin, you must calm down."

Anakin spun around and faced his former Master, looking at him incredulously. "Grievous has gone too far, attacking Coruscant and kidnapping Chancellor Palpatine. Every second matters!"

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. He knew all too well what was on his brother's mind, and he whole-heartedly supported his resolve to turn the droid general into a piece of scrap metal. His only concern was that Anakin was acting on his emotions and being driven by adrenaline.

"I agree with you, I truly do. Only…get your emotions in a grip before we head off. The people out there need a firm warrior, not a reckless lightsaber-swirling boy. And there is one more reason for that, one I shall not name" he said meaningfully.

Anakin stared at him with a most peculiar expression on his face, then lowered his eyes. "You are right, Master," he said after a short moment. He rubbed his forehead with his gloved hand, looking very weary. "I just don't understand why the cruel fate is always picking on people that are most important to me."

"I…"

Anakin pursed his lips. "Palpatine is my friend. I'm not going let anything happen to him. Not to another person that is dear to me."

He turned around and climbed into the cockpit of his ship. Artoo was already in its place and was checking the systems. On the left side of him, Luke was already fastening his belts. Obi-Wan understood that the conversation was over.

"Let's see who wins this time, Luke," Anakin told his son, turning the engines on.

Obi-Wan groaned. _Stupid competition_, he thought. In each space battle, the two Skywalkers were competing at who would shoot more enemy ships down. And, so it seemed to Obi-Wan, at which one of them would get more exasperated "_Don't do that!" _ warnings from him.

"Me, of course," Luke replied smugly. If Obi-Wan was not mistaken, they were even, 7 to 7.

"I wouldn't be too over-confident if I were you," Anakin retorted. "I have some more new tricks up my sleeve."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but groan. Luckily for him, it went unnoticed by either of Skywalkers. They closed their windshields and took off.

"This will be a fun battle, Master," Anakin's voice said to Obi-Wan through the communication unit. Obi-Wan just grunted sceptically.

"And…I wanted to thank you for your help, Master," Anakin said sincerely. "I am glad that you are accompanying me on this mission. I would not have wanted anyone else."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. "I am glad to have you by my side as well, Anakin. And you are very welcome." He could almost see Anakin's grin, the warm shine of his blue eyes. "May the Force be with you, Anakin. And with you, Luke."

"May the Force be with you too," echoed Anakin and Luke.

Once in space, they made a jump in hyperspace, and three small starfighters disappeared in infinite darkness. But the darkness that would come upon them would be even darker…

A/N: In my previous note on this chapter I wondered why I was getting less reviews for the last two chapters. In my previous note, I hinted that it wouldn't be so hard to log in and post a review, but admittedly, I've done it in the worst way one could do it. Some of you called me "little spoiled kid" in your reviews, and yes, I do spoil myself for giving in to my desires and starting writing.

However, I might still stop posting the story here for a while simply because I've got only one chapter written in advance after this one. I'm a student, and real life keeps chasing me, so I have about two hours a week to write. I've been writing "Change of Fate" for six months already, and this story is starting to dry me out. Reviews always keep me motivated. I'll finish writing it in any case.

I'm sorry if you misunderstood what I was saying.

Till next chapter, and then there might be a two-month break. (lack of time, studies, and five-week holiday, where I won't have internet connection)


	19. Unexpected Guests

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Unexpected Guest**

Republica 500 was an elite block on Coruscant, and the apartments there were equipped with back entrances, and Captain Typho was leading them out through one of them.

The ground was shuddering, as they were running to the bunker through the underground tunnel. Padmé was disguised as one of the handmaidens, and Sabé was posing as decoy. Leia was worried for her mother, as she was shaken pretty badly by another rumour of her husband dying.

Padmé was one of the strongest persons Leia had ever met, but she was not invincible. As much as Leia tried to support her mother throughout her pregnancy, Padmé had been struggling on her own, putting brave façade when in public, but confused and vulnerable once alone. At many nights, Leia had been awoken by her mother whimpering in her dreams, calling desperately for Anakin. He had been away for so long, and this mission had obviously been even harder for her mother to hold through because of the pregnancy.

With every day, Padme's desperation and emotional exhaustion grew. The nightmares plagued her more frequently and more brutally. Leia had caught Padmé on endless account of times just staring at the skies, or toying with a piece of japor snippet. With each passing day, she seemed to fade away a bit, slowly collapsing under daily death rumours and worrying. She had needed her husband to support her through the pregnancy, and as weeks were passing by, this need grew stronger. And now this attack on Coruscant…Leia wondered how much more her mother could take. She wondered how much more she could take.

"I'm not going to survive it. The world is going under!" Threepio exclaimed in desperation, hurrying behind them. Leia had to admit that the droid could be right in this one.

They stopped before the closed door, and Captain Typho began searching for the key. Minutes passed, and he still didn't have any success. Leia was tampering with her foot impatiently. This dimly lit tunnel sent shivers down her spine, and she felt something cold and sticky stirring inside of her. Something bad was going to happen…

"Stand back," Captain Typho ordered, pulling out his blaster. He had still not found the key, and had given searching. "We will just blast this damn door open."

He sent several blasts at the door, but with no success, as it was made of dura steel. He exchanged worried look with his colleague, whose name Leia did not know.

"Let's hot wire it, then," he said.

He and his people blasted the controls and started to explore the opening mechanism. Occasional sparks were flying, as they were trying to get the door to open, but it still remained stubbornly shut. Leia felt even uneasier. They had to get away from there as soon as possible, she knew that. She only didn't know what the danger was.

Suddenly the door hissed and moved slowly aside. Captain Typho sent an alarmed look in their direction, and the handmaidens moved closer to Padmé, covering her with their bodies. Sabé stepped forward, Leia with her, ignoring protests that were coming from Padmé's direction.

The door moved aside, revealing one of the most dreaded beings in the galaxy. General Grievous, the merciless leader of the Separatists was standing before them, a vast army of droids behind his back. Leia saw Sidious disguised as Palpatine in handcuffs, held by two battle droids. With a bitter feeling of desperation she realised, that Grievous was after Padmé…

Captain Typho stepped before Leia. "Go away, Grievous. You are not going to get her."

Grievous laughed. It was a lifeless, mechanical laughter. Fits of weak coughing caught up with him. "Move aside."

Leia felt Sabé gasping quietly beside her. "No," said Typho, raising his blaster. The other security guards did the same. "You have to through us to get her."

The yellow eyes beneath the mask narrowed. "As you wish." Before Typho could react, the droid general ignited his lightsaber and slashed the security captain at the neck. This strike wasn't blocked or dodged.

A loud thud was heard in a stunned silence. Unable to resist, Leia looked down and saw glassy good eye of Captain Typho staring at the ceiling, his mouth half-opened in surprise…She felt a strong urge to vomit.

Trembling slightly, Sabé stepped forward. "I am Padmé Amidala. Take me if you need to, just don't hurt any of my people."

There was another strained silence, then Padmé shrieked loudly.

"Sabé, NO!"

Dormé and Molé tried to hold her back, but Padmé would not let them. She kept wrestling, which didn't go unnoticed by Grievous. Sabe stood unmoving, her head held high. She looked calmly at the much-feared droid general. Leia admired her courage.

"You are a decoy," Grievous growled loudly. "I don't like being lied to."

Leia realised what would be coming next. At the very instant as Grievous made a strike at Sabé, she pushed the decoy aside and bent down in order to avoid contact with the energy blade.

"I am Padmé Amidala," she said. "This is just a decoy," she added, pointing at Sabé. "What do you need from me?"

"Leia-" her mother started protesting, but to Leia's relief, Dormé was smart enough to unceremoniously silence her with a hand put over her mouth.

"I knew it would be you," Grievous said. The tone of his deep mechanical voice could be called satisfied. "I am going to take you aboard my ship. Come with me, and I will harm none of your people."

Leia glared at him, thinking of strategy. She could not allow her pregnant mother to be taken hostage, not with the Sith Lord as a fellow hostage. The old snake could sense that Padmé was with two very Force-sensitive children, and things could get complicated. In worst case, Padmé could suffer a psychical injure, which could make her lose the children and stop she and Luke from ever being born. She had to let Grievous capture her, this was the only way to save her mother.

"Fine," she said. "Let my people walk away, and I shall enjoy your hospitality. But let them go first. They are of no use to you."

Leia was afraid that her heart would burst out of her body, so fast and intensive it was beating. Forgetting to breathe, she waited for Grievous to speak.

"All right," he said at last. Leia breathed out, relieved.

Leia turned to Padmé and the others. "Go away," she said. "Please." She pleaded silently with her eyes for her mother not to protest. But Padmé did protest. Fortunately for Leia, Dormé and Molé gripped resisting and kicking Padmé by the elbows, and dragged her forcefully away.

"Thank you, milady," Dormé said to her. "May the Force be with you." Padmé threw last angry glance at Leia, before being shoved away.

Very reluctantly, Leia tore her gaze away from her mother and faced Grievous. Two battle droids came to her and put magnetic handcuffs on her wrists. Another fit of coughing washed over the droid general.

"Take her away," he managed to say between coughing.

"Asthma, General Grievous?" Leia asked acidly, as she was led past the coughing half-droid in a rather unceremonious way. She groaned inwardly, as she was led towards the spot where Palpatine was standing. He was looking at her with a most peculiar expression.

"Hello, my girl," Sith Lord greeted her with his usual fatherly smile. "Nice of you to join us."

"My pleasure," replied Leia.

They were led away, to General Grievous' ship. On the way to their destination, Leia tried to convince herself that she wasn't frightened to death, but failed miserably. She hoped for a miracle, which would include herself waking up in her time, entwined in embrace of Han's loving arms. But Han was not here, in any case not yet the Han she knew.

…Leia was thrown brutally to the dirty floor in her cell on _Invisible Hand_. She was imprisoned by the Sith again, all alone, with no one aware that she was captured. She remembered how she had first met Luke on the first Death Star, when she was in a similar situation.

_I am Luke Skywalker, I am here to rescue you_, he told her then. She hoped he would come bursting into her cell again. Oh Force, she missed her twin brother so much…

It was cold, and Leia lowered herself in the corner, trying to warm her hands with her breath. She thought of Obi-Wan, the way his serene demeanour always calmed her. How wonderful would it be if he showed up out of thin air and offered her a helping hand.

She thought of her father, of his genuine smiles, of his warm Force presence. How blind she had been months ago, when she had mistaken him for a monster. Maybe due to this twist of circumstances she would never see him again, never look in his brilliant blue eyes, never heard his infectious laughter again, never talk to him. She would never have a chance to get to learn her father better…

A wave of powerful emotions washed over her, and Leia felt slightly dizzy. She was so lost, so alone. Unable to hold her fears any longer, she broke into loud, desperate sobs.

_Help me!_

--------

Sky over Coruscant was decorated with fireworks of war. Blue was mixed with golden blasts of ion canon, red clouds of explosions appeared randomly all over. Rain of fire was pouring through the atmosphere. It was a beautiful sight.

Padmé was standing at the large square before the shopping centre, looking at the breathtaking picture above. The HoloNet ran battle commentary from the large plasma screen. Only minutes ago they told that the Hero with No Fear and the Negotiator were leading attack at _Invisible Hand_, attempting to rescue Chancellor Palpatine. The news that an innocent girl was taken hostage on her way to the safety bunkers, have somehow leaked into the media and caused mass panic. People left bunkers in crowds, and were now observing the space battle from the planet's surface.

What led Leia into taking her place? Padmé was sick with worrying about the girl. She prayed with all her being for her to pass this horrible ordeal safe. Leia had already been through lots, and Padmé was appalled at the thought that this poor girl was thrown into another thick situation. There was so much Leia didn't tell her. Each time Padmé tried approaching her, Leia would shut herself off and become distant. Padmé knew practically nothing about her friend, but deep down, it didn't matter. Leia had a good heart and kind soul, and Padmé didn't care where the girl came from. In a way she couldn't explain, she felt connected to her, to protect her, to give her what she had lost. And now Leia was in peril, and that was because of her.

Above in the skies, the battle was raging on, and the rain of fire that consisted of broken ships, intensified. Looking at every small glow, she believed it to be Anakin's starfighter. With each drop of fire, Padmé was afraid that it was Anakin's ship that was exploded. She would feel if something happened to him, she was sure of that.

"This is madness," a voice said right above her ear. Padmé turned around and saw Bail Organa, a good friend of her standing next to her. She gave an indistinct sound out, before turning her gaze back to the skies.

"With this attack, the Separatists have done Palpatine a favor," Mon Mothma said. "I'm afraid of what will happen next."

Padmé was afraid of that too. The feeling of utter fear and desperation grew in her. She felt so lonely, so abandoned, with no one to come and help her. All alone, amongst her foes. Padmé felt hot tears coming up her eyes. The emotions she was experiencing were coming from her unborn baby.

------

The space battle, bigger than any of the ones he had participated before, was raging on. The Republican Army was heavily outnumbered again, as battalions of the Separatists were putting their claws mercilessly into their army. Nevertheless, Anakin enjoyed the battle. It was where he belonged, fighting the enemies at the side of his Master.

The star destroyer of General Grievous was already in sight range, and Anakin set course to it. Obi-Wan was flying on his right side, and Luke stayed on the left. After the attack of buzz droids, Obi-Wan's ship was damaged, and he was dependant on Anakin to lead him through the battle.

Anakin gritted his teeth and opened fire on the Separatist star fighter. His shots were precise, and burning shatters were everything that was left of the machine. How did General Grievous dare kidnap Chancellor Palpatine? This man was like an uncle to Anakin, and he couldn't let anything happen to him.

"Rockets," Luke's voice said through the communication unit.

On the display, Anakin saw six of them coming in their direction. As Obi-Wan wasn't capable of doing any maneuvers, he had to shake off the danger from him also. _This where the fun begins._ Anakin thought he had heard his Master groaning.

"Enjoy the show, Master," Anakin said to Obi-Wan, turning his star fighter upside down.

He had anticipated the two rockets coming at him, and pulled his star fighter in a roll. The two rockets collided and exploded. Luke made also some deadly maneuvers, so that his rockets collided into one of the Separatists' ship and brought some serious damage to it. If there were no competition between them, Anakin would have applaused.

Two rockets were still behind Obi-Wan, and the Jedi Master tried dodging them, but his already damaged star fighter wouldn't allow him steer it precisely. Arfour was beeping something desperately.

"Luke," Anakin said, trying to get Luke's attention to Obi-Wan.

"I see it."

Anakin spun around, and set his ship right behind Obi-Wan, so that the rockets would come for him.

"Anakin, don't do that!" his Master's scared voice sounded through the communication unit. Anakin grinned inwardly. This was the seventh time Obi-Wan told him that, Luke had got only three warnings so far. He was clearly winning this time.

"Don't worry, Master," he replied dismissively. _I won't let this rocket get you, Master. Never._

"Luke, are you in the mood for some action?" he asked the boy.

"Always," Luke answered agitated.

Anakin pulled sharp to the left and led his ship away from Obi-Wan, the rockets following him. Luke was flying directly at him, and now the two of them were approaching each other with breathtaking speed. Artoo was beeping something that sounded like _have you lost your mind?_

"Pull left!" Anakin yelled, as the space between them was closing.

"Your left or my left?" Luke asked bewildered.

"Left as opposite from right!"

With these words, Anakin made a sharp turn on his left, ignoring the curse-like beeping of Artoo, and at the same moment Luke turned his star fighter in the opposite direction. Their ships were so close to each other, that they nearly scratched each other. Anakin heard a sound of explosion behind him, and saw the rockets being destroyed on the screen.

"We made them, Luke," he told the boy. Artoo beeped exhaustedly, the resemblance with Obi-Wan's "_Don't do that ever again"_ was uncanny.

This maneuver brought him directly to the _Invisible Hand_. Anakin gritted his teeth and made the course for the destroyer, thinking of millions ways of how to turn General Grievous into the heap of metal.

"Anakin, have you noticed that the shields are still up?" Obi-Wan's scandalized voice sounded through the communication unit.

Anakin was indeed too pre-occupied with the battle, that he failed to notice one last barrier that stood between him and the droid general.

"Sorry, Master," he said, as he blasted the power for the shield generator.

The way was open, and now nothing separated him from saving Chancellor and killing Grievous. Deep down, Anakin was sure that it was the day when they would win the war. There would be no more casualties, no more destruction, no more missions, and he would be reunited with Padmé…

Suddenly, a stinging sense of desperation and anguish overwhelmed him, so that he nearly crashed his star fighter. A lump formed in his throat, and he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Anakin felt himself dizzy, as new waves of emotions rolled over him. For a split second, he forgot where he was and what he was here for, as a piercing, haunted cry reached his consciousness.

_Help me!_

This voice belonged to Leia.

A/N: Next update should be written first, and author suffers under terrible lack of time. I'm sorry for not replying to some of you! It doesn't mean that your reviews aren't important to me, on the contrary! It's just that I have time either to post or to reply.

I'll try my best to update on schedule, but I can't promise anything.

Thanks for reading!


	20. Family Squabbles

**A/N: **Whew! I managed to scribble something for you to keep up the weekly rhytmus! Next chapter will decide the fate of Dooku's head.

As always, some reviews wouldn't hurt. ;)

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

**Family Squabbles**

The blast door slammed shut at exactly the same moment as Anakin's ship flew into the hangar.

_Help me!_

His consciousness vaguely perceived the sound of explosion that was Obi-Wan's ship and the explosion of sparks that was Luke's crash-landing. Anakin jumped out of the cockpit and launched himself at the battle droids that were coming from all directions.

His lightsaber dancing before his eyes and two fellow sabers responding to the humming song of his energy blade, Anakin felt as if he was surveying the fight from the outside, Leia's plea of help still crying out in his mind.

Stretching his senses, he captured Leia's presence on the ship. She had been kidnapped by Grievous. He had been hit by a wave of confused emotions, fear and pain so overpowering, that a lump formed in his throat, and for a moment he had felt as if he were going to be physically ill from it. As sudden as the Leia's emotional explosion hit him, it withdrew almost immediately, but he still had a sour after-taste from it in his soul. He would probably still feel the girl's pain for many months to come…

Anakin gritted his teeth. During few days he got to spend with Leia, he felt bonded to her. The girl always looked so lost and confused to him, that each time he felt the strongest urge to protect her from any harm in this galaxy and beyond. Even the coldness she radiated towards him didn't push him back, but made him care about her even more. Anakin couldn't explain it rationally, nor did he try to. He felt as if by kidnapping Leia, General Grievous had taken one of the most treasured things in his life, like a piece of his own soul. Why did he feel that way towards Leia? And this desperate cry for help? But now was not the time to ponder over these things, it was time for action. And he would make sure that Grievous wouldn't like his actions.

Anakin turned around and in flash of blue flame, beheaded the droid that was lurking behind him. Ready for another attack, he swung his lightsaber in a high arc, but as he looked around, there were no more droids left to dismember. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and joined Luke and Obi-Wan. He had to warn them about another prisoner they had to rescue. Anakin stretched his senses and reached into the Force, trying to determine where Leia was kept. As he let the smooth waters of the Force guide him, he saw a powerful dark presence diminishing some of the light. He had not encountered the owner of this dark signature for three years, not since his right arm was taken by this man.

Anakin smiled grimly. Today, he had a chance to give Dooku what he deserved and end this horrible war once and for all. Peace and justice would again rule over the galaxy, and he and Padmé would be reunited…

"I sense Count Dooku," he said darkly.

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan replied casually, taking the surroundings in.

"I sense Leia," Luke gasped anxiously. "She is nearby and scared. We must help her!"

"What do you mean-" Obi-Wan started, bewildered, but Luke was already running down the hallway to the detention block.

Anakin pursued his lips. "Let's go catch up with him before he gets in trouble."

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. He had been doing that a lot during the last mission. "You're right. Let's follow him."

"Did my ears deceive me, or did you just say that I was right?" Anakin asked his former Master teasingly, as they turned to follow Luke.

Obi-Wan looked lost for words for a moment, then chose to ignore Anakin's last remark in what he thought to be a dignified silence.

"Artoo, stay here," Anakin shot to the droid, as Artoo had every intention to follow them. The little astrodroid beeped angrily at him.

"Don't argue with me, Artoo," Anakin said calmly. "I need you to stay with the ship. And don't use that tone on me, or I will remove your extra arm you were boasting about."

Artoo let a series of beeps, which Obi-Wan couldn't interpret.

"I know you have. I heard you talking about it with Arfour," Anakin retorted.

Despite the earnestness of situation, Obi-Wan had to grin. These two had the most hilarious conversations he had ever witnessed. "Here, take this and wait for the orders," he said calmly, tossing the comlink to Artoo, who caught it.

"That's my droid," Anakin told Artoo, as they were running down the hallway to catch up with Luke. The droid beeped something that sounded like a very inappropriate noise to Obi-Wan's ears.

"I heard that!" Anakin shot back to Artoo.

Anakin's expression of amusement changed slowly back to the one of grim resolve and anxiety. He was worried about Chancellor Palpatine and Leia's safety. But there was more in his eyes than that. Something strange must have happened, and this shook his former Padawan considerably. Obi-Wan could only hope that their renewed fragile bond of trust would survive the chain of events that were swirling around Luke, Leia and their origins.

Leia was sitting in the corner of her small cell. There she was, a woman with major plans to change the fate of the entire galaxy, held by the enemy. A woman who ached for the love of her parents, and cut off from both of them. A woman separated by two decades from her beloved.

As her thoughts drifted again to Han, Leia felt the dull ache spreading again in her soul. What was Han doing now? She and Luke had been absent for six months, and Leia could only guess what her hot-tempered beloved was doing. He must have set the whole galaxy upside down, searching for her, never giving up…But his attempts were futile, as they were trapped in the past.

Leia longed to be with him…with Luke…with her father.

She needed to find a shelter where she could be sure that nothing would hurt her. She needed a source of comfort, which would wash away her loneliness and her fears. But there was no one, who could have offered her such. She was on her own. It was icy cold in the cell, and she tied to warm herself, wrapping her arms around her. It didn't help.

Leia thought she must have been hallucinating, as she heard a soft hiss and saw the cell door moving aside. She stood up, and at exactly the same moment, Luke burst in, followed closely by Obi-Wan and Anakin, who held his distance from the others.

"Leia, are you alright?" Luke asked her anxiously, gently gripping her arm.

Obi-Wan approached her and pushed a lock of hair off her forehead. "I'm so sorry, Leia," he said quietly, looking compassionately at her.

Hesitantly, Anakin took a couple of steps in their direction. "You have been through a terrible ordeal, milady," he said softly, his eyes glowing with such warmness that Leia didn't feel cold anymore.

Before her mind could register what happened, Leia's legs carried her to her father. She stopped right before him, and looked him in the eyes. She had the strangest feeling, as though she was observing the whole scene from the outside, as if she weren't even in this world.

"I'm fine," she mumbled weakly.

Shimmer of blue greeted her, a soft smile that reached her heart, touched his features.

"I'm glad to hear that," he said gently, putting his flesh hand on her shoulder. This soft, somewhat hesitant touch broke the barriers in Leia. As if in trance, she let out a strained sob, and flung herself on her father's chest, his arms drawing around her protectively.

Soon, the absolute silence in the cell was broken by heart-wrenching sobs, as a young girl was crying uncontrollably onto a man's shoulder, two other men watching her compassionately.

------

Four figures were hurried down the hallway towards the hangar. Luke was guiding Leia, who still felt shaky from her hostage experience, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were leading the way.

"Luke, Leia, take an escape pod and go to Coruscant. It is too dangerous for you here," Obi-Wan said.

Luke blinked several times in confusion, and Leia's eyebrows furrowed. "_What?_" they yelled simultaneously.

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly, his reserves of patience nearly empty after spending six months arguing with Skywalkers.

"First you wanted to stick me with doing the dishes, now you want to send me home?" Luke said indignantly. "Have I not proven myself worthy to you?"

"I want to see Grievous brought to justice for his crimes. This fight is just as much our fight as it is yours," Leia said angrily.

Luke opened his mouth to give more arguments for him to stay, as Obi-Wan still looked at him meaningfully, but Anakin interrupted him. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but it is too dangerous for you here," he said, the calm tone of his voice surprising Obi-Wan.

"There is a battle going on outside, in case you haven't noticed, Knight Skywalker," Leia said coolly, taking a step to Anakin. "I think we are safer here."

"That could be the case milady, unless, of course, this ship, which happens to be part of that battle, is destroyed. Somehow, I think you would regret staying then," Anakin responded as coolly as Leia had.

"And an escape pod couldn't be destroyed as well?" Leia asked sarcastically.

Anakin looked at Leia, fuming, then he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I think you should leave this horrible place, milady," he said calmly. "Especially after your recent experience as hostage. It would be better for you to be as far away from here as possible."

"Why do you mean by that?" Leia asked indignantly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she thought about her momentary loss of control back at the cell.

"Nothing at all, Leia," Anakin said patiently. "I'm only thinking what is better for your well-being, that's all," he added gently.

Leia took another step towards Anakin. "Thank you for your concern, Knight Skywalker," she said, her tone perhaps even colder than it had been earlier. "But we will stay."

Luke groaned inwardly. His sister could have quite a temper, and now Luke had a feeling that their father was going to demonstrate just where Leia had gotten that temper from.

The look of compassion and worry disappeared from Anakin's face, replaced with annoyance. "You should really leave for the planet, for you look the worse for wear," he said in an irritated manner, stepping closer to Leia. "There is a Sith Lord lurking around, and I haven't even mentioned countless battle droids and General Grievous."

Leia moved even closer to Anakin, so that they were standing almost nose-to-nose with each other. "This fight is as much mine, as it is yours," she insisted vehemently.

"This is no place for civilians, even for Force-sensitive ones. It's too dangerous, you could be killed!" Anakin persisted, exasperated. Then he snorted. "Though, why am I bothering to tell you that? You're too stubborn to listen, Leia Solo."

"I can look after myself," Leia said. "I can," she added defensively in response to Anakin's snorts. "And you're one to talk about being stubborn."

Anakin groaned in exasperation. "I see that recent events are clouding your judgement if you have ever had one, milady. As a General of the Republic Army, I highly recommend you to get away from here. You have to know that I'm right."

Obi-Wan was torn between amusement and exasperation. _Those two are clearly related._ He quickly closed the small space between them, seeing that Leia was about to retort something. "We are running out of time," he said calmly. "Anakin, we still have to find Chancellor. They-," he said, jerking his head in Luke's and Leia's direction, "can come with us."

Anakin tore his eyes from Leia, who looked triumphant. "You're right," he said to Obi-Wan. "Let's go rescue the Chancellor. Besides, Dooku is on the ship."

He led the way down the hallway, with triumphant-looking Luke and Leia following in his wake.

"Can you sense him?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin quietly.

"I can. I can also sense that this isn't his luckiest day," Anakin said darkly, a grim smile touching his features. He cast a sideways glance at his robotic arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Obi-Wan. The thoughts which were going through his former apprentice's head were ones of revenge, and the Jedi didn't seek vengeance. The storms of fate, which had lessened their grip during the last few months, seemed to be catching up with them. Obi-Wan had a very bad feeling about it.

Anakin turned around and faced Leia, who raised her chin defiantly. "You will not leave our side, understood?" he asked her earnestly.

"Of course," said Leia overly sweetly, her eyes sending triumphant sparkles.

Anakin had a look of someone who was speaking with a disobedient child. Well, he was indeed talking with his stubborn daughter. _If you hadn't broken the Code, you wouldn't be wasting nerves on your offspring right now_, Obi-Wan thought gleefully, grinning inwardly. It was a good thing for him to face the consequences of his reckless actions and deal with his impossible children.

"This is not a sightseeing tour, milady," Anakin said sternly. "Hide whenever battle droids come around, because we can't protect you all the time. Keep low, and try to stay out of trouble."

Before Leia could retort anything, he spun around and resumed walking, a slightly startled Leia following him. To his utter delight, Obi-Wan didn't notice any traces of hatred and disgust in her Force signature towards Anakin. A ray of hope glowed inside his heart. One thing had already changed to the best, so maybe they would be able to fix the other?

Anakin turned again to Leia so suddenly, that she nearly walked into him. Luke snorted. "Do not annoy the battle droids, and try not to annoy us even more. In fact, it would be better if you didn't speak at all."

Leia opened her mouth to reply, but Anakin's back was the only thing she saw, as the young Jedi had already turned to face the opposite direction once more.

"Dooku is right here," he said darkly, and hastened his steps, stunned Leia hurrying in his wake. "He is holding the Chancellor."

"Let's go and get him then," Obi-Wan said. "Together," he added significantly.

Anakin smiled appreciatively. "I was about to say that," he said, turning left and running up the staircase, leaving a panting Leia and Luke to try to keep up with him.

Leia leaned on the banister while running up, and with a loud clank, it broke and fell down. She cringed, especially as a very-exasperated-looking Anakin turned around.

"Do not stay behind, do not seek trouble, do not speak, do not announce the whole ship that the Jedi are here, and do not touch anything. Otherwise, I'll _forcefully_ put you and your brother into the escape pod, understood?" he asked her, his voice as hard as steel.

Without waiting for response, Anakin resumed running up the stairs. The Chancellor was waiting for him.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Father_," she said acidly, though she couldn't hide a reluctant grin, one of love and gratitude. Luckily for her, Anakin hadn't heard her last remark, or at least acted as if he didn't.


	21. Replacement

**A/N: **And the next update for "Change of fate" is here! I again apologise for grammar mistakes – my beta is on holidays, and I wanted to update as often as possible before I leave for Russia.

I apologise to those of you who are reading my other story – I wanted to update on Tuesday, but I couldn't log in till today. I don't know what was wrong – either it was me, or the server was experiencing some difficulties.

And I feel really horrible for not replying to your reviews! I read every single one of them, and I enjoy them very much, both the criticism and kind words. My writing time is just cut so short, that it's either writing a new chapter or doing replies. And somehow I think that most of you would prefer getting a new chapter. ;)

Next chapter concludes the "Invisible hand"-story arc, and from Chapter twenty-three on, we will be on Coruscant where the hell begins…

See you next week, or earlier (you know what you have to do so that I might try updating earlier, right:D )

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Replacement**

The enormous ship was shuddering under their feet, as they made a path to the room where Palpatine was being held. The feeble lights were flickering, and, after another explosion, died off. An impenetrable darkness surrounded them, which matched too well to the dark sense of foreboding in Leia's soul. She gripped Luke's arm even harder, as they continued to march through the layers of darkness, the floor jerking aggressively under their feet.

A blue lightsaber hissed to life, joined by two others an instant later. They were standing before the large closed door, made out of gleaming durasteel.

"Palpatine is being held behind this door. Dooku is guarding him," Anakin said emotionlessly. Lit by the dim light of his blade, his face seemed cold and made out of stone.

"Anakin, stay calm and don't do anything reckless. It is not a time for any stunts," Obi-Wan said evenly, glancing meaningfully at his former Padawan.

For an instant, Leia believed that a sparkle of anger flashed through Anakin's cerulean eyes, the vivid blue becoming icy and distant. But as suddenly as it came, the moment passed, and Anakin inclined his head obediently.

"Yes, Master."

A shadow of smile ran through Obi-Wan's features. "Very good. And, Anakin, remember-"

"-this weapon is your life," Anakin imitated Obi-Wan's voice so precisely, that Leia had to suppress a giggle. "I'll try to keep that in mind, Master," he said in his normal voice, looking calmly at Obi-Wan.

The elder Jedi hid a fluent grin in his beard. "I'll try to believe you this time, Anakin. Luke," he said, turning to Leia's brother. "Guard your sister, and don't intervene in the battle. Dooku is too advanced for you."

"Of course, Obi-Wan," Luke said, though a thoroughly hidden determined gleam in his eyes told Leia otherwise.

Obi-Wan watched him suspiciously for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. "Matters are clear then. Let's go, the Chancellor is waiting."

Three blades touched the door and hummed simultaneously, cutting a hole on the door's perfect surface. Anakin raised his gloved hand, and a large piece of metal fell with a loud clank, forming a large opening. Without casting a glance at the others, he climbed through it, with Obi-Wan and Luke following him.

The clutches of foreboding intensified their grip on Leia's heart, as she joined the others on the other side of the door. She stood in a large hall, lit by occasional explosions and multi-coloured jets of laser canons. The horrible battle was raging on the outside, with the future Emperor sitting on the throne-like chair, and her father, enveloped in a large black cloak, coming up the stairs to the Sith Lord – a picture that sent icy chills down Leia's back. The Sith Lord was marvelling at the destruction his perfidy plans caused to the galaxy, and his future apprentice approached him…

"Master Kenobi and the Hero With No Fear, what a pleasure to meet you here," a deep baritone sounded directly over Leia's head. She looked up and saw an elder man, standing on the balcony. He was observing the Jedi with a scornful smirk on his haughty features, battle droids standing behind him at the ready.

Obi-Wan's face bore the expression of calm resolve, while Anakin stood with his back turned to the Count, rigid and unmoving. He might as well have been a statue.

"We are here for the Chancellor, Dooku," Obi-Wan said evenly.

A mocking smirk on Dooku's face was his only reaction to Obi-Wan's words. Palpatine looked panic-stricken, however.

"Anakin, Master Kenobi, run! He's a Sith Lord, you are no match for him!" he cried out, his voice shaking with fear.

"Sith Lords are our speciality, Chancellor," Obi-Wan said quickly to Palpatine, wearing an amused grin. Anakin was still unmoving.

"Those are great words," Dooku said indifferently. "Ah, I see you've brought company. A Jedi and a princess…How interesting-"

"Leave them, Dooku," Anakin spat through gritted teeth. "I swear I'll kill you if you as much as lay a finger on them."

Leia felt an invisible Force lifting her off her feet and smashing her across the wall. She landed in a heap on the floor, groaning. Luke rushed to her.

"It looks like as if you must kill me now, Skywalker," the Count said mockingly, his lips curved in an arrogant smile. He looked at Anakin as if he were a bug.

Anakin turned to face Dooku. His jaw was clenched, and his narrowed eyes seemed to send sparks of anger.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," he growled in a low voice. It was a voice of another person, from another time…

The Jedi threw off their cloaks and ignited their lightsabers, exactly at the same time as Dooku jumped elegantly from the balcony to the main floor.

"I've been looking forward to this," he said, igniting his crimson lightsaber.

Simultaneously, the two Jedi and the Sith launched at each other, and the battle ensued. To Leia's dismay, Dooku was a very skilled warrior, as he effortlessly parried Obi-Wan's steady blows and Anakin's energetic strikes. The Jedi were bouncing off him like water off of a rock, and Leia could see that Anakin was getting more frustrated with every second. She was afraid that he would lose control and then…

Luke was watching the fight anxiously. "I have to help them," he said shortly.

"Luke," Leia began, protesting, but Luke dismissed her. "They can't succeed," he said, as Count sent Anakin across the room with the Force. The Jedi landed on the floor with a sickening thud. Obi-Wan continued to exchange strikes with the Sith, cautiously calculating the aim for each parry, his face covered with sweat.

"Stay here," Luke said to Leia, as he ignited his lightsaber and hurried to the duelling opponents. He flipped elegantly and attacked Dooku from behind, but the Count effortlessly blocked his strike.

"Ah, very interesting," Dooku said, spinning around and facing Luke, who glared furiously back at him. "So noble and frustrated are you. Like father, like-," he began speaking, but was interrupted as a worried Obi-Wan kicked him into the ribs. The Sith extended his hand sent the elder Jedi flying back with a powerful Force push.

The sickening feeling of premonition was increasing, as Leia watched Luke fight Dooku. The Sith clearly had an advantage, as his lightsaber skills surpassed Luke's, and he was about a head taller than her brother. Luke was in a defensive position, his forehead furrowed in concentration, as he was neatly blocking the merciless series of strikes that Dooku unleashed on him. She also didn't like the look of hidden interest with which Palpatine was observing Luke. It was the same look her gave her when they met first time…

"I told you to stay away from this, Luke," Anakin said exasperatedly, re-joining the fight and driving Dooku away from Luke.

"But I'm helping you," Luke said stubbornly.

Dooku laughed contemptuously. "Stupid boy," he said to Anakin. "You can't even control your own-"

"Ah, you don't know?" he exclaimed in mock surprise, watching the expression of confusion on Anakin's face. "No wonder those feeble skills of yours didn't reveal it to you. But I can open your blind eyes to the truth-"

"NO!" Luke yelled, as he launched at Dooku with a strength Leia didn't expect from him. He swung his lightsaber in high arcs, the blue flame of his blade dancing madly around them. For a second Leia thought she noticed a slight trace of fear in Dooku's eyes.

The humming songs of lightsabers were accompanied by the sound of blaster fire, as battle droids opened fire on Jedi at Dooku's command. Anakin Force-jumped up the stairs and attacked the droids; Obi-Wan soon joined him.

A cry of pain erupted in the hall, as Luke fell on his knees, clutching his right leg, which had been pierced by the lightsaber. Dooku was towering over him, pointing the humming energy blade at Luke. The Count's left arm was burned.

"That was an impressive stunt you pulled, boy," he said. "But it will end for you here."

He swung his lightsaber, attempting to strike the helpless Luke down, but a turquoise blade blocked its path. Dooku turned left and saw a furious Anakin, staring back at him.

"No, it won't," he spat through gritted teeth, as he attacked Dooku with a ferocity Leia had never seen him use before. Anakin was drawing power from his anger, and the turbulent clouds of the Dark Side were swirling around him. His fury intensified even more, as he heard Luke moaning in pain. Leia hurried to her brother and ripped a piece of her dress to bandage his wound.

Three blades, one crimson and two turquoise, were dancing in the hall, as Obi-Wan stood by Anakin's side, helping him with the duel. Under the power of young Jedi's attack, Dooku seemed to tire slowly, as his movements became less fluid and tense with each parry. Anakin seemed to get stronger with each step, with each move of his arm. In her inner eye, Leia imagined him as a black rain cloud, sending bolts of lightning. Anakin's aura was dark and filled with vengeance. Both Obi-Wan and Dooku were looking at him with hints of fear.

"Anakin, control your emotions-" Obi-Wan cried out, but he was silenced by a powerful Force push from Dooku. The Jedi Master was sent flying across the hall and landed hard on the floor, unconscious. Another Force-push crashed a section of balcony onto Obi-Wan. An instant later Leia felt herself being tossed at the wall again. She couldn't suppress a groan of pain.

"I warned you not to harm her," Anakin growled, driving the Sith up the stairs, mercilessly unleashing series of deadly blows with his glistering blade.

But even under the force of the attack, Dooku managed to smirk mockingly. "Who is that playgirl of yours, boy? What happened to your precious Senator?"

Instead of answering, Anakin threw Dooku onto the main level. The Sith Lord used the Force to allow himself to land gracefully, and then stood watching Anakin, who glared at him hatefully from up the balcony. Wordlessly, Anakin leapt down and continued to assault Dooku, though his moves became less systematic, as his emotions seemed to have taken hold of him.

"I apologize at my blindness. Of course, you are loyal to your Senator," Dooku said evenly under the hissing sound of energy blades, as the two opponents clashed their weapons. "You don't know who that little princess is," he jerked his head into Leia's direction. "They don't trust you their secret. Your Master doesn't trust you, and even your beloved is keeping secrets from you. They don't love you – you must be foolish to believe in their act. You have no one, _not even yourself_."

Anakin blinked in confusion, trying to keep his ground, as Dooku took the offensive, grinning triumphantly. Leia would have loved to tell her father not to listen to this deceit, that they all loved him and were doing everything for his best. Anakin radiated a powerful wave of hurt and anger, as he effortlessly tried to drive Dooku away and take the offensive.

"Use your anger, Anakin!" Palpatine cried from his throne-like chair. "Remember what I told you, only by using your anger and hatred can you defeat him."

_Don't listen to this snake! _Leia wanted to yell out, but she was numb, as if paralysed. She watched the duel helplessly, seeing the clouds of anger and hatred devouring her father, and he doubled the ferocity of his strikes.

Drawing power from his anger, Anakin resembled a fierce hurricane of blue flame, Dooku staggering under the power of his attack. In one swift movement, he cut off both of Dooku's arms.

Anakin stared into the fearful eyes of Count Dooku, which only moments ago radiated triumph and contempt. Another person had doubted his power and his skills, and now he had shown him the true extent of his power.

"Very good, Anakin," he heard Chancellor saying from far, far away. "And now… kill him."

Still intoxicated from the sweet taste of victory and invincibility, Anakin distinctly remembered the Obi-Wan's teaching, the serenity of halls of the Jedi temple. He looked at the head of Count Dooku, situated between the two energy blades – a blue one and a red one. The blue blade was his, a sign of belonging to the Order. He was a Jedi, and Jedi weren't supposed to kill their prisoners. With his limbs severed, Dooku was a helpless prisoner.

But then Anakin looked at his right arm, clad in a black glove. It was because of this man, that he had lost one limb. He saw Padmé's smiling face before his eyes, and thought of Dooku wanting to kill her. Luke moaning in pain…How could Dooku have hurt him? He was just a boy. Leia, lying in a heap on the floor…He thought of the millions of people who were dead because of him. This man deserved to die.

Anakin tried to think about the Jedi Temple, the white glow of the Force enveloping him there. As if from another life, he remembered the Jedi Code.

"I shouldn't," he said uncertainly, still staring in the eyes of his defeated opponent which were now pleading him for mercy.

"Kill him," Palpatine persisted, his voice as hard as steel.

Just one movement of his arm, and Dooku would be dead. He deserved it, he shouldn't be kept alive after all he had done to people Anakin held dear. If he showed him mercy, Dooku would be held trial by the Jedi Council, and they would make the wrong decision. They usually made wrong decisions. Anakin was wiser and more powerful than all of them, and Palpatine, the most powerful man in the galaxy, always told him that. He would make decision about Dooku's life or death.

Should he follow the Code or his heart? Dooku had brought so much harm into this world, so much pain to those he loved. He was a merciless and evil Sith. And the duty of the Jedi was to kill the Sith.

Making up his mind, Anakin made a slashing movement with his arms. The edge of his consciousness perceived a desperate cry of denial, but it was unimportant...

A mad sense of power enveloped him, and he felt more complete than he ever had before.


	22. Mad Escape

**A/N: **I apologise for the length of this chapter (17 word pages) – I just wanted to get over with the opening sequence so that we can switch to the real events of the RotS.

I'm terribly sorry for not replying to your reviews – I feel really bad about it. I keep pleading for reviews, but it looks like I ignore you. I honestly don't! I truly appreciate them, and they are the only thing that keeps me writing, as the Writer's Block on this story seems to get stronger with each chapter. But I will finish this story in any case, you've got my word!

I'm an irresponsible person and horrible, horrible author…Sorry again, and thanks in advance for wonderful reviews that will be ignored.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Mad escape**

The eerie, haunting darkness fell over the hall, and the dead silence was broken only by humming sound of two lightsabers in Anakin's hands. Then he deactivated them, and the absolute quietness took the throne. Ominous shadows were creeping from every corner, taking Leia's heart into the grip of utmost fear and restlessness, though her soul screamed in denial at the terrible scene she had just witnessed. A blinding flash of red light from the laser canon lit the room, revealing the dark silhouette of Anakin standing over the defeated enemy. The now helpless enemy, murdered in cold blood. Then it became dark again, and only Palpatine's pale face was visible, his eyes gleaming maliciously.

After a few seconds…or hours…or eternity, Anakin tore at last his eyes from the beheaded body of the Sith Lord and slowly approached Palpatine. He moved as if he were in trance.

"You have done the right thing, Anakin," Palpatine said, his soft voice filling the room, crawling into every corner.

Anakin just stared back at him blankly.

"He was a helpless prisoner. It was wrong to kill him," he said at last very quietly, as though he were trying to persuade himself. He waved his hand over magnetic binders, and they snapped open.

"He was too dangerous to be kept alive," Palpatine persisted, his eyes boring into Anakin's. Another flash of light lit the hall, enveloping it in a cold blue light. The colour of Anakin's lightsaber, the blade that had just slain a helpless prisoner…

With a tiniest jerk of his head, Anakin snapped out of his reverie. He looked at Palpatine, who was still staring at him with a mixture of fake compassion and thoroughly hidden satisfaction.

"But it was not the Jedi way," Anakin said still vaguely, but his voice sounded much more certain this time.

The ship gave another shudder, even mightier than the previous, and Leia had to fight to maintain her balance. She couldn't suppress a cry of fear.

"Come on, Chancellor. Luke, Leia," Anakin said firmly. The sight of the helpless Leia and unconscious Obi-Wan seemed to have helped him regain his composure and become the Jedi Knight again.

"We have to get out of here."

--------

Another shudder shook the ship and alarms sounded somewhere in the distance. The gravity shook again, and Leia feared that it would fall apart right under their feet. They were running down the elevator shaft, which was in a horizontal position now, Leia helping Luke and Anakin carrying the still unconscious Obi-Wan on his back. The Jedi Master had a bleeding wound on his forehead and looked painfully helpless, with his body slumped over Anakin's shoulders. They were heading towards the hangar, and using the elevator shaft turned into a dark corridor by gravity, was the shortest way to get to it.

Leia prayed with all her might for them to make it to the end, but Force was evidently merciless to them, as the gravity decided to shift again, and Leia found herself screaming as she fell into the pitch darkness. Her stomach shifted to somewhere near her head, as she kept falling down, accelerating with every second. But her screams never left her throat…There was nothing before her, only menacing shadow, ready to embrace her. Luke slid down past her, his eyes opened wide in fear. Leia rambled with her hands in a desperate attempt to grab something, but there wasn't anything to hold onto, only dull metallic walls…

Leia saw Bail Organa's proud face when she had seen him the last time before his death…Han's cocky, lopsided grin…Obi-Wan's friendly face…Her father, entering the detention cell…Her mother, laughing at her joke…Was it the end of their mission?

This thought crossed Leia's mind exactly at the moment when her hand grabbed onto something, and she tried to hold to it. Only then did she realise that falling stopped, and she was hanging in the elevator's shaft, clutching her father's boot from the look of it. Suddenly, she felt someone grabbing her foot. Scared, she looked down and saw Luke's pale face. Leia heard a groan coming from her left, and, turning her head, she saw Palpatine hanging on Anakin's other ankle. What a pity that the monster managed to get hold of her father's leg.

"Great. It was a really clever idea to use the elevator shaft," Luke said. "What should we do now?"

In Leia's opinion her brother had a rather whiny sound to his voice.

"Anakin!" Palpatine yelled fearfully.

"Don't worry, Chancellor. Everything is under control," Anakin said calmly, though Leia was sure that he didn't feel as confident as he sounded. "And I'm open to any suggestions, Luke Solo."

To an outside observer they must have looked weird: five grown-up people hanging on each other – one man gripping a cable with one hand, with an unconscious man over his shoulder; an elder man clad in Senatorial robes holding onto one of his ankles, a girl holding his other ankle, and a boy clutching the girl's leg. If the situation wasn't so earnest, Leia would have burst out in laughter.

"Maybe you could activate the lift," Luke's voice sounded from underneath.

Anakin snorted sarcastically. "Do you want to get us squashed?"

A loud groan sounded from above Leia's head and, looking up, she saw a couple of grey eyes looking at her.

"Hello, Leia," said Obi-Wan in a still somewhat muffled voice. He looked dizzy from his loss of consciousness. "Hello, Luke. How are you, Chancellor? Where did you learn acrobatics?" Nobody answered him. However, their worried faces seemed to draw the remains of the Jedi Master's dizziness away. He glanced round and gave a tiny "Oh" , looking surprised, to mildly put it.

"Anakin?" he asked, his casual tone demanding an explanation.

"We are in a bit of a situation here," Anakin replied vaguely.

"And how did we land in this situation?"

"The elevator shaft was the shortest way to the hangar, but the gravity shifted and we ended up like this. Do you have any idea as to how to get us from here, Master?"

"You said you had everything under control!" Palpatine squealed in a panic-stricken voice.

"I lied," Anakin confessed truthfully, the sound of irritation in his voice. For a second, Leia hoped that Anakin would jerk his leg in annoyance, and Palpatine would fall down. But nothing like that happened.

"We can't hang here forever!" Luke yelled. "It's getting uncomfortable."

Leia agreed with him inwardly, as her ankles slowly grew numb, and her arms tired. Luke was quite heavy for his height…

"Actually, I find it quite comfortable," Obi-Wan said off-handly, his eyes sparkling with mischief. He was still half-laying, half-hanging on Anakin's shoulder. The three Skywalkers glared at him, and Palpatine coughed.

The loud clank of metallic wheels broke the silence, and the image of the elevator rushing at them, appeared in Leia's mind.

"Do you still think it's nice in here?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan sarcastically, trying to find his comlink.

"NO! Jump!"

Before Leia realised what was going on, she found herself flying towards the bottom again, still desperately clutching Anakin's ankle.

"Artoo, open all hatches in the elevator shaft! Do you copy, Artoo?" Anakin yelled into his comlink. "Open all hatches!"

Leia heard loud beeps and boops coming from the comlink, and at the next moment, a hatch opened. Still holding onto each other, the five of them flew into the opening, landing in a heap on the floor. Luke released his grip on her immediately, and Leia rubbed her ankle with her left hand.

"Um, milady?" she heard a tentative voice asking her. She turned her head, and saw Anakin grinning at her amused.

"Please, call me Leia," she said without thinking. Well, it was weird that her father referred to her as milady.

"Leia, may I have my leg back?" he asked her, glints of amusement in his blue eyes. She looked at her right hand, and saw it clutching a boot in a deadly grip.

Leia blushed furiously.

-------

Leia had already lost the count of how many corridors they had visited on the _Invisible Hand_. Anakin's and Obi-Wan's direct orders were to rescue Chancellor Palpatine and leave the ship, but Leia had a shrewd feeling that confrontation with General Grievous would be inevitable. They turned into yet another dirty hallway and headed to the hangar, at least that's what Leia thought. Luke's breathing got heavier with every second, and she was exhausted, too.

"Something in this hallway is disturbing," Obi-Wan murmured, without slowing down.

"What do you mean by disturbing?" Chancellor Palpatine asked, his tone a perfect mixture of curiosity and fear.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Master probably got a vision from the Force. Some battle droids will show up and get to know my lightsaber better."

Obi-Wan sent him a disapproving look, frowning upon his light-headed attitude. "No, there is something else."

Anakin shook his head in a gesture of amusement. "You shouldn't always be so grum-". He broke off mid-word and hastily sprang backwards, unceremoniously pulling Chancellor Palpatine with him, as a white energy wall appeared out of nowhere before him. Obi-Wan had done the same, and now the two Jedi and Palpatine were looking at Luke and Leia, both of whom were trapped inside a box of white energy. They didn't see the trap coming.

Looking upon the grim faces of the two Jedi, Leia thought whether it would have indeed been better if Luke and she had followed Anakin's advice and left the ship. Her brother had been injured during the battle with Count Dooku, and due to her recent experience as hostage, she wasn't feeling well either.

"What are these things?" Luke asked.

"Ray shields," Obi-Wan responded darkly. "You can't get out of here by yourself, because they must be deactivated from outside."

Leia groaned inwardly. She also felt embarrassed, as Luke and she were trapped, and the others managed to escape the cage. Anakin and Obi-Wan were full-trained Jedi, and their instincts saved their lives on many occasions. As for Palpatine, he was much tougher than he looked, and he also had Anakin's help. She and her brother were a burden. If they weren't trapped, they probably would have already made to the hangar.

"Luke, how is your leg?" Anakin asked anxiously, looking at the vicious burn.

"It's fine, thanks," Luke replied, though he didn't look like as if his wound were indeed fine.

Leia tore another piece of fabric from her dress and began to re-bandage Luke's wound. Meanwhile Anakin got out his comlink and tried to contact Artoo.

"You shouldn't have confronted Dooku," Leia said softly, taking care of her brother's leg. "He nearly cut off your leg."

Luke cringed as Leia tightened the dressing especially hard. "Don't worry, I've been worse. You see many far worse things on the front lines every day."

Her brother tried to comfort her, but Leia grew even angrier instead. How could he have such an off-handed attitude? How could he be so reckless and carefree about him spending the last six months in the middle of the war? He probably had no idea how scared she was for him, how many nights she had spent awake, worrying about him…

"Why did you have to go to the war, Luke?" she cried angrily, feeling torn between giving her brother a good punch and a bear hug. Deciding for the first option, she hit him hard on the chest. "Did you have any idea how I felt about it? How worried I was?"

Luke looked at her in astonishment, taken aback by her outburst. "I felt I had to do this, Leia," he replied calmly.

"You had to do it!" Leia yelled, feeling five months of frustration and anxiety bursting out of her. "It was reckless of you, Luke Solo! Why do you never think?"

Luke's eyes narrowed. "And what are _you_ doing here, Leia? Why aren't you on Coruscant?"

"I was kidnapped, obviously," Leia said irritatedly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, and Anakin looked exasperated.

"And why you, of all people? Kidnapping Chancellor is a logical choice, but why would someone want to kidnap you?" Luke asked her coolly. Then a realisation struck him, and his eyes widened in shock. "You let yourself being captured, didn't you? What were you thinking?"

"Luke, Leia-"Obi-Wan cut in cautiously, but the twins ignored him.

Leia shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't have any other choice," she confessed truthfully. "He didn't want me, he wanted another person." She cast a meaningful glance at Luke, and he seemed to understand who she had in mind.

"Children-"Obi-Wan tried again, but his attempt was futile. Anakin smirked gleefully, clearly enjoying the level of Obi-Wan's authority.

"But there had to be another way!" he insisted, not touched by her selflessness at all.

"No, there wasn't!" Leia retorted angrily. Why was her brother so thick?

"Stop it, you two!" Anakin barked loudly, seeing that Luke was ready to snap back. Luke bit back his remark and stared at his father, stunned.

"It is not the right time for this chat, Luke and Leia Solo," he said firmly. "Artoo will show up any second and deactivate the shields. And who did General Grievous want, Leia?" Anakin asked Leia.

"I … don't know," Leia said quietly, afraid to tell her father the truth. How would he react to it?

Anakin growled. "And now you are keeping things secret from me too, Leia Solo?" he asked her, his voice cold.

Leia cast an incredulous look at Luke, and he shrugged, as if telling that he had no other choice. It looked like her brother managed to drive Anakin to the edge. She had a bad feeling about this. Looking upon her frowning father, she decided to come clean.

"He wanted Padmé," Leia squeaked, sounding not as calm as she intended to be.

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise and anger, but he didn't have a chance to say anything. The door hissed open, and Artoo flew into the hallway, followed by a dozen battle droids. The sounds of metallic feet came from every direction, and they were encircled by Droidekas and strange-looking droids, who looked like two meter tall humans clad in once white cloaks. They were surrounded and outnumbered.

"Anakin, got a Plan B?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin quietly.

"I've got Plan C. These droids will release Luke and Leia and deliver us to General Grievous. We will kill him then."

Obi-Wan grunted sceptically, but didn't say anything.

--------

They were led to the bridge of the Trade Federation cruiser, and now Luke got the chance to meet the infamous General Grievous. Looking upon the bio-droid general, Luke asked himself if it was the fate that would await his father – neither dead, nor truly alive; more machine than a man. Leia and Palpatine were standing behind the three Jedi.

General Grievous turned to them. If he had a real face, Luke was sure that he would have been smiling cruelly. Only his yellow, barbaric eyes could be seen through the mask, and the glints of malice and murderous anticipation Luke spied nearly made him sick.

"Ah, General Kenobi, the Negotiator. That wasn't much of a rescue," he said gleefully. A battle droid walked to the general and handed him the Jedis' weapons.

"That depends on your point of view. And we aren't finished yet," Obi-Wan said lightly, casting a wary glance at their lightsabers in the enemy's hands.

General Grievous was caught in a fit of sceptical coughing.

"Anakin Skywalker," he said between the fits. "I expected someone with your reputation to be older."

Anakin raised his head, not intimidated by the menacing opponent at all. "General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies… I expected someone of your rank to be healthier," he said, sparkles of amusement in his eyes.

Yellow, savage eyes narrowed from behind the mask. "Jedi scum," he said scornfully. Obi-Wan looked disapprovingly at Anakin.

"And who might this boy be?" Grievous asked, spotting Luke. "I thought the Jedi were taller."

Luke blushed. "Actually, I thought droid generals would be taller," he managed to say nonetheless.

"Anakin, Luke, try not to upset him. We have a job to do," Obi-Wan said, trying to be stern, though he couldn't keep a note of amusement from his voice.

"Your lightsabres will make fine addition to my collection," Grievous said, pulling back his cloak and putting the weapons into it. Several lightsabers already hung on his belt, and Luke assumed that the weapons' owners didn't survive.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan said calmly.

"Artoo," Anakin called shortly, and the little droid extended his arms, sending electricity sparks in every direction.

Under the cover of distraction, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Luke managed to free themselves and, using the Force, got their weapons back. They ignited the blades and stood in the battle position, ready to create mayhem.

"Kill them! Make them suffer!" Grievous snarled furiously. The unmistakeable noises of pulled triggers came from everywhere, and at the next moment the three Jedi, Leia and Palpatine were under the cross fire.

Deflecting blaster bolts, Anakin spun across the room, and in couple of swift strikes, destroyed the droids guarding Leia and Palpatine. He grabbed Leia and shoved her unceremoniously under the control desk. An instant later, Palpatine joined her. From the look of it, Leia didn't enjoy the company much. Anakin turned to him, and Luke understood that he was about to be removed from the battle scene, too.

"I'm staying," he said stubbornly. He was a Jedi, and he could take care of himself.

Anakin observed him disapprovingly, then seemed to make up his mind. "Try to stay in the back," he said shortly, casting a worried glance at Luke's wound.

The captain bridge turned into the battle turmoil, as laser shots and sparks were flying from every direction. Obi-Wan was engaged in a duel with MagmaDroids. As far as Luke knew, they were General Grievous' bodyguards and were created by his drafts. Their reflexes were quick, and they were dangerous opponents. The droid Obi-Wan was fighting had a slash across its "face" which could have only been be left by a lightsaber. Luke assumed that this droid had faced Jedi and survived, which couldn't be said about his opponent.

As he could barely stand due to his injury, Luke stayed mostly in defensive, trying to send the blaster shots from the droids back to the source. Anakin seemed to be everywhere at the same time, spinning across the room and leaving a pile of scattered droid parts in his wake. He moved with inhuman speed, enveloped in the blue flame of his blade. Force-pushing the droid nearest to him, Luke thought dumbly that the Rebel Alliance was lucky that Vader had been badly injured from the duel with Obi-Wan. Mechanical limbs and the life-supporting suit weakened and slowed him down considerably.

Suddenly, a green blade clashed with his lightsabre, and, turning around, Luke gazed into Grievous' yellow eyes. He swung his blade aside and aimed for the General's arm, but the bio-droid blocked his attempt effortlessly. They engaged in a furious duel.

Grievous moved with a rapid precision, and four lightsaber-swirling limbs gave him advantage over Luke. He was towering above him, and Luke's wounded leg dragged beside him, preventing him from dodging the General's attacks. Luke felt exhaustion creeping up in him, and his leg tingled with sharp, stabbing pain. Blocking the upcoming strikes and driven away by the merciless droid, Luke felt he would collapse in every second.

Alarms sounded, and the giant ship jerked even more. It seemed as if it was falling. The edge of Luke's mind perceived warning cries from the pilots, but he didn't care about any of it. His arms grew heavier with every movement, and he felt icy claws of fear took hold of his soul. Reaching deep into the Force, Luke it embrace and soothe him, searching for inner balance. The Force streamed through his shattered body, strengthening him.

Luke saw a turquoise blade blocking Grievous' next blow, and Anakin's dishevelled head appeared in his sight range. Luke felt strength returning to him again, as he and his father assaulted the enemy. Every time he fought alongside his father, Luke felt a strange sensation as if he had never been apart from Anakin. He could intercept his every move, and he somehow he knew that Anakin felt the same. He didn't feel anything of this kind when he was fighting with Obi-Wan or with his friends from the future. This sensation was overpowering and beautiful.

Luke could have sworn he heard the Force singing around them. Through it, he sensed Anakin rolling beneath Grievous' blade, and he knew that he had to block the blow of droid's upper left limb. In a perfect harmony with the Force, Luke swung his humming weapon in a high arch and unleashed a series of precise strikes at the general, distracting him from Anakin. Drawing strength from the white glowing Force ocean, Luke took over the left side, whereas the blue hurricane that was his father, attacked General from the right.

Luke perceived a slight quiver in the Force ocean, and with his inner eye he saw the glowing water parting, revealing a second, even more glowing layer. He sensed his father submerging into it, and at the next moment, the blue blade next to him swirled even quicker, even deadlier. He had no idea that the Force reserves were so vast…

"Luke, be careful!" a worried voice cried behind him. Without thinking twice, Luke turned around and saw Chancellor Palpatine standing in the middle of the room. He must have gotten out from beneath the desk.

He felt a searing pain in his right arm, and dropped his lightsaber, as a bright red slash appeared on his forearm. The Force ocean quivered again, and Anakin launched himself at Grievous with double ferocity. A green blade fell onto the floor, and a second later, a blue blade followed it along with two cut mechanical limbs.

"You won't escape this time, Grievous," Anakin said, the cold calm of his voice making Luke's hair stand up. The Force ocean trembled madly, and Luke felt dark waves of vengeance taking hold of the Jedi. Why did he have the tendency to push his father towards the Dark Side either by keeping the truth from him or getting injured?

The clear unwavering blue met pale bleak yellow, and Luke saw a glint of fear passing in the eyes beneath the mask. A thought that it could be the end of Grievous flashed in Luke's head.

"Anakin!" Palpatine screamed fearfully. Luke glanced forward and saw battle droids walking towards the Chancellor, blasters at the ready. "Anakin, help me!"

Obi-Wan was still busy fighting Grievous' bodyguards, and Luke couldn't rush to his aid due to his injuries, nor would he even if he was able to. The ship shuddered again.

Anakin and Grievous still faced each other. Luke heard clanking sounds of elevated triggers.

"Anakin, they will kill me!" Palpatine cried frantically. Luke saw Leia smirking under the table, but something told him that it wouldn't be too easy.

Very reluctantly, Anakin tore his gaze from Grievous and Force-leaped across the room, landing near Palpatine. He cut through the droids as if they were of butter.

"You lose, Skywalker and Kenobi," Grievous said. Seizing the opportunity, he threw the electrified staff through the window. It broke, causing chaos, as everything that was not nailed down was sucked into the space. The droid general was among some of the first items that departed from the ship.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Palpatine held for dear life. A blaster closed round at where the window used to be, and everything calmed down again.

The ship gave another shudder, and the sparks were flying behind the window. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realised that the ship was burning up, and they were trapped in it. The fact that the remaining droids were blown away didn't bring any joy to Luke. He walked towards the navigation control, and after casting a long glance at the control panel, his suspicions were confirmed.

"All escape pods have been launched," he told the others. "Grievous."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Can you fly a cruiser like this?"

Anakin smirked uncertainly. "Flying shouldn't be a problem. The trick is landing, and this ship wasn't designed for it in the first place." He walked towards the pilot chair and pulled the dead pilot's body from it.

The ship gave another jolt. "Strap yourselves in, it will be a hot landing," Anakin said.

Luke opened his mouth to suggest piloting the wreck, but Anakin interrupted him. "This concerns you too, Luke Solo. It's not a right time for games. We are in danger, and I'm piloting it."

His tone didn't leave the room for contradictions, and Luke strapped himself in the co-pilot chair, scowling. He was a good pilot, and why couldn't he show his father how capable he was? Obi-Wan flashed him a quick apologising smile before turning his gaze back to the screen.

The ship jerked and bounced, and the alarms howled even wilder.

"What have you done?" Luke asked angrily. His father was a good pilot, but Luke had experience with flying stolen ships. "You should have let me fly the ship!"

Anakin sent him a very annoyed glance over the shoulder. "I haven't even done anything yet!"

"I think someone is shooting at us," Palpatine noted calmly. Leia groaned.

"How typical of them," Obi-Wan said with an amused half-grin. "I'll contact them and let them know that we have overtaken the ship." Leia passed him the comm.

"Pressure is rising," Luke stated anxiously. They were picking up speed. "You should-"

"I know what I'm doing, Luke Solo!" Anakin interrupted him, irritated. "Open all hatches, extend all flaps and drag fins."

Luke quickly grabbed the controls and did just what Anakin had ordered. Obi-Wan was still talking with the ship that was firing at them, and from what Luke heard, he ordered a squad of fireships to accompany them in the atmosphere.

"Temp is steady. Hatches are open-" Luke began saying, but his words sunk in an ear-deafening crack. The engines whined mournfully, as the ship shuddered violently. According to the controls, half of the ship has just broken away. Artoo beeped something in panic.

"Easy, Artoo!" Anakin said, struggling with the controls, trying to level out the ship. He looked perplexed at Obi-Wan. "I think we lost something."

"Nothing to worry about, we're still flying half the ship," Leia said sweetly. She looked at Luke and raised her eyebrows.

"We are really picking up speed!" Luke yelled, scandalized. _I should have flown it_. "There is nothing we can do!"

"What's our speed?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan, ignoring Luke.

"Twelve thousand…thirteen thousand. We are heating up," Obi-Wan said anxiously, looking at the screen.

Anakin frowned. "I'm going to shift a few degrees, maybe it will slow us down."

"Are you insane?" Luke yelled. What was his father thinking? It was too risky in their situation, and no pilot could have pulled such maneuver, not even the best, especially if half of the controls were out of order.

Anakin ignored Luke again, and flipped some controls. Artoo was still beeping madly, and Luke wanted to join him. Leia squeezed his hand in an attempt to calm him down, but she was scared too. Palpatine, however, remained calm and observed Anakin with a satisfied smirk on his lips as if he were thinking of the best way to use Anakin's talent for his plans.

"Eighty plus sixty-forty. Eighty plus sixty-twenty. Temp two thousand, nine thousand…We are in the atmosphere," Obi-Wan said, the tone of his voice calm, though Luke could see drops of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Artoo, grab that!" Anakin ordered, pointing at one control. "Try to keep us level."

The droid obliged, still beeping madly. The ship gave another shudder. The clouds parted, and Luke saw Coruscan't surface running towards them.

"We lost our heat shields," Anakin exclaimed anxiously. "Hang on, this might get a bit rough."

Fireships appeared left and and right from them. "Three thousand…two thousand," Obi-Wan said evenly.

The comm unit gave a crackling sound, as a distinct pilot's voice broke into the ship. "We'll take you in."

"Copy that!" Obi-Wan. "Landing strip's straight ahead,"

"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin exclaimed, struggling with the controls.

"Easy!"

Luke could see a tail of contrails their ship left in the atmosphere. Their ship gave another shudder, as it headed straight for the landing strip's, fireship sparying it with foam. Luke held on for dear life. It was not a landing, it was a controlled crash. With a loud thud and bang, their ship slammed into the landing strip. Leia gave out a breath of relief and wiped the seat that formed on her forehead. Luke restrained himself from dancing, and from the look of it, so did Obi-Wan.

Anakin turned to them and broke into a radiant grin. "Another happy landing," he said.

Luke couldn't believe his eyes. His father managed to land a heavily damaged alien ship, not designed for landing in the first place, with only a few of the manoeuvring controls left. _"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy,"_ he recalled old Ben saying, and the hermit wasn't lying, as he had just witnessed Anakin doing the impossible. Luke was sure that Ben remembered this landing. He wondered why he never told him about it, and how different it had been without Leia's and his presence.

Luke watched young Obi-Wan, smiling warmly at Anakin, his eyes shining with deep love and affection. Then he thought of the old, lustreless hermit from Tatooine, and how his dull eyes became alive only when he was lapsing in reminiscence about happier past times with Luke's father…This Obi-Wan was still full of life and happy at his best friend's side. Anakin was still the hero, and not yet a cripple, swallowed by bitterness and hatred so strongly, that all traces of his former self were gone. And all of this would happen because of the seemingly feeble, kind-hearted man who was clinging to his father for support…

Leia squeezed his hand, and Luke snapped into the present. The ship was cooling as they made their way to the exit.

"You should have let me fly it," Luke said, unable to help himself.

Anakin pushed the control, and the door moved aside, revealing Coruscant and the small Jedi shuttle waiting for them outside. He smiled warmly at his future son.

"Next time, I will." With these words, he stepped out of the ship and walked towards the Korun Master who had been waiting for them next to the shuttle, Palpatine leaning on him.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, amused. _He won't_, he mouthed to Luke before joining Anakin. Luke and Leia exchanged another meaningful glance. They were on Coruscant again, and, judging from the look of suspicion on Mace Windu's face, in trouble again.

A/N: See? No cliffie this time!

Luke and Leia will be questioned by the Council in the next chapter, and Anakin will find out that he's going to be a father.

See you soon!


	23. Back on Coruscant

Hi, everyone:)

First and foremost, thank you so much for still sticking to this story! I can't put into words what your reviews mean for me. :)

This is the last chapter I'm posting before I go on holidays. The next update will be when I come back, in about a month or more. Everything depends on the things that are waiting for me to be done (like learning everything that we had done in two semesters in two months in order not to fail exams. I don't fancy repeating a year...), and how productive I am during my holiday. :)

By the way, Anakin and Padme haters are free to skip the second section - nothing new (or almost nothing new there). :D

And did I mention that I resent Mace Windu:P

As I can already hear you screaming with impatinece, I better stop rambling and wish you all a nice summer!

See you in August, and _thanks in advance for reviewing_!

CrazyAni

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Back on Coruscant**

The three Skywalkers and Obi-Wan were standing in the middle of Council Chambers. After leaving Chancellor Palpatine in the care of Senate committee, the Jedi Shuttle flew the three Jedi and Leia to the Temple.

"Luke Solo, how did it happen that you arrived with Generals Kenobi and Skywalker at Coruscant?" Mace Windu asked Luke, entwining his long fingers.

Leia glanced at Luke, clearly begging him not to spoil the situation even more. Obi-Wan sent him a meaningful glance, urging him to tell the truth.

"I heard so much about Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker, and I thought I could be a great asset to them," Luke answered.

"Reckless of you, it was," Yoda said, tapping his gimer stick on the floor. "Force-sensitive you are, but a Jedi are you not."

"Why are you carrying a lightsaber, Luke Solo?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked Luke, frowning. Leia bit her lip.

"I made one," Luke said.

Mace Windu motioned for Luke to bring him the weapon. He activated it and made a couple of slashing movements, the saber humming dangerously. "It's a good weapon," he said slowly. "The design is similar to Master Kenobi's."

Luke cast a wary glance at Anakin, but his father's face was devoid of any expression. "I have spent much time with Master Kenobi, and I think I was influenced by him," he said warily.

"How long did Luke Solo accompany you?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other. "The entire time," Obi-Wan said.

Mace Windu's eyebrows would have melted into his hair if he had any. "Why didn't you send him back?" he asked the two Jedi incredulously. "This boy is a civilian and it was too dangerous for him!"

"With all due respect, Master Windu," Anakin said quietly, yet determinedly. "First, we wanted to send him back, but Luke Solo has proven to be very capable and very self-sufficient. He helped us through many missions, and without his assistance Master Kenobi and I wouldn't have been able to accomplish many things. Besides, Luke Solo is an excellent pilot, the best I have ever seen. And we have grown very fond of him in the past months."

Luke raised his head in disbelief. His father praised him…his father was fond of him…his father thought he was an excellent pilot…Leia was beaming, though she tried to hide it.

"You have formed an attachment to this boy, Skywalker," Mace Windu said disapprovingly. "It is clouding your judgement. Attachment is selfish. You have put your own desires before the safety of an innocent civilian. It was unwise and un-Jedi-like of you."

Yoda scrutinised Anakin for a second, then sighed wearily, lowering his eyes. The Jedi Master looked truly ancient at this moment. Anakin stared blankly at the Council members, and though he was thoroughly shielding his emotions, Luke thought he could sense a feeling of hurt and rejection from him.

"My former Padawan is right, Masters," Obi-Wan said. "Luke has indeed proven himself capable. We would have immediately sent him away if we felt he were in danger."

"Have you mastered any Force techniques, Luke Solo?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"I have learned lightsaber combat and the usage of elementary Force techniques," Luke said.

Kit Fisto frowned. "You are too old to begin training."

"We sensed no anger in him. His aura is clean," Anakin began, but he was silenced by stern look from Mace Windu. He stopped abruptly and bit his lip.

Yoda sent him a look full of compassion and understanding. "Right, young Skywalker is," he said. "Devoid of anger and hatred Luke Solo is."

"Stay with Skywalker and Kenobi Luke Solo should," Yoda continued, his clear green eyes boring meaningfully in Luke's. "Bond of friendship they have developed. The will of the Force, this is."

The ancient Jedi Master looked at Leia. Luke had the impression that Yoda perceived all her thoughts and wishes. "Protection young Leia needs. In danger from the Separatists, her life may be."

Mace Windu nodded. "Leia Solo, you will be under protection of the Jedi Order. Do you have any suggestions as to the identity of your protectors?"

Leia shifted uncertainly. "I have gotten to know Master Kenobi pretty well by now. Could I be placed under the guard of Master Kenobi and Knight Skywalker?"

The Council members glanced at each other, but no one had anything to object.

"Are you ready to be assigned to yet another mission, Master Kenobi, Anakin?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "It would be our pleasure," he said.

"Good. May the Force be with you."

They bowed and left, the diminitive Jedi Master watching them anxiously. He lowered his head in a gesture of endless weariness and let a small sigh out, looking as if a thousand years of grief were pressing him.

--------

It was already late evening when he managed to sneak out. After the Council meeting, he and Obi-Wan had escorted the twins to the guest house. He loved spending time with the twins, but his entire being was aching for Padmé. He hoped she was uninjured after the attack on Coruscant, for he thought he would have felt it if she were…

Obi-Wan took the first night guard, and seizing the opportunity, Anakin sneaked out. Cool night air was blowing in his face, and his hair flew wildly, obscuring his sight, but Anakin didn't care. A hot wave of vengeance lust overwhelmed him as he thought about Grievous. That hunk of walking metal had wanted to hurt his Padmé, but hurt Leia instead – one of the most precious women in Anakin's life. He loved Padmé with every fibre of his wild, untamed soul, and he felt some kind of bond between him and Leia, a bond he couldn't understand. Whenever he was with Leia, he felt as if she were a piece of him, and this feeling had only intensified during their time on _Invisible Hand_.

His speeder landed gracefully on the landing platform of Padmé's apartment. With a jerk of his head, he cast all thoughts of Leia out of his mind. This night was special, only for Padmé and himself, and he was intent on not letting any mysterious children interrupt it.

He found her on the balcony as she was brushing her hair. Sensing his presence, she turned around and flashed him a smile, brighter than thousand star systems put together. Looking at her beautiful face, radiating with immeasurable happiness and love, he felt himself falling in love with her again, what it felt for the thousandth time. His eyes swept over every inch of her face, each curve of her petite frame…which wasn't as petite anymore.

She was pregnant.

With his child.

He was going to be a father.

As the realization struck him, he felt waves of elation and pure happiness enveloping him. Too stunned to move, he had to lean on the wall for support. He was going to be a father. This child was created out of their love, and Anakin felt his heart bursting from overwhelming emotions.

"Ani?" Padmé asked anxiously, intercepting his gaze. She pulled her hands to her belly in a protective gesture, watching his reaction warily. Did she think that he would be angry?

He crossed the room in a couple of steps and lifted her in his arms, spinning her around, too happy to speak. He laughed madly, and then her silver laughter joined him. It was music to his ears, now, in the most perfect moment of his life. After what seemed an eternity, he put her on the floor, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I was so afraid you would be angry," she whispered relieved, a smile at his actions still gracing her features.

He shook his head. "How could I be angry?"

"But the Jedi? If they find out that you are the father, they will expel you," she said, her eyebrows raised in worry.

He stroked her cheek. "Don't worry about them, my love," he said gently, embracing her. "We'll worry about that later."

The Jedi and the Council were the last things he wanted to think about. The war would soon be over, and then nothing would stand in the way of their happiness. If the Jedi found out that he was about to be a father and expelled him, it would only make him love Padmé and his unborn child even more. However, he couldn't shake a growing sense of foreboding. If the pregnancy were revealed, Padmé's career would be over. He knew how much being Senator meant to her. He could never let that happen.

"You are never worried," Padmé said into his chest. "I'm afraid Ani. I'm so afraid."

_I'm worried for you, my love._

She started sobbing. "I was so alone, and you were gone for so long. Each time we spoke, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that Obi-Wan would overhear it."

"I love this child, Padmé," he murmured, placing a kiss on her head. "It is our blessing."

Padmé smiled and drew his hands to her belly. "He is anxious to talk to his Daddy."

Anakin slid down and pressed his hands over Padmé's belly. He felt tiny feet kicking against his palm, as if the child was impatient to see the wonders of the world. Anakin grinned. It was clearly his child.

Reaching into the Force, he touched the baby's primitive Force signature, and sent his love and happiness through it. In his mind's eye, he saw his baby's bright light shimmering in all shades of rainbow, as it eagerly responded to its father. Anakin sensed blind, unconditional love emanating from the tiny creature, and baby kicked even harder in excitement, demanding to be let outside.

"Stop kicking your Mummy, my little girl," he scolded the baby gently, sending a calming Force wave to it. He could almost hear it cooing in delight, its big brown eyes watching him delightedly. Somehow he knew he would have a daughter, just as beautiful as her mother.

"It's a he, Knight Skywalker," Padmé corrected him, smiling mischievously. "It's a motherly intuition."

Anakin continued communicating with the baby. "It's a girl," he said confidently. "Let's call it fatherly intuition."

He dived deeper into the glowing ocean, approaching his child with the Force and communicating with it on a basic level. Then another source of light captured his attention. It was just as bright as the one of his child, and the two glowing stars were linked through a unique bond. He sensed both his and Padmé's presences radiating in these tiny beings. His heart racing faster, Anakin understood that it could mean only one thing.

"We are having twins, Padmé," he said quietly, looking at the woman he loved more with each moment, with his every breath.

Padmé stared at him, blinking perplexedly. After what seemed an eternity, the essence of his words caught up with her, and she clapped her hands to her mouth in delight.

"Ani, that's wonderful," she brought out, overwhelmed by emotion.

Brown eyes met blue, and they looked at each other, bathing in the rays of their happiness. At this moment they forgot everything around them. It didn't matter that the darkness was still looming, that the war was still raging, that this pregnancy could destroy their lives. Time seemed to stop, and four hearts beat as one, feeling as one.

"I could determine the sex," Anakin supposed after what seemed eternity. "We both could be right. Or you're carrying two girls."

"Don't you try, Skywalker," Padmé said in her best menacing voice. "I want it to be a surprise," she added softly. "Or it could be two boys."

"As you wish, my love," Anakin said.

He was amazed at how well-developed the children were, and the Force was very strong with them. Any Force-sensitive being would easily sense multiple presences around Padmé, and his stomach squirmed uncomfortably as he thought of the consequences that revelation could have for his wife.

He closed his eyes and began constructing barriers around his children, so the Jedi wouldn't sense that Padmé was pregnant. He saw a soft golden glow enclosing the shining Force light of the little Skywalkers, and tried harder to make the cocoon impenetrable for any observer. He sensed the shell growing thicker, devouring the brilliant light, and then the two pearls that were his children vanished from the Force ocean.

"What are you doing, Ani?" Padmé asked curiously. "It's tickling."

"I was disguising our children's presence," Anakin said, placing a kiss on Padmé's belly. "Our daughters are very strong with the Force."

"You mean our sons?" Padmé asked, stroking his curls.

"I can't hear the little girls anymore," Anakin said stubbornly, pressing his ear against Padmé's belly. Then he grinned teasingly. "But their Mummy is hungry."

Padmé blushed furiously. "Anakin Skywalker!" she exclaimed and threw a pillow at him.

He laughed, stopping the pillow in mid-air and sending it back to Padmé.

"Don't you use your Force-tricks on me!" she said, the tone of her voice dangerous. Anakin grinned inwardly. He loved it when she was furious.

"You should get used to it,"he observed calmly. "Our children will do it with you as well."

"Why?" Padmé asked suspiciously.

Anakin grinned. "Because I'll teach them how to get to their mother."

There was a silence, and then something blurry launched at Anakin and started pounding at his chest. "You'll pay for that, Skywalker!"

Anakin laughed loudly and, gripping her by the waist, placed her on the bed. "How will you make me pay?" he asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"You'll sleep on the couch," she said sternly, but he knew that this threat was empty.

"And where is this couch?" Anakin asked her, placing kisses all over her body. _This always works._

"I don't know! Go ask Threepio," she panted, trying to keep her voice firm, but failing miserably.

"What a pity. I've just deactivated Threepio," he said mock-mournfully, kissing her neck. It was her weakest place. "Should I go and activate him?"

Padmé groaned helplessly, torn between her wounded pride and the need to keep him at her side. "No," she whispered barely audible, and pulled him closer.

Anakin smiled inwardly. It wasn't often that he won a teasing match with Padmé, and he was determined to savour every moment. Reaching into the Force, he created a barrier between the babies and his emotions, and kissed Padmé with all fierce passion he had been carrying in him for six months.

He was reunited with Padmé, and he was going to be father…This was the happiest moment of his life. He breathed Padmé's sweet scent in, and first time in many, many months, allowed himself to believe in a bright future. There would be no darkness, no war, and no mysterious Sith Lords. Enveloped in a circle of Padmé's arms, he gave in to the illusion of his dreams, and he was sure as never before that he had escaped from the clutches of darkness. And they would never, ever claim his soul again.

----------

Everything was dark, and shadows of the flames mirrored his yellow eyes. He was walking in a valley, with wet grass squishing under his feet and a chilling wind howling in the vastness of the sky. He looked around but saw nothing – only void, cold blackness. A voice whispered to him that this place was once bathed in sunlight and warmness, but every trace of its former beauty had vanished when the darkness had overtaken the throne. This valley was alive, and he could hear it screaming in pain, but the voices were swallowed by drawn-out moans of the wind, which resembled evil, cackling laughter.

This haunted place was once warm and full of love, but now it was icy and full of hatred. The golden rays of compassion that once shone here were devoured by black spikes of vengeance, and the glowing cloud of affection had been suffocated by hot bitterness. Despite the tight bundle of conflicting emotions, the valley was empty and cold, icier than a frozen lake on Hoth, and emptier than the vast spaces of galaxy. A vague memory stirred in him, and he covered his ears, trying to escape the emptiness of the valley, but the wild flood of emotion breached his mental shields.

Overwhelmed by furious waves of despair, he run away from this horrible place, but demonic whispers caught up with him, never leaving him in peace …did he still possess a self? Stumbling blindly, he spotted a red-haired man, half hidden by clouds of darkness, and rushed to him. This man was important to him, and he vaguely recognised a feeble feeling of affection blossoming in his black heart. The feeling was strange and new to him.

Running to him, he cried a name, but it was swallowed by savage howls of freezing wind. Finally, he caught up with him, but the man wouldn't look at him. He called a name, but he couldn't hear his own voice. The man turned around and faced him, but his grey eyes were cold and merciless.

"I loved you once, but you failed me. You failed all of us," the man said, his voice sending chills down his spine and making his yellow eyes burn.

He wanted to ask him who he was, but the man's frame faded away, and blur of colours appeared where he was standing. He blinked in confusion, but another man stood there now, his blue eyes watching him disapprovingly.

"I tried to save you, but you tried to kill me. You are a monster," the young man said bitterly, his blue eyes watching him emotionlessly.

A lump formed in his throat, as he watched the image of the young man

transform into a young, beautiful woman. Her enormous brown eyes watched him with contempt. She didn't say anything, but her gaze, harsh and icy, made him want to scream.

"You didn't have to do it to protect me from darkness," she said at last, her voice booming in the chilling quietness of the valley. "I loved you, but I was mistaken. You are a monster."

Utter desperation and restlessness claiming his black heart, he clutched his head, trying to keep the harsh voices out of his mind, but they found a leak and attacked him mercilessly. His legs gave way and he fell upon the dirty terrain, the three figures crowding him and watching him with accusation and disgust.

_Murderer! _

_Betrayer!_

_Failure! _

A piercing shriek erupted from his throat, making the ground shudder and the air ring. He kept his eyes tightly shut, but he could still see the figures surveying him in gloating delight, the voices in his head whispering to him that he deserved it.

Suddenly, a warm hand touched his shoulder. It was warm and soft, and its touch sent soothing waves through his tortured heart, making the darkness of the valley release its grip on him.

"Ani, what are you doing in this horrible place?"

He looked up, and saw a beautiful woman glancing at him with compassion, her brown eyes radiating boundless love and forgiveness.

"This is where I belong," he managed to choke. "This is my new home. For all eternity."

The woman shook her head sadly. "No one is meant to rot in darkness."

He stared at her, baffled. "I deserve it," he whispered hoarsely. "They are right to be repulsed by me."

The woman smiled, and the impenetrable shroud of darkness lifted. "They love you," she said softly and extended her hand. "Come with me, and you will see them."

He hesitated, looking at her extended hand. "Come with me," a voice spoke to him, penetrating the darkness of his soul.

Very slowly, he took her hand, and the moment their hands touched, he felt himself being pulled off the ground, and then the cloud of darkness disappeared from his eyes. His feet touched ground again, and he found himself sitting by a beautiful lake, the blue water sparkling in the sun. Emerald grass was soft under his touch, and everything around him seemed to smile at him and make him forget about his suffering.

His gaze fell upon the woman, and memories his flooded back. "Padmé," he managed to say, entwining the fingers of his flesh hand with hers.

"I love you, Ani," she said quietly. "I'll be always there for you, remember that."

He kissed her hand, his cerulean eyes glowing with immeasurable love. "You're my angel."

She laughed softly and touched his cheek. "Don't let the darkness claim you. Your heart is all that matters."

Padmé put his hands on her stomach, and only then he noticed that she was pregnant. With his children. "They want to see their Daddy," she said softly, guiding his hand. He felt tiny feet kicking elatedly against his palm, and smiled in delight. "They are coming."

At once, the sun hid behind the cloud, and the air grew colder. The sense of happiness and comfort disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared, and Anakin felt a dark premonition stirring in him.

Padmé gasped and inhaled loudly, drawing her hands towards her stomach. Her beautiful face was screwed in pain, and a cry full of unbearable suffering burst out of her.

Numbness overtook him, and he could only watch her writhing in pain. Tears were running down his cheeks, but there was nothing he could do to help her. He only held her hand, feeling as if it were a stranger sitting next to his wife.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed. The blue vein swelled on her temple, and her knuckles became white.

He could feel her Force signature becoming weaker, her light was flickering and fading away into nothingness. A blood stain was quickly spreading over the blanket.

"Padmé, hold on," he whispered, but she didn't seem to hear him. "I love you."

Through the Force, he could hear babies wailing in pain, their light growing weaker with each instant.

"Anakin, help me!"

He felt himself being pulled away, and the blur of colours swirled around him. Anakin held Padmé's hand even tighter, but some invisible force yanked him from her grip, and he vaguely sensed himself being sucked into some kind of vortex. Another piercing plea for help reached his ears before the nothingness consumed him again. Padmé's face still swam before his eyes, and her cry still rang in his ears, as his body was being twisted and spun. The corner of his mind registered the soft glow in the Force that was Padmé, blinking a couple of times before dying off.

--------

Anakin woke up, gasping for air, Padmé's cry for help not leaving his mind.

_Padmé is going to die in childbirth._

He glanced to his right and saw her sleeping, smiling in her sleep. As he watched her lying so peacefully and helplessly by his side, the earlier fragments of his dream faded away from his memory, and seconds later, he remembered nothing of them. The only thing that mattered was that he received a warning from the Force, exactly the same kind as the dreams he had had about his mother.

_Padmé is going to die in childbirth._

Anakin stood up and reached for his robe. He had to find a way to save Padmé. The last remnants of the dream he'd had before the vision cleared from his mind, leaving only uncomfortable weight in his stomach.

_Padmé is going to die._

He went out to the veranda and inhaled the fresh air, his blue eyes filled with moisture. He couldn't let her die. As Anakin sat there listening to traffic, he tried to recall his dreams before the vision, hoping to find a hint as to how he could save his wife, but glimpses of darkness was all he could remember. A cold feeling of foreboding spread over him that had nothing to with Padmé's death. In his mind's eye, he saw a dark shadow rising from the nothingness and pulling everything into its deadly embrace. And at that moment he somehow knew that he would be one of the first to be claimed by it. However, that thought didn't frighten him. If everything else failed and this darkness helped him save Padmé, he would only welcome its embrace.

-------

A blonde-haired boy and dark-haired girl woke up simultaneously, gasping for air. The picture of the woman dying in childbirth appeared before their eyes, and the desperation and helplessness of a young man lingered in their hearts. Still panting, they looked at each other, and comprehension filled their eyes. The apocalypse was approaching, and this dream would breach the last dams before the floods of fate would unleash upon the galaxy.


	24. Dawn Before the Storm

A/N: Hi!

I know I told you that an update will come in five weeks, but I've found some time to post a chapter two weeks earlier. I hope you don't mind! ;)

As for the next update, I honestly don't know when it'll come – in real life, I'm a maths student, and my exams are in a few weeks. So, I forced to study all the times, attacked by beautiful weather and annoying plot bunnies…

And one more thing before you finally get to read the chapter: one character is "resurrected". :D

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Dawn Before The Storm**

Obi-Wan Kenobi opened his eyes as muffled voices reached his ears. Still drowsy, he first wanted to scold the speakers for disturbing his precious sleep, but notes of desperation in the girl's voice made him forget that idea. His stomach squirming painfully, Obi-Wan reached for his tunic and started dressing.

When he entered the main room minutes later, he found Leia wrapped in a blanket with Luke trying to comfort her. Both of them looked lost and devastated, and alarm bells rang in Obi-Wan's head.

"What happened?" he asked softly, putting his hand on Leia's shoulder.

The girl glanced at him, and Obi-Wan was struck by how pale she looked. She opened her mouth and tried to say something, but her voice didn't obey her.

"We had the same dream Father did," Luke said when it became clear that Leia couldn't speak.

"What dream?" Obi-Wan asked, though he thought he knew what kind of dream it was. It was a vision that made Anakin pledge himself to Darth Sidious and become Darth Vader.

"Mother will die in childbirth," Luke said shortly.

Obi-Wan sat and rested his face in his hands. Anakin's fear of losing Padmé would make him turn on everything he stood for and become the thing he despised. Padmé was the one that kept Anakin from the darkness, but she would be the one who would push him to it.

"How will it happen?" he forced himself to ask.

Luke shrugged. "His vision was very surreal."

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "I want you to tell me everything you know," he said.

"Father went to see mother," Leia began. Obi-Wan cast a glance at the room where Anakin was supposed to be sleeping. He chuckled reluctantly. His former Padawan was always good at sneaking away.

"She must have told him about the pregnancy, because we felt him talking to us through the Force," she continued, pausing for a moment. "I can't even describe the sensation. It was beautiful and intoxicating. And we felt mother too."

Luke lowered his eyes and took Leia's hand. Obi-Wan's heart made a painful flip as he looked at the Skywalker twins, having experienced something they should have had from the beginning – their parents' love. And history was about to repeat itself if they didn't intervene.

"Then he stopped, and we went to sleep. At some moment, our dreams were replaced with this vision and we woke up."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Somehow we must convince Anakin that it was a mere nightmare," he said at last.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but picture Anakin's face, screwed with hatred, when they had dulled before leaving for the mission. _You stopped me from saving my Mum_, he had told him then. A small part of Obi-Wan knew that his former apprentice had been right, in a way. Their bond of trust was already tenuous, and if Obi-Wan made the same mistake again by trying to dissuade Anakin from listening to his fears, he might as well start preparing himself for another duel.

As if hearing his thoughts, Luke shook his head. "I don't think Father will share his dream with us," he said sadly. "And it would be suspicious if we started talking with him about it. Then we would have to reveal ourselves."

"But maybe Father will come to us for help?" Leia asked slowly, looking hopefully at Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master lowered his head sadly.

"He doesn't trust us," he said dejectedly. "And he has every right not to."

"I'll go to Padmé in the morning," Leia said after short musing. "Maybe she will tell me something."

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. "Good idea," he said approvingly. "Let's go back to sleep. There is nothing we can do today."

After bidding each other good night, they went back to bed. Snuggling into his blanket, Obi-Wan tried to reach Anakin through their Force bond, but all his attempts were intervened by a thick wall. Anakin was blocking him consciously, and that thought hurt Obi-Wan more than it should have hurt a former Master.

--------

_Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose_, Yoda's words rang in Anakin's mind as he strode through the gardens of the Temple. Being among the ever-green trees soothed him, and the atmosphere of tranquillity and peace helped him find his inner balance. He was sure that Padmé would love this place too, but he had never had a chance to show these gardens to her. Perhaps he never would if his vision came true…But he would make sure it didn't. Anakin spotted a free bench and headed to it.

He was going to be a father – that thought still sent both chills of excitement down his back and created a cold feeling of dread within him. What if he would be a bad father? If something happened to Padmé, he would be the only one responsible for his children. Was he ready to be a father? It was so unexpected, so soon, but Anakin already loved the two tiny beings with every fibre of his soul.

The sun was shining brightly, yet Anakin didn't notice its bright and joyful light. There was so much going on. Yesterday, he had felt Obi-Wan trying to access his mind through the Force. Usually, Anakin would have let his Master inside, for he was sure that Obi-Wan would be able to help him. But this matter was private, and Anakin was intent on not allowing anyone learn his secret. Especially Obi-Wan, who had so many secrets of his own to hide from him. The dominating feeling of distrust and suspicion awakened in him, and his insides squirmed painfully.

He heard soft footsteps coming from his right, and turned his head to see who the intruder of his peace was. It was Jedi Master Nejaa Halcyon, Anakin's friend and the only Jedi who had shared the secret of a marriage.

"Why are you so sad on such a beautiful day, Anakin?" the elder Jedi asked him kindly.

Anakin shifted, and Nejaa sat down next to him. Could he tell Master Halcyon the truth? He was sure that the other Jedi would understand what he was going through, given that he had a son from his own marriage.

"There is so much going on," Anakin said instead. "And the war drives me mad." Well, it was partly true.

Nejaa smiled compassionately and put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I know the feeling," he said vaguely. "You're away for so long, and when you return, everything has changed so much. The children grow up so fast. I am missing much of my son's childhood."

If this war wouldn't stop, that was his future too. Or maybe, he wouldn't be given a chance to raise his children at all if the Jedi took them away at birth?... A stab of anger stirred in him at the thought of a blurred, faceless figure taking the twins out of his arms and taking them to be trained as Jedi.

"Padmé is pregnant," Anakin said quietly. The words left his mouth before he had even realised that he was about to confess his secret to the other Jedi.

A dazzled silence came over. Nejaa Halcyon stared at him in shock, his eyes as large as the plates he and Padmé had eaten from on Varykino. Anakin couldn't help but grin sheepishly.

"Congratulations, Anakin!" Nejaa said at last, breaking into a huge grin. "So young, and already a father."

Anakin pursed his lips. "That's the problem," he said wearily. He didn't feel young at all. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. It's so sudden."

Nejaa chuckled. "My wife and I wanted children, but it was still sudden. Forgive me for asking, but didn't you use protection?"

Anakin blushed slightly. "We did, but it obviously didn't work."

It was as if the Force had wanted his children to be conceived, no matter how many precautions he and Padmé had taken. And he would make sure that they would be born safely, with both parents to take care after them. Padmé would survive the birth, he would leave the Order, and they would live on Naboo, raising them together.

"Such is the will of the Force that one more Skywalker will be unleashed upon the galaxy," Nejaa Halcyon said solemnly, but there were also notes of amusement to his voice.

_Two more Skywalkers…and one Skywalker might die. _

"Master Halcyon," Anakin began nervously, making up his mind. "What would you do if you knew that your wife and your children were in mortal danger?"

The other Jedi sighed deeply, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said after a pause. "I honestly don't know."

The birds were chattering merrily above them, and the sun continued to shine as brightly as ever. The two Jedi were sunk into a thick silence.

"I think I would do everything in my power to help her," Master Halcyon said at last. "But I would always remain a Jedi."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked him, bewildered.

"My wife wouldn't want me to lose myself in order to save her," Nejaa said softly, knowing look in his eyes. "And Padmé wouldn't want that either, Anakin."

Anakin hang his head. "I'm so scared," he whispered.

"The future is always in motion. It's the first lesson I learned in the Temple. Remember it, and have faith in the Force," the elder Jedi said kindly.

"But if I do nothing, Padmé will die," Anakin contradicted. Why was Nejaa so calm? He expected him to understand what he was going through.

Nejaa Halcyon shook his head, smiling slightly. "You don't know that, Anakin."

He paused. "Do what you can to protect her from danger, but don't cross any boundaries. Your soul is all that matters. If you lose it, then Padmé will die."

Anakin kept silent for a while. "So much happened just overnight," he said heavely after several moments. "First I found out that I'm going to be a father, then I have a vision of Padmé dying in childbirth."

Nejaa Halcyon patted his back. "Anakin, you have a purer heart than anyone I have ever met," he said softly. A smile touched his features. "You are full of love and compassion. I'm sure that you will be a wonderful father, and your child will love you. Just remain true to yourself, and don't sell your soul for anyone. Not even for the ones you love."

Anakin didn't answer. He was confused, and the conversation with Master Halcyon hadn't helped like he thought it would. The elder Jedi was so calm, but Anakin couldn't be calm, not if Padmé was in mortal danger. How could he save her and not let her die just like his mother had?

Nejaa Halcyon rose from the bench. "I've been summoned for another mission."

Anakin looked up at him. The Jedi Master was watching him apprehensively, his eyes shining with compassion, but his forehead was wrinkled with anxiety.

"I wish you luck," he said emotionlessly. He missed talking to Halcyon, and now the elder Jedi was already leaving…

Nejaa chuckled sadly. "It will be hard without you. I'll have only clones by my side."

Anakin stretched his lips into a thin smile. Nejaa Halcyon continued to watch him. "I'm worried about you, Anakin," he said at last.

"I'm not the one who is leaving for another dangerous mission," Anakin retorted. His stomach was so heavy, and his head ached terribly. Something bad would happen soon, he could nearly smell it in the air. And he had a very shrewd idea what it was.

"The Dark Side of the Force is very strong. It clouds everything," Nejaa said anxiously. "Be careful, Anakin. A storm is coming, and I fear you might be in the middle of it."

Anakin could feel the Dark Side of the Force, too. It was singing to him, as if it wanted to draw him inside. But he didn't care. Padmé's safety was his only worry. He felt so numb and void…He could only nod at Halcyon's words, his voice abandoning him.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin," the elder Jedi said softly.

"And with you, Master Halcyon," Anakin said, his voice slightly more than a whisper.

Nejaa Halcyon raised his hand in a farewell gesture, and walked away from the Temple. Watching him depart stirred a feeling of dark premonition in Anakin, feeling he couldn't explain logically. Master Halcyon's figure disappeared from sight, and at that moment Anakin was certain that it was the last time he would talk to the other Jedi.

--------

The sinking feeling of a coming storm didn't lessen its hold on Anakin. After talking with Nejaa Halcyon, he had met Obi-Wan, and his former Master had informed him about Chancellor's request to meet with him.

"_Be wary of your feelings, Anakin_," Obi-Wan had told him. The look he had given him still lingered before Anakin's mind's eye, and it made him feel uneasy. Old feelings of being neglected and misunderstood flamed up in him again. Obi-Wan had watched him with concern, sadness and…fear. Was he afraid of him? Why?

Even as Anakin strode into the office with Palpatine, his mind was still on the conversation with Nejaa Halcyon and brief talk he had with his Master. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure that Obi-Wan was afraid of him. Anakin thought back to the conversation he, Obi-Wan, and Luke Solo had had months ago. They had warned him about the danger of the Dark Side and of his anger. What they failed to understand, was that anger could also be a good thing. His anger gave him power to change things for the best, to help people and save those he loved. They thought that anger ruled him, but they were wrong. Anakin had full control over his emotions. He could feed on them whenever he wanted to, and they made him powerful. But he could also shut them down and fight calmly.

Why didn't Obi-Wan see that? Anakin was no longer his Padawan, but Obi-Wan still treated him as one. And apparently, he thought of Anakin as of thermal detonator, ready to explode at any moment. Why didn't his Master trust in his abilities? That idea hurt him, and Anakin felt his eyes burning. Obi-Wan was both a father and a brother to him, but Anakin was only a wild animal that needed to be tamed for his former Master. Luke Solo was now the best friend to his Master…

Palpatine was talking about the Jedi, but Anakin wasn't listening to him properly. He just mumbled something in response, so that the Chancellor wouldn't be offended by his apathy. The Jedi didn't wake his interest. Anakin belonged to the Order, but his heart didn't lie in it. The only Jedi he loved was Obi-Wan, but his former Master didn't trust him. During the last few months, Anakin had been so enveloped in countless battles that he had forgotten about his bitterness towards both Obi-Wan and Luke, but as soon as they returned to Coruscant, all his old worries had resurfaced again.

"-I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council," Palpatine's distinct voice reached his ears.

It took several moments for Anakin to register what his friend had been saying. He stared at Palpatine in bewilderment.

"Me, a Master?" he brought out at last. "I'm overwhelmed, sir, but the Council elects its own members. They'll never accept this," he added dejectedly.

_Will Obi-Wan be proud of me?_

Palpatine smiled slyly. "I think they will," he said firmly with an undertone in his voice Anakin couldn't interpret. Then his voice softened. "They need you more than you know."

It was amazing how much better Palpatine could make him feel with only few words.

Obi-Wan failed to do this.


	25. A Stab In the Back

**A/N: **So, a couple of days off the schedule another chapter is up!

You know, people, I'd really appreciate if you reviewed. ;) This story is reaching its crucial point, and I'm really interested in your opinion about it. Or is it my punishment for not being able to always reply to your reviews? I guess this is the case…

I do have an excuse, though a feeble one for the world of fan fiction – my exams are approaching with a light speed, and therefore my time online is cut very, very short. And as my muse is very productive now, at the time when I don't have time to write, I try to spend a couple of hours for writing as well. So, I'm very, very SORRY for being such an irresponsible author!

Otherwise, enjoy and thanks for putting this story to your favourite or alert list (even though I've never heard from at least a hundred out of you. :D)

CrazyAni

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**A Stab In the Back**

Luke hurried down the halls of the Jedi Temple to where he was supposed to meet Obi-Wan. When he arrived at his destination, he spotted his father and Obi-Wan arguing about something. Anakin's face was red with anger, and Obi-Wan's aura radiated weariness and sadness.

"Give me a reason to trust them," Luke heard Anakin saying as he approached. His father's face was dark, but something about his eyes made Luke's stomach twist with compassion. They were haunted and blank.

Obi-Wan didn't know how to answer. "They are the Council," he said at last. "They know what is right."

All traces of anger left Anakin's face. He looked lost and in pain, and at that moment he resembled Vader the least. He was just a lost, confused young man, hardly older than a boy. Luke felt bitter amazement rise within him as he was once again reminded of how young Anakin had been when he turned.

"They are wrong," Anakin said quietly. It seemed that he had no more strength left to yell. "Everything is wrong…so wrong."

"Anakin-" Obi-Wan began anxiously, worried about his friend, but Anakin raised his gloved hand in a gesture of silence.

"Don't, Obi-Wan," he said wearily. "You have already said everything."

Anakin locked eyes with Obi-Wan, who was watching him guiltily. The moment stretched into minutes. At last, Anakin looked away. "I'll leave you to have another secret conversation with Luke Solo," he said shortly, casting an unreadable glance at Luke.

Luke wanted to tell him that he should stay and let them help him, but Anakin didn't give him any opportunity. He stormed off immediately, and after few seconds his black cloak was out of sight range.

"What happened?" Luke asked quietly.

Obi-Wan exhaled a shaky breath and leaned against the wall. He was afraid that his legs wouldn't be able to support him.

"Anakin has been appointed to the Council, but hasn't been granted the rank of Master," he said flatly. "He lost his temper in front of the whole Council."

"This isn't good," Luke said anxiously. "But how did he get to be on the Council without being Master?"

"Palpatine," Obi-wan said briskly. The name left a sour after-taste in his mouth. "It's all his actions. He is pulling the strings, and we all are just marionettes in his hands…"

Luke cursed under his breath in a language Obi-Wan didn't understand. Another thing he learned from his father…In other circumstances, Obi-Wan would have laughed at his former Padawan's ability to exert so much influence on everyone, but now he was too drained.

"But that's not all," Obi-Wan continued. His insides squirmed again, and felt as if snakes were crawling all over him. "The Council assigned Anakin to spy on Palaptine."

Luke looked as if he had been struck by a bolt of lightning. "But Palpatine is Father's best friend," he said in shock.

"Exactly," Obi-Wan confirmed sadly. He tried not to let Luke see how much the words stung. _Palpatine is Father's best friend_. Not Obi-Wan, Palpatine. Could he still call himself Anakin's friend after what he had put him through today?

"The only thing Anakin can't cope with is betrayal. And just now I asked him to betray a friend."

Anakin's pained face swam before his eyes, his blue eyes watching him reproachingly. Would he ever trust him again?

Luke was deadly pale, and Obi-Wan didn't think he looked any better. With each day the situation got worse, and the distance between them and Anakin grew. Obi-Wan couldn't help but marvel at Palpatine's brilliance. It was a perfect move, and now their hands were tied. If Anakin would have to choose between Obi-Wan and Palpatine, who would he choose?

"What if we told Anakin that Palpatine is the Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked even though he knew the answer. _Do you think he would believe you after what you have just asked of him?_

Luke shook his head. "We can't," he said bitterly. "Then we would lose that little bit of trust we still have. And if we told the Council, it would raise too many questions. And they could expel father-"

"Anakin has always questioned the way of the Jedi. He has never felt accepted," Obi-Wan said bleakly. He walked away from Luke and watched the clone troops load a battle cruiser in the distance, but he could still see only Anakin's pained face. His voice trembled. "He doesn't trust the Council. And after what just happened, I don't think that he has any reason to."

Luke observed a young Padawan talking to his Master nearby. "Father has been forced to become a double agent, right?"

Obi-Wan could only give a feeble nod. He watched as the Jedi Master smiled approvingly at his apprentice and patted him on the back. The boy burst with pride at the insignifigant gesture, and followed his Master. How often did he let Anakin know that he was proud of him? That the Jedi were proud of him? That he belonged with the Order and was needed there?

"I don't think that Father will pull through," Luke's quiet voice pierced the shroud of semi-awareness blanketing Obi-Wan's mind. "What the Council requested of him stands against all his principles. And considering he fears that Mother is going to die in childbirth…It's too much pressure for one man to take."

"Anakin is very strong," Obi-Wan contradicted determinedly, ignoring the little voice of doubt. "He will deal with it. He has never failed to cope with anything yet."

"There is always a first time," Luke said quietly. He glanced at Obi-Wan, his blue eyes haunted and full of fear. Fear for his father. "I'm afraid that we won't be able to help him. I'm afraid that he'll slip so far that we won't be able to reach him."

Obi-Wan stepped closer to Luke and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "We will think of something, Luke," he said softly, but Luke averted his eyes. "Anakin won't be lost to darkness…and he won't be lost to us."

----------

Leia sat on the couch in Padmé's guestroom, feeling slightly nervous. How would her mother react to her after she had taken her place on Grievous's ship? Footsteps approached from behind and Leia sprang up.

Leia turned around and saw her mother walking towards her, her face inscrutable. Padmé had always been so good at hiding her feelings…She swallowed nervously.

"Padmé-" Leia began, but broke off abruptly as Padmé scooped her into a hug. Her mother buried her head on Leia's shoulder, and she could have sworn that Padmé gave out a tiny sob. It felt warm and comfortable to be in her mother's arms. She had never been embraced by her mother… At last, Padmé broke their connection. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her eyes were glistering.

"What made you do it?" she asked furiously, but her lower lip was trembling. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Leia hung her head in a gesture of guilt although she didn't have any reason to feel guilty. What choice did she have?

"I'm sorry," she said simply. "I didn't mean to worry you."

Padmé stamped her foot and broke into tears so suddenly that Leia didn't see it coming. Leia moved to her and rubbed her back awkwardly, feeling awful for making her mother's life even harder. The pregnancy affected her strongly, and the endless atrocities of the war had made the things even more difficult.

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Padmé sniffed embarrassedly after several moments. "The pregnancy is my only excuse, and I'm carrying _twins_."

"Twins?" Leia gaped at her in astonishment, though she had no reason to be surprised.

Padmé smiled at her, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "Anakin told me yesterday."

"Why would Knight Skywalker tell you that?" Leia asked innocently.

Padmé grinned. "Anakin is my husband and father of my children and you know that, Leia."

A silence hung between them.

"Would you have told me?" Leia asked her quietly, her insides clenching in tension as she waited to find out the answer to this seemingly simple question.

Padmé took her time with replying. "I don't know," she said slowly. "But I don't regret that you found out. It's so much easier this way."

"I think so too," Leia said evenly, a smile of relief gracing her features. "And you weren't good at hiding your pregnancy from me, Padmé. Women who aren't pregnant don't burst in tears if they run out of blue milk, nor do they eat a supper of the size of a Bantha."

Padmé blushed. "Anakin has spent only one night with me, but he's already started teasing me," she said in reproach, but Leia could see that the corners of her mouth were twitching. "You know, the two of you are too much alike for comfort."

Leia flashed an uncertain grin, but her skills as a politician hid the flood of hot blood flushing to her cheeks. "Do you already know the gender of the twins?" she hurried to change the subject.

"I carry two sons," Padmé said, stroking her belly. "And they are worried for their father," she added under her breath in a dark undertone.

Leia thought that "worried" was an understatement for the feeling of cold dread every time she thought about her father. The memory of cold mechanical breathing filled her head, and Leia had to suppress an involuntary shudder at the idea that history would repeat itself.

"Why should my little daughters be worried about me?" a male voice came from behind them.

Anakin stepped into the room. He was deadly pale, and there was no twinkle in his eyes – they were void and listless. He tried to smile, but his lips merely stretched into a hollow grin.

"Ani, what happened?" Padmé exclaimed anxiously. She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Anakin rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, drawing a shaky breath.

"What happened?" Padmé repeated, rubbing his arm. Anakin didn't seem to notice Leia's presence, and Padmé seemed to have forgotten that she hadn't been alone

"Council business," Anakin said weakly, his eyes bearing the pained look of someone who had just been stabbed in the back. "Everything has gone wrong, so wrong…How are the babies?"

"We are fine," Padmé said hurriedly, flashing a reassuring smile at him. "But tell me what's troubling you. You look horrible!"

"Obi-Wan-" Anakin began as his gaze fell on Leia. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit your wife," Leia said calmly.

Anakin groaned and rubbed his face with his gloved hand. "I'm not going to ask how you found out about us," he said at last. His eyes hardened. "But why did you come here alone, without a guard?"

"I've done that thousand of times, Knight Skywalker," Leia said, ignoring the frown on Anakin's face. "I don't think that it is dangerous."

"I do," Anakin retorted, crossing his arms across his chest. "We live in perilous times, and I fear that your life might be in danger, Leia."

"Why?"

"I can just sense it," Anakin said darkly. "Something bad is about to happen."

Leia stiffened at his last words. If the Republic fell and the Empire took its place, Leia had no doubt that the Rebel Alliance would eventually restore the freedom with such allies as Jedi at their side, and it would take them less than two decades to do so. But if Anakin fell and become Vader once again, the Alliance would have even harder time than before. Leia had sworn to herself that she would never let the duel between her father and Obi-Wan happen, even if she and Luke would have to drag them by their legs.

"As your Jedi protector I forbid you to leave your apartment alone," Anakin said sternly. "It is dangerous for you to be on your own. Times have changed, and even Coruscant isn't safe any longer."

"You can't command me, Anakin," Leia said coolly. "I thought you'd learnt that lesson from the _Invisible Hand_."

Anakin snorted in an exasperated manner. "And I was right back there, just as I am now. Besides, you could be in danger."

"From what? From a fly?" Leia asked sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about you wandering on Coruscant all alone, that's all," Anakin said evenly.

Leia wanted to retort something in return, but Padmé stepped between them, watching as Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"It's a good thing we're having boys," she said hastily.

"Daughters-"

"Otherwise I would have to fear for their sanity, Ani," she said, the tone of her voice light. "You're an impossible, overprotective Jedi guard, and I wonder what will you be like with your own children."

Leia grinned uncertainly, a mental image of Anakin chasing after Han with his lightsaber flashing in her mind. In spite of the dire situation she wondered how well would Anakin and Han get along. They were so much alike – both of them were brave beyond the boundaries of reason, compassionate, loyal and _annoying_.

Anakin feigned a smile. "Fortunately for her, Leia is not my daughter," he said calmly. "But as her Jedi guard I have every right to request that she not leave the apartment and not go out on her own."

Leia raised her chin. "I've never listened to any authorities," she said defiantly. "And as you're not my father, I have no reason to listen to you. Besides, I'm older than you."

Anakin snorted. "By a year?"

"By two years. My birthday is in less than a standard month-"

_My birthday is less than in a month_. The meaning of her words flooded her with the power of a giant, destructive wave, and she felt her knees trembling, her stomach becoming heavy and foreign to her. A feeling of cold fear spread within her, making it impossible to breathe, to feel, to think. As if struck by a bolt of lightning, Leia understood that her father's dream would come true, and Padmé would die in childbirth. However, his turn to the Dark Side would be the cause of her death. Only one month until the Apocalypse, until the Republic would fall, until her parents would die – one spiritually, the other from the broken heart…

"Leia, are you alright?" she heard a tender voice asking her. She turned her head and found herself staring at Padmé's worried eyes. In only a month those eyes would become filled with immeasurable pain for all eternity, as they had been in the only memory Leia had of her mother.

"I'm alright," Leia said weakly. Suddenly, she felt so tired… "Knight Skywalker, could you please walk me home?"

Anakin nodded. "I'll try to come tonight," he said to Padmé, giving her a quick kiss. She didn't say anything, but her eyes spoke better than any words.

Once outside, Anakin made a step towards his speeder, but Leia grabbed his arm. "Can we walk?" she asked quietly. She felt that she needed fresh air.

"Of course," Anakin said casually. "I know a shortcut."

The sun hid behind a large cloud, and everything was still. It was the calm before the storm. Even the speeders whooshed by silently, casting ominous shadows on the pavement. Leia couldn't get rid of the eerie feeling as if someone was watching them. They walked in silence, each too pre-occupied with their worries. Nevertheless, Leia enjoyed the company of her father. His mere presence helped her draw comfort and pull herself together.

"Why are you so certain that at least one of your children is a girl?" Leia asked her father as they turned from the main street into a smaller passage. They were the only ones who walked there. The feeling of being watched intensified, but she shoved it into the back of her mind. Anakin glanced over his shoulder, obviously sensing something as well. But there was nothing menacing around.

"Let's call it a Force-sensitive father's intuition," he said vaguely. His eyes took a dreamy look, and a true smile touched his handsome features, making the hollowness of his stare go away. "I know that my daughter will be as beautiful as her mother. I can't wait until she takes her first steps, says her first words. I want to see how she grows up, how the boys will chase after her."

_But you never saw it_.

"And will you let the boys chase after your daughter?" Leia asked mockingly, trying to lighten her mood, as sad thoughts of what her life would have been like swirled in her mind .

Anakin smirked mischievously. "Of course. But I'll chase after them."

_Poor Han_. "Your poor daughter," Leia muttered. "But what if your actions scare everyone away and your daughter will be forced to spend her days alone, never finding a true love?"

Anakin sent her a dirty look. "If the young man truly loves her, a menacing Jedi father won't scare him away," he said lightly. "And if she's _my_ daughter, I'm sure that she'll find a way to sneak away and meet her lover in secret from everyone."

"And if you found out about them?"

Anakin snorted, a sparkle of amusement lighting his eyes for the first time since Leia had seen him on Coruscant. "I'd probably freeze the young man alive first, then give them my blessing."

_Well, the first part is already done_.

Leia wanted to make a comment, but at that very moment she felt her hair standing up, and the sense of upcoming danger overwhelmed her. Before her mind could register it, she felt herself being pushed roughly to the ground, and a blaster shot missed her by inches.

She looked around and saw a dozen battle droids surrounding them. Anakin stood in the middle of the circle with his lightsaber ignited.

"Jedi, hand us the girl and we won't harm you," one of them said in an emotionless, mechanical voice.

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Go away, and I probably won't harm you."

Leia felt indignation bursting in her. These pieces of walking metal came to claim her, and she would let her father defend her once again as if she were a helpless princess? She stood up and joined Anakin.

"If you want me, try to get me," she said coldly. "But I think old models like you will drop dead before even being able to take a step." Anakin sent her a disapproving look, the resemblance to Obi-Wan so strong that Leia had to grin mentally.

The droids reacted to her words with stunned silence. Leia suspected that they weren't programmed for being insulted.

"You made them angry, and now they will strike," Anakin said emotionlessly, but his eyes were watching her with disappointment. Her insides squirming uncomfortably under her father's piercing stare, Leia opened her mouth to apologise when to her utter astonishment, Anakin broke into a broad grin. "That's good," he said. "Now I can turn them into a heap of scrap metal."

"_We_ can," Leia said stubbornly. "And I'll help you with bare hands if I have to."

Mechanical voice intervened into their conversation. "Kill them!"

Blaster bolts flew at them, and Anakin started deflecting them. A droid with armour that seemed to have been damaged from a previous battle aimed at Leia, but he was destroyed by his own fire.

"Can you handle a blaster?" Anakin asked her suddenly.

"Wha-"

Without asking twice, the young Jedi extended his hand and the blaster flew out of the grip of the destroyed droid right into his outstretched hand. He shoved the weapon at Leia.

She took it and aimed a shot at the droid's leader. It found its target, and in the next moment a blue lightsaber returned blaster fire so skilfully that two droids fell onto the ground. Leia kept shooting, adrenaline surging through her. Anakin worked mostly defensively, covering both of them, while she was the cause of the decrease in hostile forces.

She had never fought side by side with Bail…

She pulled the trigger, and the last droid dropped to the ground with an eerie sound. With a hum, the turquoise blade retracted into the hilt, and Leia lowered her blaster. Panting slightly, she turned to Anakin who looked impressed.

"Not bad for a princess," he said simply.

He walked to the droid which looked least damaged, and opened its armour. A set of wires and microchips was exposed to Leia's sight.

"What are you doing?" Leia asked curiously, watching as Anakin rummaged through the complicated mechanism. He moved some wires aside and carefully pulled a small box out.

"I'm trying to find a tracer to determine who sent them," he said darkly, pulling a small instrument from his belt. "These droids are primitively constructed, so it's easy to break through the system defences. Got it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

A screen Leia hadn't noticed earlier appeared on the box, and a set of coordinates displayed on it.

"Let's go," Anakin said firmly, putting the box into his cloak. "You should be resting, and I need to pay a visit to the person who set the droids for you."

They resumed their walking. Leia was sure about the identity of the villain behind the assassination attempt on her life, but she doubted that it was the Sith Lord himself who sent the droids.

_This monster knows perfectly how much Anakin cared about me and Luke, _Leia thought contemptuously_. He has found a perfect way to use his loyalty to the loved ones..._

Anakin's voice disrupted the train of her thoughts.

"I would be proud if my daughter were anything like you."

Leia glanced up and saw his blue eyes smiling at her. She feigned a smile in return, feeling a lump forming in her throat.

_I am your daughter, father. But you can never find out about me. _

_In a month, it won't be important anyway. _


	26. Never a Master, Never a Friend

**A/N: **Good evening!

I've arrived with another chapter of this very, very, very long story (approximately 50 chapters), and I hope that you'll enjoy it!

I also wanted to tell a HUGE THANK YOU to all of those who reviewed and read the pervious chapter! It means more to me than I can put into words. I tried to reply to as many of you as I could, but it seems that I still missed someone… I'd be nice to see as many of you again. :D Though, why am I begging like a dog for a review? All you have to do is to follow voice of your consciousness that yells in your right ear to leave a review. :P

I bored you long enough, as always…

Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Never a Master, Never a Friend**

Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the traffic from the guesthouse on Coruscant. Luke was meditating, but Obi-Wan couldn't find any comfort in the Force. There had been a shift in the glowing ocean, and the presence of the Dark Side was strong, clouding everything. The feeling of uneasiness was growing within him, and the Jedi Master felt a dark foreboding clutching him.

The door slid open, and Anakin and Leia stepped inside. Obi-Wan sensed at once that something had happened.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked them, walking to Leia.

"A feeble assassination attempt at Leia's life," Anakin said darkly. "Someone sent droids to kill her."

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked, dazed. "Who would want to kill Leia?"

_Only someone who knows her true identity_.

Anakin frowned. "I don't know," he said, his eyes gleaming maliciously. "But I'm going to find out."

Without casting a glance at Obi-Wan, Anakin walked out of the room in a swirl of his black cloak. The Jedi Master glanced quickly at Leia, and she silently urged him to follow her father. He ran after his former Padawan, the apprehensive look on Leia's face not leaving his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked him suspiciously as he placed himself the passenger seat a couple moments later. "Isn't this a perfect opportunity for you to have another secret conversation with the twins?"

"This is more important," Obi-Wan answered, hurt by Anakin's accusatory tone. "Besides," he continued, a small smile tugging at his lips despite their situation, "Leia's father would be rather upset with me if I allowed something to happen to her."

Anakin watched him for a moment as though sensing more to the comment, but shrugged a moment later.

"Yes, I suppose he would be."

When it didn't seem as though Anakin would say anything else, Obi-Wan asked, "Do you have the coordinates?"

The young man cast him an unreadable look. "Yes, I do."

Obi-Wan nodded, not sure what else to say, and before he could speak, Anakin grasped the speeders controls, and the vehicle took off gracefully, merging with the traffic above.

-----------------

After an hour of long and wild ride, Obi-Wan stepped out of the speeder on shaking legs. They were in one of the most deserted and dangerous regions of the Coruscanti underworld. The foul stench of rotten flesh was overpowering, and puffs of white mist covered the ground. Drawn-out moans of nameless creatures clawed their way under Obi-Wan's skin, and the aura of hopelessness around them intensified. The bitterness of the beings who lived there nourished the Dark Side of the Force. This area looked like a perfect place for a Sith to wander in, to strengthen the resources of darkness and to find glee in the suffering of the others.

A grand, monotone building towered above them. It must have been magnificent and empowering once, but time and lack of care had turned it into ruins. Obi-Wan glanced sideways at Anakin. The young man stared at the shabby building before them, his posture rigid and his gaze harsh.

"Whoever wanted to kill Leia is in there," he said to Obi-Wan, his tone sinister. His face could have been carved out of stone, and his cerulean eyes had lost any trace of warmth. A repugnant sense of déjà vu flooded over Obi-Wan. He had already seen those cold, blue eyes, he had already perceived the edge of darkness around Anakin…

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and moved swiftly to the building. It was not the right thing to do, Obi-Wan knew it.

"Anakin, wait," he exclaimed quickly, grabbing his brother's arm and turning him around. A flicker of anger appeared in Anakin's eyes. Anger at Obi-Wan.

"Try to calm down, and we shall resolve the matter together," Obi-Wan said calmly. He reached into the Force and attempted to brush Anakin's consciousness as he always did before they went into fighting. But a solid wall of darkness had manifested itself where the soft, warm light had glowed earlier. Obi-Wan tried to breach the wall, to feel the bright presence of Anakin's essence again, but all he could feel was a dark void. A lump of bitterness formed in his throat at the realisation that Anakin was blocking him on purpose.

Anakin scrutinised him wordlessly, his lips pursued in a thin line. For a fraction of second, Obi-Wan could have sworn to have seen a glint of terrible sadness in his eyes, but when he blinked, Anakin's eyes were cold again.

"I didn't invite you to come along, Obi-Wan," he said heavily. "You calm down if you want to, and I'm going to find out who attempted to kill Leia."

"And I will help you," Obi-Wan said quietly.

Anakin cast him an unreadable look. "I don't need your help," he muttered under his breath. "Go to your best friend, Luke Solo."

Obi-Wan was left standing before the shattered building alone, watching his brother disappear into clouds of white smoke. Stabs of guilt nearly tearing him apart, the Jedi Master followed Anakin. In the last thirteen years, Anakin had been a source of strength and confidence for him, and his friendship to the young man meant more to him than anything in the universe. Their friendship was strong, formed by mutual affection and respect, and strengthened by countless battles. Was a simple Council appointment enough to destroy it?

_The seed of the conflict was sewn years ago_, Obi-Wan thought grimly as he climbed over the stones and entered the building. The months of resentment and feelings of rejection Anakin had experienced after he had been taken Padawan hadn't sunk into nothingness, they had been merely buried in the deepest recesses of Anakin's soul to resurface later. Palpatine had used the situation perfectly, and had become the friend had badly needed at that time. And now his former Master who, as Anakin thought, kept secrets from him and traded him for some mysterious twins, had asked him to spy on the only friend who had always been there for him?

_I'm sorry, Anakin. I'm so sorry for failing you all over again_.

But Obi-Wan feared that it was too late for apologies…

The overpowering sense of anguish and dereliction escalated the second he entered the building. Anakin's familiar tall, dark figure was ahead, and Obi-Wan increased his pace to catch up with him.

The silence of the ruins was broken by the sound of mechanical feet. Many battle droids surrounded them, blasters at the ready. Obi-Wan tensed, for they were outnumbered. These were primitive droids, but even the best Jedi couldn't possibly take out twenty enemies by himself.

"Jedi, leave," one of them said, his mechanical voice booming eerily in the stony silence.

Anakin stood rigidly. He seemed not to be put out by the number of his opponents.

"Move away," he growled in a low voice, his eyes glinting menacingly. His mechanical hand clenched the hilt of his lightsaber so tightly, that it would have screamed in pain if it was alive.

"Anakin, there are too many," Obi-Wan began, trying to wake the voice of reason in Anakin's head. But blue eyes swirling with mad anger was the only response Anakin gave, and the iciness of his stare made the blood in Obi-Wan's veins turn to stone.

"Someone wanted to kill Leia," he spat through gritted teeth. He focused his attention back on the droids. "This is the last time I warn you: move away."

The vast crowd of droids didn't stir at his words.

"Kill the Jedi," a command erupted in the hall, and the next instance the dusty air was coloured by laser streaks.

With an incredible speed, Obi-Wan pulled out his weapon, and blaster bolts ricocheted from him, bouncing off the walls and damaging the already shattered building even more. Stone boulders broke off and fell to the floor with loud cracks as Obi-Wan whirled around, trying to deflect blaster fire and destroy as many droids as he could. Through the cloud of dust he saw the familiar hurricane of a turquoise blade, and the eerie mechanical moans of defeated droids echoed in the room at the monotonous humming of two lightsabers.

Suddenly, the air around them crackled as if charged with electricity, and Obi-Wan felt the Force shifting. Waves of horrendous pressure dispersed in the hall with such power and speed that the Jedi Master feared that his bones would be crushed. The Force wavered and moaned in pain, the golden threads of light breaking from the power of darkness that swirled around Anakin.

Vaguely, Obi-Wan saw the droids stagger and be sent flying. With a loud clang, something fell at Obi-Wan's feet. This piece of metal had been a droid only seconds ago. Its armour was broken and mutilated beyond recognition as if a giant had stomped on it. The sight of a formless heap of metal sent chills down Obi-Wan's spine. It was a droid, only a machine…But the Jedi Master couldn't get rid of the dark thoughts that attacked his consciousness.

"These are only droids," a strange voice said holowly in the dust. Anakin stood above the destroyed droids, a shadow of a self-satisfied smirk tugging at his lips. He looked as if he were in a trance.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, his shocked voice barely more than a whisper. Anakin had used the Dark Side of the Force to destroy the droids, and the sour, sick effect that the surge of dark power had left on Obi-Wan, still lingered on his body. He doubted it would ever pass.

The sound of his Master's voice seemed to return Anakin back to the present. He raised his head and looked at Obi-Wan. "Let's go."

Silently, they descended a staircase, the rotten smell increasing with each step. With a strong kick and loud bang, Anakin broke through the door, and they stepped inside another room. It was in better repair than the rest of the building, and it was warmer.

Several men armed with crimson lightsabers stood in the attack position. Obi-Wan knew them to be Dark Jedi – people who left the Order out of various reasons and dedicated themselves to the teachings of the Sith.

"Jedi, surrender," said one of them. "You stand no chance."

Anakin's lips turned into a thin line. "Move away," he hissed menacingly. "Move away or you will regret it."

One of the Dark Jedi responded with scornful laughter. "Your glory clouds your judgment, boy. Surrender while you're still uninjured."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "You have been warned," he said shortly before turning into a savage blue hurricane.

Crimson clashed with turquoise, and the energy blades danced madly. Cursing inwardly, Obi-Wan hurried to cover his friend, but the by now familiar pressing dark Force wave told him that Anakin didn't need his help. Consumed by aggression and insane surge of adrenaline, Anakin slashed through his opponents as though they were rag dolls. The fight ended as abruptly as it began.

Obi-Wan surveyed in horror, the limbless, crawling men moaning in pain. Anakin hadn't killed any of them, but the injuries made by his blade had been committed in cold blood and with pleasure. The sight of the cripples who had been healthy men only minutes ago was sickening, and even years spent at the battle field couldn't prepare Obi-Wan for it. Especially because it was his former apprentice who had done it.

Anakin watched the moaning men indifferently. "They deserved it," he said flatly in response to Obi-Wan's shocked stare.

A shadow moved quickly behind them, the sound of hurried footsteps echoing in the disturbed silence of the hall. Obi-Wan and Anakin swiftly set off to chase after the figure. Their victim ran as fast as though all the scum of the galaxy pursued it, fear for his life sending a soft tremor in the Force. From the look of it, it was a Tantillian alien. If his eyes didn't deceive him, Obi-Wan believed the runner to be Gaad Chleb, a bounty hunter the Republic Army had been looking for for years.

The bounty hunter turned left, and the Jedi followed him. But the tunnel came to a dead end, and Gaad Chleb turned to face them, his green eyes widened in blind fear. His hands rummaged clumsily in his pockets in search of a weapon, but his movements were paralysed with fear under Anakin's predatory stare. Usually Anakin had a terrifying effect on his opponents, and he enjoyed acting as the "bad Jedi" during the missions. But this time everything was real, and sparks of anger and menace in Anakin's cold, merciless eyes were no act…

"Gaad Chleb," Anakin hissed venomously. "You attempted to kill an innocent girl."

The Tantillian tried to say something, but indistinct stutters were all he could force out, his enormous green eyes bulged in fear.

"Do you have any idea through how much that poor child has been through?" Anakin growled in a low voice. He took a step closer to the bounty hunter, and the Tantillian alien stepped back, running at the wall. He pressed into it as hard as if he wanted to melt with it, whimpering.

"I-I d-don't know anything!" he shrieked loudly, raising his hands in a gesture of defence. "I was hired!"

Anakin made another step, his right hand at the hilt of his lightsaber. "Who hired you?" his low voice boomed in the tunnel. "Who!"

The bounty hunter slid to the floor. "I can't tell you," he squeaked in a panicked voice. "He'll find out that I told you and kill me."

In a swoosh of fabric as dark as night, Anakin launched himself at Gaad Chleb and pinned him to the wall, holding him by his left hand, his right still at the hilt of the lightsaber. Obi-Wan stepped closer to him.

"Who hired you?" Anakin repeated in a low growl, his eyes sending bolts of lightning. When he received no answer, he pressed the Tantillian alien harsher against the wall.

"Who hired you?"

"L-lord Sidious," the alien whispered in a hoarse whisper.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. His entire body grew heavy with endless weariness and he felt his thirty eight years pressing him into the ground. Anakin's eyes widened in shock.

"You lie," he spat menacingly, shaking the alien roughly. He tightened his grip on the bounty hunter's neck.

Gaad Chleb tried to shake his head. His eyes bulged from their sockets, and his breathing grew heavy and ragged. The hand on his neck stopped the flow of oxygen.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said warningly, but his former Padawan didn't lessen his grip. It seemed as if he were not aware of his Master's presence. The veins on the alien's temple swelled, and the hoarse drawings of his breath echoed gloomily in the deserted tunnel.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan bellowed, and this time Anakin heard him. He loosened his grasp, and limp body fell onto the floor.

Inhaling deeply, Anakin walked away from the body and stopped in the middle of the tunnel, running his hands through his hair. Obi-Wan reached into the Force and checked the life signs of the bounty hunter, but he needn't do it to confirm his fears…

"What have you done?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. He looked at his hands – they were shaking uncontrollably. He refused to believe what had just happened, he couldn't believe it. But the motionless, lifeless body of the bounty hunter lay just few feet away from him, its mouth opened in shock and silent horror.

Anakin slumped weakly onto the dirty floor. He stared numbly at his left hand. It was his human hand, flesh and blood. Not the cold metal and set of wires which made up his mechanical hand. It was the hand which had taken life of a prisoner.

"I lost control, Master," Anakin said hollowly. He raised his head, and a shimmer of sky blue flashed at Obi-Wan. They were lustreless and terrified eyes, void of their usual sparkle. Anakin was deadly pale, and the circles under his eyes made him look even younger than he was.

Obi-Wan leaned against the wall. The grey, bleak mist in the Force that had been the bounty hunter taunted him and hissed gleefully into his ear that his apprentice had taken the life of another person in cold blood. Anakin Skywalker was a murderer, not yet a monster he would turn into. Or had the irreversible process already started?

"You were right about me on Prosthen," a broken voice whispered in the dust, breaking the train of Obi-Wan's heavy thoughts. Anakin stared blankly at the wall before him. "I am quick to give in my anger, and my emotions consume me so that I lose any ability to think rationally."

Obi-Wan didn't know what to say. He felt too empty and weary.

Anakin chuckled sadly. "It might sound crazy, but I feel a bond between myself, Luke and Leia. I can't explain it, but I care about them, so much that my head spins sometimes. And when either of them is in danger, I feel anger overtaking me. There is nothing else there, only anger and a mad desire to hurt those who dared to harm these children."

"They aren't children," Obi-Wan contradicted softly.

"I know," Anakin said calmly, feigning a smile. "They are strong and capable, and I respect them. But I can't help but think about them as children. Somehow, I always feel protective towards them, and I can't explain it logically."

_Forget logic, Anakin. Search your feelings, and you will find the answer. _

Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably. How long could they keep it a secret from Anakin? He would soon find out, Obi-Wan was sure of it. And what price would they pay for keeping something secret that Anakin and Padmé had deserved to know from the very beginning? But Luke and Leia were reluctant to reveal themselves, and Obi-Wan trusted their judgement. He only hoped that his trust was justified.

"You know the truth about Luke and Leia," Anakin said softly. Even if he spoke calmly, his stare was piercing and … pleading. Obi-Wan froze. He had never witnessed Anakin plead before. "Please, tell me who they are. I feel that their secret may resolve so many issues, and that they are connected to me."

Conflicted emotions tore Obi-Wan's heart apart. Anakin was suffering, and it was his duty as a friend to help his brother. But the promise given to Luke and Leia tied his hands, and he couldn't break the vow.

"I can't," he said heavily. "This is a secret that must be kept from you for your sake."

His eyes were burning again. Could the Jedi cry? But Obi-Wan didn't feel the solemn and dignified Master Kenobi at the moment. All he felt were stabs of guilt so sharp that the pain he experienced was almost physical.

There was no resentment in Anakin's gaze, no anger. Only pain, deep and troubling. "I thought you held me as a friend, Master," he said hoarsely. "But you were more than a friend for me. You were my mentor, the best I could ever wish for. You were like a father to me, and I loved you. But I could have never imagined in my wildest dreams that you could keep a vital secret from me."

"Because friends share everything with each other?" Obi-Wan asked quietly. "Did we always share everything, Anakin?"

Anakin let out a shaky breath and rose, leaning with one hand on the wall for balance. His once golden hair had lost its shine, and his shoulders were slumped. He looked like a broken man, and resembled the fierce and mighty warrior, the Anakin Obi-Wan knew, the least at the moment. And Obi-Wan had the means to help his friend, but chose to watch his suffering in indifferent ignorance…

An uncomfortable silence strained between them. Seconds turned into minutes, and still neither of them said anything.

"I'm married to Padmé, Master," Anakin said numbly at last, his back still turned to Obi-Wan. "We have been married since Geonosis. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I was afraid that you would turn me in to the Council. I'm sorry for not trusting you, Master."

His words were met by another silence. Anakin's confession was no surprise for Obi-Wan, for he had long learned the truth from Luke and Leia. But the fact that Anakin still trusted him enough stirred Obi-Wan, and something warm rose in him, like a merry fire in the cold darkness of the woods.

"And now Padmé is pregnant," Anakin continued. His voice trembled. "The night she told me about it, I had a vision like the one I kept having about mum." He put his face into his gloved hand, his ragged breathing echoing painfully in the dusty corridors. "Padmé dies in childbirth."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. His lower lip trembled slightly, and his eyes were glistering oddly. "I can't lose her," he whispered barely audible. His voice was tense and strained. "I can't live without her-"

Obi-Wan averted his eyes.

"Help me, Master," a weak voice hollowed in the tunnel. A single tear rolled down Anakin's cheek. He didn't wipe it. "The fear for Padmé's fate drives me insane, and I'm afraid of what I'll capable of if it overtakes me."

Could he help Anakin? Could anyone help Anakin besides himself?

"I don't know who I can trust any more," Anakin said in a muffled voice, his eyes staring hollowly into space. "I'm confused, and everything has gone so wrong…And now Padmé is going to die. I'm afraid I will break."

Obi-Wan felt his eyes burning madly, and his mouth was dry. Anakin still trusted him, but their bond was feeble and vulnerable. Automatically, he reached into the Force and searched for Anakin's light. He let himself float to the spot where he could always find his former Padawan's Force signature, and this time there was no block.

The bright jewel still shone brilliantly, but shades of red and black were added to its former dazzling white glow. The Force ocean screamed with pain, as dirty floods of darkness polluted it, and the bright jewel responded to it instinctively, desperately trying to hold on against the clutches of darkness that aimed for it. Very tentatively, Obi-Wan tried to project some warmnth to it, and the jewel responded with a joyful tremor of colours like a crying child responds to the comforting embrace of mother.

Obi-Wan pulled back, and saw two familiar blue orbs staring at him in a silent plea, an unhappy smile hiding at the corners of his mouth.

"Anakin, I can't help you," he said truthfully. "No one can. Only you can save both you and Padmé. Just … learn control over your emotions and let go of attachment."

Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously. "Are you telling me not to be bothered by Padmé's death?"

"It's not certain that she'll die," Obi-Wan contradicted kindly. "The future is always in motion, and your vision may not come true."

"It won't if I find the way to save Padmé," Anakin retorted hotly. "I failed to save my mum, but I won't let another vision become reality."

"Anakin, Padmé won't die in childbirth!" Obi-Wan exclaimed desperately. "The medicinal facilities on Coruscant are excellent, and you don't need to be worried for her. She will die only if you do something wrong!"

Anakin stared at him incredulously, his mouth wide agape. "Are you telling me that I'll kill my wife?" he asked slowly.

Obi-Wan averted his eyes, but he could still feel Anakin's piercing stare penetrating him. "A similar thing happened to Luke's father," he said uncomfortably.

"What happened to him, and who is he?"

Even if the tone of Anakin's voice was calm, the simple question sent icy chills down Obi-Wan's back. His head was spinning, and the dirty floor danced madly before his eyes, coming closer and then pulling back again. Did he have the right to tell Anakin about his possible fate?

"I … don't know," Obi-Wan said heavily, his heart sinking to his feet. The pain was excruciating, and his ribs tightened as if they were pressed by invisible binders. He couldn't bring himself to look in Anakin's eyes.

"You lie," Anakin said shortly. "You know that, and you don't want me to know."

"I'm telling you the truth, Anakin," Obi-Wan said feebly. A large lump formed in his throat, and the words were reluctant to leave his mouth. He tried to shove it back, but the lump persisted, growing larger with every second.

A strange noise, a mixture between a chuckle and a sob echoed in the tunnel. Obi-Wan still didn't have the heart to look at his brother. Was Anakin crying, or did he stare hatefully at him? He was afraid of the first option, and he couldn't bear the second.

"You can't lie to me, Obi-Wan," a sad voice filled the tunnel. "I have known you for thirteen years, and I can tell when you're sad, when you miss Qui-Gon, or when you're annoyed with me. And I know when you lie."

Obi-Wan scrutinised the bricks on the wall, unshed tears obscuring his sight. Jedi didn't cry, Jedi found comfort in the Force. But could the Force offer him enough comfort for his pain? For the pain he caused Anakin?

"Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did," Obi-Wan said quietly, the nauseating lump making his voice sound dully. A sharp stab of pain throbbed at his left side, and he clutched it tightly. Was it physical or spiritual pain? He couldn't tell, nor did he care.

A heavy, suffocating silence embraced the dusty tunnel. A sound of sharp, hoarse inhale rang out. Did it belong to him or to Anakin? Or to both of them? Obi-Wan didn't know…

"I think you're right," a listless voice echoed gloomily in the corridor. "Who are you, Obi-Wan? Are you a friend who I always thought you to be, or a regular, distrusting Jedi Master?"

With a horrendous effort, Obi-Wan raised his eyes. His vision was blurred, and all he could see was a hazy outline of a dark silhouette. "Who do you think I am, Anakin?" he asked wearily. "What do your feelings tell you?"

The dark figure shook vaguely its head, its eyes gleaming like two stars in the infinite darkness of space. Only these stars were on the verge of burning out…

"I don't trust my feelings any longer," Anakin said emotionlessly. "My feelings told me to trust my Master, but he asked me to spy on the only true friend I'd ever had on Coruscant. My feelings told me to come to my Master for help, but he told me not to care about my wife's fate. My feelings told me to love my Master, but did he ever love me? He abandoned my friendship as soon as a mysterious boy with no past showed up."

His voice trembled, and the shine of his eyes diminished. "Tell me, Obi-Wan, why should I trust my feelings?"

"Because your feelings are right," Obi-Wan managed to say, feeling as if he might be sick. His stomach revolted, and his whole body was horribly sore. He felt so void and numb. Even the stabbing ache at his left side became dull. Why couldn't he tell Anakin the whole truth instead of speaking in Jedi riddles? All his efforts seemed to be futile, and Anakin slipped away from his touch the harder he tried to hold onto him. What would become of him if his best friend, his brother would fall into the darkness and become the very thing they both swore to destroy?

"My feelings tell me to love the illusion of the Master who cared about me," Anakin said quietly. "And I will love this person even if he never existed. But I respect you, Master Kenobi, and I would never wish you to experience the most terrible thing that could happen."

"What thing?" Obi-Wan asked dazedly.

Anakin's gaze was long and harsh, yet haunted with agonizing misery. "To lose a friend."

The revolting lump still paralysing his throat, Obi-Wan stared in a silent horror at his former apprentice… his fellow soldier… his brother. Tears were clouding his unclear vision even more, but this time the tears were real. A single tear rolled down his cheek and touched his lip. It tasted salty and bitter.

Anakin's penetrating gaze didn't leave him.

"Have a nice day, Master Kenobi," he said emotionlessly after what seemed eternity. He bowed to Obi-Wan, and stormed away into the darkness of the tunnel. Away from the person he had murdered mercilessly in a fit of anger, away from Obi-Wan, away from their friendship…

Obi-Wan was left alone in the dark, cold tunnel. His legs refused to hold him any longer, and he slumped helplessly onto the hard stone. An uncontrollable fit of tears overwhelmed him, and all his barriers crumpled under the destructive power of emotions. All years of the Jedi education forgotten, Obi-Wan cried hard and desperately, for the first time in his life.

-----------------

The drawn-out arias of the Coruscanti opera made Anakin's stomach constrict even more, as he joined his friend Palpatine in the elite balcony. His only friend…

Anakin's mind kept drifting back to the conversation he had had with Obi-Wan. Only weeks ago, his life had been steady and balanced, but everything had been turned upside down in just a few hours. He had learned that he was going to be a father, and that his wife would die in childbirth. And then his best friend asked him to spy on his another friend…And even his wife had begun hiding things from him.

Padmé's apprehensive face swam before his inner eye, her forced laugher still ringing in his ears.

_There are things you don't tell me_, he had told her only an hour ago. He remembered how tense her face had become before being replaced by her best political mask. Padmé had never worn that face with him unless she had something to keep from him.

It seemed that everyone kept things from him.

Padmé, Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia… Who were the twins? Who was their father, and how was he connected to him? Anakin thought of all the Jedi from the Temple, but he could think of no one who could have fathered Force-sensitive twins more than twenty years ago. And the odd feeling of a bond between them, the bond Anakin couldn't place his finger on. With each day, the bond grew stronger, and the most strangest thing was that Anakin felt as if Luke's and Leia's Force signatures were vaguely familiar to him. Who were the twins, and _why_ was he drawn to them more and more when he shouldn't have trusted them?

Everyone seemed to have kept things from him, everyone dear to him seemed not to trust him…Everyone except Palpatine.

Just being with his friend soothed Anakin, and the more Obi-Wan and the others pulled him away, the more attached to the Chancellor's presence Anakin become. Palpatine always showed understanding and compassion for him, he had never been preoccupied with the Council or the Senate business. He had never had any whispered conversations that were broken abruptly whenever Anakin approached.

Palpatine had been the perfect friend, but deep down Anakin had been angry at him for being so perfect. Deep down, Anakin was angry that Palpatine had been his best friend, not Obi-Wan. Even though Obi-Wan had clearly shown him that he didn't trust him enough, Anakin still ached terribly for his former Master's company. He wanted to talk to him, to tease him, even to be scolded by him. The feeling of longing was so overpowering that Anakin felt his eyes burning.

The actors in the arena were performing a beautiful dance, but Anakin saw only indistinct outlines. The whole opera hall was bathed in a ghostly, violet light, very uncomfortable and cold.

A low, soft baritone broke his contemplation of the dance.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagieus 'the wise'?" Palpatine asked, his kind wrinkled face lit by a cold, artificial light. For a fraction of second, a malicious, calculating glint gleamed in Chancellor's dark eyes, and Anakin shuddered involuntarily. But then he saw only compassion shining at him, and understood that it was only the trick of light. Or had that been his nerves?

Anakin wanted to say that he was not interested in Sith' legends, but Palpatine's hypnotising stare was too intense, too intoxicating, and his words died on the tip of his tongue.

Anakin shook his head no, wordlessly urging Palpatine to continue with the story, and so he did. With each sentence, the cold chills running down his spine intensified, and Anakin forgot everything around him. It was ironic how much the legend resembled his own situation…

_He could even save people from dying_, Palpatine's words echoed in his mind as he walked back home.

What could it mean? And did it give him any hint as to how he could save Padmé? Anakin tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but the voice of reason had never been as feeble as it was now.

Climbing into the bed next to Padmé and admiring her beauty for the millionth time, Anakin felt himself wondering how the mysterious Sith Lord had managed to save those he loved. But the ways of the Sith were forbidden for a Jedi, and led to the path of darkness, a path he could never take.

Or could he?


	27. Shadows From The Future

Hi!

First of all, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! Many of you wondered why Obi-Wan hadn't told Anakin the truth. One of the reasons for his decision is that he felt that it wasn't his secret to tell – it's something that has to be told face to face, not learnt from someone. Then Obi-Wan trusts (trusted) the twins' judgement, and he is bound by his promise anyway. Third, I, being such a cruel and horrible person as I am, wanted to torture the characters a bit…the story would've been too boring, and there're still nearly twenty chapters till the end. (16-17, to be precise).

And many of you have asked me whether Anakin'll turn to the Dark Side or not…Unfortunately, I can't tell it now…but most of you are on right track, anyway. :D

Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope this chapter won't scare you off the story! Of course, your opinion is, as always, greatly appreciated! (hint hint)

Reading a chapter takes ten minutes, and leaving a review takes only two minutes – not so long, isn't it:P

Thanks again, and here's the story:

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Shadows From The Future**

It was a beautiful morning. The sun hadn't risen yet, and the edge of the sky was coloured in streaks of pale blue, so soft that it seemed impossible for them to be natural. Night still ruled over the sleeping planet, but the golden threads of the early sun's rays joyfully pronounced the arrival of a new day. The shroud of darkness lifted reluctantly from the drowsy planet, and golden sun rays danced cheerfully on the roofs, reflecting from the polished building's walls and infecting people with their undying energy. Soon, Coruscant was bathed in soft, golden light.

Padmé Amidala had been awake for hours. She couldn't sleep well without Anakin's warm body next to her, without his strong arms holding her protectively in her sleep. The pain of her unborn babies woke her up, and she spent the rest of the night singing lullabies to them. Her children missed their father as strongly as she did, and every minute away from him was an agonising torture.

Time was a mysterious creation, running fast when she wanted to live in the moment forever, and stretching into eternity when she was lost and lonely. Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks since Anakin had arrived on Coruscant. It was his longest stay in the past three years yet, and she should have been happy about it. But darkness had stepped in the way of their happiness.

Something terrifying was going on, she felt it. She was worried about Anakin, and her anxiety grew with every day, turning slowly into a feeling of cold dread. As if sensing her worries, the babies kicked harder against her, demanding to be let outside to see their father. But merely seeing him couldn't help him any longer. With every day, the distance between she and Anakin grew, and they were turning into strangers. Were politics and untold secrets powerful enough to destroy their love?

She had stood by the window watching many dawns, silently praying for each day to bring some light into the infinite darkness. But each dawn brought a new day which only strengthened the cage of darkness over all of them.

Watching the golden rays of sun blanketing Coruscant, Padmé hoped that the nightmare would finally be over, that Anakin would be freed from the ties of political intrigue and confusion. Marvelling at the breath-taking play of colours on the horizon, Padmé dreamt that the era of endless wars would end, and the Republic would heal from the scars of inhuman atrocities. She hoped that the days of twilight would pass into nothingness, and the galaxy would breathe free from Palpatine's dubious regime. Watching a small cloud swimming lazily in the sky, Padmé fought hard to suppress the blind fear of what would happen to all of them.

Political regimes may change, friends part ways, and flames of love may die off and turn to ashes, but suns would rise and set as if nothing had happened. A new dawn would come and go as if people hadn't died, as if people hadn't suffered, as if they hadn't loved… She might lose Anakin, but suns wouldn't be stopped from setting.

Padmé watched the new dawn, one after many, and one before many yet to come, her eyes burning. She wanted to weep, but there were no tears in her eyes. But did she dare weep when she had to remain strong, for both her and Anakin? Did she dare show any signs of weakness when her husband needed her reassurance?

The rays of the sun, still mild and gentle, caressed her skin tenderly, reminding her of the golden light by the beautiful lake on Naboo where she and Anakin had sworn eternal love and loyalty to each other. She could remember each fraction of that beautiful moment as if it only happened seconds ago. But as she tried to dive deeper into her memory, there was only dull, empty blackness. No memories of love, no images of Anakin's enamoured eyes…Only the sneering blackness, void and cold.

"Mistress Padmé, you have visitors," she heard Threepio's voice announce from far away.

"Let them in," she said dully. Who could that be? But she couldn't care less even if it were Chancellor Palpatine.

She continued to stand by the window, stroking her belly absent-mindedly. Her thoughts drifted to another session of the Delegation Two Thousand, sessions she had to keep secret from her Jedi husband who happened to be the closest person to Palpatine…The secrecy was tearing her apart, and she didn't know for long she could hide it from Anakin. He suspected that there were things that she hadn't told him, and she saw how deeply it hurt him. How long could she continue this charade? How long could she balance between her heart and her duty?

Footsteps sounded behind her, and Padmé turned around to greet her guests. They were Luke, Leia and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Padmé gasped inwardly at how pale and thin the Jedi Master had become. He looked even worse than Anakin did…

"Master Kenobi, Luke, Leia," she exclaimed politely, forcing a smile. "What a pleasure to see you."

They returned her smile, but their eyes remained earnest and wary. Luke glanced down at his fingers, unable to meet her eye for some reason.

"I can tell that it's not a friendly visit," she said evenly, sitting at the sofa next to them and motioning for Threepio to serve some drinks.

Obi-Wan captured her eyes, a shadow of terrible sadness hiding at the corners of his mouth. "It's about Anakin," he said softly.

Padmé's heart did a back flip. "Is something wrong with Knight Skywalker?" she asked apprehensively, giving her best look of polite curiosity. "I've heard that he has become a Council member."

Obi-Wan's lips stretched into an unhappy smile. "I know that you and Anakin are married, Padmé," he said gently. "He confessed everything to me the day we spoke last," he added in response to her stunned face. "And I know that he shares with you more than he does with any of us."

Something about his words made Padmé flare up. Her heart beat faster, and flood of bitter indignation rushed into her brain. "And why should he share his most intimate secrets with you if you hide so much from him and keep rubbing it in?" she asked coldly.

Leia looked aside, blinking furiously, and Luke looked even more uncomfortable than before. "There are reasons for it," he said quietly, yet firmly. "Some things are better left unspoken."

"Things like what?" Padmé asked sarcastically. "Who you are, and where you come from? Why can't you tell us the whole truth about yourselves?"

Bursting with anger, she turned to Obi-Wan and sent an icy stare at him. "Anakin loves you, Obi-Wan. He doesn't say it, but he values your opinion more than anything, I can see it. What happened between the two of you? Why does he cringe every time I mention your name?"

Obi-Wan rested his face in his hands. He stayed like this for a long time, and Padmé felt a reluctant stab of pity at the sight of this always composed man looking so helpless and heartbroken. "Anakin and I had a row," he said at last, his grey eyes looking at her intensenly. Were they pleading with her for something?

"We had a disagreement, and Anakin left. It happened almost two weeks ago, and he hasn't spoken to me since."

"What disagreement?" Padmé asked briskly. Anakin hadn't told her about it…

"Anakin asked me to tell him the truth about Luke and Leia," Obi-Wan said, motioning with his head at the twins. "I refused to tell him because it's not my secret to tell. He was insulted and stormed off."

"And why is this secret so grave that Anakin can't know it?"

"It's complicated," Luke said hollowly, his blue eyes studying the carpet in her guestroom. Luke's eyes were so much like Anakin's…The same vivid colour, the same softness, the same calm strength. Padmé had never seen anyone else who had the same brilliant eyes her husband did.

The boy stumbled with his words, trying to find the right way to better express what was on his mind, but words refused to leave his lips. His staggering reminded Padmé strongly of Anakin when he had accidentally broken her favourite vase, but had been too afraid to confess it. He had told her then that it was a gust of wind, in a room that had no windows…

Oh, Ani, what is happening to us? 

"Can I learn your secret, Luke Solo?" Padmé asked, her patience running short of waiting till the boy would finally break.

"No," Luke said too quickly, earning a dark glance from his sister.

"Why?" Padmé asked, standing up. "What do you hide that neither I nor Anakin can be confided in about? Why does Obi-Wan know?"

"They didn't want to tell me," Obi-Wan said grimly. "I forced them to do it."

_Well, I'll do the same_.

"It is something that is connected to both Anakin and I, isn't it?" Padmé asked slowly. "Is it something about our marriage, or our babies?"

Leia shifted uncomfortably. "Padmé, please," she said desperately, losing some traces of her calm demeanour. "We can't tell you."

Padmé started pacing in the room. "Because I'm getting too close to the truth?" she hissed dangerously. She felt her babies kicking hard against her. _They are scared_, Padmé thought suddenly. Scared that she could find out about something she shouldn't…

"When you arrived you already knew that Anakin and I love each other," she stated calmly. Luke glanced helplessly at Leia. "How could you have known it?"

"We didn't," Leia began, wearing a political mask of frankness, but Padmé could tell a fake expression from a true one. Leia was strongly invested into politics and therefore skilled at hiding her true feelings, like she was…

"Don't lie to me, Leia," Padmé interrupted her impatiently. "I've lived with you six months, and I know you pretty well by now. You have been asking too many questions about Anakin and my feelings for him."

A defiant gleam flashed in Leia's eyes, the same gleam Padmé had witnessed in Anakin's eyes all over again...

"And?"

"It proves that your secret evolves around either our marriage, or our babies," Padmé said slowly. "But-"

_Anakin and you are too much alike for comfort_, her own words rang in her ears. She had said it without a second thought, but what if her words had more depth to them than she realised?

Anakin had told her that he was amazed by how strong the Force was with Luke. He was stunned by how deep their bond had become in only a few months…Why would a suspicious person as Anakin feel bonded to a mysterious boy with no past?

Luke and Leia were twins…And she and Anakin were having twins. She wanted to have a boy as strong and brave as his father, and Anakin wanted to have a girl as beautiful and compassionate as her mother. What if they both were right?

A blinding flash of light exploded in her head at the insane idea, and Padmé slumped onto the sofa, her legs refusing to hold her any longer. Why hadn't she thought about it earlier? Even if it seemed impossible at first, it was the only possible explanation for the events of past months, for the inexplicable feelings of closeness she had experienced with both Luke and Leia…

"Padmé?" Luke's tentative voice said by her ear. A gloved hand touched her shoulder, and warm eyes of brilliant blue peered anxiously at her. Luke's eyes. Anakin's eyes.

"Luke," Padmé whispered hoarsely. "Do you know your mother?"

The boy stared at her, stunned, and Padmé felt a smile lighting her face. The baby kicked her softly, as if begging her to cradle it.

"No," Luke said dazedly. "I never had the chance to meet her."

Padmé's smile grew brighter, and she felt tears running from her eyes. She extended her arm and gently stroked Luke's cheek, her unborn baby shivering in stunned delight. Luke's blue eyes stared at her in surprise, and she could have sworn she had seen them glittering oddly.

"But you have your chance now," she said gently, continuing to stroke his cheek. The skin felt mild and warm under her touch. "And she loves you very much."

Luke's eyes widened, and his mouth opened slightly. He tried to say something, but Padmé put her finger to his lips.

"My son, as strong and brave as his father," she whispered, tears flowing openly down her cheeks. "The son I have dreamt about since I knew you existed."

Luke's lower lip trembled. "Mother," he said, his voice barely audible.

Padmé smiled through tears. "My son," she choked. "My grown-up son…You found me, you found your father."

She couldn't tell who fell first into each other's arms. Was it she, or had Luke drawn her into his arms? She hugged her son, Anakin's son, and her head filled with endless questions. But questions weren't important at this moment, one of the happiest of her life. She only cried into her son's shoulder, and felt him crying in return, on the shoulder of the mother he never knew.

After what seemed eternity, they pulled apart. Padmé's gaze fell on Leia. Tears were running from her eyes, but she smiled nevertheless.

"Mother," she whispered hoarsely, and Padmé smiled, stroking Leia's head. She had lived with her daughter for six months, and she hadn't known it. But now, as Padmé thought about it, she realised that deep down, she had known it all along. She just hadn't trusted her feelings.

"Anakin deserves to know," she said softly, looking at her children and Obi-Wan. "He is your father, and he should have known it from the day you've met."

Luke shook his head. "Father can't know about it, because his future depends on it. It would be too dangerous for him to know everything."

"Do you know what the future holds for us?" Padmé asked quietly.

Leia nodded. "And that's the reason we're here. I can't tell you about it, Mother. But we're doing everything to prevent the coming horrors from ever happening."

Padmé thought about it for a moment. "It's all right if you decide not to tell me anything about the possible future," she said slowly. "I don't even think I want to know about it. But I think that Anakin must know who you are. He is your father, don't you understand it?"

"We do," Luke said adamantly. "And that's exactly the reason he must be kept in the dark." He looked her deeply in the eyes, his gaze piercing and unwavering. "Promise me that you won't tell him. Please."

Padmé leaned back, baffled. "I can't lie to him," she said weakly. "Not to Anakin."

"He mustn't know. Believe me, it's for the best," Luke persisted, his eyes flashing brightly. Leia looked aside.

"Your father is loyal beyond any boundaries of reason," Padmé said, feeling a terrible weariness spreading within her. The feeling of elation at the reluctant revelation died off, and was replaced by a dull, throbbing worry. "He won't survive betrayal. Especially not from me."

Luke lowered himself to his knees before her, and took her hand. "Please, Mother. For our all sakes, you have to keep it a secret from Father."

Padmé looked into her son's eyes, eyes that were filled with agonising worry. Dark memories of difficult past mirrored in them. Memories of loss, of pain, of betrayal…What was his life like in the future? What had happened to her and Anakin that their son had been forced to go through so much in his short life?

"Alright," she heard her own voice saying as if through a thick blanket. "I won't tell your father."

Luke gave out a relieved breath. "Thank you, Mother," he gasped.

Padmé feigned a smile, but unclear visions of a dark future kept flashing in her head. Visions of pain, of death, of deception…What did the future hold for all of them?

Obi-Wan and the twins stood up. "I have to leave for a mission," he said to Padmé. "Please, take care of Anakin. Take care of both of you."

"I will," Padmé promised earnestly. "And our children will take care of us."

Obi-Wan chuckled unhappily. "They are Anakin's children," he said, a sad smile playing on his heartbroken face. "And their father is an expert of creating chaos, we both know that."

Padmé laughed, but she didn't feel like laughing at all. "I know," she said. "And we love him for that."

Obi-Wan smiled, but Padmé could tell that he didn't feel like smiling either.

"May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi," Padmé said warmly, hugging the Jedi Master. "Come back soon."

Obi-Wan just nodded, all words failing him. With a last meaningful glance at her, he and the twins existed her apartment.

Once alone, Padmé slumped helplessly on the sofa. She was afraid of the coming future, but she was even more scared of the coming evening. Would she be able to keep such a great secret from Anakin? Only the future would tell. The future she was petrified of…


	28. Never The Same

Hi!

Some of you asked me when Anakin will find out. Unfortunately, I can't tell it you…not yet. But it'll happen in the near future, because there're only several chapters left to this story. I know, originally I wanted to write a-50-chapters-fic, but I cut out several subplots and storylines because they didn't seem to fit. According to the newest storyline, "Change of Fate" will have 41 chapter, give or take one. Some of you are certainly relieved about the prospective of not having to endure much more angst:D

But…there're still some chapters left where I can torture the characters. smirks evilly.

Thank you so much for reading, and, of course, for your wonderful feedback! I don't have time (school sucks!) to reply to all of you, but I do greatly appreciate them! Thank you so much for your support!

And now…enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Never the Same **

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood in the hangar of the Temple, watching the clone troopers load the ships that would leave for Utapau. General Grievous had been located, and the Council had elected him that he be the one to capture the barbaric creature responsible for many unspoken atrocities. Luke stood by his side to offer him a final good-bye, and Obi-Wan was grateful for his presence. But he ached for another Skywalker to come and see him leave.

"Be wary of the clone troopers," Luke said anxiously, watching the white-armoured soldiers ascend the ramp. "They are loyal to Palpatine."

Obi-Wan kept staring at the ship, but not really seeing it. "How?" he asked dully.

"They are Imperial soldiers, and as far as I know, they helped slaughter the Jedi," Luke replied evenly. "I'm afraid that the end will come soon."

"Why are you so sure of it?" Obi-Wan asked slowly, casting a sideways glance at Luke. The boy stood with his eyes shut tightly.

"Because my birthday is only in a few days."

Obi-Wan felt the air leave his lungs as if he had been kicked in the stomach. Only few days until the Apocalypse would begin… Due to a bitter irony, all their attempts to keep Anakin from the Dark Side had only pushed him further to it. And now Obi-Wan had lost his friendship with Anakin. They weren't friends anymore, his former apprentice had been clear on that. Not friends, not fellow Jedi. Complete strangers…

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Luke said softly before leaving him alone.

Obi-Wan mumbled something in response, his thoughts drifting around Anakin. If Luke was right, and the end came only in few days, did it also mean that he would never again see the Anakin he knew? He remembered the dark tunnel and Anakin storming off away from his life. His words had hurt badly in that terrible tunnel, but not before Obi-Wan's own words had hurt him.

Heavy stones seemed to fill Obi-Wan's stomach, and his eyes burned with excruciating pain. Was it really the end of their friendship? Would he never see Anakin's blue eyes, would he never see his genuine smile, would he never hear his infectious laughter again? It was wrong, yet it was reality, harsh and bitter as cries of the mothers weeping over the dead bodies of their fallen sons.

The ship was ready to take off, and Obi-Wan made his way to it, his shoulders slumped. Anakin hadn't come to bid him good-bye…

"Are you sure that you're taking enough clones with you?" a quiet voice said behind his back.

Obi-Wan turned, startled. He'd been too lost in his thoughts to sense Anakin's approach, but now he felt a flood of relief, knowing that at least he would have one more chance to speak with Anakin... Anakin, who was his son, his brother, and friend.

Anakin didn't appear to sense the myriad of emotions Obi-Wan now felt. He simply stood a couple of feet away, his blue eyes filled with uncertainty.

"I have enough clones to take over a star system three sizes of Utapau," Obi-Wan answered, hoping to reassure Anakin, but sensing that his words had little effect. There was so much depth in his eyes, so many conflicting emotions, so much pain…

"But I won't be there to watch your back," Anakin said, seemingly unaware of his Master's scrutiny

"Well, I have to learn how to take care of myself without you," Obi-Wan responded. He had meant the remark to sound light-hearted, but the words carried too much truth with them. He might never again have Anakin there to fight by his side...

"Sometimes, it is too late to learn," Anakin said quietly.

Something in Anakin's eyes glittered, and Obi-Wan realized what it was: deep, untamed fear. What was he afraid of?

"It's never late for learning, my friend," Obi-Wan said earnestly. "Nor is it too late for forgiving."

Anakin inhaled shakily and walked closer to the ship. "What is there to forgive, Obi-Wan?" he asked wearily.

Obi-Wan swallowed nervously, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "It pains me to keep secrets from you," he said in a hushed voice. "I never wanted to leave you in the dark-"

"Don't Obi-Wan," Anakin interrupted him harshly, turning to face him. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I just wished for you to know," Obi-Wan said, his voice barely audible.

"Knowing that doesn't change the fact that you _are_ hiding something from me, Obi-Wan," Anakin answered.

A strained silence hung between them. Obi-Wan absent-mindedly scrutinised his starfighter as it was transported to the ship. It had seen many battles, and it was a vivid reminder of the time he had spent with Anakin. Obi-Wan hated space battles, but standing by his starfighter now, with a silent Anakin by his side, he would have traded anything to witness his former Padawan's impossible stunts again…

"I can't believe that you miss flying," Anakin said behind his shoulder. His gaze was opaque. The distance between them had reached the size of an abyss in the past few weeks, and Obi-Wan doubted that they would ever be as close as they had once been.

"I miss flying next to _you_, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sincerely.

Anakin stared at him, long and intense. "And I missed flying next to you, Master," he said quietly.

Obi-Wan didn't say anything.

"Master," Anakin continued heavily. "Your friendship means more to me than you can ever imagine. I don't want to lose that."

"I never stopped being your friend, Anakin," Obi-Wan said softly. The ship's engines roared behind his back. "And I never will, no matter what. Remember that."

Anakin's brilliant blue eyes flared brightly, and Obi-Wan marvelled at their vivid colour. Would his eyes stay the same blue when he saw him next, or would they be of a venomous yellow? Obi-Wan didn't want to know…

He squeezed Anakin's shoulder one last time, and with heavy heart, turned away.

"Master," Anakin called.

Obi-Wan turned around, already on the ramp. Anakin was smiling warmly, for the first time since Obi-Wan had seen him on Coruscant.

"May the Force be with you," he said simply, but his eyes told Obi-Wan much more than those five simple words.

"And with you, old friend," he said in response, smiling slightly.

Then the door slid shut, and the dull grey wall appeared in the spot Anakin had been standing only seconds ago.

---------------

The sun had already hidden behind the horizon when Padmé returned home. The evening was warm, and a gentle breeze was blowing at her face as she steered her speeder to 500 Republica through Coruscant's ordinary nightlife. But the usual, indifferent turmoil on the streets was only a disguise for real events. War, bigger, and even more horrible than the Clone War was coming, and Padmé could nearly smell it in the air.

Entire blocks had been destroyed by Grievous's attack, and burned ruins were all that was left of high towers. The Coruscanti preferred to act as if nothing had happened on that fateful day, but to Padmé, the silent ruins were a vivid reminder of all that had come to pass. Of the things yet to come.

With each day, the web of political intrigue grew thicker, and there was nothing anyone could do to eliminate the spider. Palpatine had skilfully tied their hands and sealed their lips, and even the tiniest attempt to severe the web would mean death at the spider's claws. The Republic was on the edge of collapsing, and what regime would come as its replacement? The most horrible thing about the whole situation was that no one seemed to care…No one cared that all virtues of justice and freedom would be sacrificed for the cravings of a tyrant. All she had stood for was dying, and she felt as though she was dying with it.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no one she could run to for comfort. Everyone was as scared and confused as she was. What horrible, twisted world would her babies come into?

_Luke and Leia are my babies._

It was still hard to believe that she had two, grown-up children who had come from the future…

_Children who_ _must stay hidden from their father._

Something cold and slimy clawed its way into Padmé's stomach as she thought of the evening. Anakin would come home tonight…How was she supposed to hide the fact that he had two grown-up children? How could she lie to the person who trusted her more than anyone in the galaxy? How could she lie to someone she loved? It was a betrayal, a stab in the back…

Her knees trembling madly, Padmé entered the apartment, clouds of white mist obscuring her sight. She took a deep breath, praying desperately that she looked calm on the outside and that Anakin wouldn't suspect anything. But who was she trying to fool? Anakin knew her better than she did herself, and she had never succeeded in hiding anything from him…

Theliving room was dimly lit, and ominous shadows were creeping by the corners. _You are a liar_, they seemed to be hissing to her. Luke and Leia kicked her hard into the stomach, reminding her of her reckless promise.

"What did they want here?" a quiet voice came from the shadows.

Caught by surprise, Padmé nearly jumped. A dark silhouette, wrapped in darkness, sat on the sofa. The shadows around him seemed to be darker, and feeble rays of light were swallowed by impenetrable blackness. Only his eyes gleamed.

"Who are you talking about, Ani?" Padmé asked, her voice sounding too light. She gave him a brief kiss on the lips, but he didn't kiss her back.

"You know who I'm talking about. I can sense their presence in this room."

Her stomach constricted so tightly that her muscles screamed in pain. "They are worried about you," she said, rubbing his gloved arm. He yanked it from her touch and stood up.

"Everyone is worried about me," Anakin said with an oddly twisted smirk. He stepped into the light, but his figure remained untouched by it.

"Everyone is worried, but all they do is have whispered conversations behind my back."

"Everyone wants to help you," Padmé said in a little voice. "You're under a lot of pressure these days, and people want to help carry your burden."

Anakin sent her an inscrutable glance. "Which one? My burden as the Chosen One? My burden as everyone's last hope? Or my burden as a traitor?"

Padmé pursed her lips. "The Council had no right to request that of you."

A shadow stretched into the corner, and the air grew thicker. "I'm a Jedi," Anakin spat through gritted teeth. "I can handle anything. But-"

His voice trembled and he walked to the window, his dark cloak billowing behind him. "I'm not the Jedi I should be," he said, his voice barely audible.

His transparent reflection on the glass closed its eyes, dark circles screaming painfully on its face. Anakin looked so exhausted, and Padmé feared he might collapse any moment. What had happened to the man who had once been so full of energy? Where was the man who knew no worries and saw light even in the darkest places?

"What are you talking about?" Padmé asked, her voice sounding lifeless and foreign to her.

Anakin spun around and caught her gaze. "I've found the way to save you and the babies."

Something about the tone of his voice sent chills down her back. A mad flame danced deeply in his eyes, and Padmé was scared of it. Somehow she knew that Anakin was scared too, more than he had even admitted to himself.

"We are fine," Padmé said, bravely attempting to smile. She touched his flesh hand. It was cold and hard. "I keep talking to them." _Literally._

The deep, consummating fear in his eyes only intensified. "I won't let this vision come true."

Padmé felt uncomfortable under his piercing stare. "I won't die in the childbirth, Ani," she managed to say. Luke's blue eyes, full of angst and hidden sadness, floated in her mind. Was that the future her son had tried to hide from her?

Anakin's jaw muscle tightened, and his eyes narrowed slightly. Padmé's stomach made another flip and sunk somewhere to the region of her navel.

"What is it, Ani?" she asked anxiously, rubbing her shoulder. A sickening feeling spread in her at the glance at his harsh, stony face. Did he suspect something?

_Please, Force, don't let him notice anything. _

"I should be the one asking you," he said slowly, his piercing blue eyes searching her face.

Padmé blinked and averted her eyes, unable to meet his gaze any longer. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said evenly, her conscience squealing in blind agony.

"Is there anything you want to tell me, Padmé?" Anakin asked softly, but it was not a tender softness.

Still looking away, Padmé forced her lips to stretch into a smile. "Nothing, except for the fact that I love you," she said softly, but her voice gave a treacherous tremble.

Anakin laughed. It was a bitter laugh, full of desperation and defeat. "I shouldn't have married a politician," he mumbled after his laughter died away.

Hot blood flushed to Padmé's face. "What do you mean?" she asked, feeling the abyss of anguish opening in her soul.

"Because they are perfect liars."

Padmé raised her left eyebrow, attempting to smirk playfully. "Are we?" she asked him in a would-be-teasing voice.

Anakin pursed his lips. "There are so many things you don't tell me, Padmé," he said wearily. "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people hiding things from me."

He tried to say something else, but his voice abandoned him, and he turned around, looking horribly lost and lonely. Padmé ran to him and hugged him from behind, feeling more helpless than ever before. She wanted to say something comforting, but her mind was blank.

Anakin roughly pulled away from her embrace, the sudden emptiness between her arms like a slap to her face. He glanced down at her, his eyes harsh and cold.

"You know the truth about Luke and Leia, don't you?" he said, his voice somewhat muffled. It was not a question, it was a statement.

"What makes you think so?" Padmé asked dazedly. Denial was always best in politics, but even that couldn't help against a Force-sensitive husband.

Anakin continued to look down at her, and suddenly Padmé became aware of how much taller and stronger he was compared to her. His jaw clenched again. "I can see it in your eyes, and you're sending it through the Force," he said shortly. "You know something about them, and you don't want me to know what it is."

Padmé opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was a skilled politician, and she was capable with words. Why was that skill failing her now? Why?

The corners of Anakin's mouth twitched. "I guess I should be used to everyone keeping something from me by now," he said stiffly. "But I never thought that my wife would do it as well."

His eyes flashed, and the excruciating pain on his face would haunt Padmé forever. It was the face of a heartbroken man who had lost his last joy in life.

"Ani," Padmé choked, her eyes filling with tears. "I can explain everything-"

But what would she say? _It's for the best that you be kept in the dark_? But even she didn't believe that; how should she convince Anakin of it?

Anakin shook his head in a fit of emotion. "I don't need to hear any explanations," he said shortly. "I'm sick of hearing people say that it's all for my best. And I'm fed up with excuses. I couldn't stand it if I heard it from you too."

Her head spun horribly, and she felt sickness welling up her throat. She couldn't hide it from him any longer, she just couldn't…

_I'm sorry, Luke. But your father deserves to know_.

"Ani," she whispered weakly. "Listen to me…"

_Luke and Leia are our children_, she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't obey her. She tried it again, but sound of ragged breathing was all that left her lips.

Anakin closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair, leaving it dishevelled even more. "I don't want to hear an explanation," he said, raising his hand in a gesture of silence.

"Luke and Leia are-" Padmé managed to choke through an uncontrollable flow of tears, but her words were drowned in a loud sob.

Anakin watched her coldly. "Leia is waiting for me," he shot briskly, and then left the room in a swirl of his dark cloak.

"Luke and Leia are our children," Padmé whispered hoarsely, but only the shadows heard her words.

----------------

_Waves of hot air brushed his skin, and he feared it might boil from the unbearable heat. He stood by the cold, metal operating table; a deadly river of fire fuming restlessly around the small island. Padmé lay on the table, and her face bore a calm and peaceful look. At first glance, she may have been sleeping, but he knew better._

_Wild tears flowed uncontrollably from his yellow eyes. Again and again he tried to send waves of Dark power through her lifeless body, but all his attempts were futile. Light and dark were one and the same, and only darkness could save the dying light. The babies cried in pain, their light diminishing with each second, and his blackened heart tightened. With a cry of madness, the living fire roaring behind him, he sent a powerful surge of his black strength into her body, hoping feverently that she would wake up._

"_NO!" two voices cried behind him, and he turned around._

_Leia and Luke stood at the edge of the cliff, watching him in silent reproach. Fire reflected in their glazed eyes, and their Force signatures flickered as though they were dying. _

"_Help us," Luke said weakly, and extended his hand._

"_Save us from the darkness," Leia said quietly. Her gaze was unblinking and harsh, yet her light was fading with each second. She was dying. So were Padmé and his children…_

"_I can't," Anakin said numbly. "I must save my wife."_

_Leia shook her head sadly. "You still don't understand," she said in a hushed whisper._

"_What must I understand?" Anakin asked her, dazed. _

_Luke and Leia entwined their fingers. "Come with us," they said together. "And you'll understand."_

_The flames continued burning around them, and their hungry tongues started eating their small island._

_Anakin shook his head in a gesture of denial. "I can't," he said firmly. "I must save Padmé."_

_Luke's face fell. "Then we all are doomed," he said listlessly. _

"_What?" Anakin asked in surprise, but then he felt a hot pain in his left leg. He glanced down, and saw red tongues of flame licking his flesh._

_Growing clouds of smoke started obscuring his sight, and it became difficult to see. With his last ounce of strength, he turned to Padmé, but she wasn't laying on the table anymore. Flames engulfing him, he fell on his knees, unable to stand any longer. Through smoke and a wall of fire, he saw three figures standing on the edge of the island, watching him burn: Luke, Leia and Padmé. Their faces were blank._

_The unbearable stench of burning flesh caught up with him, and he fell. A piercing shriek of pain reached his ears, and he understood that it was his voice. Then everything grew dark, and the figures disappeared into the sneering blackness._


	29. Winds of Change

Hi! I apologise for the delay – you know my excuse…I've already had two exams out of seven, and my most dreaded exam is on Wednesday. After seven hours of studying, I couldn't even put two and two together, and then I remembered that you were still out there, waiting for (or dreading) an update!

Thank you so much for reading, and for your feedback! It's greatly appreciated by the frustrated college student!

Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty**

**Winds of Change**

Even though the sun had long since risen, it was still dark. The sky was weeping uncontrollably, and the moans of the wind hammered at the windows, demanding to be let inside. These were the winds of change. The usually insane traffic was stunningly calm, and only a few vehicles zoomed outside. The city looked grey and dull.

Leia woke up at a particularly strong gust of wind. The window had snapped open from the power of the storm, and the curtains had been blown in a ghostly high arch. Still drowsy, she got up and slammed the window shut.

_Father is here_.

The thought flashed through her mind like a bolt of lightning. She didn't know how she knew he was here, she just sensed his presence. And he was troubled… Leia grabbed a robe and headed for the main room.

Anakin sat on the sofa, his head resting in his hands.

"It's raining like mad," he said, sensing her approach. His voice sounded muffled. "Water can put out a fire … It should…"

Alarm bells rang shrilly in Leia's head. "What happened?" she asked anxiously.

A black glove moved aside, and a listless blue eye gazed dully at her. "Just a bad dream," he said, his flat voice making Leia's chest tighten uncomfortably.

Anakin's face was sickly, gaunt, and worn, and the dark colour of his cloak accentuated the deathly pallor of his face. Leia thought back to her first encounter with him on the Separatist base only months ago. She remembered how stunned she had been by his self-confidence and the powerful sense of invincibility around him. He had been one of the strongest warriors she had seen…Where was that strength now? It was gone, drained by Palpatine…

"Would you like to share it with me?" Leia asked cautiously.

Anakin threw her a weird look she couldn't interpret. "Better not, for your own sake," he muttered. He leaned back and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples harshly as though trying to scrub the images from his mind.

_This is what his fall from grace looked like_, Leia thought bitterly. It was a long and agonising process, full of utter confusion and desperate loneliness. Caught in a revolting web of political intrigue and internal conflict; Anakin simply faded away, he didn't explode in a bright flash like a supernova as she had believed. Leia wasn't naïve enough to think it would happen overnight, but she had never suspected how full of torment, how full of silent agony her father's descend had been…

"You're not alone, Anakin," Leia said softly, pulling his hands away and starting to massage his temples. A vein throbbed strongly under her fingers, and Leia was afraid it would burst.

Anakin grunted sceptically. "Really? There is only one person left who I can trust."

He was burning from fever… Leia couldn't shake off the nauseating sensation that she was talking to a dying man.

"And who would that be?"

_Please, say that it is mother_.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Anakin replied with a shadow of an unhappy smile.

It seemed that the floor swam under her feet. Palpatine was Sidious….

Father trusted only Sidious…

Father didn't trust her Mother…

He didn't trust _her_…

"Anakin, don't you smell that there's something foul about him?"

She didn't know what made her ask him that, but she just _couldn't_ keep silent any longer. He had to know, he _deserved_ to know what a monster his so-called friend was.

In a blur of black fabric, Anakin rose from the sofa, and her fingers grasped at nothingness.

"What do you mean?" he asked, bewildered.

Leia bit her lip. "He's not who he pretends to be."

A heavy silence hung between them.

"He's a good man, Leia," Anakin said flatly. "I can sense it."

Leia chuckled sadly. "Have you given any thought to how he has managed to keep his post even though his term is long over? How everyone who dared stand in his path died in terrible accidents?"

Anakin shrugged. "Palpatine deserves his post. And the deaths were a set of sad coincidences."

"The entire galaxy lays at his feet! He has absolute power! It's not a democracy any longer, it's a _dictatorship_!" Leia exclaimed, her voice rising to a shout with each word.

How could Anakin be so blinded by his affection?

Anakin shook his head in an exasperated gesture. "Political talk again," he said in an irritated voice. "Padmé keeps feeding me this rubbish all the time. Why can't you see that at least something is being _done_ for the good of all of us, no matter what measures are being taken?"

It was impossible to argue with him – he was too stubborn, too blinded, too …twisted by Palpatine. How could she make him see the truth?

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but why would the Supreme Chancellor seek friendship with a little boy from Tatooine?" Leia asked quietly. "You weren't anything special at that time, you were just an ordinary boy-"

Anakin looked as if he had been slapped in the face. "Because he's a kind man," he interrupted her defiantly, but his eyes shifted to the corner.

"-except for the fact that he might want something from you, something only the Chosen One can give him-"

"Enough."

Leia paused. His voice was calm, but full of silent anger. Anger at her.

"I'm sick of all this talk about the Chosen One," he said flatly. He looked tired. Pale. Confused. "No more of that. No more speeches about me being the last hope."

Leia had no answer. She had never felt this miserable and helpless before…

"I have an appointment with the Chancellor, and I'm already late," he said dryly. "I'll check on you again later today. You don't like to be under constant surveillance anyway."

_No, it's you who needs to be under constant surveillance, Father_.

"He wants your soul!" Leia cried desperately. "Why can't you see that?"

Anakin's gaze was long and harsh. "You're insane," he said coldly. "All of you are."

Before she had time to even blink, he had stormed off in a swoosh of dark fabric.

The tips of her fingers still remembered the burn of his fever.

Outside, the wind continued to howl in anguish.

----

Grievous exploded in wild flames, and the remnants of his flesh burned with a foul stench. Very slowly, Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet, extinguishing the flames on his robe. The fierce leader of the Separatists burned in a miserable heap at his feet.

"So … uncivilized," Obi-Wan muttered.

It might be not the last mutilated enemy burning at his feet…

Fire…endless rivers of fire…unbearable heat…a formless heap of flesh engulfed in vicious flames…

_Anakin_.

Anakin needed him.

Obi-Wan ran to his ship, the last remnants of General Grievous swallowed by flames in his wake.

-----

The rain poured madly against the plexiglass of the Chancellor's office windows as Anakin entered. Shadows danced eerily in the corners, extending their ghostly hands to everything in the room except Palpatine. His pale face remained untouched by the darkness.

_There is something foul about him_, Leia had said.

Why would she say something like that? The Chancellor was his only true friend. He was the only one who had always been honest with him. The only one who showed him complete understanding.

"Are you not sleeping well, my boy?" Palpatine asked him, the gentle smile Anakin liked so much shining at him.

He could only shake his head. He could not speak. He felt too tired to speak.

"The Jedi had no right to put so much pressure on you," his friend said kindly.

Palpatine's eyes were glowing with sympathy. Anakin never saw pity, embarrassment or…fear in them. Sometimes, he had the feeling that the Chancellor knew him better than he knew himself. What was wrong with that?

"I'm the Chosen One. Who else would be a convenient pawn in games of betrayal and deceit?"

The Chancellor smiled slyly. "Have you been wondering what you have been chosen for?" he asked, his silky voice echoing softly against the pelting of rain outside.

"The prophecy said I'd be the one to bring balance to the Force," Anakin said, slightly stunned by the question.

The window trembled under the power of the wind's blow.

Palpatine laughed softly. Anakin had never heard him laugh like that before…

_He's not who he pretends to be_, Leia's voice echoed in his head. His instincts told him to trust the girl, but he had known the Chancellor for years.

"Forget the prophecy, my boy," Palpatine said. Something about his voice sent icy chills down Anakin's back. It sounded … seductive… manipulative.

Palpatine had never spoken manipulatively before.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, dazed.

Did Palpatine want something from him?

_He wants your soul_, Leia's shrill voice cried in his head. She had looked so desperate…But this was insane!

"The prophecy is not about your destiny to serve the Jedi. You have not been chosen by them."

Leia was right – Palpatine's term had been long over, but he still reigned. Anakin thought that he did a good job, but why did the war only escalate with each day?

Padmé didn't like the man…Obi-Wan had warned him about the Chancellor…Leia didn't trust him. Was there indeed something wrong with him?

Stunned and torn by confusion, Anakin stared at his friend's kind, wrinkled face. Palpatine's sharp, dark eyes locked with his gaze, and Anakin couldn't make himself look aside. A flash of lightning illuminated the skies, and a peal of thunder sounded far away.

Something was wrong with Palpatine's eyes…they never were harsh and consuming like they were now.

How had he managed to keep his post?

"What?" Anakin whispered, barely audible.

Deception.

Palpatine had managed to keep his post by deception. But why?

Greed. The whole room was filled with it. Greed for power.

Power…Palpatine wanted power.

"You have been not chosen by the Jedi. You have been chosen by _me_."

Anakin felt dizzy. The shadows reached for him, inviting him into their phantom embrace. Lights flickered as another peal of thunder erupted. His vision swimming, Anakin tried to focus his gaze at Palpatine. The Chancellor was smiling. It was a cold, heartless smile.

Darkness framed Palpatine's pale face, and it seemed as if he was wrapped in it like in a cloak.

"Who are you?" a feeble voice asked the darkness. Anakin felt strangely that it was not him standing there in the office; it was as if it all was happening to another person.

Palpatine's smile broadened, the shadows dancing in savage fury around him. "I'm the man who has always helped you. I'm your friend."

Who was Palpatine? The real Palpatine, not the old kind-hearted man he pretended himself to be?

And then Anakin understood.

"Darth Sidious," he managed to choke out. He felt as if the air had been drawn from his lungs.

Palpatine laughed softly, entwining his long, spider-like fingers. The shadows laughed with him, accelerating their dance of madness.

"Yes, my boy," he said gently, his warm dark eyes watching Anakin as they had for thirteen years. "And I am your friend. Your only friend."

Was this really happening? It felt so surreal…

Palpatine couldn't be Sidious…Palpatine was his friend…Palpatine wanted to bring peace and happiness to the galaxy…Palpatine was a good man.

Palpatine was a good man that had never existed. He was just a shell for Darth Sidious. Only a shell…

"You have been lying to me for thirteen years," Anakin whispered hoarsely. "Everything you said to me was a lie…"

Anakin could feel the Force screaming in pain. It shuddered and shifted, agonised by the darkness that polluted it. And the centre of that darkness was standing right here, before him. Anakin looked at Palpatine with the Force, and the sight nearly made him sick.

The aura around Palpatine was a greenish-yellow, framed by shades of red. Inside this cloud was a thick bundle of impenetrable darkness, sending out sharp spikes of venom. His Force signature smelled of perfidy, hatred and greed.

Palpatine watched him intently and Anakin felt some of the Sith's essence brushing his mind, the greenish-yellow glow touching his spirit. This contact felt cold and slimy, and Anakin nearly shivered in disgust. He had allowed that monster into his mind for thirteen years…How could he have been so stupid, so blind?

A blue sizzling blade hovered in the air. The gloved hand that held it shook badly.

"I should kill you right now," Anakin said stiffly.

It was his duty to kill the monster who had held the galaxy in his evil clutches for the whole decade. It was his duty to kill the man who had brought so much evil into the world. It was his duty to kill the person who had manipulated him for thirteen years. It was his duty to kill the man he had held as a friend.

Palpatine didn't stir. He was serenity itself whereas Anakin feared he would either burst or collapse. He felt so confused…

"Of course you should," the Sith said softly. "You always do what is right. Only …if you kill me, Padmé will die too."

The turquoise blade drew back into the hilt with a hum. Absolute silence reigned over the room, broken only by the drawn-out moans of the wind and the splattering of rain.

"I'll report you to the Council," Anakin said flatly.

Palpatine didn't say anything. He just smiled gently at him like he always did.

Anakin didn't know how his feet carried him out of the room. Once outside, he broke into a run.

_Padmé will die if you don't save her_, the darkness whispered into his ear, and Anakin ran even faster.

_You are going to destroy the only chance to save her_, the darkness hissed.

Anakin ran blindly up the stairs, his eyes burning. Palpatine had lied to him … Palpatine had betrayed him … Palpatine wanted his soul…

But only Palpatine could save Padmé.

He burst through the door and leapt into his speeder, and instantly, the vehicle took off.

The skies wept even harder.

------

Heavy raindrops fell from the grey sky. Some of them fell on the few vehicles that drove through the streets, some of them fell on the pavement, and some of them hit the windows.

The raindrops saw four Jedi Masters load into transport and head away.

Knocking at the towers of the Jedi Temple, they saw a young blonde man standing by the window. He stared at them, but his gaze was empty. A single tear ran down his cheek.

Hitting the window of one of the apartments of 500 Republica, they saw a beautiful woman toying with a japor snippet. She stood up and touched the glass, gazing somewhere far away. The raindrops were stunned to see tears in her eyes.

Banging at the windshield of a speeder, the raindrops saw the young blue-eyed man driving it. It was the same man that had wept alone in the huge Council chambers.

From the window of a guesthouse, the raindrops witnessed another sandy-haired man hugging a young woman that looked stunningly like the one that had toyed with the snippet. They looked devastated.

Raindrops fell on the blonde hair of the young Jedi as he ran through the thick veil of rain into the Senate building.

Falling onto the windows of the guesthouse, the raindrops saw the dark-haired woman screaming in pain and collapsing.

And then the raindrops knew no more.


	30. Order 66

Good evening!

First of all, thank you all so much for reading, and for your most wonderful feedback - if it weren't for you, I'd never have written so much for this story!

Thanks so much to my wonderful betas for making readable the blabbering of an old, mad camel that I so proudly call "Chapter 31"!

And...please, don't kill me during the chapter, and at the end of it…

Try to enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty**

**Order 66**

It was cold. A sudden explosion of pain rocked the inside of Leia's head and grabbing both sides of her face, she hit the floor hard.

"Leia?!" an urgent voice asked.

It was Luke's voice. She wanted to call for help, to ask him what was going on, but the pain was too intense. The only sound that came from her was a groan from deep in her throat.

"Leia, are you having a vision?"

She wanted to say that she didn't know, but her mouth didn't obey her. She opened her eyes, but saw only blinding, white light.

And then the vision changed…

She was sitting on a chair in a room she had never seen before. The large window was broken, and the pelting rain poured onto the red carpet. A severed human hand, still gripping a lightsabre, lay on the floor. The only source of light were the flashes of cold violet lightning that came from the spider-like fingers of an old man with a horribly mutilated face. He was cackling in mad delight.

She was staring at her feet, but not really seeing them. They looked like two, tiny points in a sea of red.

"What have I done?" she asked in desperation.

The old man peered at her, his yellow eyes gleaming brightly from the shadows.

"It is your destiny, Anakin," the old man said, his deep voice booming ominously across the room. "Learn the Dark Side of the Force."

Leia felt numbness overtaking her.

"I'll do whatever you ask," she said feebly. Her head ached horribly as though someone had sliced through the top of it.

An evil, triumphant smile spread slowly over the old man's pale face. "Good," he hissed in an inhuman voice.

Leia felt as if she were going to be sick. She couldn't stop her body from shaking.

"Just…help me save Padmé's life," she said in a muffled voice. It was hard to speak…hard to move…hard to think. "I can't live without her."

Her stomach revolted as if thousands of snakes were crawling all over her.

"I want the power to stop death."

Her vision spinning horribly, she fell roughly on her knees before the old man. Her body didn't feel as though it were made of flesh and blood; it was the stuffed body of a rag doll.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," she said in a slurred voice. Another wave of sickness overwhelmed her, and her stomach clenched unpleasantly. "To the ways of the Sith."

The words tasted like dirt on her tongue.

The Sith Lord's venomous, yellow eyes sparkled with evil satisfaction. "Good…good…"

She couldn't see anything except for the hazy outline of the man before her; his yellow eyes pierced her very soul, and she felt her heart beat becoming weaker with each second.

"You shall make a powerful Sith," the darkness said. "Henceforth you shall be called as Darth … Vader."

The name reverberated in the room like a peal of thunder.

"Thank you, my … Master," Leia hissed slowly. Cold snakes continued to crawl over her, and another wave of sickness overwhelmed her.

The darkness raised its hands.

"Rise, Lord Vader."

Someone screamed outside, but the darkness didn't hear it. It continued to sneer into the rain, and its grin of malice and cruelty seemed to penetrate all of Leia's mental barriers.

"Leia?" she heard a voice calling her from far away.

Yellow eyes pierced her, and she felt her blood chilling. Those eyes drained her, and she felt herself fading into black nothingness…

"Leia?!" the voice called again, and she felt a wave of warmth spreading over her. Someone began shaking her shoulder.

The warmth continued nurturing her, and very slowly, the haunting image of the cold, yellow eyes lessened its grip on her. Leia opened her eyes, and saw Luke's blurry outline bending over her.

"It happened," she whispered weakly. "Darth Vader has been born."

Luke's grip on her shoulder tightened so much it started to hurt. His face became deathly pale.

"Are you sure?" he asked slowly, choking the words out. He looked as lost and crestfallen as he had on Bespin.

"I saw it," she forced herself to say. "Go to him, Luke. I'll be fine."

After a brief hesitation, Luke got up. "It's not the end yet," he said quietly. "We will bring him back, Leia."

Leia had no answer. All she could do now was try to believe Luke's words.

----------------

"Execute Order 66," a hooded figure said in the darkness. The transmitter crackled in response, and the figure's yellow eyes glinted in sickening delight.

Loud, icy cackling shook the foundations of Coruscant.

----------------

A tall, dark silhouette marched determinedly to the Jedi Temple, leading hundreds of clone troopers with it. The figure's blue eyes were glassy and void.

--------

On Utapau, a blue hologram appeared at the wrist holo transmitter of the Clone Commander.

"Execute Ord-," the blue hooded figure said, but the rest was swallowed by the humming of a lightsabre. Beheaded, the clone's body fell limply onto the surface.

"No execution order for me," a bearded Jedi Master said quietly. "Carry on with your jobs," he commanded the sea of clone troopers.

Before the clones could register what had just happened, a Jedi starfighter zoomed high into the skies, and disappeared from sight.

------------

Clouds of smoke hung in the air, and walls of fire blocked each exit of the Temple. Luke ran through the once magnificent halls, forced to watch as they were slowly turned into ruins. Jets of laser fire flew in every direction, and lightsabers sparkled less with each passing second, with each pulled trigger…

_Father, where are you?_

_He can be only at the epicentre_, an inner voice told Luke, and he quickened his pace. He didn't know how he knew where Anakin was, he simply did…

There were no cries of pain, no pleas for mercy; the Jedi met their death stoically. Luke could only hear the Force screaming in excruciating pain. Its lament filled the halls, penetrating each stone, each dust particle – the agonising cry of a mother weeping over a child's dead body.

Luke's legs met something wet, squishy and slippery on the floor, and he stumbled; there were two bodies lying in a pool of blood. He felt sickness welling up in him as he recognised the Jedi – it was the Padawan and Master he had spotted weeks ago after the Council session … A faceless clone started firing at him, and without thinking, Luke launched at him, drawing his lightsabre as he ran. A couple of deflecting movements, a quick slash…and the trooper dropped dead, its blank mask staring at Luke in opaque surprise.

The Force called to him in its sad, drawn-out, yet beautiful voice, and Luke hurried through the veil of smoke and dust. He tried to shut off all his emotions and thoughts as he ran through the chaos, leaping over dead bodies and deflecting random blaster shots. As a child, he had always known that the Jedi were extinct, but he had never imagined how it had happened. However, Luke couldn't shut down the tight bundle of emotions, he couldn't fight the silent horror he was experiencing as he watched the magnificent, great Order be slaughtered without any trace of honour and dignity…

But why was he surprised? He had always known that thousands of Jedi hadn't died in one-on-one combat with the Sith, they hadn't died quietly and peacefully as heroes did in fairy tales. Yet, a tiny piece of the boy who had always believed that there was good, even within the worst of evil, had still dwelled in Luke, and that tiny piece had died today under the monotonous crackling of blasters.

Through the thick cloud of smoke, Luke spotted a Padawan girl being cornered by three clones. She whirled around, trying to deflect the fire with her small lightsabre, but her movements were slow and imprecise. She would never get the chance to improve her technique… Luke leapt in front of her and in a green blur, returned the fire to its source. The girl stared at him, her mouth agape and her violet eyes round.

"What is your name?" Luke asked quietly. He felt so ancient compared to her…

"Laina," she replied, slightly surprised.

"Laina, listen to me," Luke said firmly. "Get out of here and take all of your friends with you, do you understand?"

She continued to gaze at him. "Will you come with us, Master?"

Despite the dire situation, Luke smiled. "I can't," he said earnestly. "I have to stop this madness. Make sure you get out of here safe and sound."

"May the Force be with you, Master," Laina said softly before she disappeared in the smoke. He could only hope that she would be saved, along with hundreds of others…

Luke continued running through the labyrinth of smoke. With each step, the call of the Force grew louder, and he could sense his father's presence. It was clouded with darkness…

…He arrived at a hall that he vaguely recognised as the hall before the Council chambers. A familiar, black silhouette spun through the hall like a blue hurricane. Someone was hiding behind the chamber's door. Luke closed his eyes, and saw many bright lights that shivered in fear. Their auras screamed with innocence. Children…children were behind that door.

A bearded, human Jedi whirled in the hall, his green lightsabre slicing through the clones. Then a turquoise blade clashed with it. The Jedi turned around in surprise and saw Anakin hold his blade against him. The Jedi's eyes widened.

"Anakin-, " he managed to bring out in a choked surprise, but then the blue blade cut through his chest and he slumped to the floor, his eyes still opened widely in mute shock.

_A young pupil of mine named Darth Vader, helped hunt down the remaining Jedi_, Luke recalled old Ben saying on Tatooine. He remembered the pain in the old hermit's eyes…But the man before him wasn't Darth Vader yet!

Anakin stood rigidly by the slain Jedi's body, unaware of the blaster beams that erupted in the hall. He bent down and closed the dead man's eyes.

_The only thing Anakin can't understand is betrayal_, Obi-Wan's voice echoed in his mind. But hadn't Anakin betrayed the Jedi? Anakin was the one who had brought the clones to the Temple. He was leading their attack. What else could that be but betrayal?

The Anakin Luke had fought side by side with for months could have never done that…He had killed many Jedi, and in a flash, Luke understood what the next step would be.

_Children_. Anakin had come here to go after children…

Luke leapt towards the entranceblocking the door and the children with his body at the same moment Anakin had put his finger on the button for admittance.

"You can't kill children!" he said, trying to keep his voice steady, but it wavered.

Anakin's eyes flared dangerously. "Move away, Luke," he said quietly.

"They are children! You're going to be a father! You, of people, should understand that! Would you ever try to kill your own children?!" Luke cried, beside himself.

Something glittered oddly in Anakin's eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Luke," he repeated flatly. "Move away."

A sizzling, green blade hovered in the air. "I won't let you harm these children," Luke said firmly, feeling a nauseating sensation of deja-vu spreading over him. His right hand ached in phantom pain…

Anakin activated his lightsaber, the turquoise blade humming dangerously. It was the same blade that had brought so much good to the galaxy…the same blade that had killed so many Jedi…the same blade that would slice through tiny children's bodies…the same blade that the old hermit would give Luke in a small, dusty hut on Tatooine twenty years later…

"I'm doing what I must," Anakin said stiffly. His face bore an expression of grim determination.

He took another step towards the door as though he wanted to go both through the door and through Luke, but a green blade cut the air inches in front of his face.

"No," Luke said firmly, gazing hard into his father's clear blue eyes.

The next moment he felt as though the air had been drawn from his lungs, as Anakin used the Force to move him back. Luke was sent into the air and burst through the door. The power his father had unleashed for a simple push was immense…Anakin followed him, his silhouette looking like a black hole in the grey clouds of smoke. There were many children in the room, hiding behind the chairs. His stomach clenching sickeningly, Luke sprang up.

"Luke, I don't want you to see this," Anakin said stiffly from under his hood. "Leave. Now."

A little blue-eyed boy stepped forward. "Master Skywalker, there are too many of them," he said fearfully. "What should we do?"

Anakin simply stared at him, unmoving. The younglings continued to watch him from behind the chairs, expressions of fear slowly being replaced by hope as they recognised him.

Anakin let out a deep, shaky breath and the turquoise blade in his gloved arm wavered. Seizing the moment, Luke extended his hand and used the Force to push Anakin out of the chambers. A bolt of blaster fire narrowly missed his father in mid-air. Luke hurried to the hall, children gasping in fear and confusion in his wake.

"What you're doing is wrong," Luke cried as they approached each other once more.

"Leave me alone, Luke Solo," Anakin spat through gritted teeth.

A white jet of blaster fire bounced off the wall inches from Luke's head; he spun and saw a group of clones surrounding him. His stomach filling with what felt like liquid metal, Luke started moving his lightsabre to defend himself from the fire. He couldn't possibly take out both the clones and his father…

"NO!" Anakin bellowed, jumping in front of him. "Go to the Room of Thousand Fountains, a large group of Jedi is there."

The clones hesitated for a moment, then hurried away to take more lives…Nearby, an alien Jedi fought three clones simultaneously, leaping over the bodies and spinning around, obscured by clouds of smoke.

"Why did you defend me?" Luke demanded angrily, his throat searing. He was a Jedi, he should be able to control his emotions…But he couldn't, not when it was a question of his father's life or death.

Anakin simply stared at him, flames dancing in his eyes. "Go home, Luke," he said flatly. "Your sister needs you, and I have a job to do."

_Job to do? _His job included killing innocent children, his job included killing his friends, his job was extinguishing one of the most sacred and beautiful things in the galaxy…And somehow, Luke had the impression that Anakin himself hated what he was doing. The Jedi behind them froze in mid-air as a precisely aimed shot hit him squarely in the chest. He fell limply to the floor, the heap of dead bodies growing slightly higher as one more body was added to it.

"You're killing your friends. You were going to kill children," Luke said in a forced calm tone, tearing his gaze from the Jedi, and taking a deep breath. He felt himself shaking. "It is wrong, and you know it. I can see it in your eyes. Come with me while it's not too late. Please."

He felt as though he were on the Death Star again, trying to return his father to the Light. The Force around him continued to scream in pain, its cries getting louder with each passing second, with each taken life. But he could also feel the conflict in Anakin, and this time it was much clearer than on Death Star. He hadn't fallen irreversibly yet, there was still a chance…

"Why have you come here, Luke Solo?" Anakin asked, using the Force to deflect a random blaster bolt that came in his direction. "It's not your place."

Luke felt himself boiling from the mask of indifference on Anakin's face. It was as if he didn't care what was happening around him. "I'm here to prevent you from doing the unspeakable," he said, trying to keep his voice calm, but it rose. "I'm here to help you. I'm your friend!"

A glint of madness gleamed from under the hood. "You have never been my friend," Anakin said through clenched teeth, igniting his weapon. He extended his hand, and the door to the Council chambers slammed shut.

The next moment, the air was pierced by waves of horrendous pressure, and Luke was lifted off his feet and sent flying. He landed dangerously close to a pile of flaming ruins, and some of them moved over to eat at his robe. Luke rolled from side to side, trying to extinguish them. As he did so, the pale face of one of the fallen Jedi drifted into his field of vision. A thin stream of blood trickled from his mouth and his eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, an expression of mingled surprise and pain burned into his glassy stare…

Feeling a wave of sickness overwhelm him, Luke sprang back to his feet and clashed his blade with Anakin's. He felt the Force howling as waves of dark power suppressed the light. The speed at which Anakin unleashed blows was incredible, and his strikes were carried out with immense precision. A vortex of dark power continued to whirl around them, and Luke felt sickness from the contact with darkness rising in him. With an incredible burst of strength, he kicked Anakin hardly in the stomach, causing him to stagger backwards.

A random shot of blaster fire missed Luke by inches, and he ducked his head. At that instant, an invisible Force took him and slammed him hard against the wall, which shattered from the contact, and stone debris rained down on Luke. Summoning the Force, he leapt up and parried a ferocious strike from his father.

"I've always been your friend," Luke said in a ringing voice, the lightsabers clashing between them. He had duelled with his father many times during missions, but now the duel was real… And Anakin was a much deadlier adversary than Vader, as there was no suit and no mechanical limbs to slow him down.

Anakin barked a mirthless laugh. "Have you?" he yelled, doubling the ferocity of his strikes. "You've taken my best friend from me, and you've turned my wife against me! And you're hiding things from me, things I deserved to know from the very beginning! And you have enough nerve to call yourself my _friend_?"

Clouds of smoke obscuring his sight, Luke dodged another strike, but as he stepped backwards, his feet touched thin air, and he rolled down a stairway. He had not seen it because of the smoke…Anakin leapt onto the lower level, but Luke tossed him, using the Force, and Anakin flew into a small pillar, crushing it under the force of his fall.

"Those are dark thoughts-"Luke began, walking to Anakin as he had surfaced from under the debris. His hood had fallen down, and his golden hair was covered with dust.

"What do you know of darkness, stupid boy?" Anakin asked in a shaking voice. His mouth trembled slightly. "Have you ever been betrayed by anyone, by _everyone_ you loved?!"

A clone started shooting at Anakin, presumably mistaking him for a regular Jedi. Anakin stretched his arm out, and the blasts stopped at the invisible wall. Another flick of his wrist, and the clone was pushed roughly away, slamming into the wall then disappearing from sight.

"My Father betrayed me," Luke whispered, his voice barely audible, parrying Anakin's ferocious attacks, his muscles aching with pain. His head was spinning from the cries of pain that rang in the Force.

Anakin smirked ruefully. "Can't blame him," he said venomously, advancing on Luke. Another blaster bolt pierced the dusty air only inches from Luke's head. And another one…Spinning around, pools of blood slipping under his feet, Luke slashed at Anakin's left arm in a violent strike and, seizing Anakin's momentary confusion, sent his father flying into the air again.

The clones continued to fire at him, there were too many of them…In a brown blur, one of the last remaining Jedi leapt in front of him and spun his blade in front of both of them. Luke closed his eyes and, concentrating intensely, reached into the Force and created a tremor that caused the clones to be sent flying. They didn't appear again…

The Jedi turned to him, amazed. "That was a-" he began, but his words were cut off when he drew a ragged breath as a turquoise blade pierced his chest. The Jedi fell limply to the floor, revealing Anakin standing behind him. His eyes were yellow, and all traces of humanity seemed to have been wiped from his face. This face was even more horrible than Vader's mask…

His insides screaming in despair, Luke used the Force to throw some debris towards his father, but with a light wave of his hand, Anakin merely brushed off the huge stones that had been sent flying at him. Waves of dark power dispersed in the halls increasing the pressure, and Luke feared that he wouldn't be able to withstand it. A vicious blow came at him, aimed for his head, and he narrowly avoided it. Anakin's height and his superior physical strength gave him a great advantage.

"You're going down the path that will consume you forever!" Luke yelled desperately, spinning his lightsaber so quickly that he saw only a green blur and his father's unwavering stare.

"The same path your father followed, right?" Anakin asked acidly, aiming for Luke's legs. Luke leapt just in time and parried Anakin's next strike.

"A mysterious father who everyone knows about…except me," Anakin continued coldly, his eyes gleaming dangerously. The yellow changed slowly to cold blue.

"There are good reasons for not telling you," Luke said grimly. He was forced to be on the defensive. Anakin was too strong, too fast, too skilled for him…

"Why?" Anakin demanded, flashes of anger swirling in his eyes.

Luke aimed a blow for his left forearm, but Anakin dodged it effortlessly. He could feel his Force reserves emptying, but Anakin seemed to grow stronger the more he used the Force…

"Because it's dangerous!" Luke said hotly. "Trust me!"

Anakin erupted in cold, bitter laughter. Still laughing, he stretched his arm out and sent Luke flying into the last remaining wall. Black circles danced before Luke's eyes as he slid down, a reluctant groan of pain leaving his lips. Dark fabric rustled next to him, and at the next moment he felt his lightsabre flying out of his hand.

Luke reached into the Force and sent a powerful push towards his father, but Anakin didn't budge. A slight movement of gloved fingers, and Luke felt himself being lifted from the floor and slammed roughly into the wall again.

From the corner of his eye, he perceived two blades aimed at him. He looked up and saw Anakin pointing the two weapons at his chest.

"I stopped trusting you long ago, Luke Solo," Anakin said dryly. His eyes were cold and ruthless – the same eyes that Count Dooku had seen before his death.

--------

Anakin kept staring down at Luke, both blades hovering at the boy's chest. Just one stabbing movement and Luke Solo would be dead…

Luke Solo who had lied to him from the very beginning…

Luke Solo who had kept secrets from him…

Luke Solo who had intervened into his actions, trying to stop what would lead to Padmé's salvation…

He only had to make a tiny movement, but his hands wouldn't obey him.

It had been so much easier to kill Dooku…

His gaze boring deep into Luke's unwavering stare, Anakin remembered the first time he had met Luke, the odd feeling of closeness he had experienced the moment he had laid eyes on the boy. The sensation was beautiful and inexplicable; it was as though Luke had been a part of him, a piece of his own soul. He could still fell this closeness, now more than ever before.

But he had to kill Luke for Padmé's sake.

Anakin brought the shimmering blade closer to Luke's chest, his hand shaking treacherously. Luke met his gaze stoically, and suddenly Anakin saw Padmé looking at him through Luke's blue eyes: the same tranquillity, the same calm strength…

What would Leia think if she found out that he had killed her brother? Anakin couldn't stand it if she started to hate him, he valued the friendship he had with her too much.

Leia was Luke's twin sister…The twins he felt so attached to…The Force was very strong with the Solo twins, as strong as it was with his unborn babies…

Only one small movement…it was not hard, he just had to do it quickly…he knew he could take Luke Solo's life.

What was stopping him?

Anakin kept staring at Luke, the pained cries of his unborn children reaching him through the Force. They were scared. Scared for their father.

Anakin drew a shaky breath as he looked upon the boy's pale face, his deep, blue eyes watching him intently. They were the same eyes that greeted him whenever he looked in a mirror…

With a stunning clarity, Anakin realized that they were his eyes…

Luke had _his_ eyes…

With a hum, the turquoise blade retracted into its hilt, and the flesh hand holding the other lightsaber, lowered.

He couldn't kill Luke Solo.

He couldn't kill his own son.


	31. Suffocated

Hello! First of all, I apologise for taking me so long to post the next chapter. I guess I don't really have a valid RL excuse now that I'm on holidays. And…

Holy cow! This story has over 800 replies! When I posted the first chapter in February, I didn't think it would have fifty! Thank you so much for following this story! I don't really know what I'd be doing without you.

After such a long wait, I only have a short interlude to offer to you. I hope you'll like it nonetheless.

Enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Suffocated**

_Luke is my son_.

_Luke is my son_, the thought throbbed at his brain in an oddly detached kind of way. Anakin forgot about the Purge, he didn't notice the beams of blaster fire that ricocheted off the walls; there was nothing except him and his son…His son, who was older than he was…His son, who came from the future to … save him…

Anakin stretched his hand out and offered it to Luke, who stared at him, abashed. He could feel his Force signature; it was the same blinding glow as those of his unborn children…

"Why didn't you kill me?" Luke asked him, dumbfounded, as he took Anakin's helping hand.

Anakin averted his eyes. He couldn't speak.

How could he have been so blind? It had been so obvious from the very beginning – the inexplicable feeling of closeness, the identical Force signatures of the Solo and Skywalker twins, the talks about the mysterious father…

They were talking about _him_, they were trying to figure out how to help _him_…

Luke continued to gaze at him, and Anakin felt a fleeting stab of amusement from the priceless look of abashment on his face, but it died off as soon as it appeared. Luke didn't trust him…Luke had kept his identity a secret from him…

"Luke, take the younglings and leave this place," Anakin said flatly. He had been surging with adrenaline only minutes ago, but now he felt incredibly tired…

"What?" Luke asked, bewildered.

Obi-Wan knew…Padmé knew…he was the only one who didn't know…And no one had shown any intention to tell him. No one.

Feeling a sharp stab of pain at his side, Anakin leaned against the wall, inhaling sharply. Exhilaration fought resentment, and love fought anger. So many things could have been changed if only Luke and Leia had come clean…

Leia…Leia was his daughter…The daughter he had always dreamt of…The daughter he would be so proud of…The daughter who didn't trust him…The daughter who loathed him.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" Luke asked anxiously.

_Anakin_…He had called him Anakin. Not father. Hot blood flooded to his brain, and his heart hammered so quickly that he thought for a moment it would leap out his chest. Why did Luke continue to keep it a secret from him, especially after what had just happened between them? Why?

Because he didn't love him. Because he didn't care about him. There was no other explanation for it.

"Go, Luke," he managed to say. "Leave this place. Please," he added in a barely audible voice.

Luke hesitated for a moment, and then hurried to the Council chambers. Anakin closed his eyes and massaged his temples; his head ached horribly once more.

_You're going down the path that will consume you forever_, Luke's ringing voice echoed in his mind. That must have been his fate the first time around, that's why Leia hated him so much…That's why the twins were somehow transported into the past, they were trying to prevent him following the path he had already taken…

Anakin vaguely perceived someone stopping beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Luke's concerned face staring at him, the younglings standing in a thick crowd behind him. Luke's eyes were of the same colour his own eyes had once been, but Anakin knew that they would never again take that dazzling colour, not after the things he had done.

"Come with me, Anakin," Luke said softly. "It doesn't have to be like this. The Dark Side is never the right solution."

Come with his son…What for? Why should he come with the son who didn't trust him? Why should he return to the Master who had never loved him? Why should he go back to the people who hid something that grave from him?

"Master Skywalker, what is going on?" a brown-haired girl asked shyly, interrupting his train of thought.

Anakin smiled even though he had never felt less like smiling before. "Nothing you should worry about," he said gently. "Now go. Master Luke will take you from here."

A jet of white fire bounced off the stone debris close to them, and Luke urged the younglings hastily on, Anakin not tearing his eyes from them. Luke was his son…he was brave, strong and compassionate…the son he would be so proud of…the son Padmé had always wanted…

"You should have told me," he said flatly to Luke's retreating back, the words slipping from his lips before he could stop them.

As if surged by electricity, Luke spun around, his silhouette framed by clouds of dust. For a moment, he looked stunned, and then a look of comprehension dawned on his face. His lower lip trembled. "Father-" he began, his eyes wide open.

"You're not my son," Anakin interrupted him bitterly. "I'm not your father. Not anymore."

He turned around, sensing Luke's sharp gaze boring into his back. His legs trembled, and Anakin dropped to his knees, blood splashing sickeningly under his legs. After what seemed an eternity, he felt Luke's eyes leaving him, and the radiant glow of his Force signature left the Temple.

Under the continuing crackling of blaster fire, Anakin could feel darkness and light fighting over his soul. The monster he had tried desperately to keep at bay all these years had finally broken free, and Anakin could hear it whispering seductively into his ear. The phantom cries of the Jedi he had killed kept calling to him through the Force, and he could feel the light flaring in him once more as stabs of remorse pierced his heart so strongly that he had to gasp for breath.

What had he been doing?

What was he becoming?

Anakin felt the clutches of darkness blanketing him, and an image of malicious yellow eyes flashed before his eyes. That was what be his eyes would look like…maybe, they already looked that now. Light and darkness continued to fight over him, but Anakin didn't know which side he wanted to take over. He was revolted by the things he had done, by the things he would do. It wasn't too late for him to turn back yet, but what for? There was nothing left for him in the Light. No one left.

Obi-Wan had never loved him – Anakin knew it even though his former Master kept telling him that it had pained him to keep secrets from Anakin, and now he knew what the secret was. If Obi-Wan truly cared for him as much as he told he cared, why hadn't he told him the truth?

_It was not his secret to tell, and he had made a promise_, a voice of reason whispered into Anakin's ear.

But he could have tried to persuade the twins to reveal themselves. Obi-Wan knew him better than anyone, he saw clearly how much pain the secrecy had brought him. And yet he chose to ignore it, to continue keeping him in the dark. Because he didn't care. Because he didn't love him as much as Anakin did him.

Leia loathed him. He had sensed a badly hidden wave of hatred emanating from her the first time they had met. Even though he couldn't feel this mad, hot hatred any longer, this could merely be explained by the fact that she had learned to mask her feelings. As he knelt amongst the dead bodies at the Temple, Anakin realized that deep down, he had known that Leia was his daughter all along; he had just refused to accept it. His daughter was disgusted by him… Anakin couldn't blame her after the things he had done. If he came back to her now, she would probably detest him even more. He couldn't stand it.

And Padmé…Brushing a bundle of hair from the eyes of one of the dead Padawans, Anakin wondered if she had ever loved him as he did her. He had loved her from the moment he had laid eyes on her back on Tatooine, but when had she fallen in love with him? Had it happened on Naboo, in the emerald meadows and under the distant noises of waterfalls? Was it love at all? Or had it just been a mere infatuation, based on his good looks? Or was it just the fear of spending the rest of her life alone, therefore she picked the first man who had shown interest in her?

Did Padmé ever love him deeply, in an untamed way, that each rational thought was impossible, that it was hard to breathe?

Had Padmé loved him as much as she claimed to, she would have told him about Luke and Leia. She wouldn't have been doing dirty political affairs behind his back. Padmé didn't love him…and she didn't trust him. This thought hurt more than the most cunning Separatists' torture devices.

Black circles dancing before his eyes, Anakin forced himself to stand up.

Padmé didn't love him…She had never loved him, it was obvious now.

But he didn't care. All he cared about was keeping her alive, and it didn't matter to him that she didn't return his feelings. He didn't care that he wouldn't be there to witness his children being born as long as Padmé was alive. There was one more mission he had to do, and when he came back, Padmé wouldn't recognise him. And he hoped that when his transformation was complete, he wouldn't care.

------

Clouds of thick smoke hung high in the grey air over the Jedi Temple, and Leia could distinguish fire licking its foundations from the window of her mother's apartment where she had gone after Luke had departed. She had the oddest sensation as though hundreds of voices were screaming in pain in her head. She knew what it meant – these were the voices of the dying Jedi, and the Force was weeping for them; she could feel it as clearly as though someone had been weeping on her shoulder. The Jedi were being slaughtered by the clones…And by her father.

And all of it was her fault.

A stifled sob broke the dismal silence, and Leia turned around. Padmé stared out the window, stroking her belly absent-mindedly with one hand, her other hand covering her mouth. She hurried to her mother and pulled her into a tight embrace, trying to comfort her and drawing strength from her.

"Everything will be alright, Mother," she muttered soothingly into Padmé's ear, trying to believe what she was saying. "Father will come back to us, and he will witness his children being born…We will save him…We will."

Padmé sobbed even harder. "He is in pain," she managed to choke out. "I can sense him. He needs me…He needs all of us more than ever. He's in so much pain…"

_Oh, Luke, I hope you haven't made matters even worse._

"Luke managed to save him the first time around," she said softly. "He will bring him back again, the two of them will enter the room any moment. You should stop crying, because Father will make fun of you if he sees your tear-stricken face; you know how dumb he can be. And you'll get annoyed with him, as you always do…"

A strange noise erupted in the room, a mixture between a chuckle and a sob. "Anakin is the most annoying man in this universe," Padmé said through tears, smiling mirthlessly. "He loves to tease me…And he's so untidy… I used to stumble over droid parts lying all around whenever he stayed here before the war had gotten worse…He loves to tickle me even though he knows I can't stand it-"

"You're not the only victim of his merciless teasing," a male voice came from the doorway.

Leia and Padmé broke apart and spun around. Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the main room, looking the worse for wear, but his lips were stretched into a feeble smile. "He loves pulling stunts on me, and flying with him is a nightmare. I think I have suffered more from his torture than you have, Padmé."

Padmé wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and raised her eyebrows. "What makes you think so, Obi-Wan?" she asked in a brave attempt at a light voice.

Obi-Wan chuckled ruefully. "I've known him for thirteen years, and you can see how much grey hair I have. Every single one of them is Anakin's achievement," he said pointing at his temples.

Padmé laughed, though Leia had the impression that she would burst into tears again at any moment. "I think I've beaten you, Obi-Wan," she said evenly, pointing at her stomach. "I'm on the seventh month of my pregnancy, and I'm carrying twins. They are Anakin's children, and they are already as bad as their father."

Obi-Wan snorted, his eyes clearly shooting her an it's-your-own-fault look, but not one of them had a chance to say anything as the sound of many feet reached their ears.

"It's alright," they heard Luke's voice saying, and in the next moment, Luke entered the apartment, followed by scared-looking children and…Master Yoda.

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed, rushing to him and hugging him. "Is that blood?" she asked in a shaking voice, pointing at red stains on his tunic. Luke's face was covered with bruises and minor cuts, and there was a thick layer of dust on his hair.

He nodded grimly, his face adopting an expression of endless weariness and defeat. It couldn't be good…Leia's stomach did a painful back flip, and her eyes reverted to the burning Temple again. What had happened there?

"Mother, is it alright that I brought the children here-" Luke began cautiously, but Padmé waved him off impatiently, rushing to the younglings and calling for Threepio.

"How did you manage to get them out of the Temple?" Leia asked anxiously, watching Padmé and Threepio start tending the children.

"Borrowed the Jedi Transport, young Skywalker did," Yoda said solemnly, leaning on his gimmer stick in a weary sort of way. "Make our paths cross, the Force did."

Luke drew a shaky breath and slumped on the sofa, rubbing his eyes with his flesh hand. Leia hurried to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, her mind drifting to the events that had taken place in the Temple. She had a sinking feeling that the matters had indeed gotten even worse…

"Tell us what happened, Luke," Obi-Wan said in a strained voice, lowering himself on the couch as well. "Where is Anakin?"

Padmé glanced up at him and, wanting to hear his explanation, turned to the droid next to her. "Threepio, take them to the other room, will you?" she asked hastily, giving one of the younglings a gentle pat on the back.

"Of course, Milady," he answered. 

Padmé moved to join the others.

Luke hadn't answered at first, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I left him in the Temple," he said finally, wearily rubbing his forehead. He took another deep breath, and continued the story.

"I found him in the hall before the Council chambers, killing his fellow warriors." He paused, shaking his head in bitter amazement. "I've never seen anyone fight like that before…"

"Very powerful and skilled Jedi, youngest Skywalker is," Yoda said darkly.

"But he had come there to kill the children-" Luke continued heavily.

In a dismal silence, broken only by occasional gasps, Luke told them the story of his encounter with Anakin. He told them how he had managed to save the younglings; he told them of the ferocious duel between them, and how Anakin had defeated him.

"-but he didn't kill me," Luke concluded quietly. "For a moment, I was certain that he would, but then he suddenly lowered the weapons and told me to get out of there and to take the younglings with me."

"He told you to save the younglings?" Obi-Wan asked him incredulously.

Luke nodded. "I don't know if he would have killed them. He didn't want to," he said thoughtfully.

"Ani could never have killed children," Padmé said angrily, her eyes flaring up. "He loves children…"

"But we don't know if he's still Anakin," Obi-Wan contradicted sadly. His lower lip trembled. "I failed him…It's all my fault…"

"Chose this path, young Skywalker did," Yoda interrupted him firmly. "Push him to the darkness, no one did."

Something blazing hot crawled into Leia's stomach, and she felt as though she was about to burst. A nauseating feeling of terrible guilt she had tried to suppress for so long finally came to the surface, hurting so much that it nearly made her sick.

"_Push him to the darkness, no one did_?" she repeated angrily. She didn't notice that she was standing. A laughter full of bitter sarcasm erupted from her throat, making Obi-Wan wince uncomfortably. "It was _us_ who pushed him closer to the Dark Side!" she yelled furiously, her insides boiling at her own stupidity.

She turned to her brother. "It's our secrecy that drove our father closer to the edge on top of all the things that had happened in the original timeline! What were your _exact_ reasons behind this secrecy, Luke?"

"Leia-"Padmé began in a soothing voice, but Leia didn't want to hear anything her mother had to say. All she wanted to do was to continue fuming, hoping that letting her emotions out would make the horrible weight of guilt in her stomach lessen…

"I should have seen that our game of hide and seek wouldn't work. I should have tried to persuade you!" she continued yelling; a tight bundle of anger, desperation and guilt swirling in her. "I shouldn't have trusted your judgement."

"Leia-"Obi-Wan began, peering anxiously at her. What was he going to tell her? Was he going to give a lecture about how a loss of temper might lead her closer to the Dark Side?

"She's right," Luke said hollowly, staring at his knees but not really seeing them. "I thought that the truth would be too much for him to take, and that he would turn if he knew about the future. I wanted to protect him… I didn't want him to go through what I did after I found out that my father was a monster. All of it is my fault -" his voice trailed away as he blinked furiously.

Luke looked so despondent, that her anger evaporated as quickly as it came. Leia rubbed her twin brother's shoulder gently, at a loss for words. "It's my fault as well," she said softly.

"Don't blame yourselves," Obi-Wan said quietly. "You didn't know him as well as I did. I knew that he would have been able to cope with the truth, but I made no motion of trying to dissuade you from your plan. It was I who pushed Anakin away."

"No-"Padmé started, her eyes glittering with tears, but Yoda cut her off.

"Intervened in your actions, I should have," he said briskly, tapping the carpet with his gimmer stick. "Mistakes we all made. No point in putting the blame to ourselves, there is. Happened the inevitable, did. Decide what to do further, we must."

His words were met by another silence. The Temple burned even more viciously in the distance, and Leia felt the air growing thicker. It became harder to breathe. In the neighbouring room, they could hear the younglings chatting animatedly with Threepio.

"We must tell Anakin everything," Padmé said firmly after a short pause. "He must know who you are. He should have known from the very beginning."

Luke chuckled unhappily. "There is no need for it anymore," he said flatly. "He already knows."

Leia gaped at him.

"He must have realised it when he was about to kill me," he said with a ghost of a smile.

"And you told him who you were after that?" Padmé asked, her face inscrutable.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "No," he whispered, not meeting her eye. "I didn't know he knew until he accused me of not telling him. I wanted to…I couldn't," his voice trailed away. He took a deep breath and continued," but he…just turned his back on me, and…"

"Matter doesn't it, anymore," Yoda said firmly. "Everything about the future, you should tell me."

And so they did.

--------------

Deadly silence stretched over the Holocomm Center, as the walls isolated them from all the outside noises. If Luke closed his eyes tightly enough and blocked his mind from the Force's lament, it would be possible to believe that there was no slaughter raging outside, that everything was peaceful, and that his Father and he would take speeders and fly together in the evening. They might also take Obi-Wan with them…it had been an unforgettable experience hearing the Jedi Master's curses after yet another stunt…

A sharp breath shook the air at the sight of Anakin's hologram stabbing a young female Padawan. Obi-Wan fell to his knees, clutching his head. Yoda watched him sympathetically, looking as if his nine hundred years would stamp him into the ground. The sight of the great Jedi Master looking so fragile awakened in Luke the memories of his last encounter with Yoda on Dagobah before he had become one with the Force.

Only a month has passed, and so many things were changed …Luke remembered the Yoda he had met on Coruscant, and the weary, ancient Jedi Master that had taught him the ways of the Force on Dagobah. At this moment, Yoda looked exactly as old and vulnerable as he had on the swamp planet. The Temple was more than living quarters for the grand Jedi Master – it was a part of his soul, and the source of his strength.

"I can't watch it any more," Obi-Wan whispered, switching the holo projector off as the blue image of Anakin was stabbing a fish-like Jedi healer. His hands were shaking.

"Confront your former Padawan, you must," Yoda said quietly. "Not powerful enough for Sidious, are you," he added, sensing Obi-Wan's coming protest.

"No!" Luke exclaimed hotly, taking a step forwards. "Haven't you understood what I've just told you? Your lightsaber will make everything so much worse! Only love can bring him back."

Yoda slumped even more to his gimmer stick, lowering his head. "The man who gave you life, gone he is…Consumed by the Dark Side, he has become."

"He's not gone yet," Luke said fiercely. "He was never gone completely."

An image of the pale, scarred face looking so strangely detached from the black armour, flashed in his mind. Blue eyes that were full of shame and love…Darth Vader was an icon of evil, his giant stature and his booming voice were enough to scare even the bravest, but a broken and crippled man had dwelled within that horrible suit…His father had led such a miserable and lonely life for twenty years…

"You'd just chosen the wrong approach," he continued, his voice shaking. "Dismembering someone and letting them burn to death can hardly bring them back to light. It could only increase his hatred and complete his transformation."

Obi-Wan sighed wearily and pursed his lips. "You blame me for things I haven't done yet," he replied quietly, looking sadly at Luke. "Of the things that probably had to be done."

Only the monotonous humming of electric units could be heard in the chamber, as no one spoke.

"I'm sorry," Luke said in a small voice, slumping to the floor. "It's just-"His voice broke. "He's my father…I don't care that he'd been a Sith in the original timeline. I stil can't…"

A silence hung between them again. Obi-Wan averted his eyes.

"Find young Skywalker, you must," Yoda said softly. "And try to stop Sidious, I shall."

Luke looked up. "You'll fail," he said wearily.

"Always in motion, future is," the Jedi Master said serenely. "Things you told me about, come to pass they may not."

--------------------

The loud silence followed the eloquent speech of the Emperor as Leia sat in one of the thousands of grey pods with her mother, Bail and Mon Mothma, witnessing one of the most horrible events in galactic history. She could feel icy chills running down her spine listening to Palpatine's speech, and the sight of many faces lit by triumphant smiles nearly made her sick. Some people were naïve enough to believe that they were actually changing the universe for the better, the others were glad at the prospect of being able to gain financial benefits from their post. But only few were appalled at what was actually happening now…

Padmé clutched her stomach, the deathly pallor of her face sending a jolt of anxiety through Leia. Bail placed his hand on her shoulder, and Padmé looked up, flashing a little smile of gratitude.

"The children have been taken care of," he whispered softly. "My people are hiding them as we speak."

A rush of relief surged over Leia, mingled with affection for her adoptive father. It was ironic that her true father was destroying everything she had believed in while her adoptive one had desperately tried to maintain every little piece of lighter days…

Palpatine finished his speech and raised his hands in a gesture of peace, and the whole arena erupted into a deafening applause, the loudest Leia had ever heard. The walls seemed to be trembling from it as a choking wave of greed and dark delight overwhelmed all of them.

"And that's how the liberty dies," Padmé said quietly, her voice strangely colourless. "With thunderous applause."

Leia couldn't have put it better. Nodding grimly, she continued to watch people welcoming the evil spreading its tentacles over all of them.

------------------------

The tight traffic that usually filled Coruscanti streets was subdued, and only few vehicles could be seen rushing between the high towers. It had stopped raining, but the sky was covered with thick clouds, and Padmé felt as though the skies were sneering maliciously at her. The babies kicked her hard as if they could sense her anguish. Maybe, they could. They were _Anakin's_ children…They were strong with the Force.

"I'm sorry that you'll be born in such a horrible world," she whispered, stroking her belly. "I'm so sorry."

Behind her, Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "We have to find him, Padmé," he said quietly. "Do you know where he is?"

"I haven't seen him for an eternity," she said vaguely, contemplating the still burning Temple. "We had a row. He hasn't contacted me since then."

"Can you sense him, Mother?" Luke asked her hopefully. He sat on the couch, Leia next to him, her gaze strangely detached as though she was somewhere far away with her thoughts.

Padmé shook her head dejectedly. "I'm not Force-sensitive," she said bitterly. "I can sense him only if he wants me to. You should be the one who can."

"He's blocking me," Obi-Wan said hollowly, rubbing his forehead. "I thought that we made up when he came to say goodbye before I left for Utapau, but evidently he's still angry with me."

Anakin had a good reason to be angry with all of them…But deep down, Padmé was angry with him too. She needed him more than ever. She needed to feel his strong arms embrace her tightly, and his voice whisper gently into her ear that everything would be alright. She wanted to grasp his hand when she gave birth to their children. How could he be so naïve to believe Palpatine? How could he ever think that the Dark Side would save her from death?

"Threepio!" Padmé barked loudly, her voice sounding harsher than she intended to be.

Metallic footsteps approached.

"Milady called?" Thereepio inquired.

"Yes," Padmé replied stiffly, turning around. Luke and Obi-Wan looked slightly abashed, and Leia had her eyes closed, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration with a touch of desperation.

"Prepare the ship," she said dryly.

Threepio stiffened. "Are we going to find my maker?" he asked. Padmé could have sworn that his voice gave a slight tremble.

"Yes," she said softly. "We are."

"But Padmé," Obi-Wan said cautiously, looking sympathetically at her as Threepio hurried away. "We don't know where Anakin is."

"I don't care," she said harshly, feeling a familiar stinging sensation at the corners of her eyes. "I'll search each corner of this galaxy until I've found my husband."

"You don't have to," Leia said quietly, her voice sounding slightly hoarse. "I can sense Father."

Luke turned his head so quickly that he appeared to have cracked his neck. "Where is he?" he asked breathlessly.

Leia lowered her eyes. "I…don't know," she said in a barely audible voice. "I can only sense him, but I can't locate him. But the connection is very weak."

Obi-Wan knelt in front of her. "Give me your hands and try to concentrate on his Force signature."

Padmé watched the two of them holding hands, their eyes shut tightly as her heart pounded madly in her chest. Maybe if they got there soon enough there might still be a chance to save Anakin. Then, their children would grow up with both parents watching over them. Anakin's charms wouldn't help him escape a father's duties. In fact, he would be the one doing the nappies, it would serve him well for his decision to turn to the Dark Side…

After several long moments, Leia opened her eyes. Her face was covered with perspiration, and her eyes screamed with horror. Padmé gulped, feeling unable to breathe. What is this place?

Obi-Wan turned around, his face deathly pale and gaunt.

"He is on Mustafar."

18


	32. Flotsam and Jetsam

Hello! Consider this chapter as a Halloween chapter. ;) I know that it's a bit early for it, but there will be no update from me on Halloween.

As always, thanks a lot for still following this little attempt at writing! The chapter below is the turning point in the whole story…and if you don't like it, I guess there is no point for me to write the rest of the story.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**Flotsam and Jetsam**

Raw waves of hot air brushed against his skin, and the sounds of volcanic eruptions drummed into his ears. Anakin stood at the balcony, gazing at the river of fire roaring hungrily beneath him. He felt trapped on this horrible planet, the unbearable heat choking him. And yet he had never felt so cold… It was not the kind of cold that merrily tickled his skin when he had been with Obi-Wan on Zenovia during one of their missions. This cold reached deep into the bones, into his heart, and he wanted to run away, far away from it.

_Obi-Wan._

The name echoed painfully in his mind over and over again. Anakin remembered the look on his former Master's face when a snowball, sent by him, met his face. He had expected another boring lecture, but Obi-Wan had thrown snow at him in return, and it flew directly into his mouth because he was laughing too intensely…And Obi-Wan laughed at his expression, looking so different from the composed and dignified Jedi Master he usually was. This had been one of the rare moments he had learned to appreciate. What would he give to see Obi-Wan laugh again…

But Obi-Wan was a traitor, the Obi-Wan he loved had never existed. The Obi-Wan that loved Anakin as a brother and cared for him, was just a product of his imagination. Besides, Anakin Skywalker was dead. He _had_ to be dead…

It was dark. The only sources of light were the tongues of flame. There was only lava and naked, uninviting cliffs as far as the eye could see. Somehow, it was hard to believe that the nature was capable of creating such a horrible place. The Force swirled amongst the lava, howling mournfully over the death of those who had fallen from his blade only minutes ago. Anakin kept telling himself that they deserved to be killed, that the galaxy had become a much more peaceful place without them, but the Force's lament echoed in his mind, causing a nauseating feeling of endless shame to overwhelm him.

They were defenceless…He had killed defenceless beings, and he had enjoyed the sweet taste of victory in his mouth while he did it. He had enjoyed seeing their eyes pleading for mercy before his lightsaber slashed through them and they fell to the floor. And he had savoured the feeling of power, the knowledge that he had been the one to decide whether they could continue with their miserable lives or should die as animals. He had savoured the power he had had over them, and during those short moments he had felt more complete than ever before.

Why was he feeling so horrible now? He had become more powerful than any Jedi Master, and he was powerful enough to overthrow the Emperor. He was doing the right thing. Why did it feel so _wrong_? He was close to wholly embracing the secrets of the Dark Side, and that knowledge would save Padmé.

_Padmé_.

A single tear ran down his cheek, leaving a thin track on his ashen-coloured face. Why did he love her so much? Why did he still want to save the woman who had rejected and betrayed him? The woman that had been lying to him for three years? The woman that had never loved him?

Anakin closed his eyes, trying to stop the coming tears. At first, he could only see red circles against the thick blackness, but then faces of the ones he loved started dancing before his eyes, smiling at him, their gazes full of false love. Padmé…Obi-Wan…Leia…Luke…Palpatine. They all have lied to him. They had betrayed him, and he was a naïve fool for believing them…For loving them.

Palpatine had never cared about him. He only wanted his powers for his corrupt plans. And he wanted his children; Anakin could sense that. He wanted to possess both the raw, pure potential of his little babies and the bright, sparkling auras of the adult Luke and Leia.

But he couldn't let it happen. He had to save them from the darkness, and the only way to do it was to let it swallow _him_. Despite all of their deception, he loved them too much to let it happen.

Rubbing his eyes with his gloved hand, Anakin chuckled bitterly. When he was young and naïve, he had believed that love was the most pure and beautiful thing in the world. How wrong he was…Love wasn't the smell of a flower, it wasn't a rainbow in the azure sky, it wasn't the sparkling surface of a beautiful lake. Love was untamed and bitter, a black monster that ate at you from inside outwards until there was nothing left but a broken shell. Love was a parasite that clawed and tore your heart in pieces, making you forget about everyone and everything in the universe except for the endless, excruciating pain. Love was when you wanted to cry, but no amount of tears would release you. Love was when you couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move. Love was when you wanted to die, but weren't strong enough to do so.

But he was a monster. Monsters didn't love, they hated. Monsters weren't loved, they were hated.

Hated by their own children. And it was the way it should be. Monsters deserved to be hated.

Luke and Leia had a monster as a father…that was why Luke didn't trust him and Leia despised him. It was the future they hid from him. It was the future that visited him in his dreams. But he failed to understand them. He failed to listen to the signs of the future – signs that told him that he was alone. That he had always been alone and that he would always be alone.

He was lost to the darkness for all eternity. He had always lived in the darkness, but only now had it become clear to him.

The deafening sound of a volcanic explosion pierced Leia's ears as she descended from the ship. An alarm rang somewhere in the distance, and she saw two tiny droids flying determinedly down the boiling lava river. The air was so hot that her lungs were screaming in pain, and her throat started burning. It was a planet of living fire, and Leia had a fleeting impression that the lava river changed its current towards them, flames gleaming hungrily as if eager to swallow them all.

"It's a horrible place," Padmé said quietly, coming up next to her. She looked around, but there was no other ship in the range of sight.

Despite the heat, Leia had a nauseating sensation of icy knives prickling her skin. Her stomach squirmed painfully with a feeling of a dark foreboding. Mustafar was a horrible planet, and she could nearly smell death in the air.

"Even Tatooine is better," Luke muttered vaguely, catching her worried glance. He had his hand on the hilt of his lightsabre. Leia felt Obi-Wan stiffen.

"Anakin!" Padmé screamed excitedly. Leia turned around and saw a tall, hooded figure heading towards them. She knew this man, and yet the silhouette had the ominous, all too familiar aura surround him. The aura she knew from the Death Star…

"Anakin," Padmé breathed out, running to him and embracing him wildly. His arms wrapped around her in return, but Leia could see that it was an automatic reaction, not the action of the man who was finally reunited with his love.

Luke cast her a look full of anxiety. He walked toward their parents, and she and Obi-Wan followed.

"Ani, I was so worried about you," Padmé said in a shaking voice, clutching to him even tighter. He stood rigidly, the shadows obscuring his face. Only his eyes gleamed underneath the hood, but it was impossible to tell whether they were yellow or blue.

"I'm so glad that you're safe, that you're not hurt-"

"Why have you come here?" a dark voice asked from under the hood. This voice didn't belong to Anakin.

Padmé took a small step back. "I wanted to see you," she said weakly. She looked terrifyingly small and fragile compared to his tall, powerful frame. "I came here to-"

"Save me?" the figure asked venomously. A gloved hand stretched forwards and pushed back the hood, revealing a stony face. There were clean tracks on his cheeks that could be left only by tears…

Padmé tensed visibly, and it didn't go unnoticed by Anakin. His eyes gleamed dangerously, and Leia could see her own desperate reflection mirrored in them.

"Ani, please, let's go away from this horrible planet," Padmé said, notes of desperation in her voice. "This place is evil, it's bad for our children."

Anakin looked directly at Leia, his eyes void and glassy. Another volcano erupted not far away from them, and the ground seemed to shake under their feet.

"Children who hate their father?" he asked quietly, but his voice deafened her more than any thunder would. "Children who hid themselves from me?"

"There were reasons for it," Luke said miserably.

Anakin narrowed his eyes. "Like what?"

"It was dangerous for you to know the truth," Luke said weakly. "We wanted to protect you."

"By driving me away?" Anakin growled, roughly yanking away from Padmé's arm as she attempted to soothe him. She winced in pain. "You fulfilled your goal, Luke _Solo._"

"It's Luke _Skywalker_," Luke said defiantly, grabbing Leia's elbow for support.

Anakin snorted, a devilish snarl twisting his handsome features. "Since when?"

"Since my birth," Luke said calmly, though Leia could feel his body shaking. "I'm my father's son."

His words were followed by one of the thickest silences Leia had ever heard, and then Anakin burst into a deafening laughter. It sounded like thunder amongst the landscape of living fire and naked cliffs, and the planet seemed to be laughing with him. Waves of hot air mingled with waves of choking pressure, and Leia bent down, clutching her stomach as fits of dark, pained emotions overwhelmed her. The pressure kept increasing, and the air literally crackled with pain so much that it was impossible to breathe. Blood pounding feverishly in her brain, her head aching so strongly that she was afraid it would crack, Leia bent down even more, her eyes shut tightly, oblivious to everything that was going on. She could only feel the unbearable pressure rising and the suffering that was in the air tugged at her, making her want to scream. But she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything…

The edge of her consciousness perceived vaguely the distinct sound of shattering debris, and, instantly, the pressure was lifted; the waves of dark power were gone. Leia straightened up, and clouds of dust behind Anakin's back captured her eyes. A building…The whole building was shattered, turned into ruins…

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered unbelievingly, his eyes widened in silent horror. "You have-"

"Destroyed the building," Anakin finished for him, his eyes glittering oddly. "And I killed the Separatist leaders, the Jedi, and many others. And I _enjoyed_ it. I enjoyed looking in their eyes and knowing that I'd take their life-"

He broke off abruptly as his voice gave a treacherous tremble, and took a few steps aside, running his hand through his hair. The lava continued flowing beneath them, the tongues of flame jumping in an attempt to taste them.

Obi-Wan shook his head in a gesture of desperation. "Listen to yourself!" he said, his voice cracking. "You are not yourself! You're hurt and you're full of resentment. Anakin, let's get away from this planet and-"

"Have a nice talk?" Anakin suggested quietly, a smile so unlike his warm one twisting his features.

"We can explain everything," Leia said frantically, taking a few steps forward and reaching for his arm. "I know you're furious, everyone would be in your place!"

"And suddenly everyone is so understanding," Anakin said sarcastically, roughly yanking his arm away from Leia's grip. Padmé's mouth trembled as she tried to say something, but no words came out.

"I failed you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said bitterly, talking more to himself than to Anakin. His face was twisted from the heat and from the overwhelming shame. Leia could understand him too well…

"Failed me?" Anakin repeated softly, his golden hair swaying slightly from the flow of hot air. "No, Obi-Wan. You have made me the person I am now, and I'm grateful for it."

"Father-"Leia gasped weakly. Her knees must have been trembling, for the lava and rocky cliffs started wobbling in a reddish, sneering blur.

Anakin gazed at her. His eyes glittered brightly, reflecting the lava.

"Your father is dead," he said hollowly.

"No, Ani," Padmé cried desperately, tears flowing uncontrollably from her cheeks. "I can feel you, you haven't changed!"

"That's why we hid the truth from you!" Luke said in a ringing voice. "We knew that something like this would happen, and we wanted to prevent it!"

Anakin's eyes flicked to Luke. "Lying is bad, Luke," he said quietly. "Haven't you learned that?"

"Sometimes deception is necessary," Luke retorted sadly, his shoulders slumping slightly. "Especially if you do it to protect those you love."

Anakin's eyes flared up. "Liar," he growled, his voice becoming dangerously low. It was Vader's voice…He was shaking.

"No!" Luke retorted anxiously. "We just wanted the best for you, we lov-"

His voice broke abruptly in a choke, and he clutched at his throat, trying to pull away the invisible fingers that seemed to be strangling him. Anakin stood with his right arm outstretched, his fingers closing around thin air. Dark rage swirled in his eyes, but his mouth trembled.

"Lying is wrong," he said through gritted teeth, his voice ringing in the choking heat of the air. His fingers made another movement, and Luke drew a ragged breath, his face slowly turning purple. "Take it as your first lesson from your father."

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan said warningly, posing his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. The lava seemed to flow faster, its currents whirling in dark delight.

"Father-"Luke gasped faintly, struggling with the invisible fingers, but his movements became slow and weak.

"Anakin, release him," Obi-Wan ordered, his voice as hard as steel. His face bore a calm and determined expression, but his eyes…They were dead. A turquoise blade sprang to life.

Luke fell limply to the ground as Anakin released his hold, and Leia and Padmé rushed to him.

"What have you done?" Obi-Wan cried, beyond himself. "He is your son!"

Leia checked on Luke. There was a pulse, and a mad wave of relief swooped over her so powerfully that she felt slightly dizzy. She exchanged a meaningful look with Padmé, and her mother smiled through tears.

"Don't do that, Obi-Wan," Anakin growled in an inhuman voice, staring at his former Master's sizzling blade. "I don't want to fight you."

"You nearly killed your own son," Obi-Wan repeated, looking appalled, his blade humming tensely.

Anakin glanced at Luke, who lay motionless on the ground, for what seemed an eternity, flames framing his silhouette. "He deserved it," he said at last, but his words were swallowed by the roaring of the volcano.

"You killed your friends, and you wanted to kill children," Obi-Wan said, breathing hardly. "You have changed…"

"They were traitors," Anakin said in a horribly low voice, clenching his right fist. The air howled mournfully around him, and suddenly everything became deadly still, as though the Force drew back only to be unleashed with the power of tsunami.

"NO!" Leia yelled, the horrible knowledge of what would happen now hitting her. "NO! Don't!"

"He's a Sith!" Obi-Wan cried exactly as loudly, his face a mask of pain. "Anakin would never have hurt the innocent!"

Anakin jerked, but stayed silent. He took a step towards Obi-Wan.

"NO!!" Leia repeated, jumping to her feet and standing between them. She heard Padmé calling her name, but she ignored her.

"Leia, move away," Anakin said stiffly, taking an attack position.

"No," she said firmly.

"Stop it!" Padmé bellowed furiously, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. "It won't help! Please, Ani, let's talk everything out-"

The next moment, both Padmé and Leia were lifted off their feet and sent flying towards the edge of the cliff. Leia landed roughly, her back screaming in pain at the harsh embrace of the rocky ground, stars dancing madly in front of her eyes. Her vision slightly blurred, she distinguished two figures entwined in a ferocious duel, their turquoise blades dancing savagely around them. A volcano erupted in the background, the flames illuminating the dark sky and shedding malicious yellow light at the fighters.

A strangled cry reached her consciousness, and Leia sat up, her heart doing a mad back flip. It was Padmé's voice, but she was nowhere in sight…There was Luke, still lying in a crumpled heap, and in the distance her father was leaping gracefully, his slender figure launching itself furiously at Obi-Wan who could barely parry the attack…But where was Padmé?

"Mother?" she cried, desperation burning in her throat as she looked around but saw no trace of her.

"Leia!" Padmé's voice came from…beneath the cliff's edge.

"Mother!" Leia panted, rushing to the cliff's edge.

Padmé's face, purple from the strain, met her gaze. She was hanging on the cliff, the knuckles of her fingers white. Her silhouette was framed by the red gleam of lava, and tongues of flame leapt dangerously near her body. She couldn't last much longer…

"Give me your hand!" Leia cried, lying flat on the rock and extending her hand as far as she could, but Padmé was hanging too low to be able to reach it.

"Swing!" Leia yelled, frantically trying to stretch her hand as far as she could, feeling that her shoulder was close to being dislocated. She could feel her eyes burning; this sensation had nothing to do with the unbearably hot air. "Please, Mum…I need you…"

Padmé let out a strangled cry as she swung forward and grasped the tips of Leia's fingers. But her hand was too slippery, and she released Leia's fingers at once. As though in slow motion, Leia saw the fingers of Padmé's other hand slipping on the stone she was holding onto. The lava boiled and hissed in delight beneath her, gleaming maliciously.

"Try again!" Leia yelled, bending low, stretching her arm a few inches further toward her mother. She tried not to think about the ferocious duel between her father and her…Uncle that was raging now.

"Father will kill me if he finds out that I couldn't save you," she cried, trying to override the roars of volcanoes. Her words held much more truth to them as she intended, as Padmé paled. She swung again, this time much stronger, and her hand grasped Leia's forearm.

Panting from strain, Leia pulled her mother to the safe ground, the tongues of flame flickering disappointedly. Padmé was quite heavy due to her pregnancy…

Padmé strove to catch her breath, as both of them lay panting on the rock. Out of the corner of her eyes, Leia saw distant gleams of two turquoise blades midst the endless sea of the lava. They appeared to be circling each other on the transport droids.

"Are they…," Padmé began, struggling to catch her breath. Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widened as she glanced in the same direction Leia did.

"Ani is not yet…not yet-"

"No, he isn't injured yet," Leia said quietly, watching the two figures near another cliff.

A sensation of a ton of icy water being spilled over her overtook Leia, and she sprang up, not tearing her eyes off the adversaries who used to be best friends. One of them, clad in the beige tunic, made an elegant flip and landed at the edge of the cliff, while the other one remained in the ocean of lava. Somehow, she knew what would happen now…

"Stay here!" Leia yelled, leaping onto her feet and running as fast as she could to her father and to Obi-Wan. Padmé cried something, but she didn't hear her as her entire being was focused on reaching her father in time…she couldn't let Obi-Wan make the same mistake again…

Her father and Obi-Wan appeared to be having a heated conversation, as their strained voices grew louder with the each step she took, with each breath that seemed to sear her lungs…With every moment, their figures grew larger, bathed in the supernatural, ominous red light of lava. She was almost there…

"Don't do that, Anakin!" she heard Obi-Wan's voice piercing the hot air. It was full of desperation and a silent plea. Only a couple more steps, and she would reach them…

An inhuman roar shook the foundations of Mustafar, and the black figure spun in the air, whirling its deadly blade as it leapt. The bearded Jedi Master stood in the attack position, his lightsabre at the ready, but his face was that of a dead man. Feeling as though her legs might explode, Leia reached them and pushed Obi-Wan aside at the exact moment when his blade would cut into her father's knees.

Vaguely, she felt a hot, scorching pain in her shoulder, and she looked at her left. Anakin's blade cut deep into her shoulder. The hatred that emanated from his yellow eyes was replaced by surprise, and, instants later, the yellow of his eyes changed into the familiar, azure blue.

"Leia?" he whispered incredulously, his gaze locked to her left shoulder she was clutching with her right hand. With a hum, his blade retracted into the hilt.

"Leia, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice shaking, his weapon quivering madly in his hand.

She glanced back and forth between them, striving to catch her breath. Her shoulder was throbbing painfully, but she perceived the ache vaguely, as if it was the shoulder of another person that was pierced. Glints of fire danced in Anakin's glassy, blue eyes, and his face was blank.

"Leia, stand aside," Obi-Wan said quietly, tightening his grip on his lightsabre. His hair fell in damp strands on his forehead, his face gaunt and worn. A familiar boiling sensation exploded in Leia's stomach.

"Leia," Obi-Wan repeated softly, a pleading note evident in his voice. He glanced at Anakin over the top of Leia's head. Anakin didn't stir, his void gaze boring into Obi-Wan's listless one.

"I'm not moving away," Leia said stiffly, feeling hot tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I'm not letting the two of you repeat the mistake that cost so much to all of us the first time around."

"Leia," Anakin whispered, his voice quivering.

"Don't 'Leia' me!" she cried angrily, feeling as though she was about to burst. She felt a salty taste of a tear on her lips.

"What have you been thinking?!" she yelled in a cracking voice. "Your children deserve to have a happy childhood, with both parents watching over them! They need their father! He was taken away from them the first time around, and…And …they won't survive if it happens again!"

Anakin had no answer. He just watched her, his face as hard as though it was carved out of stone. Wild, unbidden tears obscuring her sight, Leia turned to Obi-Wan.

"And you?!" she bellowed, her voice hoarse. "He's like a son to you! You were supposed to help him, not fight him! You don't know what'd happened to you after you'd dismembered him and let him burn to death-"

"Leia," Anakin's quiet voice interrupted her.

Untold words choking her, Leia faced him. She could see only his blurry outline and his gleaming eyes. The hazy silhouette lowered its head.

"My new Master is coming here," he said flatly. "You had better get away from here before he sees you."

Leia gripped his mechanical arm, and he didn't pull away. "You're coming with us," she said urgently.

"No," Anakin said quietly, yet firmly. "It's too late for me."

"But-"

"Take care of my children and my wife. They need you." His eyes were a cold, frozen blue, and very distant.

"Anakin-"Obi-Wan began, deactivating his blade, his eyes wide open. Anakin glanced at him icily, but there was no hatred in his eyes, no madness.

"Go, Obi-Wan," he said harshly, jerking his head to Padmé's ship. "Go with them. Away from me. As far away as you can."

"Father," Leia breathed out, her heart on fire. Tears clouding her vision, she could see only red gleams of fire and Anakin's cold, blue eyes.

"Your Father is dead, Leia," he said briskly, brushing her arm off. A volcano behind him disgorged fireworks of lava, and it seemed to hang forever in the darkness of the sky.

Neither Leia nor Obi-Wan moved.

A ship appeared in atmosphere and began its descend. Leia sensed a cloud of thick darkness blanketing it, and unspeakable evil emanated from it, making it hard to breathe.

"GO!" Anakin barked, another volcanic eruption illuminating him in a reddish-golden glow. "Go now, and never come back." His voice was so low now that it could have easily been confused with Vader's mechanical one. "If I see you again, I'll kill you."

_If I see you again, I'll kill you_. Wishing nothing other than be swallowed by the rocky ground, Leia took a step back, Anakin's threat spinning in a grey fog of numbness in her mind. He was her Father…He wasn't serious...There was still good in him, she was sure of that…

But his deep, cold eyes told her that it was no empty threat.

"Go," Anakin repeated frigidly. Did his lower lip tremble, or was it merely a trick of light? Did she see a small tear in the corner of his eyes, or were those her own tears, her hopes making her see what she wanted to see?

Feeling as though someone was stabbing her, Leia retreated from him, reaching Obi-Wan, and they broke into run. The Imperial ship touched the ground and its ramp opened. With a last glance at her father, Leia ran towards their ship, choking with unshed tears. She didn't know what she was running from – her father, her dreams, or her former life.

When they had nearly reached Padmé's ship, Leia glanced over her shoulder, and saw Anakin's silhouette in the distance, looking both horribly lost and powerful. This image would forever be burned in her mind. A figure clad in black cloak – the figure Leia had seen millions of times over imperial HoloNet – approached Anakin, and he bent to his knees before it. A revolting wave of sickness engulfing her, Leia reached the ship with the last ounce of strength, grabbing the door for support.

Padmé was waiting for them inside, and a still unconscious Luke was on the med bed. With a mournful howl of engines, their silver ship left the planet of living fire, and Leia believed she that heard an icy cackling accompanied by a low, cold, barking laugh reverberate on the planet's surface before they made the jump to hyperspace.

16


	33. And The Board Is Set

A/N: Hello, my dears!

I'm thrilled that you accepted the turn of events of the last chapters, and seem quite eager to find out what happens next – thank you so much for still continuing to read this story, and for the wonderful feedback you are giving me. I feel flattered, honoured and very, very happy. I love you all for that!

I really feel bad for not being able to do as many personal replies as I'd love to. My excuse is poor, but DRL is keeping me at bay, and I have hardly enough time to get the chapters ready. But I do read every single review, and I'm extremely grateful that some of you continue to review this story so faithfully, without hearing anything in return from me for many, many chapters. Thank you so much, again!

At the moment, I look like a badly bruised hamster, and I'm not going to classes for some days. My hamster-ness (dentist's achievement) gives me a couple of extra hours for writing, and I hope to get some chapters done. Maybe, I'll even manage to finish this story for Christmas. I certainly hope I do.

Thanks so much to my wonderful betas for their help!

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**And the Board is Set**

The mild light of the medical centre was a harsh contrast to the predatory, savage flames of Mustafar. It was so quiet that Leia could hear her own heart pounding madly. Padmé lay on the operational table, her beautiful face twisted by an odd expression of mingled desperation and labour pain. None of them spoke. They all were too devastated to speak.

Leia sniffed an involuntary sob, watching the medical droids tending her mother. She, Luke, who had regained his consciousness, and Obi-Wan stood by Padmé's side, but the one person who should have been there, was missing: Anakin. Padmé gripped Leia's hand, screaming in pain as contractions overtook her. But it should have been Anakin's hand she was clutching, not the hand of the daughter she was giving birth to.

"Hold on, Mother," Leia whispered, brushing a damp lock of hair from Padmé's forehead. "It won't take long."

She was witnessing hers and Luke's birth…It should have been a happy moment. But Leia felt as though she was witnessing someone's death.

A cry of agonised pain escaped from Padmé's lips, unbidden tears flowing from her eyes. Her screams of pain resounded hollowly in the dismal silence of the room, each of them like a searing slash to Leia's heart. Luke took Padmé's other hand and closed his eyes, his forehead furrowed in concentration. Warm Force waves dispersed in the chamber, and Padmé's ragged breath calmed a bit. That was a thing that a husband should have been doing, not the son who wasn't even born yet.

"It's a boy," a mechanical voice said, and then a med droid approached them, carrying a baby boy. He was so tiny…

Padmé smiled through tears. "Luke," she croaked in a barely audible voice, struggling to touch the baby on the forehead.

Luke stretched out his arms and took the baby, his face bearing an odd, far away expression. Leia smiled reluctantly, watching her brother hold … himself. Another contraction shook Padmé, and she yelled in pain, crushing Leia's hand. A fit of blazing pain surged through her shoulder, the cut from Anakin's lightsabre stinging painfully. Leia winced involuntarily. Obi-Wan threw her a concerned glance, his eyes darkening.

"It's a girl."

The medical droid approached them, holding a baby girl.

"Leia," Padmé whispered, smiling at the baby, but her eyes were vapid. She was so pale…

The medical droid offered the baby to Leia, but she took a step back, feeling somewhat reluctant to hold _herself_. Obi-Wan stepped forward and took the baby, offering Leia a slight smile. He retreated into the neighbouring chamber, joining two Lukes. She and Padmé were left alone.

Leia gulped, a feeling of dark premonition stirring in her. Was this it? Was this minute her last chance to talk to her mother before she passed away? Would history repeat itself, would Padmé would die?

"Mother," Leia whispered, stroking Padmé's forehead. Her mother was panting heavily, her eyes closed. "Mum-"

"Anakin," Padmé called softly, her voice not louder than the whisper of a dying wind over a meadow. "Is he…alright?"

A large clump formed in Leia's throat, and she swallowed it, her eyes burning with tears for the millionth time in this long day. "He is alive and physically well," she said raucously, squeezing Padmé's hand.

A faint smile passed over Padmé's gaunt face. She strived to focus on Leia, but she wasn't strong enough. "There is still good in him…I can feel it."

_Kind, but sad_. She had already seen that pale, heartbroken face – it was the only memory of Padmé she had had; the memory that had haunted her in her dreams as a little girl. Vaguely, Leia heard a baby's coo and Luke's surprised gasp.

"I can feel it, too," she said, kneeling next to her mother. Padmé couldn't just fade away, she was too stubborn for such a colourless death. "We will bring him back."

Padmé stretched her lips into a listless smile. "Bring back…"

A single tear welled up in the corner of Leia's eyes and, agonisingly slowly, flew down her cheek. Her mother looked so faint, so pale, so…lifeless. "Mum," Leia whispered, biting her lip to prevent more tears from falling. "Don't die…Luke and I won't survive the loss of both parents the second time around."

"What-" Padmé began, her voice horribly slurred, finally succeeding to focusing her gaze on Leia.

"Mum, please, I need you," Leia managed to choke out, grabbing Padmé's hand in an insane thought that just holding her would ensure her mother's survival. "Don't leave us, please!" She squeezed Padmé's hand even tighter, untamed tears obscuring her vision again. She had never wept as much in her entire life as she had today…

"Leia, it hurts," Padmé gasped, trying to pull her hand out Leia's death grip. "You have an iron grip." She winced and rubbed her released hand, a ghost of a smile lingering by the corners of her lips.

"But aren't you…"

"Of course not, I'm not going to die!" Padmé cried hysterically, her eyes reeling with haunted, desperate anguish. "Anakin is alive, and he will come back…he'll regret it if he doesn't come back…" The sudden burst of strength left her and she slumped back, panting heavily. Tears flowed in rivers down her cheeks. "We have to make sure he comes back. We owe that to him."

Leia smiled through tears, feeling a shy ray of hope stirring in her chest. "Are you…are you sure that you will stay?" she spluttered hoarsely, her voice sounding incredibly childish to her ears.

Padmé gave a strange noise between a chuckle and a sob. "Silly, I'm just tired from giving birth to you two," she said softly. "You'll know how I feel when you give birth to your own twins."

Leia felt herself pale at that perspective. "I'll make sure that Han and I don't have twins," she mumbled.

Her mother wouldn't leave her… Leia felt suddenly very light-hearted, allowing herself to bask in bright hope that everything would be alright just because her mother was with her. Padmé would look after them, and the shelter of a parent's arms meant that nothing would harm them, that all evil would flee from them, that light would shine even in the darkest places…

Padmé attempted to grin, blinking back tears. "When we bring Anakin back, don't let him ever hear about your plans that involve having children."

"Oh no, I will tell him _everything_ I want to do with Han once we get back," Leia retorted, feeling her lips stretch into the first genuine grin for what felt like eternity. It felt good to be able to smile, for she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to do that ever again. Padmé stifled a cough, a slight blush colouring her deathly pallid face.

They would save Anakin…they had to…and then they would return into their own time, and Anakin and Padmé would meet her and Luke with open arms. Maybe, they would even have many siblings.

"Leia, will Ani really come back?" Padmé asked in a small voice, snapping Leia out of her reverie about the bright future.

Leia feigned a smile, squeezing Padmé's hand. "Of course, he will," she said, stroking her mother's forehead. "Now he has you to come back to."

Blinking furiously, Padmé looked aside, biting her lip. Leia held her firmly, trying to comfort her, the images of the past few months flashing before her eyes. The stony-faced, yellow-eyed creature midst the inferno of Mustafar, and the kind, bright-eyed man she had encountered on the Separatist base months ago – two different persons that shared one body. Would they be able to bring the real Anakin back? It was nearly impossible, yet as a small child, Leia had believed that nothing was impossible.

It was a fool's hope she waded, but it was the only tiny thread that prevented her from slipping into insanity. She knew that she would cherish this hope with her last breath, and she knew that so would Luke, Obi-Wan and her mother.

--------

A thick, defeated silence stretched over the conference table. Glancing from one devastated face to another, Luke couldn't help but ponder whether he and Leia had succeeded in making things better. The Jedi were nearly extinct, and the Sith ruled over the galaxy. Holding his gaze on Obi-Wan's grim face, Luke didn't see the powerful Master Kenobi, The Negotiator, but the half-insane, listless hermit he had met on Tatooine – the deep, gloomy lines by his mouth, the same lustreless eyes that belonged to Ben. He even seemed to have more white hair than only a week ago.

"Go into hiding, we must," Master Yoda said finally, breaking the silence. "Too powerful, the Sith are."

Casting a surreptitious glance at the grand Jedi Master, Luke saw an old, weary man being devoid of life energy. The wisdom, the serenity, the sense of power – there was nothing left of these virtues, only emptiness. Luke knew that Sidious had defeated Yoda, but was one lost battle enough to drain the strength of the great Master?

"Father will look for us," Luke said gloomily. "We should go someplace where he wouldn't find us."

Obi-Wan raised his eyes. "We can't go to Tatooine. That is the first place where Anakin would look for us. Plus, he knows that you were raised there."

"I agree," Luke said steadily. "Besides, I wouldn't want to return there," he added under his breath.

"You could go to Sump," Bail suggested. "It's a jungle planet. It's nearly unpopulated with the exception of several primitive tribes. And it lies far in the Outer Rim."

Luke pondered the offer for a moment. "That sounds good. At least, better than Tatooine or Endor." _I wouldn't be able to stand Ewoks for twenty years._

"What about Padmé?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously. "She is still a Senator." His voice dropped. "She's in more danger than any of us. She reminds Vader of his life as Anakin, and he will surely try to kill her."

For the first time in his life, Luke felt a strong surge of dislike toward Obi-Wan. "Father would never hurt Mother," he began heatedly, his mechanical hand balling into a fist.

Obi-Wan cringed slightly at the tone of his voice, his shoulders dropping. "_Anakin_ wouldn't," he said, his lustreless grey eyes boring deep into Luke's. "But we don't know what Vader is capable of."

Sensing a protest coming from Luke, Bail raised his hand to stop him. "It's too dangerous for Padmé to continue being a Senator," he said calmly. "I think she should resign and go into hiding with you."

"Shouldn't we fake her death and the death of the twins, like they did in the original timeline?" Obi-Wan asked, frowning slightly.

Luke shook his head, his anger with Obi-Wan slowly evaporating. "He would know that it's a fake. There is no reason for her to be dead."

"Isn't it better to separate the twins?" Bail asked uncertainly. "I don't know much about the ways of the Force, but wouldn't it make harder for Vader to locate them?"

Obi-Wan pursed his lips. "Not one of us is strong enough to face Vader alone. Besides, I think that it's wrong to separate Luke and Leia."

"The will of the Force, this is," Yoda concluded. "Go into hiding, all of you should." He sighed, lowering his head. "Go to Dagobah, I will. But not alone, will I be."

Bail smiled slightly. "The children are with us. We will prepare them to leave with you." He rose from the table, inclining a bow to Master Yoda. "Before I forget – you might hear some…unpleasant things about my deeds in the Senate. But I will never betray the Republic."

"Sump," Luke murmured, rising from the table as well. "I hope there aren't too many insects."

"I hope there are no Imperial spies," Obi-Wan said grimly, walking to the door. Luke followed him.

----

Half an hour later, Leia entered the crèche room, watching little Luke and Leia

sleep peacefully – two pieces of one soul, who should never have been separated. Little Luke was sucking his finger, his miniscule lips quivering amusingly; his sister was sleeping with her arms spread out broadly. Thinking back to her childhood on Alderaan, Leia reminisced that deep down, she'd always known that something – someone – had been missing from her life. Deep down, she had always felt a hollow, aching gape that could never have been filled with her adoptive parents' love. Deep down, she had always known that Luke existed – his presence shined at her from each sun ray, rippled with a sparkling river that crossed their backyard, visited her in intangible dreams.

Apprehensive footsteps approached from behind, and the next moment Bail Organa stepped next to her, his dark eyes shining warmly at the sight of the babies.

"They are adorable," he said evenly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Leia nodded her agreement, sunk too deeply in thought to speak. Glancing surreptitiously at Bail, she couldn't help but notice how drawn he was to little Leia. She stiffed a sigh. Bail had been a wonderful father, and she loved him with the entire fierceness of her heart. But if she had to choose between Anakin, her real father who'd never had the chance to raise her, and Bail, the man who'd made her the woman she was now, who would she choose?

"Obi-Wan told me everything," Bail said softly, glancing at Leia. "He told me who you are."

A silence pervaded the room, broken by little Leia's sniffing. The tiny being sensed that something was not right. She could sense the lament of the Force, and the gaping, black hole that used to be Anakin's sparkling light…

Looking into Bail's dark eyes, Leia saw her entire childhood flashing in a kaleidoscope before her – the way Bail had tucked her in for the night and the stories of brave knights and beautiful queens he had told her sometimes, stories she now knew to be true. The snowy, rigorous mountains of Alderaan; the games she had played with him sometimes; the way he had always managed to make her feel better…Few occasions when he'd been disappointed with her, and how low she had felt knowing that she'd hurt him.

"Bail…Father," Leia said at last, struggling for words, but none wanted to escape. "I remember what you've done for me, and I will never, ever forget it."

Bail chuckled. "I haven't done anything yet," he replied with a sad smile.

"But you will," Leia said earnestly. "You'll keep the virtues that many have thought to be lost. You'll be one of few who will stand up against the evil. You'll raise me as your own daughter-"

There was another silence, in which Bail scrutinised her with an odd, almost dreamy expression on his face. "You are a strong and wise woman, Leia," he said quietly. Another sad smile graced his features, much younger ones than she'd had in her memory. "I hope I'll be blessed with a daughter…I'd be proud if she were anything like you."

His words triggered more memories…Painful memories of brilliant, blue eyes watching her with a mixture of pride and light melancholy.

_I would be proud if my daughter were anything like you_ – the last words she'd heard from him before everything started falling apart.

_If I see you again, I'll kill you_ – the words that escaped from the same lips, but their owner wasn't the man she'd learnt to love. His radiant eyes had lost that dazzling colour, that warmth; now they were yellow and full of madness. And it was Leia's fault.

An overwhelming fit of excruciating pain suffocating her, Leia flung herself onto Bail's chest, exactly as how she had used to do when she had been small. Slightly stunned, he drew his arms around her, but their embrace didn't feel like those she had in her memory: this Bail wasn't yet the Bail she loved. Nevertheless, it was warm and comforting – an embrace of a father figure she needed badly at the moment.

"Oh no, I'm a horrible daughter," she said stiffly, her eyes burning yet again. But she didn't cry. She couldn't cry any more, simply because she'd run out of tears to shed. "You're dead, and I couldn't do anything to save you…And now my father is gone, and I was the one who pushed him to the abyss."

Bail patted her back with an awkward sympathy. "For one, I'm very much alive now," he said softly. "And I'm sure that it's not your fault that Anakin turned. He was given a choice, and he chose wrongly. You must not blame yourself."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you all these years," Leia whispered into his tunic. "I couldn't…I couldn't even say goodbye to you." Her voice cracked. "I couldn't apologise if I had somehow let you down…I couldn't-"

"Were you such a little horror as your father used to be?" Bail asked, his tone betraying a faint smile. "His misadventures were a legend at the Temple."

"Well…I was, at times," Leia admitted, stifling a reluctant grin.

Very tenderly, Bail broke apart from her, and cupped her chin, making her look at him. "I don't know you well, Leia," he said gently. "But I'm sure that my older self would have nothing to forgive. You are a wonderful person, and I'm honoured to have been given the opportunity to raise you, Leia Solo."

"It's Leia _Organa_ Skywalker," she corrected him. _But it'll be Leia Organa Skywalker Solo as soon as I return._

"I suppose…you and Luke will be raised together," he asked, indicating at the sleeping twins.

Leia nodded. "We should never have been separated in first place," she said in a small voice. "Mother is here to look after us, and uncle Obi too." She paused, the dull ache in her stomach springing up to life again. "Father will need all of us in order to come back."

Bail looked aside, his face undecipherable. "I have always wanted a daughter," he said vaguely, as though to no one in particular.

"And you have one," Leia said sincerely, reaching for his arm. "I'll always be your daughter, no matter what." She grinned. "As for a little girl…you and mother should just try harder."

Bail blushed. "You-" he spluttered angrily, but she could see that he was trying not to laugh.

Leia simply stared at him, a myriad of emotions reeling over her, and Bail didn't break the connection. For a fleeting moment, Leia believed she was in her own time again, for the Bail that was standing in front of her finally had the sense of the Bail she knew and loved. As if on cue, he moved to embrace her once more, and simultaneously, she moved to him.

"I love you," she said barely audibly. Bail made no motion to show that he'd heard her, but the way his arms tightened around her, showed her that he did.

----

The sound of his footsteps echoed dully aboard the star destroyer. Palpatine stood by the large window, observing the huge frame structure which Anakin assumed to be the beginning of a space station. A man that Anakin had never encountered before, stood by the Emperor's side, a ghost of a malevolent smile passing over his thin lips.

"Lord Vader," the man said, bowing slightly as Anakin joined them. "I'm governor Tarkin. It's an honour to meet you."

Anakin merely inclined his head, feeling a strange feeling of antipathy taking hold over him at the sight of Tarkin. "Likewise," he retorted coldly. There was something in the man's pale, grey eyes that revolted him.

"Master," Anakin said stiffly, his tongue refusing to form the word.

"Lord Vader," Palpatine said, turning to him. "Leave us," he ordered Tarkin. The governor saluted and left. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…alright," Anakin said after a short hesitation, contemplating the space. It looked astonishingly cold and hostile to him, like a nightmare he couldn't remember. Right now, he couldn't understand why he'd always felt attracted to it – it was merely a black, cold void; a place where one could lose oneself for eternity. Where were its tempting calls, the beckoning twinkles of the stars? They were gone, burned by lava and washed away by blood.

"Where are Master Kenobi and your children?" Palpatine asked evenly, tilting his head to face him.

Anakin felt a familiar nauseating sensation welling up in him. Palpatine knew about the twins too…Somehow, that didn't surprise him. He wouldn't be surprised even if Luke and Leia had confessed the truth to Sidious.

"They fled," he said shortly. "But I will seek them out. They will pay for what they've done."

"They deserve your wrath, my young Apprentice," Palpatine said softly, turning his horribly disfigured face to him. "They deceived you, and stood against everything that was dear to you."

Anakin kept silent.

"Had they cared for you, they would have come clean," Palpatine continued silkily, putting his arm on his shoulder. Anakin shivered inwardly from his touch. "They didn't want you. They don't love you. They never did."

It was only too true. Had Obi-Wan loved him, he wouldn't have tried to kill him.

An image of Leia's face, twisted by pain, flashed in his mind. She sounded as if she cared, as if she loved him. How much would he like to give in to his illusions and pretend to believe that they actually did care for him…But he knew that he only saw things he wanted to see. There must have been a rational explanation for Leia's behaviour, for Luke's words, for Padmé's beautiful, agonised face. It had to be.

"From their point of view the Sith are evil," Palpatine continued, with a slightest hint of smile at the corners of his lips. "They think that we're evil because we lust for power. Because we give in to our passion. Because we're stronger when we feed off our anger. Because we seek ways how to vanquish death."

The Jedi thought that the Sith were evil, but had the Jedi not been worse than the Sith? Was it not evil to separate children from parents? Was it not evil to banish love? Was it not evil to hold people back, to prevent them coming to their full strength? Was it not evil to let people die when they could still be saved?

Obi-Wan, being a Jedi by the book, had stopped him from saving his Mum, and he had done everything in his power to stop him from saving Padmé.

"Padmé…" Anakin said in a barely audible voice. She was alive and well, he could sense her. He told her to flee from him, but her life was still in danger. How was he supposed to save her? Did he still want to?

"She's not in any danger," Palpatine said slowly.

"But-"

"Sometimes, dreams are only dreams, my very young Apprentice."

Palpatine's words were like a slap to his face. A nauseating feeling of numbness spread all over him, black puffs of smoke dancing before his eyes. Involuntarily, Anakin took a step back, feeling a searing pain slash through him as though he had been cut in half by a lightsaber. He had killed his friends, he had sacrificed his heart only because of her. Had everything he had done been for nothing?

Had Palpatine not manipulated him, he would have been by the side of his wife, witnessing his children being born. Had he not believed the lies Palpatine had told him, he wouldn't have been the soulless monster that he was now. A familiar hot, boiling sensation stirred in him, sending a roll of nausea over his body. How much would he like to strangle the old fossil standing next to him, to see the shine of his malicious, yellow eyes fade…

But would killing Palpatine change anything? It wouldn't bring his friends back. It wouldn't make Padmé love him. It wouldn't bring the happy world of sweet illusions back – the illusions were gone, faded away like morning dew.

The fog surrounding his mind cleared slowly, the numbness was replaced by the familiar intoxicating embrace of dark power. Traitors. He had killed traitors. They weren't his friends; they have never been his friends. He had never had any friends.

"She is a young, beautiful woman," Palpatine continued quietly. "Naturally, she attracts a lot of attention from other men. Now that she doesn't have any obligations to you, she'll start to live her life. She'll have the relationship with someone she gets to see every day, not every few months."

Palpatine had been lying to him for the past thirteen years. His every word had been a sweet, cruel lie. But this time Anakin knew that he was telling the truth. Padmé had never loved him. What was the point of spending the rest of her days alone? Had they ever made a good couple? She had been too perfect for him – she was strong and beautiful, and he was a weak, confused fool.

Someone who she would get to see every day…

_Obi-Wan_.

Padmé would get together with Obi-Wan. Maybe, they were already together…had always been. Perhaps, they got together behind his back, making fun out of him, laughing at his naivety. After all, neither of them had ever cared about him. It would only be fitting if two traitors got together.

Sharp spikes of jealousy cutting through his heart, Anakin clenched his right fist. He could see his own reflection in the transparisteel – a transparent image of a young man with gleaming yellow eyes. It was the face of a fool who believed in love and devotion, in friendship and trust. It was the face of a dead person, and it would never again look at the world.

"I've always known that you would make a powerful Sith, Lord Vader," Palpatine said, his voice bearing the kind, fatherly tone he had always used with Anakin Skywalker.

"Thank you, my Master," Anakin replied, watching his transparent reflection cracking a cold, malevolent smile. Yes, he was powerful. And one day, he would be powerful enough to overthrow Palpatine. But not now. There was still much that the old snake could teach him.

He would need everything he could get to fulfil his new mission.

Dreams were never just dreams. Padmé would die, just as he saw it in his visions. But he wouldn't be the one who would prevent the vision from coming true.

He would be the one to fulfil it.

----

The small ship raced in dark space, headed for a distant planet of Sump. The starts sparkled gloomily at it, as if they were trying to express their sadness at what had happened in the last few days. Luke made the jump to the light speed and rose from the pilot's chair, joining everyone in the cabin. The gloomy stars disappeared, replaced by a white blur.

An agonizing silence pervaded the cabin, as no one spoke. Padmé cradled little Leia, staring blankly at the screen of the HoloNet transmitter that Luke had managed to fix ages ago. Obi-Wan ate something that looked like stew, his forehead wrinkled oddly. Even though Luke had no appetite, he reached towards the pan and took some food, simply to occupy himself. The lonely voice of the announcer echoed mirthlessly in the cabin.

"_-Thousands of Jedi were executed by the Order given by the Emperor. It was am awful shock to all of us to realise that the Jedi who we all believed to be keepers of peace, have in fact, been trying shatter the balance. They are believed to be traitors. All of us can now sleep calmly, knowing that the days of justice and peace have finally come-"_

"Days of justice and peace," Padmé repeated sarcastically, shaking her head in disbelief. Little Leia whom she was holding, whimpered slightly, her tiny fists raised in the air. "Everything's alright, darling," she said to the baby, rocking it gently. "Your Mummy and Uncle Bail will make sure that it will be."

Obi-Wan poked at his stew, apparently having no appetite at all. "Do you plan to organise a sort of political resistance?" he asked evenly, his face looking battered and worn in the cold artificial light.

"Yes," Padmé said, catching little Leia's hand absent-mindedly and playing with it. "But we need to lay low for a while." She smiled ruefully. "That's why I'm not a Nubian Senator any longer. I'll contact the Queen the first thing tomorrow and let her know of my decision."

"The Rebel Alliance," Leia said quietly, gazing at the floor. "Let's hope that you'll succeed sooner than last time."

"_The Emperor's right hand, Lord Vader has been given assignment to subjugate Kashyvyk and destroy the last remains of Separatist forces on the planet-."_

A tall figure, clad in a black cloak, appeared on the screen. His face was obscured by a black mask with sharp edges, and the hood covered his golden mane. There was no life-supporting suit, no sounds of mechanical breathing, but this slender, masked figure had an aura of menace surrounding it that the suited Vader didn't have. Darth Vader that Luke had met in the original timeline was a monster from the worst nightmares, yet there was also some shadow of misery around him. But this square-shouldered man moved with the elegance and lethality of a wild predator, his black mask hiding the horrible face Luke had once looked upon during their duel at the Temple.

"It's Ani!" Padmé gasped, shaking her head in disbelief. Little Leia gave a soft wail. "I still don't understand how it could have happened…"

"I told you how he pledged himself to Palpatine," Leia said grimly, looking up at Padmé. "But I'd have never thought it would go so far."

Padmé shook her head, rocking little Leia, trying to comfort her. "I still can't believe that he could've turned. I refuse to believe that this man-" she jerked her head towards the image of black monster, "-is my Ani."

"He is not," Obi-Wan retorted quietly, giving up his struggle with the stew and pushing the bowl away. "He isn't Anakin any more."

Leia threw Obi-Wan an unreadable glance and stood up, going into the cockpit, out of sight. Luke followed her, sensing that his sister needed him.

He found her by the controls as she gazed absent-mindedly at the black space, holding her arms around herself. She shivered.

"Leia?" Luke called softly, approaching her and drawing her into his arms.

For a moment, they remained motionless, simply enjoying each other's presence and drawing strength from each other. They embraced exactly as they had months ago, on Endor, after the fall of Empire. So many things had changed since then – they weren't the same people any more, they were in a different time – but Luke felt exactly as lost and lonely as he had after Vader's death.

"Luke, what was the point of going back?" Leia asked quietly.

Luke took a deep breath, rubbing circles on Leia's back. "We got to learn our parents – that's more than I could have ever hoped for. And you have forgiven our father."

Leia sniffed. "I had hoped he wouldn't fall," she said in a small voice. "I hoped so much…Even if he comes back, he will never be the same again."

A heavy silence fell between them. Leia was right – the Dark Side changed people, wiping away the greatness and replacing it with hatred and bitterness. But that didn't mean that it was impossible to come back. Luke still remembered vividly the warm, blue eyes of an old, weak man beneath the armour; eyes that were full of shame and love. Anakin _died_ to protect his son. In a way, he had taken the coward's way out, instead of choosing to fight for those that he loved. He had willingly chosen to believe a dream, to succumb.

He didn't last long enough to spend time with Luke. And now Luke had lost his father twice. The father, who tried to kill him…

"Maybe, he was meant to fall to the Dark Side," Luke said wistfully, burying his head on Leia's shoulder.

She stirred, but didn't break their embrace. "What do you mean?"

Luke struggled with words. "In order to become a Jedi, you should face the dark side of your spirit. Maybe, there was no other way for father to do that than to turn. Everything has two sides, and white can't exist without black." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Obi-Wan said that father was most likely conceived by the Force. Maybe, he _is_ the Force. The Force has two sides, and maybe father was meant to explore both of them."

Leia broke away from him. "I don't believe it, Luke," she said softly. "I don't think that it's about destiny, and I don't think that Father's fall was inevitable."

Luke bit his lip. "Of course, he made the wrong choice," he admitted. "He made the wrong choice under horrible circumstances. He was powerful, but he didn't have control over his power. He couldn't control his anger, his passion. But would it have happened if he didn't have the vision about Mother dying?"

Leia frowned. "I don't know, Luke. Maybe, it wouldn't have happened if we came clean at the beginning and told him everything about his future."

"And if we did? Would he have been scared and suddenly decided not to turn?" Luke shook his head. "Palpatine would have found another way to seduce him, using his love for us. He would've known how he would turn, but that wouldn't change anything about his nature – his untamed anger, his fierce passion, his recklessness – that wouldn't simply go away because of our tale."

"So, you're telling me that there is no other way to vanquish the Dark Side than to embrace it?" Leia asked sarcastically, taking a few steps away from him. Her face fell. "We could have done so much more to stop him."

Feeling sharp stabs of guilt tearing him once more, Luke closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "There is no point in wallowing in 'what ifs', Leia," he said with a forced calmness, opening his eyes. "What is done, cannot be undone. We did mess up…But we should move on."

Leia blinked furiously. "I hate him, Luke," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I hate him for leaving us when we need him so much… And I hate myself for allowing it to happen."

At loss for words, Luke walked to Leia and put his flesh arm on her shoulder. "I know," he said softly. "I know."

A tearless sob came from Leia. "No, I don't hate him," she said stiffly. "I _can't_ hate him no matter how much I want to."

Luke smiled faintly. "I know."

Another silence stretched between them. In distance, Luke could hear Padmé and Obi-Wan talking in hushed voices, baby's cries interrupting them sometimes.

"Luke, promise me that we will bring him back," Leia said in a barely audible voice. She chuckled mirthlessly. "I promised that to our Mother."

Luke squeezed her shoulder. "I promise," he said sincerely. "And we'll try to make it sooner than twenty years."

A loud beep resounded from the pit. Grudgingly, they broke apart. Luke hurried to the controls, and Leia lowered herself into the co-pilot's chair. Casting a quick glance to the board computer, Luke saw that they had arrived at their destination.

"Sump," Obi-Wan's voice said behind his back as Luke made the jump from the hyperspace. A small, green planet appeared in the monitors.

"I hope it's better than Tatooine," Luke muttered, steering the ship to the surface.

"In any case, it looks better than Mustafar," Padmé said in a brave attempt at a light voice. Her wide, brown eyes scrutinised the planet which grew larger on the screen with each second. It was covered with wild jungle with no trace of civilisation.

"Head towards the river," Obi-Wan suggested quietly behind his back. Luke nodded and steered the ship to the stream he had noticed earlier, too.

With a barely noticeable thud, the ship hit the ground.

A flow of warm, nightly air flew into Luke's face when he opened the hatch. Descending the ramp, he put his feet on the surface. The green grass rustled softly under his boots, a sharp contrast to the rocky ground of Mustafar. Soft chirping of exotic birds echoed in the distance, and a gust of wind fluttered at them, dishevelling their hair.

"It's better than Tatooine," Luke said vaguely, observing the sparkling surface and two moons reflecting in the smooth water.

"It is," Obi-Wan said grimly behind Luke's back. A loud slap broke his contemplation of the river, and Luke turned around. Obi-Wan's cheek was red, and he shook his right hand in disgust, trying to get rid of a large mosquito.

Leia sniggered from the look of revulsion on Obi-Wan's face. He cast her a dirty look.

"Anakin won't look for us here," Obi-Wan said gloomily, turning his head and spotting more insects flying around them. "He hates mosquitoes even more than I do."

"Vader wears a mask, that ought to shield him somewhat," Padmé said absent-mindedly, slapping her cheek as well.

Luke took a step forward, continuing to observe the reflection of two moons on the mirror-like water surface. They seemed pale blue, resembling two watchful, but sad eyes. Another soft gust of wind fluttered, and the calm surface trembled. The moons tinged with shades of yellow, the slight waves of water casting resemblance with swirls of rage in the iris. _Vader's watchful eyes_. Luke shook his head, and his imagination ceased its wonderings. There were no eyes – only two moons casting soft, ghostly light at the sleeping jungle.

"Welcome home," he said quietly.


	34. The Face Behind The Mask

A/N: Hello, my dears!

This chapter is just a short interlude into Vader's psycho. I really hope that you won't throw virtual rotten tomatoes on me for it…shields just in case

Thanks so much to my wonderful betas for their help!

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**The Face Behind the Mask**

_**One year later…**_

_Imperial Detention Block, Coruscant._

The monotonous steps of storm troopers caused a roll of nausea on Geila Antilles as she was steered towards the interrogation chamber. They walked down a dull, grey corridor, void of any warmth – as mirthless and cold as the evil Empire that had spread its tentacles throughout the galaxy. Only a year had passed since the Republic had fallen and the Jedi had been slaughtered, but it seemed like a decade. Each day was like the other – the same black, expressionless routine, full of fear for her friends who dared stand against the monarchy.

_Thud. Thud. Thud_.

Geila belonged to the Rebels, but they had a difficult time battling tyranny. A month ago they had planned an attack on the Imperial Communication Center, and a large fleet had been assembled for it. Her father had volunteered to lead one group, and his intentions were that she stay behind. But she couldn't leave him. She didn't even try. He was the only one she had left in her life since her had mother died. She knew that he loved her beyond anything and wanted her to be safe. But being safe meant being with him.

_Thud. Thud. Thud_.

Turn right…Turn left. Shadows stretched into the corners at their wake, their shifting shapes the exact replica of countless people slain by a crimson blade. The attack might have been successful if not for Darth Vader, the black monster. He was worth the whole army – powerful, lethal and merciless.

No one knew where he had come from. No one knew his identity. One day, he was just…there. Everyone feared and despised him, even his servants. There were whispers that sometimes Vader called his vassals – the ones whom he was most dissatisfied with – for a private conversation. There were rumours that people were rarely seen alive after that, and if they were, they were usually chalky pale and couldn't speak coherently for days. But most didn't survive these conversations. People said that they heard a muffled thud behind the door, and few minutes later Vader would emerge, ordering them to clear the room. In other words, to get rid of the corpse. People said that there hadn't been a scratch on the corpses, no wound. But the victim's eyes were wide open, an expression of indescribable fear forever burned into them. No one knew what exactly happened behind these doors.

There were also rumours about the face beneath the mask. People whispered that Vader was an old human male with a horribly disfigured face, covered with scars. His face was too ugly to show – that's why he needed the mask. There were millions of stories about his eyes – yellow and frigid, the eyes of a monster. But no one had ever seen him without the mask; these were only speculations.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _

Geila believed them. What other face could the mask hide? At times, Geila had trouble believing that Vader was human at all. How could it be possible that such a creature was born a natural way, out of love? How could it be possible that this monster has been loved by his mother? By anyone?

They came to halt before a thick durasteel door. It hissed open, and a trooper pushed her roughly inside. It was pitch dark inside compared to the brightly lit corridor, and Geila blinked, trying to adjust to the darkness. Before she had time to look around, she was steered towards a chair and pushed down. The magnetic binders snapped shut, incarcerating her.

Someone moaned next to her. Geila froze, her heart pounding madly. She knew that voice, she would recognise it anywhere, at any time…

"Father?" she called fearfully, peering into the darkness.

A blinding white light exploded in the room, and Geila blinked again, green circles dancing before her eyes.

"It's kind of you to join us, Geila Antilles," a cold voice said behind her back.

Her father moaned again. Geila turned left, and to her horror, discovered him bound to a chair identical to the one she occupied. He was pale, a thin stream of blood trickling from his chalky lip. At the sound of her name, he opened his eyes, but his lids wouldn't stay open.

"Geila?" he gasped in a horribly slurred voice.

Dark fabric rustled before her eyes, and for a moment, a black shape covered the light.

_Darth Vader_. Geila stiffened, an involuntary gasp of fear escaping her lips. There was no mistake – it was the cloaked, masked figure she had learned to hate, along with billions of others. The man stared at her, his opaque black mask gleaming slightly under the white, artificial light. Was he smiling? Or were his ugly features a stony mask?

Darth Vader walked to her father, Geila's eyes following each movement. He moved with a terrifying elegance, his stride light and yet powerful.

"I admire your courage, Captain Antilles. You have shown true resistance towards my persuasions." Vader pulled her father by his hair, making him look at Geila. "But I thought that some more… motivation wouldn't hurt."

Feeling more helpless than she had ever felt never before, Geila stared at her father's bleary eyes. Darth Vader bent down and almost gently wiped the blood from her father's face with the edge of his cloak.

"Where are the leaders of the Alliance?"

Raymus kept silent. Geila feared that he was too exhausted to speak.

Vader tilted his head. "Where are the leaders? If _you_ don't tell me, maybe your daughter will."

Geila could have sworn that he sneered under the mask. With horrible strain, her father managed to focus his gaze on her. For a moment, the haze of bleariness shifted, and quiet determination blazed in his dark iris.

"No."

Abruptly, Vader released his hold on her father, and the prisoner's head slumped helplessly to the side like that of a rag doll. Swiftly, the monster moved to her side, faster than she could have thought was possible. Calculating and cold, his mask scrutinised her as though utterly delectable. In her mind's eye, she imagined a malevolent smile passing over his disfigured face, his yellow eyes glinting madly.

"Perhaps, some more persuasion will help," he said, his voice sickeningly soft. He raised his flesh hand, and bolts of cold, violent lighting burst from his fingers.

The next moment, Geila felt a scorching pain spread over her body as if she were on fire. Every inch of her skin burned and seared with pain. Imaginary flames ate at her body, clawing their way through her skin towards her bones. The pain intensified with each second, and it became impossible to breathe. Each breath was a searing cut to her lungs, each mouthful of air a torture beyond imagination. In a distance, she heard a ripping, piercing sound.

Someone screamed in background, and Geila thought that she had heard an icy laughter, but she wasn't sure. The pain was too intense, too excruciating. It was impossible to think, to love, to hate…She craved for it to stop like she had never craved for anything else.

Her vision became blurrier, and black circles bloomed, sneering maliciously at her. The ripping, screeching sound intensified, and Geila vaguely perceived herself writhing in her chair. Then she realised that the ripping sound was her voice, her screams of pain…

Through the veil of fog and black circles, she saw the hand lowering, and, immediately, the pain stopped; the flames were gone. Panting heavily, she glanced at her left, towards her father, trying to crack a smile, but her lips didn't obey her – she cut a grimace of pain instead.

The black mask smiled at her. "Well, that was…entertaining," a low voice boomed with a hint of twisted amusement.

Geila strived to breathe, glaring at Vader, hating him with each fibre of her soul. He had taken so many innocent lives…He had killed her friends…He had tortured her father…He had tortured her.

"Where do the leaders hide?"

A shaky breath came from her left. Her father struggled to breathe, his eyes gleaming oddly. His lower lip trembled with fury.

"Monster," he managed to choke out. His voice was horribly slurred, as though he were the one to undergo the torture, not she.

Vader stiffened visibly. "Location," he hissed slowly.

Her father shook his head, and Geila would have applauded if she weren't immobilised.

The atmosphere in the room darkened, and it became even harder to breathe. Light flickered. With a crack of violet lighting, a new wave of pain rolled over Geila, even more intense than before. She didn't know how long the burning lasted – it could have been eternity, or only few seconds.

Finally, the veil of pain lifted. Through the fog of numbness, Geila sensed something warm and sticky on her lip. Was it-?

"Location."

She didn't like the odd, bleak gleam of her father's unfocused eyes. His face seemed to become even more gaunt, even more worn than only minutes ago. Fresh blood trickled agonisingly slowly down his chin, its crimson colour screaming in sharp contrast to his chalky pale face.

With an immense amount of strength, he opened his eyes, striving to focus on Vader. There was a look of grim, almost desperate resignation on his once handsome face.

"The leaders are going to a meeting on-" His voice was a raucous whisper, but it echoed off the grey walls of a cell like thunder.

"No!" Geila interrupted in a cracking voice. "Dad, you can't! It's not worth it-"

The air in the room sparkled, as if charged with electricity. It happened so quickly that Geila didn't see the surges of violet lighting attack her, but the next moment, the now familiar, unbearable ache overwhelmed her. She could see the stars dancing before her eyes, a sickeningly sweet flavour spreading in her mouth as she writhed and screamed in agonising pain.

As suddenly as it came, the pain stopped. Her breath ragged once more, unbidden tears flowing from her eyes, Geila turned towards her father. His face was an inscrutable, pale mask.

"I'm sorry," he croaked quietly. "But I can't watch that any longer-"

Vader tensed, his gloved hand balling into a fist. "Location," he growled.

Vader raised his hand again, and Geila cringed involuntarily, prepared for another fit of pain. But nothing came.

"Location," he repeated, stiff as a statue.

Her father captured Geila's gaze, and she couldn't make herself look away. There was so much love in his eyes…Somehow, it looked as though he was saying goodbye, or trying to say it. A roll of nausea swallowing her, Geila shook her head fiercely, trying to tell him that it was not worth it. After all, her life didn't matter, not if millions of others could be saved. He had to understand it, he had to understand that she didn't care. She opened her mouth, but no words came.

"Forgive me, sweetheart," her father mouthed, too weak to talk. Blood continued to ooze from his cracked lip, his face ashen.

Geila felt her mouth trembling. Vader scrutinised them silently, his mask staring at them in mute surprise. Clearly, he didn't understand the bond of love between them. What did he know about love?

"The leaders are going to Sump." Raymus' voice was just a husky whisper, but Geila thought that she had never heard anything louder before.

A piercing silence pervaded the room. Several long moments later, Vader pushed a button on his bracelet, his mask sneering triumphantly.

"Thank you, Captain Antilles," he said coldly. "We appreciate your honesty."

Stromtroopers entered the cell and walked to her father.

"Execute him," Vader ordered icily.

Her insides screaming in shock, Geila tried to break free, her eyes never leaving her father. _Executed_. He was going to be executed. Execution meant death. Death meant that she would never see him again. That he would be gone. And it was her fault. If only she were stronger…If only she could gain better control over herself, if only she hadn't screamed in pain…Maybe, then Vader wouldn't have found out that Bail and Mon Mothma were on Sump, having a meeting with Padmé Amidala.

Families had been torn apart, and lives had been broken, taken without acquiescence. There has been so much pain, so much suffering in the world. Now, her weakness would tear even more families apart, killing even more innocents. And all these horrors happened because of the black, heartless monster standing calmly next to her…

"Dad- "

The binders on her father's chair broke free, and the troopers forced him to stand up. His knees trembled, and he fell back helplessly, like a rag doll. He looked so pale, so broken, so unlike the mighty Captain Antilles of the Rebel Alliance. Vader chuckled.

The troopers led her father away, half-carrying him. As he was steered away, he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes locked with hers. She didn't break the connection – it was the last time she would see him. Wild, hot fire burned in her chest, and her breathing became short and ragged. Somehow, she felt as if she were in trance, as if all of this was happening to another person.

"I know I've told you before, but you look so much like your mother," Reymus whispered hoarsely, already by the door. His gaunt, broken face broke into a warm, genuine smile – the last one she would ever see. "I lov- "

But at this moment, the troopers pushed him, and he disappeared, the door hissing behind him. Geila stared at it in mute shock. The weight in her stomach was horrible, and she could feel herself shaking uncontrollably. A sob escaped her chest.

"It hurts you to part with your father," a low voice boomed next to her ear.

Geila looked up, staring at the black mask she hated so much. She had forgotten about his presence. His head tilted to his side, as though he felt sorry for her. This mocking gesture awakened a savage urge to kill him, to hurt him as much as she could. But what could she do? He was a powerful Sith, and she was only a helpless prisoner.

"And he loves you…so much."

This monster had the nerve to sound regretful… Shaking from hatred, Geila glared at him, long and hard, her conscious struggling to accept the horrible knowledge. She would never see her father again…She would never get the chance to laugh with him, or to tease him. She would never see his warm, brown eyes again. Never again…

She would never get to do any of these things again, just because of this monster. What she would give to be able to hurt him, to cause him as much pain as he had caused the others…What she would give to be able to rip his mask off and stare at his horrible, ugly face as she killed him…

"Loves so much…" Vader muttered vaguely, staring at the floor.

He jerked as though he snapped himself out of a reverie and headed towards the door, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Hot blood pounded in her brain, and Geila could have sworn she heard her own heartbeat – a wild and furious drumming against her gaping chest.

"What do _you_ know of love?!" she yelled angrily, the words slipping from her mouth before she could stop them.

Vader paused at the door and, very slowly, turned to her, as though against his will.

"You don't know anything about love! You can't imagine in your wildest dreams what love is! You are just a small, miserable man who enjoys pretending to be strong, making it a game! You're weak and disgusting."

Vader took a step towards her. In her mind's eyes, Geila imagined his small yellow eyes widen, his disfigured, wrinkled features hardening.

"You're despised by every single being in the galaxy, and you deserve it because you're a monster! No one has ever loved you, and no one ever will. You have no idea what love is!"

Thousands of untold words choking her, Geila broke off, panting heavily, awaiting the hand to rise and cause her another fit of pain. It was the only thing this monster was capable of – causing pain to other people.

Vader lifted his hand and, in one swift motion, took off the mask. The hood fell from his head. Staring at the exposed monster's face, Geila drew in a shaky gasp, her insides screaming in disbelief.

She gazed at a young man with wavy golden hair, hardly older than a boy. His anguished, blue eyes were gleaming, and the strong line of his jaw trembled. There were no scars on his face, except for the tiny one next to his right eye, but it didn't make him ugly – on the contrary, it made him look brave and invincible. His face was vaguely familiar…

Geila opened her mouth, and then closed again. It wasn't the face she expected to see behind the mask. She didn't expect to see agonised, azure eyes; she didn't expect to see a young, handsome face. This face couldn't belong to Vader; there had to be a mistake…

Where had she seen this face? _Where?_

Vader pierced her with an unwavering stare. "Believe me, I know only too much about love," he said in a husky voice. His voice was soft and velvety; the voice she hadn't heard before…It was not the voice of a monster.

But he was one! He had killed so many innocents; he had committed so many unspoken atrocities, he had brought so much evil.

His blue eyes glittered oddly. "Love is vile and bitter. Love is only for fools."

Bewildered, Geila stared at him, her mouth wide agape. His words made no sense. This was not Darth Vader speaking, these words belonged to a man with a broken heart. But _how_ was it possible?

With a sudden rush of clarity, Geila remembered where she had seen him before. She knew this face, she knew these eyes – it was the face of the man she had used to worship…

"Anakin Skywalker," she gasped, her voice barely audible. "But how- "

The man's face hardened. His blue orbs seemed to freeze, turning to ice.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead," he said through gritted teeth. With one swift movement, he put the mask and the hood back on.

Confused and torn, Geila stared at him as he made his way to the door. Anakin Skywalker was the Hero With No Fear, he had saved so many during the Clone Wars…She, among many other girls, used to be awed by him. And yet he was standing here, doing the exact opposite of what he had been doing for so many years. He had killed so many…he had killed her father. She didn't, she couldn't, understand it.

"Knight Skywalker, what happened to you?" Geila asked. She felt dizzy, and the room started spinning around her.

Anakin turned around, already by the door. "I died," he said, his voice strangely bitter.

But Geila didn't have the opportunity to ponder over the sense of his words, as waves of blackness overtook her, drowning her.

She didn't resurface.

------

The door hissed angrily behind him as he entered his chambers. It was a large, dark room with heavy draperies at the windows. There was not much furniture – only a bed, a desk and few chairs. He didn't need it, for he was rarely home. The walls were soundproof, so that his screams, as he woke from another nightmare, wouldn't draw any unwelcome attention. No rays of sun could penetrate through the draperies, but it wasn't pitch dark either. Twilight ruled over his sleeping chambers, mirroring his state of mind – a phase of his life, the phase of sweet delusions, which had come to end, but even after a year, he wasn't ready yet to become a true Sith. Deep down, he wasn't ready to part with the memories of Anakin Skywalker. He hated himself for this weakness. Even hiding Skywalker's face didn't help matters.

Panting heavily, Vader came to the mirror. A black, expressionless mask stared back at him: that was his face now. The face that showed nothing – no mercy, no compassion, no love. This was the face that made him believe that his past life had been nothing but an intangible dream.

_'You're a monster!'_, the girl's voice echoed in his head.

Vader covered his ears, trying to ban the voice. It didn't help. The voice came back, taunting him.

_'You have no idea what love is!' _

Oh, he did know what it was... But he didn't need it – he was complete without it. Love was only for fools, for the weak.

_'No one has ever loved you, and no one ever will.' _

It was true. No one had ever loved him, but he had loved them unaware that they had laughed at him behind his back, amused by his naivety. Padmé…Obi-Wan…Luke…Leia. A year had passed since he had last seen them, but they kept visiting him in his nightmares every night, smiling at him, their eyes shining warmly at him.

He had vowed to kill them, but they were killing _him_ instead. Anakin Skywalker was dead, and Vader was dying as well.

Suddenly, the room began wobbling, the shadows dancing in savage triumph around him. The floor launched at him with breathtaking speed. Vaguely, he felt a dull, throbbing pain at his knees as the floor embraced him.

Who was Darth Vader?

Darth Vader was the Sith Lord.

Darth Vader was the most feared man in the galaxy.

Darth Vader was powerful.

But did _he_ feel powerful? Mighty? Feared?

Vader raised his head, staring in the mirror. It wasn't the reflection of a powerful man that stared back at him. It was the reflection of a black mess, helpless and miserable, slumped on its knees. The dark mask sneered at him triumphantly, enjoying his weakness.

Which facade did he hate more – the mask or the face that was obscured by it?

He hated the mask – it was the symbol of the things he had lost, of the monster he had become. It was the face of a creature that had swallowed and suffocated him.

Very slowly, Vader reached for the edge of his mask and, in one swift movement, ripped it away. The visage of Anakin Skywalker was revealed, his blue eyes widened. It was the face he had learned to hate as well.

Blue eyes…They reminded him of a boy who had once wanted to see all the stars. But the stars were merely gas substances, and the planets were merely big stone boulders that floated in cold, dark space. That boy had wanted to free all the slaves. But no one could free them, because all people were slaves. Slaves to their own desires.

Full lips…They reminded him of his time with _her_. If he tried hard enough, he could still feel her warm lips crushing his, her hot breath tickling his cheek. He could still see her big brown eyes caressing him, full of false love. He could still hear her phantom voice whispering _'I love you_' in his ear.

Scar…It reminded him of the bond of brotherhood and trust he had shared with his former Master. Closing his eyes, Vader could still hear Obi-Wan's snoring in the eerie quietn of the jungle. He could still see the turquoise blur of Obi-Wan's lightsaber moving in harmony with his own. He could still remember the warmth of the screeching black gape that used to be his bond with Obi-Wan.

He could still remember the months he got to spent with Luke. Regardless of how much he had missed Padmé, the five months of mission he shared with Luke were some of the best of his life. The boy resembled him in so many ways…No wonder, because he was his son: the son who he had tried to kill.

He could still remember the time he had spent with Leia. She was the daughter he would have been so proud of – brave, compassionate, yet exactly as mischievous as he used to be. However, there was so much of Padmé in her…

Slowly, he stood up, gazing deep into Anakin's face – the face that reminded him painfully of his old life, of the days when he hadn't yet been consumed by darkness. Of the days that were full of love and affection, even though these feelings had never been mutual. It was the face that reminded him of his humanity, and that's why he hated it. It was the face of a fool who craved for love.

But that fool had died over a year ago.

Yet the reflection that stared at him wasn't the one of the cold, heartless Sith he wanted to become. The man's lower lips quivered slightly, and his blue eyes gleamed oddly. His blue eyes were full of regret, shame, and…longing.

A loud inhale resounded in the dark room, and the reflection of the young man shivered, his arms wrapping around his torso as though he felt cold.

He did feel cold. Empty. Bitter. Lonely.

Anakin Skywalker looked at him from the mirror. _"What are you doing?"_ his blue eyes seemed to scream at him. _"What have you become?" _

The room started spinning, turning into a dark blur. But Anakin remained unchanged, his shocked face staring at him with a silent reproach. In his mind's eye, Vader could clearly see the hundreds that had been taken down by his blade. He could hear the never ending screams that echoed, screams full of hatred and revulsion. Their eyes had stared at him with fear and disgust until they had faded.

Anakin's reflection gazed at him sadly. Then something seemed to pass over it, and, in a haze of colours, it transformed into the image of a beautiful woman, her brown eyes full of pity. Vader stared at it, shocked. It was one of the faces that haunted him in his dreams – the face of Anakin's beloved wife.

Padmé smiled at him. "Ani, come with me," her melodic voice said by his ear. He could hear it as clearly as if she were indeed in the room. She stretched her hand towards him, still smiling warmly.

Vader shivered again. _It is only a hallucination_, he tried to tell himself. But Padmé didn't disappear. She continued to smile at him, as she always did. To his horror, Vader felt that he wanted nothing other than to embrace her, and to beg her never to leave him.

He took a hesitant step towards the mirror. Padmé was still there, her eyes full of love and forgiveness. She didn't love him...But he didn't care. He wanted to be with her, her wanted to find peace.

But would she want to be with a murderer? Would she want to be with a monster? Wasn't she revolted by him?

Vader shook his head desperately, trying to shake off the illusions. He was Darth Vader. He had to be strong; he had to be beyond trivial needs like love. He hated himself for being weak, for craving to see his wife again.

"Come with me, Ani," the image beckoned, stretching her arms towards him. It was Padmé's voice – it had the same musical texture, the same loving edge. Even if he hadn't heard it in a year, his memory stored it perfectly. His insides squirmed painfully at the sound of it, a burning hole opening in his chest.

Vader gripped into his hair, an involuntary moan escaping his chest. He hated himself. He hated her memory for resurrecting Anakin. He hated her, with every fibre of his dark heart.

He _had_ to hate her…

"NOOO!!" Vader screamed at the image.

Instantly, the image of Padmé disappeared, replaced by the most aghast face imaginable – the visage of a young man with gleaming yellow eyes, his handsome features twisted beyond recognition.

Padmé was a traitor. She deserved to die. And now he knew where she was.

He would find her and make Anakin's vision come true. He would kill all of them. If they died, the last piece of Anakin would die with them, and then Vader would be complete.

In a swoosh of his black cloak, Vader left the darkened room, putting on the mask as he went. The mirror shattered behind him, the broken shards of glass shining bleakly in the dim light.

They reflected only the darkness.


	35. Anniversary

**A/N: **I'm terribly sorry for not updating for so long!! I have a golden rule with this story: I'm not posting another chapter before the update after that is ready. College has been even more sithly as usual, and I had (and still have) a terrible case of WB on the next chapter.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed! Last chapter was my favourite in the whole story, and I hope that even those of you who didn't review, enjoyed it more or less.

Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Anniversary**

The moist gust of a gentle breeze blew into the open window of the hut, dishevelling little Luke's blonde mane. The sun kissed his sandy blonde hair – the hair he had inherited from his father. The rays of sun continued exploring the hut, moving over the wooden table, loaded with a birthday cake and meagre food that it had taken them ages to make. The emerald trees swayed slightly outside as another gust of wind blew over the meadow, zooming into the hut.

The wind toyed with the surroundings, fluttering pieces of flimsiplast and blowing out a single candle on the cake. Little Leia who sat next to Luke, stared at the blown out candle, her brown eyes filled with disappointment. Her forehead formed the slightest of creases and her tiny nose wrinkled.

"By-ba," she squeaked, her full lips trembling. She looked up, her brown eyes looking at the adults with a hint of a plea. "Bi-ba!" she repeated, her small voice filled with insistence.

Her brother looked at the candle, abashed. His bright blue eyes turned to his sister, who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Wa-hi?" he asked, apparently struggling to comprehend what has happened.

Padmé smiled, rushing to them. "Look at it on the bright side – the wind did the work for you," she said, kissing little Leia's forehead as the girl showed every intention to burst in tears.

"Mi-hee?" little Luke asked, bemused.

"Mi-hee," Padmé agreed, planting a kiss on his cheek. Behind her, Obi-Wan chuckled, stroking his now almost grey beard which made a sharp contrast to his tanned face. In a year they had spent as fugitives, he had aged worthy of ten years. Their visitors, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma and Fang Zar, smiled affectionately at the twins. Padmé was deeply grateful that they had come to share this quiet event with them. Besides, they brought the cake, a real cake. It was nice to eat something other than fish or exotic plants – the only food that was available in the jungle.

A year had passed since the twins were born, and their father-

Even after a whole year has passed, Padmé still couldn't think about it. It hurt even to say his name aloud. Jobal told her that time healed all wounds, but the pain was still as fresh and burning as it had been on that awful planet midst the living fire. Moreover, the pain seemed to be getting worse with each passing day. Every night, in the eerie quiet of the jungle, she could still hear the ear-drumming explosions of the volcanoes. She could still feel the ripping, scorching pain of a broken heart. Some scars would never heal, and a broken heart could never be mended.

Hastily, Padmé pushed aside the painful memories, and feigned a smile. Today was also the birthday of her babies – the only piece of Anakin she had left. The only tangible evidence that he existed, that Darth Vader hadn't been out there forever. Her only hope was that her husband, her personal sun, would shine for her again.

Little Luke looked appalled. "Mi-hee?" he repeated, a hint of all too familiar anger in his tiny voice.

Padmé turned to Luke, shocked. "What is he saying?" she hissed. "I seem to have made him angry."

Adult Luke broke into a wide grin, his blue eyes sparkling amusedly. "Mother, it's time you learned to understand your children without our help."

Padmé's eyes narrowed to slits. "Luke, help your Mother. You know what he's saying."

Still amused, Luke shook his head firmly no. Bail laughed, but hastened to transform it into a cough as Padmé glared at him.

"Mother, what would you do without us?" Leia asked cheerfully as she half-crouched into the room, carrying a bowl of water from the river. Obi-Wan rushed to her side and took the bowl from her, looking as though he was afraid she would splash some at him.

Padmé chose to ignore the question in a what she hoped to be a dignified silence. Leia smirked smugly.

A gentle gust of wind fluttered in the open window, its caress reminding Padmé painfully of the touch of the person she tried not to think about. The azure water sparkled outside, a thick cloud of mosquitoes hovering above it. Looking away from the others in an attempt to hide her grief, she struggled not to dwell on the memories that the sparkling water triggered in her. She could feel Luke's compassionate eyes on her.

A loud slap made them all jump. Little Leia stared at them, her large chocolate eyes smug. But there was also something else in her eyes – a certain awareness that things were not all right, no matter how good of actors the adults were.

"Bi-hi," she cooed, smiling, showing her eight perfect teeth. An enormous mosquito, nearly as large as her small hand, lay on her palm.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly. He walked to her, scooping her in his arms. Little Leia beamed.

"Obi," she squeaked, putting the dead mosquito on his shoulder.

Obi-Wan looked torn between amusement and disgust, scrutinising little Leia's smug expression. Padmé watched them with a slight smile, trying to ignore the fact that the glint of mischief in Leia's eyes reminded her too much of another person, a person who visited her every night in her dreams.

Finally, Obi-Wan cracked a smile. "Happy Birthday, little one," he said gently.

------

The river sparkled joyfully under the sun, and the birds chirped in the trees. Obi-Wan washed the clothes in the river, listening to the rustling of the leaves under the softest of breezes. Two ships stood on the meadow – the one they'd arrived in, and the one that belonged to Bail, Mon Mothma and Fang Zar. After several months of unceasing rains, he was enjoying the sun. Upon their arrival to the jungle planet, they'd built an improvised hut out of thick branches. Much to Padmé's amusement, he and Luke had had to cut them with their lightsabers. After several heated debates, they fixed thick leaves onto the roof. Naturally, the walls and the hut leaked – they lived constantly in pools of water during these long months.

Padmé and the others had locked themselves in the hut, discussing the next move of the Alliance after the disastrous attack on the Communication Center. They had invited Obi-Wan to join the meeting, for his war experience would help them plan the strategy, but he had declined. He had never liked politics, and, deep down, he knew that he didn't have the heart to come up with the plans that would result in Vader's elimination, even though he would have to kill him if they met again, no matter how small his chances of survival were. Vader was growing more powerful with each day – the dominating darkness in the Force was evidence enough – and Obi-Wan was no match for him.

He could only admire Padmé's strength and resolve. Losing Anakin must have been as hard for her as it had been for him, yet she spent hours and hours shielding plans that would help overthrow the Empire. Plans that probably included killing the man she still loved. Padmé was an iron woman in the daytime, but as soon as night broke, her strength was gone and her shields crumpled. Every night, Obi-Wan could hear her whimpering in her sleep, calling for Anakin, asking him to hold her. But dreams were just dreams, the most desperate desires and the most agonizing fears.

With a sigh, Obi-Wan scrubbed at a stubborn stain on Luke's tunic. He loved this planet – it was peaceful, and the Force streamed through each stone, each tree in peculiar, intense waves; unpolluted. Yet, he missed the serenity of the Temple. However, there was nothing but ruins left, nothing to go back to.

The stain refused to disappear. Obi-Wan rubbed it harder, trying not to think about what Anakin would say if he saw his composed, dignified Master doing laundry, scoffing at a stain. But he would never find out, because Anakin was gone, irrevocably.

Exactly one standard year had passed since his brother had died, and a cruel creature had overtaken his body. But one thing remained unchanged – the HoloNet continued transmitting news of Anakin's victories every day, exactly like old times. The only difference was that it wasn't the news of salvation of star systems. The news that was given now was news of subjugation and of unspeakable atrocities.

Since Mustafar, there had been a jagged hole in Obi-Wan's chest – an empty space that ached horribly. Each time he thought about Anakin, the hole grew deeper, and the edges burned. It took so little for it to grow – each gust of wind reminded him of Anakin's flying. Each time he ignited his lightsaber, Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted to countless missions he had spent with Anakin, to Anakin's crazy stunts that had usually saved their lives.

Today was Luke and Leia's birthday. But their birthday feast hadn't been a merry one. The pain was still too fresh to be ignored, and the wounds were too deep. While Obi-Wan had grown accustomed to the adult Luke and Leia, but the children reminded him so painfully of his fallen brother that it hurt, and the hole grew even larger. _Anakin_ had never seen his children; he hadn't gotten the chance to exert the influence of his compassionate and rebellious spirit over them. Yet, the twins resembled him so much – the same warm eyes, the same bright glow of their Force signature, the same wise slight smile at the corners of their lips. Of course, being Anakin's children, even as one-year-old-babies, they managed to get the best of him, as though their father were whispering into their ears what stunt would get on Obi-Wan's nerves more.

Cautious footsteps and baby's coos approached from behind and Obi-Wan turned around, still struggling with the stain on Luke's tunic. Luke and Leia walked to him, carrying the children with them. Their faces spread into four identical amused grins as they had spotted the red-faced Obi-Wan and the pile of dirty laundry next to him.

"Are they discussing our next move?" Obi-Wan asked casually, his tone making clear that he didn't want any comments on his current occupation.

Leia stifled a grin. "Yes, they are thinking over a new strategy after the disaster of the last month," she said, her tone growing earnest. She lowered herself on the grass, pulling little Luke onto her lap. "As much as I love politics, I couldn't stay with them."

Obi-Wan sighed, putting Luke's stained tunic away. "Vader is a powerful adversary," he said darkly.

"As far as I know, we had it easier the first time around," Leia said wistfully. "Vader wasn't as lethal as he is now."

"I should have killed him on Mustafar when I had the chance," Obi-Wan muttered, lowering his eyes.

Luke's face was undecipherable. "Why?"

Obi-Wan looked up. "Your father is gone, Luke. He has committed too many sins to resurface again. Vader is the one who has won. He is a _murderer_. He has killed hundreds."

"Aren't we all murderers?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "What do you mean?"

Luke pursed his lips. "Obi-Wan, think about it, are we much better?" he said wearily. "I told you about the Death Star, and how I destroyed it. Has it occurred to you that I've killed hundreds of people as well? Many of them didn't even like Empire; they worked there because they had no other choice. Some of them didn't even know that they worked for the Empire. Mothers lost their sons, wives lost their husbands, and daughters lost their fathers. Obi-Wan, does destroying the station really make me a hero?"

"That's different," Obi-Wan contradicted quietly. Little Leia walked to him on wobbling legs and tugged at his sleeve, smiling slightly. Absent-mindedly, he pulled her onto his lap, her small warm body aggravating the pain in his empty chest.

"I'm not making any excuses for father. What he's doing is wrong and horrible. But does it really make him so different from us?"

"You were fighting for freedom. He's fighting for tyranny."

Luke sighed, toying with grass. "He doesn't care much about political regime. He is twisted and blinded enough to believe that he's actually doing the right thing."

An uncomfortable, heavy weight filled Obi-Wan's stomach, and the hole got larger. "Vader kills not only warriors. He slaughtered entire villages. He took prisoners. He tortured them," he said slowly, feeling as though he might get thick. "You did what you had to do. Vader was given a choice, but he chose the wrong one."

Luke looked at him, long and hard. "It's not that simple."

Leia toyed with little Luke, not interfering into their conversation, but judging from the surreptitious glances she kept sending Obi-Wan, she agreed with her brother. They all believed that Anakin could still resurface. Even little Luke and Leia sometimes glared at Obi-Wan whenever he stated the opposite.

"Luke, he's your father," Obi-Wan said calmly, the horrible weight in his stomach growing. "I understand that you're blinded by love. But one day, you must accept the truth." His voice broke. "Anakin _is_ gone. I fought him, and I saw what he has become."

This was the conversation they were having over and over again. With each time, it got worse, and instead of subduing it, the pain grew.

Luke stared at him incredulously, his jaw clenched tightly. "He was your brother," he said softly, his blue eyes – his father's eyes - gleaming furiously. "How many times did he save your life, just during the five months I'd spent with you? How many times did he show you that he loved you? How many times did you show him that you loved him?" He shook his head, his face twisted. "_How_ can you simply give up on him?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip, feeling as though his insides were on fire. "He has been consumed by the Dark Side. He isn't Anakin anymore." Someone tugged his tunic, and he looked down. Little Leia stared at him incredulously, her mouth agape, as though she was able to comprehend what the conversation was about.

"I'm sorry, little one," Obi-Wan said sadly, stroking little Leia's back. "Your father is dead." She glared at him, reminding him of Anakin in his early Padawan days. Obi-Wan swallowed a lump, feigning a smile at her. She was Anakin's daughter through and through…

Luke shot him an unreadable glance. "Not everything can be divided into dark and light, Obi-Wan," he said softly. "Father came back eventually, remember it. He will manage it this time as well."

But had Anakin really come back? Or was it an instantaneous decision? If he hadn't died, would he still be with Luke, in the future, or would the Dark Side have consumed him again? Was it foolish to give in to the hope that after twenty years spent in the dark, his brother had come to the light? Was it right to stop being a Jedi and bask in sweet illusions, in feeble hopes? Did he still want to be a Jedi? The Jedi in him had told him to fight Vader on Mustafar, but the other part of him hated himself for that decision, even if it had been right. Had he succeeded, had Leia not intervened, Vader would be dead, or, at least, a much lesser threat he was now.

The hole screeched. "I want to believe you," Obi-Wan said, his voice a faint whisper. "Force, I want to believe you so much…"

A heavy veil of silence hung between them. Only the wind whispered something into their ears, carrying echoes of voices from the hut. Padmé and the others appeared to be having a heated discussion. Obi-Wan wondered wryly if Bail was trying to convince Padmé about the assassination attempt towards Vader.

"I think Leia wants potty," Leia said quietly.

Luke broke from his reverie. "Go, we won't be looking."

Leia flushed. "Not me," she said indignantly. "Little Leia seems to have had too much cake."

"How do you know?" Luke asked curiously.

"I just know," Leia retorted smugly. "Look at her."

Luke grinned, sending his sister a meaningful look. "Someone should change her."

"Someone should," Leia echoed, with a hint of conspiracy in her voice.

Obi-Wan continued scrubbing the stain on Luke's robe, ignoring their discussion. One of them would certainly change little Leia. He had already done more diaper work than he would have bargained for. Even though Anakin hadn't been with them, he still succeeded in sticking his former Master with the diaper duty, as he would certainly have, if…if things were different.

Aware of the sudden silence, Obi-Wan looked up from his laundry. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realised that both of them were looking at him. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. Little Leia tugged at his sleeve again.

"What?" he stuttered.

Leia smiled sweetly. "I changed Luke just now, and Luke spent the whole night cradling me. It's your turn now."

Obi-Wan swayed Luke's dirty tunic. "I'm unavailable – I'm doing the laundry."

It didn't help, as Luke, Leia and little Leia continued watching him, their faces triumphant. With a sigh of defeat, Obi-Wan gave up.

"Why me?" he moaned under his breath, picking little Leia up. He didn't like the way she smirked at him…

Adult Luke and Leia grinned innocently. Obi-Wan sighed again, carrying little Leia to the hut.

"Is it revenge for disagreeing with you?" he shot back, frustrated. His only answer was the loud laughter from the meadow.

-------

Night fell over the jungle as Obi-Wan, Luke, Leia and Padmé came outside to say goodbye to their visitors. Gentle breeze toyed with their hair, and nameless animals shrieked from the distance. The sky was crystal clear, the two moons casting a ghostly light on the planet, their reflection resembling two watchful eyes.

"Take care," Bail said, hugging Padmé. Deep in the jungle, an animal shrieked fearfully.

"Let me know when you're ready," Padmé said, hugging Bail in return.

A gust of wind fluttered, disturbing the smooth surface of the lake. A bird croaked from the distance, sounding as if it were trapped.

"Of course, we will," Mon Mothma reassured her, hugging her as well. "Padmé, I don't know what we would be doing without you…Vader is-"

"I know," Padmé said quickly, cringing uncomfortably. Bail looked at her with an uncomfortable smile on his features.

"Keep in touch," Fang Zar smiled, giving her an awkward one-armed hug. He waved at the others.

Another gust of wind whooshed by, an unusually cold one. Leia shivered, rubbing her shoulders with her hands. Baby's cry sounded from the hut. Leia tensed from the heart-wrenching edge in it. Something was wrong…

Bail must have sensed that too, for he stiffened visibly. "We had better go soon," he said, giving Leia a quick hug.

The wind got stronger, throwing leaves at them. A feeling of dark premonition engulfed Leia. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. What could be wrong? Everything was all right. She must have been edgy just because today was the anniversary, that was it.

"Contact us as soon as you get home," Padmé said casually, but Leia noticed that there was a worried glint to her eyes. Luke tensed.

Suddenly, everything became deathly still. The animals stopped shrieking in the woods, and even little Luke stopped crying. Even the wind stopped howling.

A large shadow extinguished the source of light, and it became ominously dark. Looking up, Leia saw a large ship descending.

It was an Imperial ship.

It was Vader's ship.

12


	36. Reunion

Hello, my dears!

After a long struggle with Writer's Block and Lack of Inspiration, I finally managed to deliver another chapter. I hope the WB didn't damage it too much.

In a few days, I'm leaving for holidays and I'll be absent for a month. I'll miss all of you terribly in that long, long month!

I wish all of you a nice, snowy Christmas and all the best in New Year! I'll see you in 2007 with a brand-new chapter.

Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**Reunion**

Time seemed to stop. Everything around them appeared to cease to exist – there was no wind, no moon light, no sounds of a night jungle. Even the mosquitoes disappeared. The smooth surface of the lake, sparkling softly only minutes before, was pitch black now, reflecting nothing. A single leaf fell agonisingly slowly to the calm surface, causing no ripples to appear.

Everything seemed to have died.

The ship approached them slowly, but incredibly fast at the same time, like a predator advancing on a helpless prey.

No one said anything. They all were too scared, too immobilised, too shocked to speak. All they could do was to watch the ship descend slowly, gracefully.

The shadows moved to embrace them as the ship continued its descent. Casting a surreptitious, almost reluctant glance at Obi-Wan, Padmé watched as the shadows crawled slowly up his torso, his white beard, his greying hair, until they swallowed him whole. She knew that she was swallowed, too. For a fraction of second, she considered taking the children and running away, into the depths of the jungle where Anakin wouldn't find them. But this idea disappeared before it was born properly. She wouldn't be able to move, anyway.

In the dismal quietness, the cruiser hit the meadow with a gentle thud, its engines growling menacingly. A bird whimpered in the distance, and broke off abruptly, as though it was afraid that it would be found.

Although her instincts were urging her to run, to hide, Padmé watched the cruiser's surface gleaming softly under the stars. Even though she knew that it was foolish, a part of her longed to see him again. Every cell of her body screamed for him, anticipating a reunion.

With an abrupt whimper, the ship's engines stopped growling. It became deadly quiet – too quiet. Padmé felt Obi-Wan tense behind her.

Her heart drumming against her ribcage, Padmé fixed her gaze on the hatch, and waited for it to open, for _him_ to come out. Seconds ticked by, and still nothing happened – the hatch stayed closed, hiding the person who piloted the cruiser. A rational part of her mind told her that it wasn't her husband who had come after her, it was her mortal enemy. But the other part of her mind didn't care. It had been a long and utterly lonely year without him.

She heard ragged breathing behind her, and she knew that it belonged to Leia.

Suddenly, the hatch opened so quickly that Padmé missed it. For a moment, there was nothing behind it except for the void, menacing darkness, but seconds later, dozens of white figures appeared in the way. Storm troopers, the death harbingers of the Empire, conceived by the Republic. They descended quickly, each one of them the exact replica of another. Padmé felt Luke move closer.

And then, each cell in her body seemed to have exploded, for a tall, black figure descended gracefully, following the troopers. Not breathing, Padmé watched him move, elegant and lethal, his handsome face obscured behind an awful mask. A part of her marvelled at his perfection, still madly in love with him as though the last year had never happened. But another part of her, a more potent part, was appalled at the lack of warmth surrounding him, at the cold, hostile mask hiding his blue eyes. Watching his hands – unchanged, exactly the same hands that had caressed her on so many nights – she couldn't help but think how many lives these hands had taken, how much innocent blood had been spilled.

Vader halted a few feet from them, square-shouldered and powerful. Under his mask, his eyes moved from one face to another, or at least, Padmé imagined them to do so. But the mask didn't betray anything.

No one moved. No one spoke. They all seemed to be in a kind of stupor, paralysed, too shocked to do anything. A whole year had passed since they had left him on Mustafar for his spiritual death, and he had come to take his revenge.

"And so we meet at last," Vader said, as still as a statue. His voice was cold, horribly low – not the velvet voice of the man she loved so much.

Bail was the first to recover. "Vader."

"I'm surprised, Senator Organa." His voice was sarcastic, betraying a faint smile. "I've heard so many positive things about your activities. And now, I see you here, with the traitors." He chuckled. "I have to say that I'm very disappointed."

Bail glared defiantly at Vader, his jaw clenched shut.

Vader let a short, icy chuckle. "Everyone is here. My Master, who tried to kill me." His head moved slightly to the right, so that he stared directly at Padmé now. Her stomach made a mad flip. "My dear wife. My grown-up children, who deceived me." He paused, his head turning abruptly to the hut. "And… my babies."

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "They are not your children, Vader," he said coldly. "They are Anakin's children."

Vader's mask seemed to sneer. "Do you think so, old man?" he asked softly, but it was the kind of softness that sent a thrill of genuine fear through you and made you want to run away, far away.

"Seize them!" he commanded to the troopers.

For a split second, Padmé was sure that Luke considered fighting the troopers, as he cast a meaningful glance at Obi-Wan. Almost imperceptibly, the elder Jedi shook his head. Padmé understood him – he and Luke were heavily outnumbered by the whole battalion of troopers, and if a fight ensued, someone would surely get hurt. Somehow, she knew that it wasn't Vader who would get hurt.

Two troopers approached her and roughly shoved her arms behind her back, putting magnetic binders on her wrists. As the troopers were incarcerating her, Padmé glanced to her left, and noticed a small group of troopers exit their home, carrying two babies. Luke and Leia.

"Don't touch them!" Padmé yelled shrilly before she could stop herself. She writhed and fought against the troopers' steely arms that tried to keep her still. "Don't you put your hands on them!"

Vader took a step towards her. "Do you want to leave them here, with hundreds of savage predators lusting after them?" he asked, his voice unnaturally low.

Padmé pursed her lips, glaring at the black figure. The jungle was full of predators, but the predator her little, innocent babies were being delivered to was even worse. That predator had twisted and killed her husband, and she was sure that he would want to get his slimy hands on her children. On Anakin's children.

The troopers carrying the surprisingly still babies marched into the ship, Vader's eyes tracking their every step, catching glimpses of the twins' tiny bodies, of their clear eyes…

Anakin had never known his children, and neither did Vader. He hadn't seen them take their first steps; he hadn't heard their attempts at speaking; he hadn't watched them smile and laugh. He hadn't had the chance to play with them, or to cradle them to sleep. Padmé had known that ever since the flames of Mustafar had nearly swallowed them all, but only now did the truth unleash itself at her with such breathtaking, agonising clarity. Luke and Leia were Anakin's flesh and blood, an embodiment of the good that still resided underneath the mask. Would Anakin have been saved had he known his babies?

Her mouth trembling, Padmé stared at Vader… Anakin, feeling her eyes wide open. He didn't break the connection, his arms shivering slightly.

"Ani," Padmé whispered. She didn't know what she wanted to tell him. Was she about to say that she loved him? That she was sorry? That she would forgive him no matter what he did? Or that she would never be able to be with him after what he had done, no matter how much she loved him?

For a fraction of second, Padmé believed him to shake his head in a tiny, almost imperceptible movement. For a fraction of second, Padmé believed that there was no mask between them. She even believed to see his familiar brilliant blue, warm eyes – the eyes she had missed so much.

But the fleeting moment passed, and Anakin… Vader averted his eyes.

"Lead them away."

The troopers pushed her roughly to the ship, and she obeyed, shooting dirty glares at them. A few feet apart, she believed to hear Leia say 'push me once more like that, and you'll regret it', but it might have only been her imagination.

Striding to the ship, Vader cast a glance to their humble hut – their home for the whole year. Padmé would never forget the rustling of the leaves on the roof as she cried in her sleep, how the wind sang a soft lullaby to her. She would never forget the endless tropic rains, the weeping skies mourning their loss. She would never forget the reflection of two moons on the water, resembling two watchful eyes that scolded them silently for their failure.

Padmé was the last one to enter the ship. Turning around, she caught a last glimpse of the planet that had been home to all of them for a whole year. Her last look at Sump was a lonely mosquito circling around their hut, as though it was sad that its best source of food was gone. Then a gentle gust of wind stroked her cheek, and, the next moment, the hatch closed with a malevolent hiss.

Obi-Wan rubbed his hands. Obviously, there was no heating in the prisoners' block on Vader's ship, for it was freezing cold. They were separated in two groups – the Skywalkers and he were in one cell, and the others were thrown into another. Curled into a ball, Padmé sat next to him, her head rested on her knees. Her face was blank, but her eyes bore so much sadness that Obi-Wan looked aside, feeling as though he was intruding upon something very private. Luke and Leia sat close to each other, their facial expressions identical to Padmé's.

Obi-Wan could imagine only vaguely how hard it must have been to see what Anakin had become. For the whole year, the Skywalkers adamantly refused to believe that Anakin was gone, lost to the darkness. But now they had seen the evidence that their father or husband had died – the black, empty mask was everything that was left of him. Though, one thing remained unchanged – all Anakin's thoughts were just about Padmé, and so were Vader's. But these thoughts were about death and destruction.

A slight, barely noticeable jolt indicated that the ship was out of hyperspace. Obi-Wan stirred involuntarily, catching Leia's concerned glance.

What would become of them? They were in the hands of the enemy. That enemy was even more dangerous because they loved him. If they didn't act quickly, they might not get out of this situation alive; Obi-Wan knew that much. The only way out was killing Vader, but even after seeing him as he was now – a merciless Sith Lord – Obi-Wan doubted that any one of Anakin's family would be ready to destroy him.

The ship was orbiting Coruscant now, starting a slow and graceful descend. It wasn't hard to guess who was piloting it.

But there was a part of Obi-Wan – a part that blamed himself upon the fall of his brother – that was appalled at the mere thought of destroying him. Maybe, only maybe, a tiny part of Anakin had survived under the black mask, and that part craved for his family's love. If they could show him how much wrong he was, and how much he meant to all of them, there might be a tiny, nearly illusionary possibility that Anakin could resurface again.

A faint noise of an opening door resounded in the cell, and Obi-Wan jerked awake from his trance. A tall, masked figure entered the cell, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees with his arrival. Vader. Leia stared at her father, her breath a visible fog in the dimly lit cell.

"Why have you come here?" Padmé demanded, her face a perfect political mask devoid of any emotions.

A thick, tensed silence was her only answer.

"Father," Luke called, standing up and taking a step closer to him. His blue eyes were incredibly soft, his mouth half-open. What was he going to tell Vader? Somehow, Obi-Wan was sure that there wasn't anything anyone could say that would change their fates.

Vader acted as though he hadn't heard Luke or even noticed his presence, but his hand balled into a tight fist and unclenched again. Carefully, Obi-Wan reached into the Force and tried to probe Vader's mind, but the act was futile – his shields were too strong. Much stronger than Obi-Wan remembered…

"I've come to bring you before the Emperor. He'll decide if you can go on with your miserable lives." There was a hint of a cold sneer to his unnaturally low voice.

Padmé took a step closer, shaking her head back and forth in a gesture of disbelief. "I can't believe it. Ani, what happened to you? How can you be so blind, so _enslave_d by that man?!"

Vader tensed, his mask gleaming slightly in the dim light. His right hand started to rise, trembling visibly, but an instant later, it dropped back to his side.

"Let's go," he said stiffly, his head lowering nearly unnoticeably.

"You're disgusted by yourself, I can see it!" Padmé continued in a ringing voice. It rose with each word, with each breath she took. "Why do you continue lying to yourself, pretending to be something you are not? Ani, it's not the life you've always wanted! It's not the life _we_ wanted." Her voice dropped to a faint whisper.

Vader didn't appear to breathe, the eyes behind the mask fixed upon Padmé. Were they blue or yellow?

"You're wrong," he retorted quietly, whirling around and leading the way toward the exit. His lightsaber – the same lightsaber that Anakin Skywalker had made years ago – swayed slightly as he walked.

Having no other choice, they followed him. Padmé's glazed eyes, reeling with pain, were the last thing Obi-Wan saw before they moved out of the cell to face their future.

The sounds of their feet echoed dully in the grey, cold throne hall. There were no windows, no draperies, no decorations; only the dull, metallic walls, gleaming slightly in the artificial white light. The Emperor – a pale-faced creature, too fragile-looking for the enormous throne – waited for them. Guards stood on either side of him, their scarlet cloaks a patch of bloody colour against the cold walls.

Vader stepped closer to the Emperor, the prisoners staying a few feet behind him. He could feel their penetrating gazes on his back as he kneeled.

"Master." Even after a whole year it was difficult to say the word aloud.

The Emperor smiled icily. "Rise, my Apprentice." His yellow eyes roamed over the prisoners, his disfigured face a greedy sneer. "Welcome, guests. The leaders of the Rebellion, the last Jedi and the prodigal children are here. All… four of them."

"I have to say that I'm disappointed by the feeble resistance you've shown. I expected a much, much more creative plan from you, my fellow Senators."

Vader walked towards Palpatine's side and halted at the right side of his throne, still and motionless as a statue. On the outside, he looked like a protector for the old, shrivelled malevolent Emperor. Little did people know how much power was hiding beneath the frail body.

"We are sorry we disappointed you, Emperor," Bail Organa retorted, his dark eyes sending daggers at Palpatine. "But we will regain your trust."

Palpatine sneered, resembling a venomous snake. "That I'm not sure about."

A thick, tensed silence pervaded the hall. The prisoners glared at the Emperor and his Apprentice, their hatred nearly tangible. They hated Palpatine, and now they also hated _him_ for choosing a different life, a better life full of hatred and merciless killing. Securely hidden behind the black mask, Vader glanced from one face to another. They hadn't aged much in the year he hadn't seen them – except for Obi-Wan, who now looked as ancient as Anakin Skywalker used to tease him to be – but their faces weren't the faces he had in his memory. Their faces were masks of hatred, contempt and disbelief. There were no traces of love, as he knew there wouldn't be.

The Emperor stirred slightly, touching his lip with a long, white finger. "However, there is another option." He smiled very slightly. "Join me and my Apprentice in our quest for peace and freedom. You will make very powerful allies, my old friends."

Luke looked like he could sense the Emperor's aura, a thick cloud of venomous yellow, slimy and vile. He stared at Palpatine with brilliant cerulean eyes, his face set in a mask of determination. Vader felt his lips stretch into a listless smile. His son, becoming a true Jedi, having vanquished the darkness within himself that his father had failed to do. Was he proud of his son or was there nothing more than a dark void?

"Never." Padmé said clearly, her head raised high. Incarcerated and in life-threatening situation, but still strong – his queen, his source of strength. Only she wasn't his queen anymore. Not even her words in the cell could change that.

Palpatine tilted his head. "No?"

"We'd rather die than betray the Republic," Mon Mothma exclaimed dramatically.

Palpatine smiled, entwining his long, spider-like fingers. "So be it," he said quietly, as though regrettably.

"Execute them."

The command reverberated on the hall like a peal of thunder.

Vader smiled under his mask. His mission was complete. The traitors would die, just as how he wanted them to. There was only one thing left to take care of.

The door slid aside fearfully as he entered the crèche. The shadows loomed in the corners, stretching their prickly hands out, inviting him into their ghostly embrace. Vader smiled reluctantly as he strode towards his target, his stride light and lethal. What did these shadows, a product of optics, know about real darkness, real shadows that weren't caused by the lack of physical light? These shadows would probably shriek in consternation and retreat in blind panic as soon as they caught a glimpse of _his_ shadows.

Silently and swiftly, he walked to the cradle and stopped before it, watching two tiny shapes that rested there. They slept peacefully, unaware that their life would end now, before it had even begun. Luke and Leia. Vader took a deep breath as he scrutinised these creatures – so miniscule, not even able to speak, but holding so much power over him.

As he watched his children – his flesh and blood – sleep, Vader remembered his own mother, how she used to tell him about the invisible connection she had with him as soon as he was born. He hadn't believed her back then – how was it possible to have an immediate bond with someone you have never known? But now, as he watched the twins, he could feel the bond his mother used to tell him so often about. It was as though he had known them his entire life, the sensation beautiful and inexplicable, foreign to his blackened soul.

Luke sniffed, his mouth half open. Vader felt himself smile – his son had the same strong jaw like he did, the same blonde hair, but there was something by the corner of his eyes that reminded him of Padmé. Leia slept next to her brother, as beautiful as her mother – the same large, brown eyes, the same chestnut hair. But the way she set her mouth reminded Vader strongly of the Padawan Anakin Skywalker, always ready to find an excuse for another prank he had pulled.

Vader shut his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of images of a happy future with both parents, like Luke and Leia should have had, the future that their father robbed from them. Their mother was about to be executed in few hours, and their father was already dead. There was nothing more for the twins. There was no future bathed in rays of sun and happiness, like in fairy tales. The only future they had was by side of the Sith until their light would diminish and they would fall, like their father did. Could he love his children without corrupting them?

Was he capable of loving at all? Or did he hate these tiny beings for re-awakening the feelings in him he had long forgotten? Did he hate these children for preventing him complete his transformation? The twins were the last link to his past.

Vader stretched out his hand, a black harbinger of death over innocent children. He had to be strong. He had already failed twice – at the Temple when he hadn't killed Luke, and the second time on Mustafar as he had let his family escape. There would be no third time.

His hand shook badly as he stood there, gathering his strength. It was so easy… A slight Force push was everything he had to do.

Why was he so weak?

Luke and Leia stirred. As if on cue, they opened their eyes simultaneously, perceiving a large, black figure standing over them, its hand stretched out. They would cry, they would be frightened.

But it didn't happen.

Instead, their tiny faces broke into identical smiles, their Force signatures screaming with delight. Leia cooed quietly, stretching her arms towards her father, asking to be held. Luke smiled at him, watching the black figure in adoration.

Vader closed his eyes and opened them again. His hand shook even more. These children would grow up and betray him, they would never love him, they would only detest him. He knew what these little creatures would become. Why did he still … love him so much it hurt, the ache nearly physical? He was a Sith.

Delight. Love. Adoration.

But no fear, no hatred.

The twins reacted to him as though he were good, as though he were their real father, not a monster that had taken over his body.

It didn't matter.

Vader squeezed his eyes shut, feeling a single tear run down his cheek as he reached into the Force.

His hand trembled even more as the waves of dark power stormed into it, ready to be unleashed upon the innocent children.

* * *

_I heard the bells on Christmas Day_

_Their old familiar carols play,_

_And wild and sweet_

_The words repeat_

_Of peace on earth, good will to men._

Crazy Santa

13


	37. Father's Love

**Hello! I hope all of you got off with a good start into the New Year.**

**My apologies for the long delay—blame college, flu and another Writer's Block on it. The next chapter should come in a couple of days.**

**I hope you haven't forgotten what this story is about… or about its existence. **

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! I'm always glad to hear from you.**

**I hope you enjoy. : ) **

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

**Father's Love**

His hand trembled even more as the waves of dark power stormed to it, ready to be unleashed upon the innocent children.

But nothing happened.

The Force, which was supposed to choke the children to death, denied him. Luke and Leia eyed him compassionately, smiling innocently.

Vader shut his eyes and opened them again. It couldn't be!

He tried again, reaching into the darkest recesses of the Force, drawing in as much power as he could. These children had to die, they had to die so that he could finally be at peace, so they wouldn't follow their father's footsteps and become monsters…

Nothing happened.

Biting his lip, Vader looked at Anakin's children, his body shaking badly. They looked so helpless, so tiny, but at the same time, they radiated so much power—power he could never have. Luke and Leia were his flesh and blood; they were his children, spiritually the closest beings to him in the whole world.

_My babies_.

As he thought of them, Vader felt a strange emotion tug at his heart, ripping through the barriers that he had constructed around himself. It was a suffocating and overwhelming sensation, beautiful and terrifying at the same time. It was not a mixture of the hatred and bitter love he felt for Padmé and Obi-Wan—this emotion was pure and selfless, an emotion he had never experienced before… or simply forgotten.

Overwhelmed by a strange impulse, Vader scooped the babies into his arms. Tiny fingers immediately started toying with his cloak, tugging at his mask. The Force flowed in gentle currents around him, light, not dark. It was a frightening feeling, being bathed in the light side of the Force again, but a part of him welcomed it.

Quickly, Vader walked out of the crèche before Palpatine found out. There was something he had to accomplish.

The floor was hard and cold. Leia shifted position several times, trying to make herself comfortable, but to no avail. The sighs coming from Luke's direction told her that he wasn't comfortable either. But they could indicate that her restless shifting bothered him. There was scarcely enough room for all of them – seven people thrown into a cell designed for one. The Emperor wasn't kind enough to grant them a last comfortable night before the execution.

_Execution_. In her mind's eye, Leia imagined this word to resemble a fat, black spider that would advance on her slowly, with deliberately unhurried motions so as to prolong the enjoyment of taking her life. It was an evil word that rang with cowardice and weakness.

Death – that she wasn't afraid of. Death was just the door that welcomed you into the other world, a much better one that she lived in. There would be no fear, no worries, no betrayal, no darkness. She would become one with the Force for a blissful eternity.

But she wasn't ready to enter the netherworld yet. There was still so much that had to be done, so many things left to explore. It was hard to believe that she might never see Han again… Yet it was reality – harsh and bitter, like the icy water of the Alderaani lakes.

"Luke, are you scared?" she whispered softly, careful not to wake Padmé. Their mother slept, deep purple rings under her eyes screaming at Leia.

Luke shifted. "No," he replied as quietly, finding Leia's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Somehow, I don't believe that this is the end."

"It feels wrong," Leia echoed sadly, creasing her forehead. "It can't be the end."

"It isn't. There might be a chance," Obi-Wan's hoarse voice sounded next to her. There was a subtle movement on the left, and then the Jedi's shoulder brushed against hers. "We can make a trade."

"A trade?"

"I could challenge Vader to a duel," Obi-Wan suggested quietly. He lowered his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb. "If I win, we go free. If I lose… then we're executed."

Leia froze, her stomach dropping low into her abdomen. "That's insane!"

Luke stared at Obi-Wan as though he had seen him for the first time. "No, Obi-Wan!" he started out loudly, lowering his voice as Leia poked him in the ribs so as not to wake Padmé. "You can't! It's too risky."

There seemed to be a slight tremor in the Force, a slight shift to the darkness…

"Luke is right," Bail echoed. "There must be another way out. Maybe we will get help from the others."

"They must know by now that we have been captured, and they will send a rescue team," Mon Mothma threw in, yet there was a glint of insecurity to her grey eyes.

Padmé shivered in her sleep, curling into a tight ball. Leia watched her absent-mindedly, sensing the tremor grow, the darkness taking shape. Was the Force already mourning them, or was that something different, something even more grave than their deaths?

"Remember what happened to the last team?" Obi-Wan asked grimly. He looked horrifyingly thin and aged, much unlike the mighty Jedi the twins had encountered nearly two years ago. "They were… slaughtered. We can't afford losing more people."

Luke pursed his lips. "I agree with Obi-Wan. We can't lose any more of our people. We will need them once the Emperor is defeated."

"Then we all agree with my suggestion," Obi-Wan concluded, feigning a listless smile.

"No, we don't," Leia hissed, glaring at the Jedi Master. "Obi-Wan, we can't lose you… or Father."

The Force tossed and reeled, screaming quietly, like a mother pleading with a disobedient son who would go away to meet his death. Its cries engulfed Leia, binding her with its prickly, invisible ties. Something was wrong… Was she the only one who could sense it? Padmé winced in her sleep, a deep crease forming on her forehead.

"I will go," Luke announced suddenly, watching his gloved, artificial hand as he clenched and unclenched it. "I will challenge Father."

"What?" Bail whispered, bemused. "You can't! Vader is too strong for- "

Luke cut through him. "Maybe, he is. Maybe, he isn't. In any case, I stand a better chance than Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes nearly to slits. "Why?"

"Because I'm his son and I love him," Luke said simply. "And, deep down, he loves me, too. We fought twice, and he couldn't kill me either time. He won't be able to this time as either." He stared directly at Obi-Wan, shaking his head back and forth in a nearly imperceptible movement. "I don't want to kill him, Obi-Wan. There is still hope… and a part of you knows that, a more potent part than you realise. You would never be able to fight him to death like you did on Mustafar."

Obi-Wan rested his head in his hands, but didn't say anything. Maybe, he didn't want to start another long conversation with Luke. Maybe, he had nothing to say because Luke's words were true.

Who would fall? Her father, her brother or her uncle? Was there a way for everyone to come out safe and sound, where they all could live happily ever after? The last option seemed unlikely as never before in this small, cold cell, on the brink of the execution, yet Leia still basked in hope – a fool's hope. The cloud of darkness continued to spread slowly yet amazingly fast in the Force, diminishing the last remnants of light. The Force continued to cry and toss, and the cloud seemed to mourn with it—the cloud of sensitive, conflicted and torn darkness.

"Besides, Father was right, Obi-Wan," Luke added, smiling slightly. "You _are_ getting old. I'm younger, fitter and stronger than you."

Obi-Wan grumbled, casting Luke a dirty look. The darkness and the Force melted into each other.

"Anakin," Padmé called softly, wincing in her sleep. "Anakin… "

"Mum," Leia whispered, pulling Padmé on her lap and shaking her shoulder. "It's a nightmare, it's only a nightmare."

Luke moved closer, putting his hands onto Padmé's forehead, beaded with perspiration. Suddenly, another voice joined the Force's cries… and another one, nearly identical to the first, very similar to the darkness's voice. Those voices were the twins. Something was happening to the children…

"Leia," Luke exclaimed, raising his head and staring at her. He was chalky pale. "The twins."

Padmé tossed in Leia's lap, a single tear forming at the corner of her eye and slowly sliding down her cheek. "Ani, please, don't," she pleaded weakly.

"I feel them too," Leia whispered anxiously. "Father is with them."

"Vader is with the twins?" Bail asked, his eyes wide in shock. He rubbed his forehead with his hand, letting out a defeated, nearly desperate sigh. "This can mean only one thing."

"It doesn't mean anything!" Luke contradicted hotly, but Leia could see that his remark didn't hold much truth—those were automatic words, said only to cherish hope… hope which had no more reason to exist.

Obi-Wan moaned, the sound coming deep from within his throat, as though his lungs had been pierced by a sabre. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them, staring unseeingly at the opposite wall—a dirty, monotone grey, —his eyes blank. "He can't do it. He can't," he murmured softly, nearly inaudible, as though hoping that repeating those words would stop what was about to be done… unless a miracle happened, a miracle so unlikely and impossible that it wasn't even worth shedding a single thought about.

And then there was an explosion in the Force. Dark and light became one and whole, melting and mingling together, caught into a whirlpool of energy. The power of the explosion was terrifying. The waves rose higher, pulling all of them under, deeper into the waters that were neither dark nor light—it was impossible to tell what had happened. The Force's lament was overwhelming, drumming against Leia's ears—the most powerful yet the saddest thing she had ever experienced. Padmé stirred and her eyes fluttered open, the last call for Anakin escaping from her lips.

As suddenly as it had come, everything stopped. The lament stopped, the waters calmed down—thick dark waters, blacker than space. Everything was deathly still; there was no sound of breathing, no hammering of their hearts, no voices of little Luke and Leia. They were gone.

A thick, impenetrable silence pervaded the cell. Padmé switched her gaze from one pale face to another, her eyes wide open, refusing to accept, to believe.

"It can't be," Leia forced herself to say, her breath cold and hard in her throat, choking her. She sensed the evidence, yet there was a part of her, a stubborn and undying part that told her that looks can fool, that one cannot believe everything one sees.

"What?" Padmé asked, her voice bearing a slightly hysterical edge. "What?!"

"But we all sensed it. They are gone," Obi-Wan said bitterly, closing his eyes and leaning against the wall.

"There must be a mistake," Luke retorted, shaking his head back and forth. "He couldn't. He just couldn't."

Obi-Wan balled his hands into tight fists, his knuckles so white that Leia feared for a moment that the bone might pierce through the skin.

"It doesn't change anything," Leia said through gritted teeth. "They are still alive, I know it."

Bail cast her an odd, almost pitying look. Leia lowered her head, trying to even her breathing, seething. Pity… she couldn't stand it. Hatred, disgust, contempt, dislike—those were things she could handle, things that stopped bothering her much as years passed. But pity—that was something she didn't need, it was when people looked at her from above, in belittling way, as though afraid she might collapse. Pity from family members was the worst.

"I know," she repeated under her breath, staring at a peculiarly shaped crack to calm down and try to ignore the intensifying pity in Bail's eyes. If she tilted her head to the right, that crack resembled a spaceship—the Millenium Falcon, the ship she didn't know if she would ever see again. If she narrowed her eyes the crack looked like a lightsaber—a weapon that had saved hers and thousands of others before its owner lapsed into a deep, deathlike sleep.

"Leia is right," Padmé exclaimed, jumping up and walking to the door, carefully avoiding stepping on somebody. "My babies are still alive, and I'm going to find them."

The pity was nearly tangible now. "How are you going to find them?" Bail asked slowly, in a tone that would normally be used with mentally unstable people.

"How are you going to get out of here?" Fang Zar echoed, raising his eyebrow.

Instead of answering, Padmé banged on the door. It was a very loud and unpleasant sound which made Mon Mothma look away and cover her ears.

"Padmé, it's useless," Obi-Wan shouted, trying to overtone the persisting banging sounds. She ignored him.

Luke turned to his sister, his face undecipherable. "Leia, do you believe that…" he asked quietly, leaving the rest of the sentence hanging.

Leia bit her lip. "I don't know," she said truthfully, her voice a whisper. She felt numb—no sadness, no anger, no outrage—just thick, grey fog and the still, dark Force.

"Me neither," Luke confessed as quietly as she. His face, a strange, lifeless mask of pain, must have been identical to hers. "But Mother still believes in the good… and so should we."

Leia nodded vaguely, staring bleakly at Padmé who continued banging at the door. "Luke," she started unsurely. It was the question she meant to ask from the very beginning. "Did our trip into the past change the fate of the galaxy? Did we make the universe better, or did everything only become worse?"

Luke put his flesh arm on her shoulder, stretching his lips into a very slight smile. "I think we did. I think we did everything we could, but things that are meant to happen cannot be prevented. "

"But the babies- "

"I have faith in the Force. Somehow, I think it intervenes when everything becomes… too much."

"That would be convenient," Leia murmured softly.

Maybe, Luke was right and the Force wasn't simply an energy field that gave them all strength and connected them to each other. Maybe, it was also a being, a being different than them but still alive, with its own will and judgement. Maybe, it was real, although not of flesh and blood, but real nonetheless. It was everywhere—in each stone, in each gust of wind, in each thought that crossed the mind. Who knew?

The Force had given birth to them all, but Anakin was its only child, a child of its incorporeal flesh and transparent, energy-surged blood. If the Force were alive, a thinking and feeling being, a father, it couldn't let its son fall and suffer a fate that was worse than death. Fathers always want what's best for their child. They can punish, they can teach a hard and painful lesson, but never simply let go, abandon the faith—they would stay with the child through tears and ache, through disappointment and hard trials. A father could never push, never seduce. A father could choose to stand by and let the child live, but never abandon, never refuse to give a helping hand.

Maybe, Anakin's fall to the Dark Side was only a father's punishment for his pride and arrogance, for his inability to control himself? Maybe, teaching this hard, unforgettable lesson was the only way to show him how wrong he was, to what fatal dimensions even the littlest, seemingly harmless dreams and illusions can grow.

The child willingly chose wrong and suffered the consequences. But a father would intervene, he would help and guide when it would 'become too much', as Luke had said, wouldn't he?

Luke pulled her into his embrace, and Leia moved closer to her brother, resting her head on his chest. They didn't speak, for there was nothing more to say. They simply drew strength and hope from eachother and waited. Leia didn't want to think about what would happen to her mother, or to Obi-Wan, or to Luke, or to her. It wasn't time yet. The Force's waters were dark, but dark didn't always mean bad. The universe couldn't be simplified, sorted into neat piles. Each rule had an exception, and each exception had another exception. There was nothing to do, nothing to think about.

They could only wait.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days. Or was it years passing? Leia couldn't tell. They had to wait only few minutes, but it seemed like hours till there was another sound added to Padmé's demanding bangs—soft, quick footsteps in the hall.

The footsteps approached, their stride light and heavy at the same time. Padmé stopped banging and her hand dropped to her side, her breathing rattling.

The door slid open soundlessly, revealing a familiar tall, masked figure. There was something in his arms—two bundles that looked like babies. Dead or sleeping?

"Get out," Vader said quietly. Leia tensed from the tone of his voice—it was bleak and lifeless.

"Anakin," Padmé gasped, taking a step closer to him and reaching to look at the babies. They were surprisingly quiet. Quiet or dead?

Vader stepped back, stiffening visibly. "Padmé, get out," he repeated. "But quickly and quietly."

She stepped out of the cell, not taking her eyes away from him. The others followed.

The hallway was dark; all lights were extinguished. The guards lay motionlessly at either side of the door. Only Vader's mask gleamed slightly from the dim light of the cell. It was a more human, elegant mask than the one Vader had used in the original reality, but it was a mask nonetheless, black and expressionless. Her breathing cold in her throat, Leia's heart started beating frantically, bouncing up and down in her ribcage. Was it fear or delight?

"Anakin, what have you _done_?" Padmé asked in a ringing voice. Vader ignored her. However, the way his shoulders slumped and his head lowered a tiny bit, showed that he had heard her.

"Take them," he said stiffly, approaching Luke and Leia and handing them the bundles. "You will take care of them better than their father can."

Her arms trembling, Leia took the baby, staring at the mask that obscured her father's face. Her stomach filled with what seemed like liquid metal; she pulled the blanket slowly away. A smiling, brown-eyed baby glanced at her, its cheeks rosy, its eyes sparkling. She was staring at herself, at a perfectly alive and happy little Leia…

Too shocked or relieved to speak—it was hard to tell—Leia gazed at Vader, her mouth agape.

"But we couldn't- " she heard Luke stutter.

Vader started walking down the corridor, motioning for them to follow. "I disguised their presence so that the Emperor wouldn't sense they are still alive, at least for a while," he answered shortly. It was not Vader speaking, yet that voice didn't belong to Anakin either—it was too deep, too booming, too inhuman.

It was hard to walk in the dark, holding on to each other, their sight range limited to nothing. It was harder when you had a baby to carry, with no possibility of holding onto someone who could guide you. It was even harder because Leia didn't know where that dark path would take them all—either to salvation or to death. Who was walking before her? Was it her father who needed her help, or was it a triumphant monster luring all of them into a trap?

"You wanted to kill them, didn't you?" Obi-Wan demanded sternly.

The darkness swallowed his words, leaving no echo.

"I… couldn't," Vader whispered barely audible, his voice trembling oddly. "They were so… I tried, but I couldn't, because I… " He took a deep breath. "Because I… "

"Because you love them," Padmé finished quietly.

Vader gave no answer.

"Why do we walk in darkness?" someone asked. Leia assumed it was Fang Zar.

"Palpatine mustn't know that you escaped. The cover of darkness should give you a couple of spare minutes."

"Or, maybe so you can kill us easier and more painfully," Mon Mothma muttered under her breath.

Vader chuckled grimly. "If I wanted to, you would have long been dead, m'lady."

They came at the end of the corridor. Vader pushed a button and the door moved aside with a hiss. They entered a hangar, full of Imperial ships. Theirs was the closest to the door.

Vader turned to them and stared at them for a long, intense moment. Everything looked peaceful—the hangar was lit dimly, the ships glittered marginally, radiating a feeling of tranquillity. Leia felt her insides squirming painfully, an all too familiar lump starting forming in her throat. _What_ was happening before her eyes?

"Get away from here," Vader ordered softly, jerking with his head to the ship. "Get far away from here and don't come back until my children grow up. Only they can defeat Palpatine."

"You come with us," Padmé said firmly, grabbing his hand.

Vader pulled his gloved hand from her grasp very slowly, as though reluctantly. He looked so sad, so confused, so weary… Leia bit her lip, torn between the voice of reason and voice of love. Vader was a good actor. Could it all be just a horrible, cruel trick, or was redemption at hand? Was she right to bask in hope all this time?

"Don't you understand, Padmé?" he asked ruefully. "Your husband is _dead_. This thing-" he pointed at his mask, at his long, black cloak "–is all that is left of Anakin. This is only a shell."

Padmé's face was inscrutable, but her eyes blazed oddly. "Then why are you helping us?"

Vader cringed visibly, as though surged by electricity. Padmé's eyes narrowed.

"I don't recognise you, Anakin. Where are you, the real you? You were always proud and independent, you never listened to any authorities. How can you let yourself be twisted by that man? How can you become the thing you hate? How can you become a coward?"

Vader stiffened. "I'm not a coward," he said furiously, but it came more as a plea.

"Then prove it!" Padmé yelled, taking a step closer, the hard, blazing look in her eyes intensifying. "You behave as a coward now, hiding in your cosy, little world, scared to leave the world of illusions. You lived in real world once, you were the Hero With No Fear! Where is your courage, where is your strength?"

Vader raised his head, taking a deep breath. "You know how easily I could kill you now, don't you?" he asked icily, balling his hand into a fist and raising it.

Padmé didn't waiver. "Then be a coward and kill me."

The gloved hand trembled as the mask's 'eyes' gazed deep into Padmé's brown ones. "It takes much more strength than you realise," Vader said quietly. His hand shook even more before it fell limply to his side.

"Because you still love me," Padmé whispered, taking another step to him. He didn't retreat. "You could never hurt me, and we both know that."

He gave no answer. Padmé took another step to Vader, and only few inches separated then now…

Suddenly, all lights flared and there was a movement on every side. Battalions of storm troopers appeared from seemingly nowhere, and a thin, cloaked figure stepped forward.

It was Palpatine. His disfigured, mutilated face stretched into an aghast smile, his yellow eyes gleaming icily. He moved towards them swiftly, his cloak billowing behind him so that it seemed that he didn't walk but hovered.

"Well, well," he exclaimed gleefully, his teeth glistening in the bright, white light. "Very well done! And now, my Apprentice, kill the ones who turned away from you… or die with them."

15


	38. Coming Up To Breathe

**Hello! I'm back shortly after the previous chapter, as I promised. I hope you'll like another psycho chapter. facegrin **

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to update soon. I've written this chapter on holidays, and right now I simply don't have time for writing, no matter how much I want to. There are real Siths in the world--college professors and brutal, horrible, tear-jerking finals they love to unleash on the students. faceskullfaceskull I promise that I'll come back... if I survive. **

**I hope you enjoy. :)**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**Coming Up to Breathe**

Palpatine's words reverberated in the hangar, crawling into each corner. The vast hangar seemed smaller with every second, as though the walls were coming together, intent on squashing them like bugs. The enormous spaceships gleamed ominously, their empty cockpits—the only place he had always felt at home—piercing him with their cold, unwavering stare.

His breath nauseatingly hard in his chest, Vader looked around, taking the surroundings in. Anakin's family was encircled and heavily outnumbered by a large battalion of the storm troopers. They had no chance of survival… and least of all his babies. Palpatine had managed to trick all of them again.

Vader focused his eyes back on the Sith, but everything he saw was a smear of white and black. He couldn't even see Padmé—she was just a blurry silhouette, just a person who stood not far from him. She didn't matter now. No one did, expect for little Luke and Leia. The Force quivered slightly, its tremble sounding much like a real breath, like the one that would come before weeping.

"Kill them, Lord Vader," Palpatine ordered icily. The troopers' circle tightened slightly.

_Kill them_. He could kill them—it was the thing that Vader had craved to do for a long, lonely year. Would killing Anakin's family bring peace to him, sending a sweet jolt of completion through his body, like he had imagined it would? And what would follow? Peace? Happiness? Or bitter, horrible emptiness?

Ever since Vader had landed on Sump and laid his eyes upon all of them, he had felt confused. He had reached his goal and fulfilled his mission—that ought to be enough to satisfy him. But the part of him that hated his new face grew stronger instead of fading. That part banged at him from inside, screaming loudly, making him desire to cover his ears and crawl into a corner. That part had made him save his babies and try to set his family free. Those were actions he couldn't explain and his entire being protested against them, the monster in him demanding the traitors' deaths.

Seconds ticked by, and he still hadn't moved, undecided. His whole life had always had a purpose. When he had been a slave on Tatooine, that purpose had been winning his freedom. As a Jedi Padawan, his purpose was making Obi-Wan proud of him. During the Clone Wars it was making Padmé happy during the short moments they had spent together. His new life as the dark Lord had only one purpose—revenge on his family. But what was his purpose now?

The babies.

He had to save his children—from Palpatine, from himself, and from the entire world. He loved Anakin's children, no matter how revolting and illogical that might seem…

"Lord Vader," Palpatine called. His silky voice had an edge of warning to it.

Lost in his own world, Vader had forgotten about his Master's presence, about the choice he had to make. He snapped his head up involuntarily. But, was there a choice to make? That old, venomous man had made him kill his babies, and he had nearly succeeded. Again, it was a lie—the initiative to kill Luke and Leia belonged to him, not to his Master. Yet it felt so much easier to put the blame onto someone else's shoulders…

There was no choice to be made.

In a familiar motion, Vader activated his lightsaber, taking a step towards Palpatine. The turquoise blade scintillated slightly in the dim hangar. It was Anakin's weapon, a Jedi's weapon. He had kept it, having no desire to make a new sabre. Colours and their meanings meant little to him. His lightsaber had been a part of his body, as painful to lose as an arm or a leg.

"Only one will die today," he said quietly, approaching Palpatine.

There was a loud, ringing silence. Staring into Palpatine's horrible, yellow eyes, Vader could feel the others' shocked stares on his back. But their reaction didn't matter to him. Nothing mattered anymore. Padmé, the time-travellers, Obi-Wan—those were Anakin's blurry memories and unsleeping phantoms from Vader's past, desires that now belonged to the past. But his babies… they were a different story.

Palpatine cackled quietly. "Your powers are very feeble, my very young Apprentice."

The last word was like the ghostly, nonexistent pain of slave's transmitter. "Don't call me Apprentice," Vader gritted through his teeth, tightening his grip on the lightsaber.

Palpatine smiled mirthlessly. "As you wish, Lord Vader."

His attack was so swift and sudden that Vader had barely had time to dodge. As if on cue, the perfect troopers' circle broke into smaller groups, each one of then opening fire on the prisoners. Blaster shots pierced the air everywhere, ricocheting from the ships. Palpatine was quick and lethal, throwing blows at him in such a maddening tempo that Vader had trouble parrying them.

The world around him turned into a blur of blue and red, Palpatine's yellow eyes being the centre of it, sparkling with a taste of coming victory, insane and cold in their pure maliciousness. Those eyes couldn't belong to a real being, they were too horrible to belong to a monster. That's what his own eyes probably looked like… They were two monsters fighting each other.

Which one of them was worse? The Master or the Apprentice? Both of them had killed thousands, both of them had betrayed those closest to them… but only one of them had attempted to kill children—his own children.

Sensing a blaster bolt coming at him, Vader flicked his wrist, sending the fire at Palpatine. The Sith blocked it as easily as he had. The dance of their sabres quickened even more, their arms moving so swiftly that Vader had a feeling his shoulder would dislocate from the maddening spinning. They whirled and jumped, moving in the hangar like hurricanes, completely oblivious to the intense battle of a few against several hundreds that occurred around them.

"You were a failure as a Jedi, husband and father, Lord Vader," Palpatine sneered contemptuously. "And you are a failure as a Sith. Your powers are feeble, Chosen One."

His insides burning with hatred, Vader reached into the Force, feeling the waves of raw power crackling in his palm. Streaks of violet lightning erupted from his left hand, enveloping Palpatine. The Force screamed shrilly in his ears as Vader reached further into it, blanketing himself into it like in black cocoon, sending more and more power at his opponent, loathing him with each and every cell of his body. The strike was violent enough to kill a throng of people, but Palpatine laughed, the lighting having no effect on him—violet streaks merely bounced off his pale skin, bringing him no harm at all.

Still laughing gleefully, Palpatine thrust his palm forward, stopping the lighting attack. The lethal streaks melted into a small, pulsating ball. Realising that his attempt didn't work, Vader lowered his hand. It fell limply at his side.

"You have mastered the power of Dark Side well enough, Chosen One… but not enough to rival _me_," Palpatine said triumphantly, baring his teeth in a horrific snarl. He pushed the ball at Vader, who dodged it. The ball exploded in the hangar with the power of several thermal detonators, the shockwave of explosion sending many storm troopers high into the air and slamming them harshly to the floor. They didn't stand up.

"I'm not the Chosen One," Vader barked, summoning the Force, and pushing Palpatine with it, his hatred fuelling him. The Sith was thrown into a high arch and hit a ship, breaking the cockpit window. "I haven't been chosen for anything!"

A random blaster bolt must have hit a fuel block. Fire burned in the hangar, clouds of smoke rising quickly, high into the air and making the sight even worse. Monotonous crackling of blasters sounded everywhere, much like in the Temple more than a year ago, but only two lightsabers could be seen through the smoke—a green one and a blue one. Luke and Obi-Wan.

Suddenly a white, blinding light exploded in his brain. The ships, the smoke, the jets of fire—everything started wobbling as fear pierced Vader's conscious. But that fear was not his own. Two voices started crying in his head—his children's voices. They were in trouble, they needed him.

Stumbling, Vader ran into the direction he assumed Luke and Leia were, all thoughts of Palpatine forgotten. Three storm troopers blocked his path, firing at him, their expressionless white masks an almost exact replica of his own. A couple of powerful slashes—and the troopers fell motionlessly on the floor, much like hundreds of other people he had slain before. Flames were slowly spreading over the entire hangar, jumping from one ship to another, licking the best Imperial cruisers. The bitter, stiff stench of the burning metal was stinging Vader's nose as he ran to his children, killing random storm troopers on his way.

Obi-Wan was surrounded by several white soldiers. He was heavily outnumbered. Vaguely, Vader could sense fatigue spreading in his former Master's Force signature like oil—he wasn't young anymore, the past year cutting strongly at his power resources. Several cuts were patches of scarlet on the Jedi's face, and his tunic was covered in stains of blood and smoke. Obi-Wan had always cared about his appearance, he had always liked to wear a fresh tunic even during the hardest battles, he had preferred hunger to eating 'disgusting food', he had been offended when Anakin Skywalker had told him he had snored… Without realising clearly what he was doing, Vader attacked the storm trooper who was aiming a shot at Obi-Wan from behind. The trooper fell, struck by his blade. His turquoise blade slashed through the troopers' armour, and white figures fell one by one as Vader spun around side by side with his former Master, completely oblivious to the shocked expression on Obi-Wan's face…

…Through the veil of fire and smoke Vader saw a motionless body, lying dangerously close to the tongues of flame that trudged towards it unhurriedly yet terrifyingly quickly. Luke and Leia's pleas for help grew louder in his head with each step he took. Mon Mothma lay on the ground, a stain of blood spreading over her right shoulder, resembling a blossoming flower—an insane image in the insane surrounding. The baby Luke and Leia tugged at her, weeping loudly, but she remained perfectly still and peaceful, as though she were only sleeping.

"Shh, it's alright," Vader said calmly, scooping the babies into his arms and Force-checking Mon Mothma. There was a weak pulse in her grey Force signature—she was only unconscious, but heavily injured. "Your Father is with you."

Closing his eyes, he carefully lifted the former Senator with the Force, placing her a few feet away where the flames wouldn't harm her. The heat from the fire was heavy in the air, making the breathing process hard and painful. Luke's face was covered with tears and perspiration, and his blue eyes were blood-shot from crying. It was unfair that his son had already had to endure so much in his young age, and his Father was the one to blame…

"I'll take you away from here," Vader continued, brushing the tears from Leia's face with his gloved finger. Her cheek was incredibly soft and warm under his fingers—a feeling of closeness that his hands had long forgotten. She raised her eyes to him, looking both slightly surprised and incredibly delighted to see him. What face did his daughter see? It was a black, horrifying mask, reflecting the flames and covered with dirt.

Luke cooed slightly, tugging at his cloak and playing with his mask as Vader ran with them midst the battle, blaster bolts missing him by inches. He reached a spot that was yet safe from the fire.

"Stay here," he ordered gently to the twins, lowering them on the floor under a giant space ship. "You should be safe here."

Luke smiled slyly. "Bi ba ba?"

"No, don't enter the ship, and don't toy with the dashboard!" Vader exclaimed, horrified. "Just stay here. I'll come back to you, I promise."

Instinctively, he made a motion to kiss them before he remembered that his mask didn't have lips. Leia glanced at him sympathetically, and Vader didn't avert his eyes, feeling as though she might be able to see through his mask and look into his real eyes. Vaguely, he felt two little hands grasp at the edges of his mask and pull it away from his face, uncovering it for real for the first time for a whole year…

Suddenly, a searing pain slashed through his back like fire. Uncomprehending and blinded with pain, Vader turned slowly around. Black circles started blossoming before his eyes, making his vision seem eerie, as though riddled with holes. Palpatine stood before him, his scarlet lightsaber scintillating gleefully, his yellow eyes gleaming madly.

"And this is the end," he said triumphantly, smiling very slightly.

Vader fell on his knees. Treacherous weakness started spreading over his body, making the pain feel numb—but it was a revolting numbness that was mingled with cold, a prickly, deathly cold. Only his spinal cord felt like it was melting. If it was the end, it didn't appear to be as bad as he had feared it would be. Yet it was humiliating to die from the hand of the old fossil, dying as a monster, dying as the man who would live in people's memory for many years for his atrocities…

But it had not always been like this. Only a year ago, there had been no darkness, no monster, no bitterness. There had been love, friendship, compassion and happiness. There had been another life, a life that seemed to belong to another person, a life that seemed to be a sweet dream than reality—Anakin's past was so distant, so foreign, so unreal.

…_His mother laughing loudly as she tried to clean his face, dirty from building the pod. _

…_He was playing with Kitster and his other friends in the rare spare time, the twin suns of Tatooine shining brightly on them. _

…_Obi-Wan scoffing at him by the fire in the jungle as he teased him about the recent battle. But he could clearly see glints of glee and affection in his Master's eyes._

…_Padmé was arguing with him on the gender of their first child, looking unbelievingly beautiful as the gentle wind toyed with her hair on Naboo, during the few days they got to spend together during the war._

…_Luke and he competing during one of the space battles, Obi-Wan's scandalized voice demanding them to stop. _

The monster in him stirred, sniffing the air. _'They betrayed you! Not one of them cares about you!'_ it screamed shrilly into his ear.

But those words, which had seemed so solid and truthful for a long time, sounded surprisingly hollow and phantom in his head. It was like there was a golden wall between him and the monster, and slowly, its piercing cries grew fainter and fainter until they were nearly inaudible.

Or was it simply because of the pain, because of the giant slash through his back?

"And such is the death of the Chosen One," Palpatine said with mock sadness, bringing his humming blade closer to Vader's neck. Luke and Leia were very still.

What would happen to them if he died, if he let the monster win? Palpatine would take the babies and train them to become Sith. Could he let his children follow their father's steps and become the very thing he despised? He could step back so very easily—he only had to surrender to the weakness and to the pain. Death was something that he deserved only too much, it was the easy way out. But right was not always easy. He would die a monster if he let Palpatine take and seduce his children.

"No, it isn't," Vader contradicted quietly, his voice horribly slurred. Reaching into the Force, he managed to stand up and straighten himself, activating his lightsaber. "It is yours."

He launched himself at Palpatine, the Force whispering comforting words into his ears, enveloping him in golden and silver threads. The deep cut on his back flared with his each movement, making his eyes sting. The stench of the battle—fire, the smell of dead bodies, the smell of blood—hit his nose with the full force after being kept away from him by the mask. The mask affected neither his vision nor his hearing, yet he had forgotten how wonderful the colours of the world had been. He had forgotten about the soft and caressing the touch of fresh air on his skin.

The battle around them raged on, the troopers attacking Anakin's family mercilessly. Many Imperial soldiers had died, but they rest of them was still in majority. Blood trickled slowly from a cut on Padmé's head as she shot untiringly, and Bail panted heavily, clutching his chest. Obi-Wan and Luke fought back to back, deflecting the blaster fire, but for how long would the fight of two Jedi against dozens and dozens of troopers continue?

Parrying Palpatine's strike, Vader whirled around, nearly stumbling over a fallen trooper's body. Seizing the opportunity, Palpatine gave him a strong Force-push which sent him flying through the air. Vader landed harshly on the floor, a fit of excruciating pain ripping through his entire body. Tongues of flames danced dangerously close to him, the play of red and orange reminding Vader of Mustafar. He rolled away from them, his spinal cord feeling like it would explode every moment. A scarlet blade hummed inches from his ear, Palpatine's malicious cackle echoing dumbly in his ears. Vader was thrown into the air again. He hit a cruiser with his back and slid onto the floor powerlessly, panting. A strange, unnatural fog covered his vision.

Palpatine was already there again. Reaching farther into the Force, Vader leapt at him and they entwined in a ferocious duel once more. Scarlet and turquoise became a colourless blur, accompanied by ever intensifying black circles before his eyes. Dull, numb weariness spread over his body like venom—the kind of weariness that could catch one unaware at every moment and make arms tremble for a split second, but enough for the adversary. Another fit of pain slashed through Vader's right leg, and he slumped on his knees again.

"And such is the end," Vader heard Palpatine's voice over him. A smear of black and white, framed by hungry flames was everything he saw.

"No, it isn't," another voice said by his ear.

A shimmering, blue blade drifted into his field of vision. It belonged to Obi-Wan.

Before Palpatine could react, Obi-Wan threw himself at him, and the Jedi Master and the Sith Lord started whirling around, the ever growing layer of the troopers' blood screeching revoltingly under their feet. Obi-Wan! Obi-Wan came to his rescue, Obi-Wan who had buried him after Mustafar! Obi-Wan who had been his father, brother and best friend. How was it possible?

Wincing with pain, Vader rose slowly on his feet, dragging his leg behind him. The Force sang softly to him, embracing him paternally. 'Hold on', it seemed to whisper him. Its touch was beautiful and full of love, the shimmering waters washing away his pain, the golden threads engulfing him into a shell. The Light Side of the Force was magnificent and gentle, impossible to compare to the raw and consummating power of the Dark Side, which burned like fire in the chest yet made him feel horribly empty. How could he ever think the Dark Side was more powerful? It was evil and destructive, it had nearly destroyed him.

Vader launched himself at Palpatine, joining Obi-Wan. He didn't cast a single glance at his former Master, scared of what he would read in his grey eyes—judgment, cold indifference or… forgiveness? And yet he couldn't help but notice the Force flowing in gentle currents around them, telling him about each move Obi-Wan would use, much like in old times, before the darkness.

Palpatine smiled coldly. He thrust his palm forward, and, instantly, Obi-Wan was thrown away. He was slammed against a ship and stayed there, motionless, blood oozing slowly from the cut on his head. It was too much alike the time he and Obi-Wan had fought Dooku… It had been then, on the _'Invisible Hand'_, when the darkness which had previously slept in him, had pushed forwards and made its significant victory. The monster in him stirred again, laughing, remembering the sweet sense of victory, the feeling of being almighty and invincible. _'Didn't you like it?'_ the monster asked him, the darkness shifting slightly. And the monster was right—Vader did savour the feeling of sheer power flowing through veins, the way it felt in his mouth, the sensation of completion…

Palpatine's speed was incredible, his attacks powerful and merciless. His arms growing heavier with every second, Vader could barely hold his own. The scarlet blade was a constant blur before his eyes—it seemed that the shimmering red was everything he could see. There was nothing else… Anakin Skywalker was supposed to be the Chosen One—the only one powerful enough to defeat the Sith. But he was weak. Palpatine was too strong, too skilled, too powerful was the Chosen One.

'_You should use the Dark Side of the Force,'_ the monster hissed. _'Only your hatred can defeat Palpatine. Use it, feed on it, be strong!'_

Wasn't it easier to use the hatred? It whirled around his right arm, gauzed his vision and made his heart beat. His hatred was there, and it would always be, no matter how hard he tried to block it. Why not use it—the only thing he had ever been good at?

_No_. He shouldn't think like that, he was stronger than the monster! He didn't want to hate. He didn't want to be hated. He didn't want to be Vader. He wanted to be Anakin again.

But why? Why become Anakin again? What for? Besides, what future would await Anakin Skywalker? Eternal redemption, shame, pain, seclusion… Was it the future worth fighting for? Wasn't it easier to stop fighting and continue being a monster, enduring no endless years of inner torture? Even if Anakin won, he would never be the same again… Padmé wouldn't love him after everything he had done. She wouldn't let him raise his children.

_My children. Luke and Leia._

Two tiny, smiling faces—children who loved their father even though he had wanted to kill them, relying on their primitive feelings and instincts. The Force enveloped him tighter, flowing through his veins, giving him strength, doubling his speed.

_Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan had been a father to him, he had cared about him and he had never betrayed him—not even in the darkest times. Anakin had been too consummated by self-pity and his selfishness to notice that. Anakin's death had nearly destroyed Obi-Wan—he looked so fragile, so aged, so lustreless… The Force and he melted together, becoming one and the same being.

_Padmé._

The few years he had spent with Padmé were the best in his life. She had brought so much light into his life, making him a different, better person. How could he have existed without her so long? She was his everything. The Force continued whispering to him, guiding him and giving him strength. He had never felt so strong before. But it was not the sickly sweet feeling of power of the dark side, this was beautiful and freeing, pure and full of love.

Palpatine attempted to slash at him again, but, suddenly, his movements appeared to Vader incredibly slow and imprecise, so easy to block. There was no gauzed, red curtain before his eyes, no black circles—his vision was clearer than ever before. He could see every dust particle, every movement of the air, count hair on Luke's head… There was no hatred—it was gone, swallowed by the light. For the first time in what seemed years, he felt like he could breathe—not simply consume oxygen, but really breathe with whole lungs.

A slight smile graced his features, covered by the ugly mask no longer. His arms felt strong, stronger than ever before. Vader swung broadly in a quick, incredibly quick motion. For a split second it took his blade to meet Palpatine's body, time seemed to move slower than usual—Vader could perceive everything, every tiny detail. Palpatine's eyes widened very slightly. There was fear in his eyes… and surprise. It was the last sensation they would ever express. But the moment was over, and Vader's blade sliced through Palpatine's neck.

There was a nearly inaudible but sickening thud, and the beheaded body fell onto the floor, the pool of blood squelching softly under it. His breath hot and unnaturally hard in his chest, Vader watched Palpatine's eyes—venomously yellow, still widened in fear. He could see his own reflection there—a young man with dazzled blue eyes. Then, after what seemed only several seconds, a grey shroud passed over the iris, and the sinister glint died off slowly. His reflection disappeared.

Palpatine was dead, and he was finally free.

The monster in his chest laughed shrilly, demanding him to take over the throne. Strangely, its orders had never seemed so unconvincing, so feeble before. The Force swirled around him once again, as though hearing the monster, and its clear, sparkling waters unleashed upon the beast, pulling it under. Light and darkness became one and the same. The monster's agonised, dying screams were a feeble sound in his head midst the beautiful, glowing ocean of the Force. It could finally be _itself_, unpolluted by the dark anymore.

But then the monster screamed one last time before it disappeared forever, and the Force pulled back from Vader, letting pain and weariness overwhelm him again. The injuries from the duel with Palpatine were like a mixture of ice and fire on his skin, chasing each rational thought and impulse from his mind. Black circles whirled in a furious dance before his eyes, and Vader felt himself slumping on his knees and falling over.

He had fulfilled his purpose. He had freed his family and… himself.

Warm, inviting darkness and distant voices calling Skywalker's name were the last thing that Darth Vader's—Anakin Skywalker's—fading conscious registered before everything disappeared.

14


	39. Until I See You Again

**Hello! Well, I'm updating sooner than originally expected. Blame a sudden inspiration that mercilessly attacked me and prevented me from doing anything else. So, my promised delay will arrive from the next update, as planned, unless I'm not struck with another bolt of inspiration. **

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta JTurtle for making this readable, and to AnakinsFavorite for her help!**

**I hope I didn't mess up with formatting—two weird blokes tried to mug me yesterday, and I'm quite ashamed to admit that this experience left me quite rattled… **

**And another note: this is an AU story, so it needn't follow the canon exactly after Palpatine was defeated in RotJ. Just an excuse to cover my lack of proper education in the SW universe. **

**Thank you so very, very much for reading and reviewing, as always! I do hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Forty**

**Until I See You Again**

Flames licked at the ships slowly, in unhurried motions, as though savouring their victory. There was smoke everywhere; blood squelched sickeningly under their feet. The remaining storm troopers lowered their blasters, and the unceasing crackling of blasters stopped. It became unnaturally quiet.

There was a beheaded body among a heap of white-armoured soldiers—a strange stump, looking ridiculous in its tremendous dark cloak. Its head lay few inches apart from it, its usually gleaming yellow eyes dead and lifeless, its mouth slightly open, as if surprised.

"He looks ridiculous," Leia noted, stepping closer and eyeing Palpatine's dead body with evident disgust.

"He is dead," Obi-Wan said quietly. Pursing his lips tightly, he bent down and closed the Sith's eyes, ignoring Leia's baffled look.

Padmé walked to them, wiping blood from the cut on her head. She still clutched the blaster, which Luke had taken from one of the troopers and given it to her.

"Where is Anakin?" she asked fearfully, glancing around, afraid to find her husband's body buried under a heap of troopers.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't know. But… he defeated Palpatine." There was an edge of nearly imperceptible awe to his voice.

Padmé smiled slightly and looked away, searching. Palpatine was dead, and the galaxy was free again. They had won. But, somehow, it didn't feel like victory at all. Victory was a sunlit square. Victory was spring, the smell of flowers. It was gentle wind brushing her face. And victory meant Anakin by her side—a smiling, light Anakin. But victory wasn't smoke, fire, and dead bodies everywhere…

Her eyes lingered on a bare face—the only bare face midst dozens of the masked ones—and flickered on, continuing to search for a now familiar mask. It didn't matter that Anakin might still be evil—he had killed Palpatine and saved their children, he wasn't lost completely, as she had always known. And there was a tiny part of dreamy, little girl in her that believed into the healing power of true love, like in the myths and legends her mother used to tell her when she was little. Just one kiss, and the spell would be broken, the curse lifted. Just one kiss of true love—how easy that sounded. Those legends seemed very far and unreal now, in the battle-scarred hangar.

A jolt of belated recognition mixed with surprise surged through her as her eyes continued searching.

There was something she had missed…

Breathless, Padmé moved her eyes to the only unmasked face she had seen. Her heart came to an abrupt halt, then started beating again—slowly, unbelievingly. The sight before her was as impossible as Tatooine becoming the centre of the galaxy, yet it was true, unless her eyes saw what she wanted to see instead of reality. She closed her eyes and shook her head, coming closer to the motionless body. Nothing changed when she opened them again.

Vader—Anakin—was either unconscious or… But Padmé couldn't bring herself to complete the sentence in her mind. Her breath coming in strange gulps and gurgles, she dropped to her knees beside him, checking his left arm for a pulse. Her arms moved instinctively, independent from her brain. There was a pulse—a very weak, sickeningly slow beating—but his heart was beating; he was alive. A strong sensation of relief surged through her so intensely that she felt dizzy. Padmé shook Anakin's shoulder as if in a childish hope that he would awaken only by her touch.

"Ani, wake up! Ani…" His body jerked obediently under the force of her shaking. The shoulder beneath her arm seemed strangely lifeless.

It was like one of her old nightmares coming true, one of those nightmares before the darkness, when Anakin was off and she was left alone on Coruscant. Back during those days, she would often wake up, covered with sweat, her blanket on the floor, with a single image still spinning before her eyes—Anakin unmoving, lifeless, unresponsive. Exactly as he was now. It was as if the last year had never happened. He looked so peaceful, so young, with a single lock of his golden hair on his forehead, his lips slightly open.

"Padmé?" Someone put a warm hand on her shoulder.

"He's still alive," Padmé muttered, wiping a thin stream of blood oozing down Anakin's cheek. Was there a cut on his head? She didn't see it, his hair was too thick, too wavy, even more untamed than she remembered it. He must have rarely combed it under the mask—that's why.

"Oh." Obi-Wan pulled back his hand from Anakin's forehead and scratched his beard wistfully.

"What?" Leia asked slightly hysterically.

A few long, torturous moments passed before Obi-Wan answered. "It looks like he's in trance—a very deep Force trance. Not much unlike from coma, I think." He sighed. "He must have lapsed into it after he killed Palpatine… And only Force knows how long he'll stay unconscious."

"But he'll snap out of it, won't he?" Luke demanded, holding unusually quiet babies. Little Leia didn't avert her eyes from Anakin's motionless body, sucking her thumb with the oddest expression for a one-year-old baby.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly. "I don't know. He may, but he might choose to not. Everything depends on what he sees… _there_."

-----

The still rows of ancient giants stretched as far as the eye could see. Their trunks were obscured by layers of blue-grey mist; strange birds hovered over the trees' tops. That forest was alive and full of memory. A small stream murmured nearby, flowing from the dark green tunnel. The trees lowered their branches into the water, resembling old, wistful men.

Anakin wandered slowly through the forest. Soft moss wrapped itself around his feet, soothing the dull ache in his tired soles. The air smelt musty, yet incredibly wonderful—full of different scents that had to be uncovered slowly, appreciatively. The smell of wood, water, air… The smell of _life_. The high crowns basked the forest in eternal twilight, letting only little sunlight pass.

The Force swirled in gentle currents around the forest, spreading with clouds of mist, the slanting sunlight, and with the quiet stream. Very cautiously, Anakin touched the rough bark—and sensed the current of life-giving saps flow through the tree's warm depths. The trunk quivered barely perceptibly under his touch; Anakin could almost hear it purr in delight. The tree was as alive as he was—it couldn't speak, it couldn't move, but it was a living being, a creature much like him.

A nearly undetectable path wound through the trees, obscured by fallen leaves and branches, and Anakin followed it. The soft rustling of the leaves under his weight was a soothing whisper to him; the gentle murmur of the stream sounded very much like a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him on Tatooine. Lost in thought, Anakin followed the path blindly, unaware where he was heading. His body wasn't marred by injuries he had suffered during the duel with Palpatine; all wounds were healed, the physical ache was gone. Only deep, wistful sadness remained—and there was also shame. It prickled his right arm, flowed through his veins, and stung his eyes.

A single leaf fell gracefully onto his shoulder. Absent-mindedly, Anakin took it—the leaf was a feather weight on his gloved hand. It was a green leaf, life still pulsating through its veins, its skin thick and resilient. Why did it fall? There was no answer—it fell simply because it did.

The trees parted before an opening; there was a small meadow. A canopy of branches hung low over it, obscuring the skies. The dim light, tinged slightly greenish, slanted through the clear spaces, leaving small light patches on the grass. Anakin stepped into the clearing, the soft feeling of grass under his feet reminding him painfully of Naboo… and of Padmé. But that pain he felt wasn't the dark, desperate feeling of Vader—not of the monster in the mask. That pain was a bittersweet memory of an old man who would look back wistfully at the days of his youth, but remain grateful for having experienced something so beautiful.

Anakin smiled slightly, taking in the smell of the meadow—the smell of trees, the fresh smell of grass, the imperceptible but alive smell of the sun. He took in the green colour. Closing his eyes, he basked in the atmosphere of peace, of life, of love. He enjoyed the little things that seem insignificant when one feels them every day. Only by losing them can one learn to appreciate them wholly.

When he opened his eyes again, he wasn't alone anymore.

There was a little boy sitting on the grass, carving something from wood. That boy seemed vaguely familiar—his sandy blonde hair, his round cheeks, his blue eyes…

Carefully, Anakin approached the boy, lowering himself onto the grass next to him. The boy didn't raise his eyes to acknowledge his presence.

"Hello," Anakin called softly. "What is your name?"

The boy continued his work, twisting the yet shapeless piece of wood. "My name is Anakin. But everyone calls me Ani."

There was something in the boy's voice that caught Anakin's attention. "Don't you like Ani? I think it's a wonderful name."

The boy pouted. "I'm not a little boy anymore! But everyone thinks that I'm just that—only a child."

Anakin smiled sympathetically. "Of course you aren't. But, Anakin, see, people might not mean to offend you. They call you Ani because they want to show their love for you."

The boy paused thoughtfully. "Maybe…" Then his blue eyes jolted to Anakin's face. "Who are you, sir? What is your name?"

"I'm your friend. And as for my name - " Anakin bit his lip, " –I've forgotten it."

The boy's eyes became as round as the Tatooine's suns. "Forgotten your name? But then you don't know who you are!"

Anakin feigned a rueful smile. "I don't." That was only too true. He was an It, a shadow of his former self. The bitterness flowed through his voice so clearly that the boy must have felt it, and his eyebrows furrowed in sympathy.

"I know who you are," the boy said softly, putting his small arm on Anakin's gloved one. That slightly shy contact glowed like a sun's kiss on the prosthesis' artificial nerves, making the arm feel real. "You're big and strong. You're powerful." His innocent blue eyes gazed directly into Anakin's. "I want to be like you when I grow up."

Anakin brushed away a leaf that fell on the boy's head. "Believe me, you don't want to be like me when you grow up," he retorted sadly. The trees swayed slightly although there was no wind, the leaves whispering something comforting to his ear.

The boy looked at him very attentively. His eyes had a sharp, sparkling sense of wisdom to them that looked strange on a child's face. "Why not? My mother believes that some really unique people have odd eyes—they shine but they are sad at the same time. She believes that it shows how much they've been through. She thinks such eyes belong to people who deserve much respect. Those are people who are something… _more_ than the rest of us. Your eyes are exactly the same as my mother described."

Anakin had no answer. The stream nearby murmured something in its own language, a language he might have understood once, when he hadn't been polluted yet… One misunderstanding, one fit of bitterness, one slip to the Dark Side—and so many things had changed.

"What are you working at?" he asked the boy, trying to distract himself.

"A spaceship—the best one to be built, ever."

Anakin smiled reminiscently. "Spaceship…" Everything had seemed so simple, so promising back then.

The boy stared lovingly at the still, shapeless piece of wood in his tiny hands. "I want to build a spaceship and see all the stars. But only when I'm big and strong… Then I can help people and free all the slaves and punish the evil ones." His blue eyes sparkled with a child's dreams—naïve and innocent.

"You'll see all the stars, Anakin… one day," Anakin said gently, watching the boy carve diligently at the wood. "But you can't punish people, no matter how evil they might seem to you. It's wrong if one person thinks that they stand above everyone and assumes power over the others."

The boy glanced up at him, bemused. His upper full lip curled slightly. "But… I don't think that I stand above others. I just believe that someone should try to banish evil, and I want to try. I want to be strong and wise."

Anakin put his flesh arm on the boy's shoulder, feeling the bones protrude from under the thick material of the tunic. "Banishing evil isn't as simple as punishing others. You might mean only to be good… but the goodness in you can cause more evil, more suffering. Trust me on that. I know."

A blue eye peeked at him from under long lashes. Little fingers shook slightly, making the piece of wood jitter. "You scare me," the boy whispered. "What happened to you? Why are you so dark?"

Lost in thoughts, Anakin stroked the boy's sandy blonde hair. It would turn golden as years went by, and it would curl, falling in gentle waves nearly down to his shoulders—in waves _she_ loved toying with so much. Was it better sandy and straight, or golden and wavy? The colour of untamed desert or the colour of wealth, of superiority? Straight and unyielding, or wavy and easy to persuade?

"What happened to me?" Anakin repeated slowly. "Love… betrayal… fire, and then nothing more—only darkness and ignorance. It happened because I wanted to help when no help was needed. I wanted to change things that didn't need to be changed. Everything happened because I saw only what I wanted to see." Gently, Anakin brushed away a tendril of hair that half-covered the boy's eyes. Blonde curtain was gone, and anxious, mesmerised blue met his equally blue gaze. Small full lips were half-open, asking the unspoken question. "I don't want you to suffer the same fate I did, Ani."

The boy's blue eyes widened for a fraction of second, then reduced to the normal size again. But there was a strange bitterness to them, so very odd-looking on his round, childish face. The softest murmur of wind passed over the dark green trees.

The boy pursed his mouth. "Today Watto beat my Mum," he said quietly, carving the wood with unnecessary force. "There is a horrible, big bruise on her forearm. She tried to hide it from me, and she tried well, but I saw it anyway. There are other bruises on her body, not just that one. She's so sore… I wish he would have beaten me instead. I wish he knew how much pain he causes us. I wish all that suffering would return to him." He looked up from his work. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, sir. But, still, I can't agree with you. Some people deserve to be punished… even though it might not be me to do the job."

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment. "They do," he agreed easily. "Everyone deserves to be punished. So do I, and so do you. But it's not in our power to decide."

The boy narrowed his eyes nearly imperceptibly, continuing to carve. The piece of wood slowly began taking the raw outline of a spaceship.

"Then in whose? Who is wise enough to punish the wrong?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. But it's not in mine. Neither is it in yours or in some other's." He paused. "I'm sorry about your mother."

The piece in the boy's hands took a greater resemblance with a real spaceship each time the knife touched the wood. The cockpit, fuel block, the wings—everything was recognisable, looking astonishingly like the Jedi starfigher Anakin Skywalker would accomplish so many rescue missions side-by-side with his brother in over a decade. Another gust of wind fluttered softly over the meadow. The moist emerald grass swayed slightly, and the flowers reeled and tossed weary, as though searching for a pillow to rest their beautiful heads on.

"She suffers so much," the boy whispered, his voice melting with the soft murmur of the wind. "I want to help share her pain. I can't wait to grow up—then I can be the one who will protect her. I'm only a little boy…"

Anakin squeezed the boy's shoulder. "You already help your mother, Ani, more than you realise. And… don't dwell in the future too much. It can fool you. Big and strong men can fail where a small child can pass."

The boy frowned. "Do you think my mother will be proud of me?"

A bitter, unforgettable image of a once beautiful face, bruised and marred nearly beyond recognition, resounded with a painful echo in his memory. Lifeless brown eyes, pain, hatred, the hot air of night desert against his cheek, humming of a lightsaber, and then… black, seething _Nothing_. Would his mother be proud of him, of her son who had killed so many innocents? Of her son who had tried to kill… her grandchildren?

"I think she will be proud of _you_. You are a good boy, Ani."

The boy smiled, the laughing creases under his eyes running joyfully over his face. "Thank you, sir."

Anakin closed his eyes, listening to the soft murmur of the stream. Dim light slanted through thick branches onto his face, reduced only to a marginal golden shine through his closed lids. The ancient forest whispered something soothing into his ear, flowed in a wave of beautiful scents into his brain, and tickled his skin with the incorporeal touch of the softest breeze.

"I think your mother is proud of you, too," the boy's voice sounded from somewhere far away. "And I think my Mum would like me to become like you when I grow up. I'll ask her—"

Anakin opened his eyes. He was alone on the meadow—the boy was gone. A completed model of the spaceship, tinged slightly greenish, lay beside him on the grass.

-------

Muffled noises of celebratory screams reached the ward of the Med Center on Coruscant. The news travelled fast, and after mere hours the whole galaxy knew that both the Emperor and Darth Vader were dead. As on Endor, Luke could feel the joy of millions of beings celebrating the downfall of Empire in the Force—it was embedded on the glowing surface like diamonds, sparkling and reeling gleefully.

As on Endor, he felt lost and confused. Their victory didn't feel like victory at all.

Anakin lay on the bed, connected to a set of complicated machines, very young, vulnerable and defeated. Every inch of his exposed skin was covered in bruises and cuts. As a small child, Luke had stubbornly believed that a father figure was supposed to be always strong and invincible, always looking out for his son. As he stood in the ward, inhaling the sickly-sweet smell of bacta, he could feel the last piece of his childhood dreams slip away under the continuous beeping of the heart-monitoring equipment. The pulse was much fainter than he would have liked it to be.

A deep wound on the back marred Anakin's skin in a strip of red, burned flesh. It was a horrible, deep cut that should have killed any other person and would leave a prominent scar for the rest of his life—Luke knew enough about battle wounds to know that. The Healer tabbed at his wound with bacta patches, her expression carefully guarded.

Padmé watched the unmoving form of her husband with such fervency, as though she was afraid the beeping of the machine would cease if she averted her eyes.

"How is he?" she asked in a horribly strained voice. Her Force signature quivered—an uneven bundle, tinged with green—not the usual smooth, bluish-grey current.

The Healer put the bacta patches aside and walked to them. "He's seriously injured, but his condition is not fatal. There is a nasty cut on his back, and I fear it might have damaged his spinal cord… But we can be sure only if—only when he wakes. If things progress smoothly, we'll try submersion in the bacta tank tomorrow."

Padmé winced imperceptibly, but then managed to compose a slight smile. "Thank you. Would you mind if we… stayed alone with him, please?"

The Healer eyed her sympathetically. "Of course," she said softly. The door hissed behind her.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Leia asked vaguely, putting her hand on Padmé's shoulder.

"He's trying to feed the children. It should occupy him for quite a while—you know how they can be."

Luke peered out of the window. There were fireworks in the air—giant flowers in a dark indigo, twilight sky. Their far away explosions couldn't overtone the sinister, faint beeping of the heart monitor. Their magnificence couldn't dissolve the image of motionless, unconscious Anakin. A shrill beep of commlink made him turn away from the window.

"Hello, Bail," Padmé greeted the hovering, transparent image of Leia's surrogate father.

"How are you?" Bail asked, his dark eyes peering anxiously at Padmé's grey, tired face.

She feigned a smile. "I'm as fine as I can be. How is Mon?"

"She had a light concussion, but it's nothing grave." His face darkened. "How is… _he_?"

Padmé frowned. "Unconscious and weak. He saved us all, and no one knows if he will _ever_ wake up." Her voice bore the edge of accusation.

Bail's blue figure cringed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, Padmé. Well… Darth Vader is dead, and we found Anakin Skywalker, by miracle, in one of high-security detention cells." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to believe in the official version we made up for the HoloNet."

Padmé's voice had icy notes as she retorted, "You should."

"It's not as easy for me as it is for you," Bail said quietly.

An uneasy silence hung between them. Then Bail broke it.

"I contacted you because of an emergency Senate meeting. There is a lot we need to put right, and the Empire won't surrender easily. As far as I know, there are already resistance groups forming which want to retain the Imperial regime. We need to act quickly." He paused, scrutinizing Padmé. His eyes bore a look of resignation. "But, I suppose, you won't join us?"

Padmé shook her head. "My place is here." Her eyes darted towards Anakin's unmoving form and back again.

Bail smiled mirthlessly. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Bail. Thank you," Padmé whispered. The sky outside was nearly black, illuminated only by occasional fireworks, and shadows loomed by the corners of the room, lingering on Anakin's face.

Bail smiled one last time before his bluish image disappeared. Padmé stuffed the comm back into her pocket.

"Mum, would you like us to leave?" Leia asked softly, rubbing her arm back and forth.

Padmé shook her head. "No. Stay, please." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, her eyes glistering oddly in the dark.

For a long time, the only sound in the room was the faint, quiet, mechanical beeping of the machine.

13


	40. Innocence

**Hello, everyone!**

**I'm incredibly sorry for having posted the wrong document!!!! Those has been my outline for the whole fic, and one old story here, on that had been very inspiring for me. It is called "No Boundaries" - check it out, it's really good!**

**I'm SO SORRY again! A good reminder to me to check the documents again before posting. **

**On the other hand, if you know the outline, there is no point for me to write the ending - it was all in my secret document. grin **

**Thank you so much for your polite remarks, and for your kind feedback to my chaotic notes!!**

* * *

**Chapter Forty**

**Innocence**

A purple sun set slowly over the dark water. Night was falling, and its warm, gentle breath stroked Anakin's face in a wave of wonderful aromas, dishevelling his hair. The forest was a dark, silent wall around the lake, casting shadows on the grey depths.

This beautiful scenery looked astonishingly like Varykino—the dreamlike place where he and Padmé had found each other. The still lake, the crimson path of sun on the water, the overwhelming fragrance of nocturnal flowers—this place had the same sense of sheer beauty, the same feeling of innocence. It was a place that invoked many memories, memories that brought more sadness… and shame.

Overwhelmed by a strange impulse, Anakin undressed quickly and stepped into the lake. The sand beneath his feet was soft; the dark water embraced him tenderly, washing away the dirt and shame. He swam onwards, leaving behind the silent forest, without any concrete purpose, or knowledge where he was going to. The touch of water was warm and soothing. Could it wash away the blood of his victims from his hands? Could it purify him?

In the distance, something white floated on the water. Looking closer, Anakin realised what it was—a water lily, a lonely flower close to the left shore. It rested peacefully between two large leaves, looking amazingly frail and pure next to the roots of dark, mighty trees. Anakin swam towards the flower, the tiny drops on his bare arms shimmering in the purple sun.

The flower was only inches away from him. The warm night breathed upon the lily, letting its faint, wonderful scent envelop Anakin's head like a hazy cloud. Very cautiously, Anakin stretched out his hand to touch the white petals, his breath short and uneven.

For a fleeting moment, he could feel the thin softness of the flower against his trembling hand… but then the flower fell in a stream of white dust into his outstretched palm. A barely audible, unnatural sigh rolled over the dark water, and then everything was quiet. Anakin blinked. The small pile of white dust was the only thing that remained from the lily's beauty and innocence.

Dark indigo crawled slowly over the arching sky, and purple and orange streaks on the horizon faded slowly. Breathless, Anakin turned his palm, and the white dust fell with agonising slowness onto the water. The remnants of the once beautiful flower drifted away sadly, the moon behind the gauzed cloud watching them depart. The soft music of the lake didn't seem soothing anymore—it chided him gently for taking yet another life and beauty. Everything he touched withered and died…

"Anakin," a musical voice called by his ear. A small hand touched his shoulder.

Anakin closed his eyes. He knew that voice; he knew that touch. Those, too, were the things he had lost, things he didn't deserve. The things that were too pure and precious for his deadly touch. But it couldn't possibly be _her_—everything was too surreal to be true… It was only an illusion, a trick of his mind.

"Ani," the voice persisted gently. The small, warm hand stroked his wet hair, tracing the contours of his closed lids, caressing his cheeks.

How much he wished that this illusion would disappear... Her voice, her touch, the soft light of her Force signature invoked many memories that better remained locked forever in his heart. Those memories were phantoms from the distant past, the memories of old times he would always savour during the odd state of mind that comes between waking and sleeping hours. But they were painful when they were so vivid, so real.

Soft lips brushed gently against his. "Ani, it's me," she breathed.

It was only an illusion, a hallucination from his mind. Padmé _couldn't_ be here, wanting him after everything he had done to her.

"Ani, please…"

Though, why couldn't he enjoy the illusions? He would never have the real thing again. Why not give in and pretend that she was here, by his side, in love with him? A voice in the back of his head whispered him that it would probably hurt terribly when the illusion was over, but Anakin ignored it. He would take the pain later… and gain a few magical, perfect moments with her.

Anakin smiled, his eyes fluttering open. There she was—her eyes filled with anxiety, but even more beautiful than he remembered, her face gleaming slightly in the silver moon light.

"Padmé," he breathed, taking her hand and kissing the tips of her fingers.

Her answering smile was dazzling. "Ani, you're awake."

And then she was in his arms. Anakin didn't know who started the kiss—a perfect mixture between tenderness and passion. Had she wrapped her arms against his neck first, or had his hand started caressing her face? Did it matter? All that mattered was that she was with him, every inch of her body pressed against his, her sweet smell overwhelming him—an impossibly perfect illusion.

Both of them were breathless when the kiss ended… ended too soon. The lake was a soft murmur somewhere at the edge of his consciousness; the moon was a faint gleam in her eyes. The forest was like a dark wall between them and the rest of the world, a silent guard that watched the reunion of two lovers.

"Padmé, I missed you so much," Anakin whispered, leaning over and planting another soft kiss on her cheek, her forehead, her lips.

She half-smiled, her eyes anguished. "I miss you too, so very much." Her hand toyed with his curls absent-mindedly. "When will you wake up?"

Anakin disentangled himself gently from her embrace. "I want to wake up so much... But I won't."

Padmé frowned slightly. "Why?" Her words came like a plea, a whisper that was lost in sheer beauty of the night.

"I'm not the same man you love, Padmé. Not anymore. I… can't love anything without destroying it."

Very gently, Padmé put his face between her hands, caressing him lightly. Her eyes were endless pools of brown, her gaze locking his, and Anakin couldn't force himself to look away. "I'm here, and you didn't destroy me."

Anakin closed his eyes. "But you're not real."

Her lips brushed against his, warm and sweet. "I am real, Ani. You're stronger than you think. You haven't changed as much as you think—you are still _you_."

"But what if-"

Padmé silenced him with another kiss. "There is no 'what if'."

Very slowly, Anakin opened his eyes again. She was still here, smiling slightly, her warm and soft hand resting on his cheek. How could she be so forgiving, so understanding after everything he had done? He didn't understand, and it only made him love her even more.

Shyly, Anakin moved closer to her, and so did Padmé. The lake, the moon, the forest—everything disappeared as their lips melted into each other. Anakin forgot about his fears, about Padmé being only an illusion, about his past… Nothing mattered in that moment.

The emotions were overwhelming and of terrifying power, much stronger than he had remembered. Losing himself more and more in the kiss, Anakin vaguely felt all the mental barriers he had constructed around himself after Palpatine's death, crumple one by one, freeing his spirit. He and Padmé became one—his bright, glowing Force signature and hers smooth bluish-grey, flowing into each other.

He was free, more free than ever before…

There was nothing that held back his love, his passion that he had carried within him during that long and lonely year. Anakin let its waves lap over him and pull him under—both he and Padmé.

And then, suddenly, everything changed.

Where there had been light, darkness came. Where there had been love, came n_othing_. Where there had been passion, came hatred—hot, boiling hatred, worse than anything he had ever known. It made his breath short and ragged, his body tense as before the attack. The hatred swirled in nearly visible, dark waves around his arms.

He felt the colour of his eyes shift from blue to yellow.

Roughly, Anakin pushed Padmé away, holding her wrists in an iron grasp. They felt so feeble, so easy to break. He opened his eyes, and he could vaguely distinguish Padmé's fear-stricken face behind a thick, red screen. He didn't notice her beauty anymore. He didn't notice the pain in her eyes, her half-open mouth.

There was a voice in his head—a voice that was the only companion of the Man in the Mask.

"Kill her," the voice ordered.

And Anakin obliged.

The sickly-sweet smell of bacta was like a slap on the face, making his eyes water and nostrils sting. Anakin's unconscious form floated in the bacta tank, the horrible bruises and cuts all over his body visible even through the yellowish haze. The soft sound of a pump was an annoying, strident noise in the background.

Obi-Wan had never liked med centres—the overwhelming atmosphere, the carefully guarded Healers, the beeping of life-supporting machines invoked many unpleasant memories in him. But the last few days had been the worst he had ever had to endure in a centre.

Vaguely, he remembered a certain small boy who had grasped his hand as he had first entered The Room of Thousand Fountains. His blue eyes had been full of amazement as he had glanced up at Obi-Wan, as though inviting his Master to share his joy at watching something that breathtaking. Those blue eyes—the same ones that little Luke and Leia had seen only once—were shut now.

Obi-Wan remembered a young teenager accusing him of talking in his sleep, a wide grin spread over his yet childlike face. That face—changed over years to the face of an adult—was hidden behind a large respirator.

Right now, Obi-Wan felt as though the last year had never happened, as though there had been no ferocious duel on Mustafar, no seclusion on Sump, no hole in his chest. It was as if Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker had been injured in an attempt to save everyone, and he, Obi-Wan Kenobi, the second part of the duo, waited anxiously by his brother's side, blaming himself for not being able to be more of help.

Was that the right attitude? Was it right to forgive Anakin just because he had killed Palpatine? No one knew why he had done it. Had it been his former self waking up, or had it been Vader craving for more power?

And yet Obi-Wan couldn't forget the masked man saving his life in the hangar, when he had been hopelessly outnumbered by the troopers. He couldn't forget how it felt, fighting side-by-side with Anakin again—it was like before, like another battle during the Clone Wars.

But why, _why_ did Vader—Anakin—help him? Was it a cruel trick, or…?

He didn't know. He had never been more confused. No one returned from the Dark Side, it was one of the first lessons he had learned at the Temple. It was impossible. But had Anakin not proven to him over and over again that nothing was impossible? If someone could accomplish something unmanageable, would it not be Anakin, the Chosen One, his best friend and brother?

A quiet hiss of an opening door made Obi-Wan turn around. Padmé entered the room, her face pale with exhaustion.

"How is he?" she asked quietly, approaching the tank and studying Anakin's obscured face.

"The same—in trance. But he's stable."

Padmé smiled a bleak, twisted smile. "Stable… but unconscious. For how long?" Her voice was a barely audible whisper.

"He will wake up, Padmé," Obi-Wan said confidently, feeling not confident at all. He could see his own reflection in the tank—not yet old, but his hair prematurely grey, bitter creases hiding by the corners of his mouth.

Padmé could offer only a vague nod. She reached up and touched the tank, as though to reach Anakin's hand.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said quietly. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

Even though Padmé didn't say anything, Obi-Wan felt as though he was intruding upon something very private; an unwelcome witness watching the interaction of two lovers. Silently, he turned around and left the room. Before the door slid shut, he caught a last glimpse of Padmé stroking the glass that separated Anakin's hand from hers.

The red haze that had swirled before Anakin's eyes started to clear slowly, reluctantly. As if through a thick cocoon, he could hear someone's heavy breathing—his own breathing. Waves of fresh night air fluttered on his face, beaded with perspiration, but he didn't notice them—his whole attention was focused on something cold resting in his arms.

Very slowly, unwillingly, Anakin glanced down… and saw Padmé's still face. Eternity seemed to pass as he stared at her, absorbing her blank widened eyes, her half-open mouth, the shocked expression that was forever burned in her flesh. Her face, pale in the silver moonlight, was the impeccable face of a statue carved by a talented sculptor—cold, unresponsive, lifeless…

She was dead. And he had killed her.

An inhuman roar of madness shook the air around the lake.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

Another day had ended and grey twilight fell on Coruscant. Padmé sat at the edge of Anakin's bed, caressing his flesh hand which was pierced by wires of life-supporting machines, little Luke in her lap. Long shadows lingered in the corners, moved over the bed, and danced on Anakin's face. Even in trance, his face wasn't calm and smooth — there was an anguished edge to the line of his mouth, and his eyes stirred fervently under the closed lids as though he were in pain.

What did he see? Was it something good… or something painful? There was nothing, absolutely _nothing_ she could do to help him. He was beyond her reach, facing his worst fears—without her. Padmé hated being so helpless, so useless.

_Beep. Beep. Beep_.

His heartbeat was so faint, so slow… it was the rhythm of a dying person. Very cautiously, Padmé reached out and brushed away the soft lock of hair on his forehead. The skin felt unnaturally cold under her fingertips.

Little Luke shifted on her lap. "Bee be ba?" his sweet voice pierced through the heavy silence, snapping Padmé out of her reverie.

Smiling slightly, Padmé glanced down at him. Luke stared at her, his bright azure eyes untouched by the shadows, his mouth half-open.

"Don't worry, Luke," she said gently, stroking his sandy blonde hair. "Your father will wake up any minute, you will see. There is nothing to worry about."

Luke bit his lip, scrutinising her in a way that could be considered odd for a one-year old.

Under his piercing stare, Padmé felt for the first time in her life as though she were mentally incapable. She sighed. "Maybe, there _is_ something to worry about," she added reluctantly. "But your father is strong. He'll come back to us."

Luke cooed softly and snuggled closer to her, not taking his eyes from Anakin's unmoving form. His small, warm body was the only thing that lessened the burning in the back of her eyes.

"That's right, sweetheart. He will come back because he loves us."

Luke cooed again. "Be bub bim."

Padmé laughed weakly. "Of course, you're right. We love him, too. See—there is no reason for him to stay in the trance."

Through the persisting noise of the heart-monitor, Padmé believed to have heard Luke snort—the same kind of snort that Anakin had given when she had said she could cook.

The door hissed open behind her, and Obi-Wan entered the ward cautiously.

"How is he?" he whispered.

Padmé felt herself shrug. "The same." Her voice sounded strangely emotionless to her ears.

"And you?" Obi-Wan's eyes lingered on the deep, purple shadows under her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Obi-Wan approached the bed and laid gently his hand on her shoulder. "You need some sleep, Padmé. I'll stay."

Padmé shook her head weakly. "No, Obi-Wan. I'm here as long as he is. He will wake up soon. I can feel it," she said just as Luke tugged at her shirt, "we can feel it."

A look of pity crossed Obi-Wan's exhausted features, his eyes narrowing fractionally. He didn't understand the feeling of closeness… A weak imitation of anger stirred in Padmé's chest.

"You buried Anakin a year ago, Obi-Wan," she retorted. To her vague surprise, her voice sounded icy. "You aren't connected to him the same way his children are or even I am—not anymore. For all I know, you don't care if _Vader_ ever wakes up. But _why_ are you concerned about him now? Why the sudden change in attitude?"

Obi-Wan lowered his head, his eyes taking an all too familiar, haunted expression.

Immediately, Padmé felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan," she said softly. "I know you do care about us."

Obi-Wan offered her a faint half-smile. "That's all right, Padmé." His eyes darted to Anakin's bruised and battered body. "To tell the truth, I don't know it myself. I'm… confused. It's not as easy for me as it is for you. I want to believe that Vader is dead… but all my instincts tell me that it is impossible."

Padmé closed her eyes, tracing her fingers over the bridge of her nose. "You're Jedi by the book, Obi-Wan. I know that you love Anakin. But you also love the rules of the universe—white and black, good and evil, the simplicity of it… And you as no one else should know that Anakin was always fond of breaking the rules."

Obi-Wan chuckled wearily. "Yes, that I remember," he said quietly, a reminiscent gleam lighting his eyes marginally as he scrutinised Anakin's body. "He was a very rebellious Padawan… I think he enjoyed watching my angry face too much upon returning from yet another forbidden night stroll, and he wanted to repeat the experience. He is responsible the each wrinkle and grey hair I have…"

Little Luke gave an odd noise—something between a coo and stifled laughter. Padmé hurried to hide her smile as she caught the indescribable expression on Obi-Wan's face.

"What is it, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

Luke peeked at him. "Obi," he squeaked, his innocent blue eyes taking a puppy dog look— the same irresistible look Anakin once had given Padmé when she had ordered him to sleep on the couch.

Obi-Wan's face remained perfectly composed, though Padmé believed to see a sparkle of amusement in his bleak eyes. "Don't 'Obi' me — it won't help. I'm not taking another Skywalker as my Apprentice. You can give your father prematurely grey hair when he wakes up, waits for several years and takes you as his Pada-" he broke off abruptly and averted his eyes, a sparkle of amusement gone.

The heart monitor beeped faintly—the only noise in the heavy, uncomfortable silence.

After several torturous moments, Obi-Wan broke the silence. His voice was quiet and raucous when he spoke again.

"I'll take Luke and change him — you stay here."

Padmé weakly nodded her thanks.

Obi-Wan scooped Luke into his arms, and walked toward the exit. Already by the door, he turned around.

"Master Yoda and the younglings have just arrived on Coruscant," he chuckled. "There are rumours that he had his nose full of swamps as much as a grand Jedi Master can have. As the only remaining alive members of Jedi Council, we will decide Anakin's fate as soon as he wakes up."

Her insides instantaneously frozen, Padmé could offer only another weak nod. Obi-Wan's mouth curled upwards— the gesture didn't reach his eyes— and then he left.

Once again, Padmé was all alone… and she still wasn't used to that feeling.

The wave of wonderful fragrances disappeared, and the gentle brushing of night air against his face left. The new surrounding was wet and cold, a quiet noise of dripping water echoing in the distance. He was in a cave grot — icy stalactites hang over the smooth mirror of an underground lake, the moss-covered stones glistened faintly under a thin layer of eternal moisture.

His body felt different — it was heavier, hostile, as though he was trapped in a body of a droid. The red mist that had covered his vision after Padmé's… murder lingered before his eyes, but there was a cold, unnatural edge to it. A strange, frightening noise — the sound of something being sucked in — resounded in the cave, immediately dispersed by the echo. It was hard to breathe.

Driven by a strange fit of deja-vu, Anakin moved his hands to his face — both of them were gloved — and found cold metal where used to be smooth skin. Uncomprehending and shocked, he fell on his knees at the edge of the lake, the mysterious, sucking noise deafening his ears.

The face that stared back at him from the water was the one of a monster, the one that would haunt people in their worst nightmares. He didn't have a body —the thick, black armour on his chest obscured a machine. He had no limbs. The ugly, black, sharp-edged helmet was his face. The ghastly noise reverberated in the cave once more, faint notes of fear creeping into it. With a lash of painful clarity, Anakin realised what it was — his breathing.

When someone is alive, it means that they can breathe and love — he could do neither. Was Anakin Skywalker truly alive? Could he wake up if there was still a part of Vader within him? Subconsciously, Anakin knew the answer. That knowledge hurt.

"Ani?" a tender voice called behind his back.

It was the voice that Anakin hadn't heard since the night when Vader had been born.

"Mum," he whispered, bowing his head in shame. She had known him as a baby—an inexplicable miracle she had given birth to— he had been her life. She had known him as a curious, bright-eyed boy— her hope. She might have a faint memory of him as a desperate young man— her pride. But she had no memory of a murderer behind the mask—her shame.

Anakin could see her mother hug his reflection. But in reality he felt nothing—

the body beneath the armour didn't register the warmth of her touch. Her face was the same that little Ani remembered—a good and pure face unmarred by the scars of the Tusken camp. Only there was more depth, more wistfulness to her eyes.

"My son… My grown-up son," she breathed, her reflection hugging him even tighter. "I've found you, you knew I would."

"But… how did I find me?"

Shmi smiled. "In the forest, you wondered if I'd be proud of you. I felt that you wanted to see me, so I came to you. A mother always knows where to find her son."

The unconditional love in her voice stung his artificial heart. A gloved finger touched the water. The impeccable smoothness of the surface broke, and small ripples dispersed the lake, blurring the absurd image of a beautiful woman and the monster.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you so much," Anakin whispered, but the sound that came out of his throat was not a whisper. It was a cold, frightening mechanical voice, strengthened by the echo. The ceiling vibrated only slightly, but it was all that took one of the most beautiful stalactites to break off and fall into the lake with a loud splash. The ripples intensified.

Shmi seized him by the shoulders and made him turn around with an astonishing strength for her petite form. Her eyes were warm, forgiving. It was as if she could see through the mask, through the ugly face that hid beneath it.

"Ani, if you look for punishment and harsh words, I can't give them to you. I can offer you only words of love and comfort. You made many mistakes, and you paid for them— paid much. We all make mistakes." She took his masked face between her hands. "You're strong enough to admit how wrong you were, and you chose a hard path of redemption instead of oblivion. For that, I am proud of you."

Very shyly, Anakin placed his gloved hands on hers— they looked incredibly small and breakable as opposed to his. "Mum," was everything his throat could manage. She smiled slightly.

"There is no point in wallowing in guilt, Ani. Never forget about your mistakes, and that's why you must live."

Anakin closed his eyes. "But that's the problem," he said quietly. "I want to wake up and see Padmé again, see my children grow up. I want to make up for everything I'd done to this universe. I can help, but I… but I-"

"-don't know if you deserve it," Shmi finished for him, a sad, knowing smile passing over her face.

Anakin could only nod.

Shmi sighed. "Ani, you would be a coward if you stayed here and hid from all those people you'd hurt. But returning to the world of living and helping rebuild what you'd destroyed, would be honouring them. Besides, the damage you'd do to your family by staying here would be beyond repair."

Anakin bit his lip. "But I'm not the same person I'd been. Vader will always be a part of me-"

"-but you're stronger," Shmi contradicted, her eyes blazing. Anakin could see his horrible mask, framed by a wall of gleaming stalagmites, reflecting in them.

"But what if I don't deserve to wake up?" The image of dead Padmé in his arms spun before his eyes. He had killed her just because he loved her… "If I lose control for just one moment, I'll… I'll kill her again, so very easily."

Shmi winced, as though in pain. "Then you should learn control, Ani," she retorted quietly but firmly. "I know you can do it. _You_ know you can do it simply because you know that you _have_ to."

"But what if- "

Shmi silenced him, putting her finger to the mask's 'mouth'. "'What if' is a question you should never ask yourself. You _can_ do it."

There was a short silence, broken only by the cold, mechanical noise of his breathing.

"But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm a monster," Anakin said sadly, pointing to his mask. "This place is… magical, I can feel it, I _know_ it. It shows me who I really am— and this face is my true face."

Instead of answering, Shmi pushed him gently to the water. The ripples were gone, and the surface was a smooth mirror again. Anakin closed his eyes— he didn't want to see the monster, the hybrid between a machine and a man stare at him again. He wondered idly if it was the fate that awaited him if Leia hadn't intervened on Mustafar, or if he continued being the right hand of the Emperor.

Vaguely, he could feel the helmet being lifted off him. A part— the rational part that knew he couldn't exist without it— panicked, prepared to meet the choking death. But, instinctively, he took a deep breath— and his nose was hit by a wave of wonderful underground scents. The air was cool, moist and fresh.

As if from the Outer Rim, he heard his mother's soft voice.

"Open your eyes, Ani."

It took him only a second to open his eyes, but it was one of the longest seconds in his life. He focused on his reflection. What he saw there made him gasp, and the sound of his gasping was soft,… even human.

Shmi smiled. "You're a Jedi, Ani. You know more than anyone that looks can be deceiving."

The reflection of a young, blue-eyed man smiled. It was a very slight smile, which made the corners of his lips curl only barely noticeable, but his eyes seemed to sparkle from that almost shy gesture. However, there was little joy to them— only wistfulness, deep, ancient sadness and regret.

The reflection's lower lip quivered. "Mum," Anakin whispered. The voice was _his_.

Without thinking, Anakin spun around and enveloped his mother in a bear hug. Many years ago on Tatooine, she seemed so strong and large for him, but now her body was lost in his arms, next to his war-hardened shoulders. However, he still felt like a small, lost boy finding solace in the only sanctuary he had. A familiar stinging sensation burned the insides of his eyes, but Anakin welcomed it.

"I missed you so much," he breathed into her shoulder. Her hand stroked his hair, rubbed circles on his back— gestures of affection that little Ani forgot how to appreciate because he was too grown-up to be cuddled like a child…

Shmi inhaled sharply. "I know," she panted into his ear. "I love you, Ani. But… you should let go of me. Go home, to your wife, to your children. They need you."

Even though Anakin knew that it was only an illusion of his mind, it was nearly impossible to make himself let go of her. There were so many things he wanted to talk to her about, so many questions to ask… But deep down, he knew that he would see her again, in one form or another, and that knowledge— or hope—was the only thing that was strong enough to make him release his hold and take a step back.

Shmi smiled, but her eyes glazed oddly. Mother and son just looked at each other; there was nothing left to say. After an immeasurable amount of time, Shmi raised her hand in a gesture of farewell, and the cave turned into a blur of colours. Anakin felt himself lifted off his feet and pushed into some kind of a vortex. He remembered seemingly endless spinning and stretching… and then everything became black.

Her eyes aching with fatigue, Padmé sat unmoving at the edge of Anakin's bed, playing absent-mindedly with the locks of his golden hair. Even though her entire body demanded her to lie down and close her eyes even for a minute, she ignored it— what if Anakin woke up and she was not there? This thought was horrifying and impossible.

Her braid brushing against the pillow of Anakin's bed, Padmé watched the shy rays of the rising sun light Anakin's face, gleaming slightly on his long lashes, trace the contours of his slightly flawed nose. The sky behind her back was an azure, impeccable blue, the thin line of traffic was a distant, silver gauze far away— but Padmé was oblivious to the perfect mixture of nature and civilisation outside of the window. Her world was the grey walls of a small ward in the med centre.

Closing her eyes, Padmé leaned down and took a deep breath. The only scent that flowed into her nostrils was the smell of bacta. There was no trace of Anakin's sweet and slightly spicy scent… It was as if he wasn't here, right before her.

Days without sleep must have been showing, for Padmé heard a quiet moan coming from Anakin's direction. Bemused, she stared at his face— agonised even in trance. His eyes moved even more fervently behind the closed lids. Was he in pain? Or was he deciding to stay there forever, to abandon her?

"Ani," she whispered, her voice much higher than usual as she caressed his brows, his cheek, the line of his mouth.

There was something different about his face… Her heart making a belated jolt, her mouth open, her breathing rattled, Padmé stared at his lids. They fluttered, as if thinking whether to reveal the azure blue beneath them or not. Only a millisecond must have passed, but for Padmé it was ages. Only a millisecond, but it was thousands of unspoken fears, hopes and gloomy thoughts of possible disappointment. Only a millisecond, only one heartbeat…

And then, his eyes fluttered open. They were blue, they were the eyes she had missed horribly. They were confused and disoriented, and seemed to be unable to focus on her, but it wasn't important, not yet. All that was important that he woke up, that he was with her, that he wouldn't go anywhere, that he was her Ani— she knew that from the mad flip of her stomach, from the huge lump that formed in her throat.

Loud, wild sobs— sobs of relief— bursting from deep within her, Padmé buried her head on Anakin's chest and allowed herself to forget about everything in the universe.

When the Healer, accompanied by Obi-Wan and adult twins, burst in the room, she saw a dark-headed woman sobbing uncontrollably while the young, blonde man stroked her back awkwardly, his yet half-opened blue eyes screaming with myriads of unreadable emotions.

19


	41. Choice

**Hello, my dear readers!**

**First of all, I'm so incredibly sorry for taking so long! Exams, family events, exams, personal issues, exams etc have robbed my time thoroughly. I also apologise for not replying to all of the most wonderful, encouraging reviews I receive! I read each and every one of them, and they motivate me to write more, and try to write better.**

**Erm... some of you might remember that I posted my notes instead of the actual chapter last time. This problem has been fixed. My apologies again! **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Brief Summary of the latest chapters:_

_Love for his children had brought Anakin back from the Dark Side, and he managed to defeat Palpatine in a ferocious duel. However, the injuries the former Sith sustained, made him slip into a coma where he travelled into the deepest recesses of his own mind._

_The Empire is no more._

_According to the official version, Darth Vader and the Emperor killed each other. Anakin Skywalker has been found in one of the high-security Imperial detention cells. The Galaxy celebrates the return of the Hero With No Fear._

_Anakin wakes up, and his family is happy to have him back. They have forgiven him._

_But what will become of Anakin in his new life?

* * *

_

**Chapter Forty One**

**Choice**

The slanting sunlight through the half-opened window woke Anakin up. Something warm shifted on his left. He stretched awkwardly—the movement echoed with a lash of pain in his entire body—and opened his eyes. Padmé slept peacefully next to him, her right arm across his chest in a possessive gesture, her dark hair spread on a pillow. Savouring the long-forgotten feeling of her warm body, Anakin contemplated the gentle tinge of sun on her ivory skin, basking in a fleeting illusion that it was just another morning from his former life. However, the stark, sickly-sweet smell of the med centre and the heavy, nauseating weight of shame in the pit of his stomach dispelled the mirage.

Carefully, Anakin traced his fingers over the hollows under Padmé's eyes, the long lashes over the bruise-like shadows tickling his fingers. Her face, though beautiful as always, was gaunt and paler than usual, making her look incredibly delicate and vulnerable. Brushing his fingers against her cheekbone, Anakin felt the powerful urge to protect her, to shield her from suffering. Ironically, the only thing he had to protect her from was _he_.

Padmé stirred slightly. "Anakin?" she croaked nearly inaudible. The tiniest of frowns creased her impeccable forehead.

Anakin tensed—Padmé had never frowned in the morning when they used to meet the arrival of new day together. She had always smiled then.

"Yes, it's me," he said quietly, withdrawing his hand from her face. The sudden emptiness stung.

The frown deepened, and an unreadable expression glazed over her eyes. "It's too good to be true," she murmured, toying with his curls.

Anakin closed his eyes, his smile a short-lived, grim thing. Indeed, everything was too good to be true—he didn't believe it himself. Not yet.

"Don't close your eyes, Ani," Padmé whispered, tips of her fingers sending a warm, long-forgotten sensation through his body. "I've seen them closed for too long. I'd like to enjoy them as long as… as long as-"

"As long as I'm here," Anakin finished heavily. Her face, anguished and wistful, drifted slowly into his vision as he opened his eyes.

"Yes. Here, with me, in my dream."

Anakin blinked, bemused. "What?" He had been sure that he did wake up… Or was it another trial of spirit for him?

A weak half-smile graced Padmé's features. "It's only a dream, isn't it? I'll wake up, and you'll still be in coma."

Anakin stared at her, his brain working as though in a thick veil of fog. The silence stretched, and Padmé's face grew more anguished with every passing millisecond.

"Oh," Anakin muttered as comprehension dawned on him. "Padmé, this is not a dream. At least, not yours… "

Padmé interrupted him. "I _knew_ that I shouldn't have slept …" She hid her face in her hands, so her voice sounded muffled now. "I knew that I shouldn't have listened to Obi-Wan."

"I will always agree with you on the last part," Anakin mumbled absent-mindedly.

"You have probably woken up now, and I'm trapped here, wasting my time, not witnessing the moment your eyes flutter open…"

Anakin couldn't help rolling his eyes. The situation would have been amusing if it wasn't because of him that she had gone through so much. "Padmé, you are awake. This is not a dream."

When she showed no reaction, he leaned over, gently pulling her hands from her face.

Padmé blinked in confusion, her frown deepening as her eyes studied his face unbelievingly, almost desperately, until, after a few agonisingly long seconds, her mouth finally curled upwards. It was a shy but sincere smile, a smile that wiped away the anguish from her eyes, a smile that was even more beautiful than the one she had given him after they had exchanged their first kiss as wife and husband.

"Ani," she whispered, tracing the lines of his face with her finger, a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "It's you, it's really you…"

Anakin smiled slightly. "Yes, it is me," was everything he could say.

Padmé's lips pressed against his forehead, his cheekbone, his neck. "I'm surprised that you're not making fun of me," she whispered, her hot breath flowing in a faint wave of scent of Naboo roses over his face.

Anakin chuckled grimly. "How could I? How could I ever make fun of you after everything?"

The burning ache in his stomach kept increasing with every beep of the heart monitor. He took a deep breath, preparing to apologise to Padmé… but exhaled in the next moment, words evading him. After all, how could one apologise for so much pain, so much suffering? A simple 'I'm sorry' wouldn't suffice, it wouldn't take away all that had been done or mend a broken heart—and could a broken heart ever be mended?

"Padmé," he tried anew, staring unseeingly at the play of sun in her chestnut hair. "I wanted to-"

"I know," she interrupted him, gently placing her finger on his lips. "I know, Ani. I always knew."

There was no need to say anything—words were not needed at that moment, they would only break the invisible bond of understanding that stretched between them—Anakin could feel it. Shifting slightly his position, Anakin put his arm on Padmé's waist and pulled her closer, listening to the soothing melody of her rhythmic breathing. He watched the golden veil of sun spread slowly across the room, trying to ignore the voice telling him that it was probably the last time he would hold Padmé in his arms… if he made the right choice.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi stared at the closed door longer than necessary. He didn't know how long he had already been standing there—long enough to count all the dust particles that kept floating between him and the closed door, but far too short to master the courage to push the button and enter the ward. Taking a deep, calming breath, he reached over to open the door, but his hand jerked away in the very moment his fingers could already feel the smooth, cold surface of the button.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, resisting the un-Jedi-ish urge to grit his teeth in frustration. What held him back? Was it fear, hesitation, uncertainty? Being a Jedi, he couldn't let fear control him, and the Force was his ally in the matters that dealt with hesitation and uncertainty.

Then what was it? Why couldn't he simply enter the ward to pay a visit to his former Padawan, his… former… brother?

With a fierce determination that surprised him, Obi-Wan reached into the Force and the door moved aside obediently.

"-but I'm healthy," he heard Anakin's voice saying.

The Healer had her hands on Anakin's shoulders, restraining him from rising from his bed as Obi-Wan stepped into the room.

Padmé smiled at the Jedi Master, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and Obi-Wan hurried to return the gesture. Anakin didn't seem to notice his arrival.

The Healer pursed her lips, exasperated. "Sir, the injuries you suffered from the battle are very serious, and we need to keep you here until you've healed completely. Especially the cut on your back needs further supervision—only half a centimetre to the left and you would have been paralysed for the rest of your life."

Anakin glared at her—the glare that had scared so many Separatists during the Clone Wars that Obi-Wan had stopped counting. "But I'm _not_ paralysed, I've already told you. I'm fine."

The Healer glared back at him. "Still, you have suffered some nasty injuries, and you need your rest."

"I've rested enough."

"You need to recover from the coma—this is not something that should be taken lightly." Her voice was still friendly, but something was seething beneath the surface.

Obi-Wan grinned into his beard—Anakin Skywalker had always been a difficult patient.

"I know," Anakin said quietly, his eyes darting to Padmé and back to the Healer again. "But—I'm Force-sensitive, and I heal faster than most people."

The Healer smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt there, sir. You _are_ very strong. Still, no one can heal instantaneously, and you're no exception. Rest now, and I'll check up on you later."

Before Anakin could come up with any more arguments, she turned around and left the ward, giving a fleeting smile to Obi-Wan. Fuming, Anakin slumped back onto his pillows, briefly glancing at his former Master and averting his stare as soon as their eyes met.

His insides squirming painfully, Obi-Wan felt that his entire life as a strong, composed Jedi Master was swiftly fading into nothingness at the sight of Anakin's inscrutable face—he was certain he had never felt so old, slumped and insecure before.

With a slight, reassuring smile in Obi-Wan's direction, Padmé approached the bed and squeezed Anakin's arm. "I'll check on the twins and come back to you later," she said softly, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Try to be good."

The door hissed quietly in her wake. Anakin and Obi-Wan were alone now unless the thick, tensed, nearly tangible silence between them also counted as a companion.

Anakin laid on his back, determinedly staring at the ceiling as though it would crash if he averted his stare from it. His golden contoured profile was rigid and still like an impeccably carved face of a statue, his eyes a blue, frozen substance—not the eyes of the man Obi-Wan had once loved… and still loved. The unmoving figure on the bed seemed to emanate frigidness, and Obi-Wan shivered despite the warm touch of the sun through his tunic. A tight, nearly claustrophobic feeling stirred in his chest.

What was Anakin thinking? Was he as afraid to confront his former brother as Obi-Wan was? Or did he hate him now? Or… was it not Anakin at all? Obi-Wan preferred not to linger on that thread of thought.

The loud, maddening silence stretched.

"You know, I once had a Padawan who never liked med centres either," Obi-Wan heard his own, strangely raucous voice as though from deep under the water. "He was such an energy bundle, always on the move. He hated being still and passive… just like you."

The blue ice seemed to shift barely noticeably; the jaw muscle tightened—and then relaxed again.

Swallowing impulsively, Obi-Wan clumsily wiped his suddenly sweaty, cold palms on his tunic.

"I-I think that's why he loved flying so much—he felt so free when he would streak through the space. He was the best pilot I'd ever met." Obi-Wan shook his head. The words slipping from his wooden tongue were a viscous, heavy mass. "I guess I never really understood how much it really meant to him, being one on one with the vast, black space. I've never heard its tempting calls, never felt the same strange bond with it, never paused to think about it."

"Don't you love flying, sir?"

The question was launched across the room like a gust of icy wind—the voice was hardly recognisable as Anakin's. It was too tense, too guarded, too detached… Obi-Wan's mouth was suddenly very dry, his breath a foreign, cold and hard substance in his chest.

"I do," he managed to say in a small voice. "But what my former padawan—my brother—had been doing was suicide."

The corner of Anakin's mouth stirred very slightly as though reluctantly. "You remind me of my former Master, sir. He was a very good pilot who hated flying. I tried to teach him the love for space battles, but he was too stubborn to listen."

"You were kinder to your former Master than my Padawan, then. He always used me as a bait—and seemed to enjoy my discomfort."

Anakin's head jerked awkwardly, as though he was about to turn it to Obi-Wan, but decided against it in the last moment. The frost in his irises melted infinitesimally. "Probably because he knew because you'd make it perfectly. And, perhaps he knew that deep down, you enjoyed playing the bait—you'd never do it over and over again otherwise."

Obi-Wan's empty chest flared in aching reminiscence and he put his arms instinctively around his ribs. At this moment, he didn't know which had been worse—losing his brother to the Dark Side without hopes of redemption or talking to him like he was only a pale imitation of the Anakin he'd known?

"Or perhaps he just enjoyed teasing me too much, and I enjoyed our banter too much to let it go," Obi-Wan said quietly, coming to the window and staring unseeingly at the city that stretched beneath them under a gentle curtain of golden pink. The knot in his stomach tightened so much that it seemed impossible to speak. But Kenobi felt like he had to say something that would break the ice between them… or help him understand that Anakin would never be his friend again. That idea hurt.

"But there was an incident that I'd never live him down." He could feel Anakin's eyes dart to his back and then focus on the ceiling again. "It was a large space battle near to the Separatist base on Greedlin. We were supposed to head for the flagship, but there were droids to prevent us from reaching it. Of course, I was the bait… while my companion comfortably hunted those droids down, ignoring my roars of protest."

A quiet chuckle from behind his back made his stomach jitter. "Well, if you resemble my Master as much as I think you do, those 'roars of protest' were screeches worthy of a youngling fresh out of the Temple. And there must have been some funny pirouettes to marvel at. "

Obi-Wan turned around rapidly, a new, warm sensation rising up from the pit of his stomach. Anakin was looking at him with a faint, almost familiar smile on his lips, but his eyes were wary.

"What happened to your Padawan, sir?"

Obi-Wan perched himself cautiously on the edge of Anakin's bed, clenching his shaking, wet palms together. "He went… missing for many months. I didn't think that he could be found again, but, recently there's been rumours circling around that he might have come back."

"Do you believe them?"

The question remained hanging in the air as Anakin scrutinised him tensely, the frostiness of his eyes melting away and replacing with anxiety… and fear.

Clenching his hands so tightly that his nails dug into his skin, Obi-Wan took a deep breath and submerged into the Force.

The phantom waters around him pure and glittering once again, and he searched for a familiar place where he could always reach his former padawan. The bright, scintillating jewel was there. Very shyly, Obi-Wan brushed in further… and there was no barrier to stop him, something that hadn't happened since the death of Count Dooku.

Anakin's Force signature was the same as Obi-Wan had remembered it – the one of bright, glowing light blue, pure and unmarred. However there was a slight, intangible difference to it—was it in the way the white edges shimmered, or was it the intensity of the glow? All in all, it seemed… deeper, stronger, even purer than before. There was no trace of darkness.

Feeling as though a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulders, Obi-Wan pulled back from the Force and opened his eyes. His chest felt whole; the jagged, aching hole was gone. Anakin's Adam apple moved up and down, his blue wide eyes reminding Obi-Wan of the small boy he had met fourteen years ago.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly, feeling happier than ever before. "Yes, I do." He paused. "What happened to your former Master?"

Anakin's mouth trembled slightly. "I'm looking at him," he said quietly. "It's good to see you again, Master."

He hadn't heard this title since Mustafar… Mustafar—rivers of fire, pain beyond endurance, and fierce duel with the one he loved which would have ended even more tragically… if there hadn't been an intervention.

Obi-Wan cringed painfully. "Anakin, I want to… apologise for what happened between us before-"

Anakin raised his hand in a gesture of silence. "Don't Obi-Wan. You did what you thought was right, and maybe it was at that time. I don't know—everything was blurred and confusing." He looked away, biting his lip. When he looked back at Obi-Wan, his expression was anguished. "_I_'m the one who should be apologising to all of you, and to thousands more, but I can't. It's more complicated than that. Don't apologise… "He smirked suddenly. "Unless you want to hear again how I rescued you from cannibals in the Rim on T478?"

"I no, I don't need to," Obi-Wan muttered, hiding a smile behind his beard. "But would you fancy a story of what happened on Feorra?"

Anakin simply stared at him for an unfathomable period of time, then a broad grin which was still somewhat shy and uncertain broke over his youthful face. "From your point of view or mine?"

"Mine, of course."

Anakin shook his head. "I think your account of the situation is… slightly flawed due to a head injury that you managed to receive despite all my hard labour to keep both of us alive."

"A head injury that I received because of you," Obi-Wan corrected.

Anakin raised his eyebrows in a gesture of disbelief before bursting into a loud, contagious laughter.

With a slight smile that was nearly lost in his beard, Obi-Wan simply listened to his brother laugh as the knot in his stomach loosened completely, his chest feeling as whole and solid as never before. Sunk into his daydream, Obi-Wan didn't notice Anakin eyeing him closely as his laughter ceased. His blue eyes wore the sad and anguished look of a person that savoured the company of someone dear for the last time.

* * *

In every being's life, there comes a time when he or she is forced to decide which winding path to take.

Standing by the window and watching the crimson glow of the setting sun illuminate his flesh hand, Anakin felt that he had reached the apex of his life—never before had he reached a time when he had to make such a hard decision. Looking back on his past through the gauzed purple clouds, Anakin knew that he had been always making impulsive choices with his eyes closed to the impending future. But never before had the skies of his ambitions felt so vast and suffocating, never before had the false red sun burnt his arm with such intensity.

One path was to take the most precious gift—his name—and witness it rolling across the Galaxy once again in a fanfare of undeserved heroism. It would be so easy to give into the temptation and live a happy life with his family again, as though the Man behind the Mask had never existed. Yet, could he live a lie, could he bear to be praised as a hero by the thousands of beings he had hurt as Vader?

Another path was to confess the truth that it had been the Hero With No Fear who had destroyed the Galaxy and release mass confusion, panic and anger to the already chaotic universe.

"Father?" a quiet voice penetrated through the thick shroud of the dying day.

"I'm here," Anakin called without interrupting his study of the purple sky.

Several moments later, he felt the light pressure of a leather-clad hand on his shoulder and knew that it was Luke who came to visit him. With a quiet, melodic murmur in the Force, a golden bond of understanding stretched between them like before, exposing their feelings and emotions to each other—there was no need to speak. His son's calm presence rose like a soft cloud in the twilight air and blanketed Anakin in a soothing shell. They stayed silent for a while and contemplated the magnitude of colours on the arching sky.

"What should I do, Luke?" Anakin asked listlessly, even though aware that no one could help him. The decision was his, and his alone.

Luke hesitated with an answer. "Father, you have been given a second chance. Our family can live a happy life, and you can help rebuild the Galaxy. Taking a different path, you can confess the truth… and risk making atonement for your crimes by rotting in a cell. Doing so, though won't help anyone—it will only make people hate you more."

The sun had already set—a thin, bloody line at the end of the sky was the only thing that remained of yet another day. Anakin balled his fist. "But is it right to hide, to live a happy life as though everything I'd done had never happened?"

His question hung heavy in the air. Shadows of the falling twilight loomed on Luke's distorted face as he gazed unseeingly at the indigo sky for what seemed a very long time.

"You should do what you think is right," he said finally, breaking from his reverie and looking at Anakin. His face was unnaturally blank, and only his eyes, dark in the gloom, were gleaming vividly from under the shadows.

Anakin nodded wearily. As the crimson glow faded slowly, he knew what path he would have to take. It would be as bleak and colourless as the suddenly endless and sinister sky.

"Leia will be disappointed," Luke said weakly. "but I hope she will understand… some day."

Anakin bit his lip. The automatic light flared up in the ward—a harsh, blinding brightness. Luke's arm a heavy weight on his shoulder, he turned his gaze again to the window, but there was no sky there, no twinkling stars. There was only his own reflection—a smear of white and gold with a thin stream of blood trickling with agonising slowness from his lip.

* * *

Gaahd was a small planet in the Outer Rim, a stony world where harsh winds wiped away all hopes and mourned bitterly during the night over the thousands of innocent people that had fallen from Empire… and by the hand of Darth Vader. The twinkling, orange light of a crackling fire accentuating every wrinkle on her prematurely aged face, Lynah served a meagre dinner in her humble home under the knocking of a pelting rain on the roof. Nearby, a baby girl hummed peacefully in her sleep.

"It looks good," Gaareen said softly, smiling another wrinkle-eyed smile of his behind a veil of steam from his plate. The buzz of his hoverchair as he moved closer to the table caused a lash of pain in Lynah's thinned chest.

She could offer him only a slight smile, the hot stew burning her mouth. The lone candle flickered on the wooden table. The ancient holo projector that Gaareen had fixed years ago, was a quiet noise in the background, the announcer's voice melting with the banging rain that cascaded in miniature waterfalls down their windowpanes. Wincing as another mouthful of the stew had burned all the way down her stomach, Lynah stared unseeingly at the screen showing the image of a mysteriously returned Anakin Skywalker, the Hero With No Fear.

Skywalker was a good kid. Even though Lynah knew that he was a person like all others with his own problems and flaws, he symbolised balance, peace and serenity for her, and for millions of others. As soon as he'd disappeared, the problems all across the galaxy had started, Vader had appeared out of nowhere… and her life had been destroyed. Lynah didn't view it as an omen—it was simply a sick coincidence. But maybe, would the return of the Hero With No Fear would also bring back the happiness to her own little world?

It had been only several months ago when the future that now hovered above her like an ugly wound had seemed rosy and shiny—not even the newly established Empire regime had changed it, for she and her husband were simple people, living at the outskirts of a civilised world. What difference would a political regime make for them? But everything had changed over the night. The rumours of a Rebel attack had started spreading around, and the Empire had made an answering move, summoning hundreds of civilians to the Army.

Gaareen had been summoned as well.

He had been gone, and the days without him had been flowing like a thick, black oil, monotonous and dull. She, like hundreds of other wives, had been left waiting, each day an increasing weight in her stomach… which grew rounder with each passing day—a physical symbol of their love for each other. Each kick of her baby had been another reminder of her husband, of the man who hated sitting around—and had got more than he would have preferred.

However, the whole truth about the drastic change her life had taken had dawned on Lynah only months later as she had stared at the unseeing eyes of her newly born daughter, heard her chiming laughter and knew that her little Aalya couldn't hear herself.

And then there had been a battle between the Rebels and the Empire. The Rebels had lost and the few survivors had to flee. But they had also taken Gaareen's ability to walk to their secret base. Just a random blaster bolt from a nameless man fighting for justice had been enough to ruin a life of a reluctant soldier fighting for the evil. Just a random blaster bolt—and her husband's feet would never again feel the coolness of splashing water. He would never again dance under the pouring rain, laughing and smiling from under a long mane of dripping hair.

"She's so peaceful when she's sleeping," Gareen said softly, jerking with his head to Aayla's humble crib. The candle was a tiny orange glow in his glassed, blank eyes.

Lynah put aside her fork and took a sip of water. "There is nothing that can disturb her," she whispered as another gust of the wind hammered at their window, splashing the rain which seemed to beg to be let inside.

Her daughter would never see the twin suns rise gracefully on the arching sky. She would never hear thunder, or even the droning voice of an announcer on the HoloNet. Aayla's world was a huge, black silence… and it was the Empire's fault, no matter how infantile that sounded. If Gaareen had stayed with her throughout the pregnancy, if she hadn't felt so alone, would Aayla had been born blind and deaf?

_"Attention, live transmission from Coruscant,"_ the speaker announced on the holo.

Lynah tore her gaze from where Aayla laid sucking her thumb and turned to stare at the screen—which displayed the familiar, black, masked figure.

"Vader," the name echoed in the room as the howling wind shook their hut with the force of a hurricane.

The dark figure bowed its head uncomfortably. _"My fellow beings,"_ he said awkwardly. His voice was… somehow different than Lynah had it in her memory from the numerous translations. Was it less deep and more human and husky?

_"I know I have no right to beg your forgiveness after everything I'd done to you. The pain I caused can't be taken back, and the dead can't be resurrected. Yet, here I am, at your wrath and mercy, the man all of you despise so much—and have a right to." _

Lydia felt her jaw dropping, the stew long-forgotten. Even the wind seemed to stop howling as if surprised by this sudden appearance.

"But… but he's dead!" Gaareen spluttered, dropping his spoon into his stew. Drops of food splashed onto the table that Lydia had diligently rubbed clean only hours ago.

Vader's shoulders heaved, as though he were suppressing rippling sigh. _"I won't beg for your understanding for my deeds, because there can be none. I-I only ask you not to give into hatred, not to let you blind and lead you, because that's what happened to me. Once upon a time, I was a normal person, like you… but I changed. However, I'm not here to offer your feeble excuses for what I have done." _

A barely audible, sad chuckle resounded from beneath the mask. _"However insane that may sound, I'm here to apologise to you, and I have the most sincere intentions to atone for my crimes, if atonement is possible." _He paused_. "A trial will be held as soon as I finish this speech. This trial will be just, for from now on my fate lies in your hands."_

Lynah felt a strange, cold smirk contort her features. "I hope they burn him."

Gareen looked up, Vader's silhouette framed by the orange flames reflecting in his dark eyes. "He's a monster… but not without honour, however twisted it may have been. He wasn't… horrible to his soldiers -" his voice trailed away.

Too shocked to speak after her husband's words, Lynah turned her attention back to the screen.

_"There is only one more thing I want to tell you—and that is my identity."_ The gloved hand reached to the end of the mask. _"You deserve to know the name of the villain who had brought so much pain and destruction to the Galaxy."_

The mask was ripped away to reveal the stony face of Anakin Skywalker was exposed. His blue eyes reeled with dozens of unnameable emotions.

_"Darth Vader was the Hero With No Fear,"_ he whispered. _"The man all of you praise so much had become a feared monster."_

Suddenly, the image turned black with a loud bang as a plate was hurled into the ancient holo projector. Her breath short and ragged, Lynah dimly realised that she was standing, and it was her stew that was now dripping onto the clean floor from the holo. Looking at Gaareen's shocked eyes, the first thought that crossed her mind was the fact that they didn't have a holo projector anymore.

She was too shaken to admit that her world crumpled, and all justice was wiped away by that shocking revelation. The mourning night, thick with her misery, seemed to howl in her suddenly fogged head.


	42. Conviction

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**Conviction**

_Ten days later…_

The sun shone brightly over the marbled floor of the court room. The thick veil of dead silence blanketed the area as every eye was focused on the man standing rigidly in the defendant's box.

Clasping his trembling, wet hands, Luke could almost see through the Force millions of beings across the galaxy freeze before their holo projectors, eagerly catching every word.

The judge pierced Anakin with an unwavering stare with her velvet eyes. "Anakin Skywalker, you have been charged with crimes across the Galaxy, among them being the annihilation of the Jedi Order and multiple orders of death committed both against the Republic, the Rebellion and the Empire you served. The arguments of the defenders and arguments of your accusers have been heard. The Court is hereby ready to render its decision. Are you prepared to accept the decision of the Court?"

The sound of a quiet cough resounded hollowly in the huge silence.

Anakin bowed his head wearily, yet the movement was surged with dignity. "Yes, your Honour."

The tension was so thick that Luke could almost lift it in his hands. He cast a surreptitious glance at Padmé.

His mother sat with her hands clenched tightly in her lap to stop them from trembling. Beads of perspiration glistened on her forehead, and her eyes were wide with anxiety. Terror. Pain.

"The Court finds you… "

Father's silhouette was perfectly still like one of a statue. The silence intensified even more so that it was a nearly ringing, screaming buzz in Luke's ears. On his left, Leia sucked a deep breath, the unnatural whiteness of her knuckles a sharp contrast to the darkness of the witnesses' box.

The Galaxy waited…

"… innocent."

The word hung in the air for an agonisingly long second before spreading out in ripples all over the universe.

People shifted in their seats, and there must have been whispers all over the room, but no single word was uttered where Anakin's family sat. The conviction had come to them like running into a solid but invisible wall… and was determined to stay there.

The rigidness of Anakin's stance broke, and he squirmed dazedly as the bright sun gleams shifted on his head.

A ghost of a smile passed over the judge's light blue face. "Anakin Skywalker, you have been found free of all charges."

It was only now that the truth found Luke with such force that he struggled to keep from falling over. As he glanced at his mother and sister, it struck Luke's mind that he had never before appreciated how beautiful his mother's smile could be.

* * *

Death was to be punished with death—such was the guideline that had always been followed in each trial Bail Organa had ever participated in. In some rare cases, the murderers had been granted the mercy of a life sentence. Such were the laws, because a second chance seemed impossible for someone who could take away something as pure and precious as another life.

The trial had been a week full of endless debates. There had been screams of accusations from the people whose families had been destroyed by the Empire, yet there were pleas for acquittal from those saved by Anakin during the Clone Wars. These past few weeks would stay forever in Bail's memory as marred by mass confusion, sheer hatred and desperation.

Anakin Skywalker had been found innocent… but it had been a tight decision. Only one more vote—and the man would have rotted for the rest of his life in prison.

During the final vote, Bail had been confused—was it right to convict Anakin innocent just because the defendant felt terrible remorse? Even the greatest penitence wouldn't bring back people, mend broken hearts or wash away the suffering.

Yet neither would hatred, and nor would a life sentence make any difference for torn families and orphaned children. Besides, wouldn't the imprisonment be a waste of Anakin's talents? There was so much he could do to help rebuild the Galaxy he had destroyed.

Locking away Anakin would also hurt his dear friend, Padmé, even more, and the poor woman has been through too much pain already. Padmé was as hard as durasteel, but she was not invulnerable. Love for her husband was her greatest weakness. Would what happen to her if she were to lose Anakin again?

And so, Bail had voted innocent. Perhaps, it was his vote that had saved Anakin from the terrible fate. Perhaps, it would have been better if the former Darth Vader didn't walk away as a free man. Perhaps, there was no such a thing as a second chance—a person once succumbed can never be purified again.

There were many 'perhaps', but Bail didn't want to think about them.

As he walked down the dimly lit corridor of the Detention Block to release Anakin from his cell, Bail couldn't help but think that freedom was the worst punishment Darth Vader could receive. If Anakin had truly come back—and the more he saw of this man on the trial, the more persuaded Bail grew of this conviction—the punishment the former Sith had placed upon himself was much more severe than anyone could ever give him. Would Anakin ever be able to experience true happiness again, to be able to play with his own children and know that hundreds of children across the stars had lost their parents because of him?

But, was there even a right to punish another being? To punish someone who had the strength to come back when no return seemed possible, and have the courage to confess everything when he could have hidden behind the false life?

The door to Anakin's cell moved away with a reluctant hiss, and the thick, suffocating darkness moved to embrace Bail. He entered the cell and immediately felt as though an invisible binder has been strapped across his ribs to prevent him from breathing.

Anakin rose slowly from the cot he had been lying on. For a long moment, the two men simply stared at each other.

"You're a free man, Anakin," Bail said at last.

A slight smile touched Anakin's face, pale in the feeble light. "I know."

Bail offered only a small nod as they exited the cell. He knew that the Galaxy's fate was walking by his side, but whether it would lead all of them to a better world or to an ever thicker darkness remained a mystery.

Yet as he saw Padmé run to embrace Anakin as they emerged from the detention block, Bail hoped with a fierce resolve that Darth Vader was gone for good. Was evil capable of loving? A half-smile on his lips, Bail watched the passionate reunion of the two lovers, and knew that it wasn't—not to this magnitude. And if it could know love, then it wasn't evil anymore.

* * *

Sometimes a second chance is a much worse punishment than prison, and death penalty is a mercy compared to the lifelong atonement. As happy as Anakin was at being able to live with his family again, a part of him wished that his freedom had been taken from him, and he could be safely hidden from the sheer hatred of millions.

Atonement was the only chance to clear his name and earn forgiveness. However, there was a small part of him that wished for an easy way out, a quicker and less painful way. It was the part of him that wished more than anything to bury himself in Padmé's loving arms and bask in illusion that Darth Vader had never existed. That piece of him wanted to stand atop the highest tower and scream his pleas for forgiveness into the winnowing wind. He wanted people to leave him alone and to stop hating him with the venomous, sharp spikes they sent through the Force, and the ache was nearly physical.

That part of him didn't want to be strong because it feared suffering and being alive after the whole year of spiritual death…

The Force was a soft murmur in his ears as Anakin strode down the magnificent halls of the Jedi Temple side by side with Obi-Wan.

Palpatine hadn't been able to touch the Temple, and it remained as a reminder of an ancient, defeated regime. The Senate has given order to renovate it. There were labourers everywhere repairing the walls damaged from the blaster bolts, artists reconstructing the relief and the statues… but Anakin knew that despite all the hard work, there were just some things that could never be the same again. The Temple has seen death, heard dying screams of its children and tasted their blood.

Lost in thoughts, Anakin didn't notice his surroundings until they reached the Room of Thousand Fountains where Luke and Yoda waited for them. The fountains weren't red with blood as he had last seen them—they were clear and sparkling, the atmosphere being one of the peace and tranquillity. The mountains of dead bodies were gone, and nothing served as a reminder for the massacre that had marred this place more than a year ago.

Yoda and Luke, who sat at the edge of a fountain deep in conversation, rose as they approached. Luke greeted his father with a warm smile—it was their first reunion after his release—but Yoda's eyes narrowed slightly. With a vivid tremor of his stomach, Anakin knew that the question of his belonging to the Order were to be decided now. Obi-Wan sent him a wave of calm through their bond, for which Anakin was grateful.

"Master Yoda," Anakin bowed to the little green Master. "Hello, Luke."

"Knight Skywalker," Yoda said calmly. "Or not a Knight anymore are you?"

Anakin tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry. "I… I am aware of the crimes I committed and ready to accept all consequences." Instinctively, he glanced at the elegant silver weapon hanging on his belt—the sabre that had been his companion through all the stages of his life. It was almost impossible to believe that it wouldn't be with him anymore.

"Many lives you have taken, thousands of families destroyed," Yoda continued severely.

Anakin hung his head. "I know," he whispered.

"Yet you have accomplished what no one has done before—you returned to the Light and defeated the Sith. You brought the balance to the galaxy," Obi-Wan said softly.

Anakin glanced up unbelievingly. Obi-Wan studied him with a slight smile that was nearly lost in his beard, his eyes warm and forgiving.

"For that, we are proud of you. _I _am proud of you."

"Know both sides of the Force you do, young Skywalker," Yoda said solemnly. "Much wisdom you have now. A valuable asset to the Order you are. Teach the younglings much, you can. Henceforth… grant you the rank of a Master the Council does."

Anakin blinked in confusion, his head reeling. At first, he was sure that he hadn't heard right, but the calm and patient expression on both Yoda and Obi-Wan's faces was evidence enough. Luke's eyes were sparkling with untamed joy, a broad smile threatening to break through his features.

"But… I have brought so much evil. How can I be a Master?" Anakin asked slowly, incomprehensively.

Yoda tapped his gimmer stick on the marble floor. "A true Jedi have you become, young Skywalker. Defeat the Dark Side in yourself, you did. Much from you to learn, we all have."

"Forgiveness lies in the nature of the Jedi," Obi-Wan added quietly. "Everyone deserves a second chance. And you must forgive yourself, Anakin. Forgive… but do not forget."

A soft silence rose in the air and wrapped itself around them. Listening to the melodic murmur of the water, Anakin remembered how only a year ago, he had craved the rank of the Master more than anything. He had longed for acceptance, appreciation, power… All his former wishes and desires seemed strangely ridiculous now, even naïve. At that moment, he felt incredibly weary and ancient, as far from his ambitions as he had ever been before.

Could he accept this generous offer? Did he want it, and was he even ready for it?

"I am very honoured and touched, Masters," Anakin said at last, bowing. "Yet… I cannot accept this position."

Yoda raised his eyebrow. "What your reasons for denial are?"

Anakin pursed his lips. "I… I'm just not ready for it," he said truthfully. "Masters, everything I'd done as Darth Vader is still too raw, too fresh. I was executing death orders only a month ago. It is too soon. How can I be a Master if I haven't forgiven myself yet?" He paused. "And… I don't think I even want this rank."

After a long silence, Yoda inclined his head in deference. "Understand your reasons, the Council does. For now, a Jedi Knight will you stay. Yet disappear our offer, will not."

Anakin bowed deeply. "Thank you so much."

"Recent events have shown that the way of the Order needs changing," Obi-Wan said softly. "Anakin and Luke, your advice has proven to be very valuable."

Father and son exchanged a long glance.

"Love shouldn't be banned," Luke said thoughtfully, tearing his gaze from Anakin. "Children should be allowed to see their parents. I think it is a good thing that children are trained from a very young age and live at the Temple, because being a Jedi is not a mere job, it's a life commitment. But it's wrong to tear families apart."

Yoda frowned. "To attachment, lead love does. Very dangerous, attachments can be."

"With all due respect, Master Yoda," Anakin retorted firmly. "I think the greatest failure of the Order is our treatment of attachment. Yes, they are dangerous—look where it has led me—but it's wrong to solve the problem by simple forbidding it. It's natural to grow attached to another being. The Jedi should be taught how to cope with attachment, not how to avoid it."

"And what of romantic love?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

_Oh, Padmé. Where would I have been __if I had never met you?_

Anakin sighed. "I don't think that we should encourage the Jedi to fall in love. However wonderful marriage is, however powerful love is, it's all-consuming." The words slipped from his tongue reluctantly, as though through a thick mass. "It's hard to give everything that's necessary to the family and remain faithful to the Order. But we shouldn't ban love because one day, it may strike even the strongest of the strong. None of us is safe from it."

He looked away at the small puddles of water on the marble floor, pursing his lips. "Romantic love can't exist without passion… and passion is what is dangerous for the Jedi. It's hot, suffocating and painful, but also makes you feel wonderful, like you can do everything. Once you experience passion, you aren't far from hatred—and hatred is a passageway to the Dark Side."

"And how can we teach members to tame their passion?"

"It will not be easy," Luke said slowly, staring at his mechanical hand. "But if love isn't forbidden, then those who need help can get it without fear of being expelled. Otherwise, the secrecy can drive you mad." He gazed at his father, and Anakin couldn't look away. "Lying and hiding is never good."

A long silence followed his words, broken only by whispers of the water. The Force sighed contentedly into Anakin's ears, embracing him with its phantom hands.

"See your point, I do," Yoda spoke after a long while. "Accept your suggestions, we will."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Love is dangerous… but the Jedi have been hiding from it for far too long."

"Revised the Order will be," Yoda said, leaning on his gimmer stick as he made a step in the outside direction. "And now tend to the younglings, I must. To excuse me, beg I."

"I'd have loved to see Master Yoda with the children in the swamp," Anakin muttered, watching the little green Master depart. "I'm sure they gave him a hard time."

Obi-Wan smiled his wrinkle-eyed smile. "But he didn't have to do look after _your_ children. I think he had a calm, quiet, mosquito-free time."

Anakin laughed. "I think my children grew quite attached to Uncle Obi. I'm sure they'd love to have you around while their father and mother are busy saving the galaxy."

Luke smirked. "Little Leia and my other self spent a good time with him expect for when he tried to sing us to sleep."

Anakin cringed. "My poor children…I might want to ask Master Yoda to baby sit my third child."

"How many children are you planning to have?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously, paling slightly.

Anakin shrugged, trying to maintain serious expression. "I haven't thought about it yet. Maybe, five or six… We need more Jedi."

Obi-Wan seemed to sway slightly. "Six Skywalkers," he moaned. "You _are_ taking your responsibilities seriously. Anakin, we need real Jedi, not some… insane creatures!"

Luke mouthed 'insane creatures', resisting a smirk. "Speaking of children," he said amiably. "Obi-Wan, I think you'll still be in relatively good shape to take care of _my_ children."

"You should find a right mother for them first," Anakin said with mock sternness, ignoring Obi-Wan's face which now started resembling Yoda's in its colour. "Someone who has a good sense of humour and… some temper. We wouldn't want Obi-Wan to fall asleep with a baby tugging at his beard. How about someone with… flaming red hair and grey eyes?"

Luke blushed. "Green eyes," he corrected shyly. "Red hair and green eyes are always a trademark of someone-"

"Hot-tempered?" Obi-Wan finished for him, his eyes narrowed.

Luke blushed even more. "No. Someone… beautiful," he whispered.

Anakin smiled warmly, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder. "You will someday meet your red-headed woman with green eyes… unless you already have. But what about a different hair colour?"

Luke turned an even more vivid scarlet. "I haven't met anyone yet, but I'd love her to have red hair."

Anakin laughed quietly, looking from the red-faced Luke to an even greener faced Obi-Wan. "All right, Master. So, in about… twenty-five years you'll be cradling a baby with blonde hair and green eyes. Or red hair and blue eyes." He half-smiled at Luke. "For you, Luke, it's sooner than twenty years. You'll return to your own time, meet this woman, get married, and witness Uncle Obi fussing over your offspring." He paused. "I hope the future has been changed."

A strange expression crossed Luke's features—it was too wistful to be called smile, but too bright to be passed as a frown. "So do I… but I'm not sure that it really has. We shall see when we return home, and I feel that this moment will come soon."

Silence followed his words, but it was a warm and comforting one though it was tinged by a hint of sadness. But it was not a tight, choking sadness—their grief was a light, melancholic emotion that was bound with gratitude for having experienced friendship so pure and strong, albeit it, like all good things, would eventually come to an end… or be broken by time and space. Tied by the golden bonds of understanding and love, the three men contemplated the tiny rainbows shattering off each single water crystal. Somehow, Anakin knew that this moment was unique, and there would be no such bonding between the three of them until many, many years later.

* * *

_I have news for you—good and bad. And some of my usual complaining to do. So, feel free to skip this note._

_The good news is that this story is completed and ready to post._

_The bad news is that my 'fanfic' time has been reduced to almost null. University, hobbies, and household duties make me look like a headless chicken during the day, and like a log during the night… The consequences are that I'm unable to reply to your reviews, and that I have hardly time to update. My most sincere apologies for that. _

_However, I still do hope to find a couple of reviews for this story the next time I'm able to log in. Reviewing is a courtesy, or a friendly gesture to point out the author how they can improve. No reviews means no interest..._

_Do I sound pitiful? Maybe--it depends. Did I make you feel guilty? Of course, I didn't. But in any case, thank you so very much for reading. This story has been quite personal for me, and I love and adore every single person who read and enjoyed it. It means the world to me._

_CrazyAni_


	43. The Wish

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for yet another delay. I have no excuses this time—the chapter has been written, beta-ed and ready to post weeks ago… I blame the stupid university as always. **

**I can literally feel your impatience from here, but this chapter is in the past. the readers groan Your questions about the future will be answered in the epilogue, which should be posted very soon after this. **

**Many thanks for my most amazing beta for proof-reading this chapter! You'd have to read embarrassing gibberish without her.**

**Thank you so very much for reading and for your support throughout the story! Again, I'm so sorry for unable to reply to your most wonderful, amazing and encouraging reviews in person. I feel wretched about this… **

**Nonetheless, I hope you'll enjoy the last regular chapter.**

**Chapter Forty Four**

**The Wish**

The new apartment which had been allotted to Padmé by the Senate wasn't much different than the one Leia had lived in for six months. It was situated in one of the most elegant towers in Republica 500 and had a magnificent view of the Jedi Temple which peeked out from behind the golden veil of the false sun.

Tracing her fingers over the smooth banister of the veranda, Leia imagined the balcony being filled with childish laughter as the tall man would chase after little ones, his wavy blonde hair glinting purple in the rays of the setting sun.

Even though she could understand and honour her father's decision to be tried, Leia still choked from the cold, nauseating feeling in her stomach which followed every time she thought of _another_ possible outcome of his trial. As noble as his decision had been, it had brought more pain to his family. Anakin would receive the punishment he maybe deserved, but for what Padmé, Obi-Wan and his children being punished?

"Leia," a quiet voice called from behind her.

"Father," she replied without turning back.

In a couple of silent steps, he was by her side, and his gloved hand clutched the banister a few inches away from hers.

A silence rose between them and curled around their heads in a wave of wonderful scents from the flower-bed behind them. There were so many things Leia wanted to tell her father—how angry and betrayed she had felt when he had revealed himself as Darth Vader, how worried she had been throughout the trial, and how happy she now was since he'd been found innocent… Yet the words rolled around her tongue, hitting and jumping over each other, but none of them could be uttered. His family had barely found him, and nearly lost him again. If he were to be taken from them once more, the happiness from their too brief reunion would be a much worse pain than not having him come back at all.

"I used to hate you so much," Leia said, surprising even herself with these bold words. "Darth Vader brought me so much pain… When I saw you here and learnt who you were, I hated you for the things you hadn't even done yet, the things you will now never do." She feigned a smile. "I was so consumed and blinded by that hatred that I failed to realise that you were not him. I never considered the possibility that, with my hatred that strong, I might turn, too… But through my mother, I eventually learned who you really were, and my hatred was slowly replaced with acceptance, and then turned into love."

The gentle wind tangled Anakin's golden locks, blowing them into his face. He stayed silent; his hand clenched around the banister in a trembling fist.

"I wanted to hate you when you turned, but I just couldn't. And now, when you confessed, a part of me wanted to hate you as well… but I couldn't." She glanced up at his clear profile. "You hurt all of us so much."

"I'm sorry," Anakin said quietly. "But you know I had to confess my sins to the Galaxy."

Leia nodded weakly. "I know. You couldn't live hiding behind another mask."

"I've caused you too much pain… But it is my wish to make it right with your younger self."

Leia laughed. "She adores you… like I would have if things have been different."

Anakin's eyes seemed to gaze at something light years away. "She's the daughter I knew I would have, but Padmé was convinced that we would have two sons…" He smiled weakly, looking down at her. "I hope that… my Leia will be as brave and strong as you are."

Leia reached out for his hand. "Don't worry, she will be," she said softly.

She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, suddenly nervous.

"I-I know it's a silly question, but there's something I've always wanted to know."

Anakin smiled slightly. "Leia, you know you can ask me anything."

"Father, who was it who named me? Was it you, or mother?"

Anakin frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Padmé and I were discussing baby names, but, somehow, I was so drawn to you that I couldn't think of any other name for my daughter."

Leia swallowed a lump that had started forming in her throat. "I miss home so much, and I don't even know if I will ever be able to get back."

Wordlessly, Anakin moved to embrace her, and she leaned against the warmth of his chest as his arms wrapped against her. It felt good and soothing.

"You will get back to your own time," he murmured into her shoulder. "The Force transported you here somehow. It will also bring you back—you just have to tell it when."

Leia closed her eyes, inhaling his mild, comforting scent. "I will miss you so much when I do go."

Anakin rubbed gentle circles on her back. "We will meet again if you really have changed the future..."

A quiet sound, much like a strangled sob, escaped her lips. "But what if we are stuck here and will never get back? I might never see my friends, or… Han again."

Agony lashed through her chest as she thought of future without Han. Her body shuddered involuntarily—was it chilling wind, or the frigidness that spreaded slowly within her?

Anakin steered her indoors, his hands moving up and down her shoulders in a soothing motion. The apartment seemed oddly dark and greenish after been on the sunny veranda.

"I'm sure you will find this… Han again even if you won't be able to return."

Leia bit her lip, looking up at her father. "How will I find him? He's a smuggler," she said bitterly.

A strange expression crossed Anakin's features and he disengaged himself gently from their embrace. "A _smuggler_?"

Leia nodded vaguely, seeing Han's face with his crooked smile in her mind. "His name is Han Solo, and he's the pilot of a ship named Millennium Falcon. It looks like a piece of junk, but it's very fast. Once, we managed to out fly the Empire in an asteroid field." She chuckled. "Admittedly, he nearly killed us there—twice at that—but it was worth it." Pulling herself back into present, Leia glanced at Anakin. "The two of you would get along well."

Anakin pursed his lips into a thin line. "The smuggler Han Solo, who pilots a junk ship and nearly killed my daughter… I'm _sure_, we would get along well."

Leia opened her mouth and closed it again as Anakin continued to scrutinise her with slightly narrowed eyes. It was something she hadn't expected at all.

"He's a good man, Father," she managed to say at last.

"_No_, he's a scum of society."

"Calm down, Ani," Padmé intervened, entering the apartment and giving Anakin a quick kiss on the cheek. Her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Hello, Leia."

"Hello, Mum," Leia smiled back.

Anakin's expression was calculating. "I now know his name," he said slowly. That should be enough to trace him… I bet he's a Corellian."

Padmé slapped him on the chest. "Ani," she scolded him. "You aren't going to search the galaxy for the little boy, are you? He might even not be born yet."

Leia smirked. "Actually, he ought to be ten or eleven by now."

Anakin's eyes widened in surprise. "He's ten years older than you?" he choked. "Leia, this is a large age gap. I think his age adds one more factor to the fact that this _Han_"—the name was gritted through the teeth—"is not the right man for you."

Padmé shook her head in a gesture of exasperation.

Leia stifled an involuntary smile. "Father," she said firmly. "Han and I love each other, and we'll be together one way or another… But I hope that you'll accept him and maybe even learn to love him."

Anakin grumbled sceptically at her words, but his expression softened. Leia's thoughts trailed once again to the future she wished to return to, to her father and her husband getting along with each other, to her possible brothers and sisters, to her dear friends…

When they came back to their world, would she and Luke retain their memories of the Galaxy that has known Darth Vader? Of their trip to the past? Or would they arrive to a wholly different world, as different people who grew up together, with both parents watching over them? If they returned home at all…

But Luke was convinced that they weren't meant to spend the rest of their lives here. He thought that it was impossible because of the basic rule of the universe was broken, and there couldn't be two identical people in the same reality. Logically, Leia agreed with him, but hadn't rules been bent before? Luke also believed in right and wrong with a fierce passion… and it wasn't their destiny to stay in the past.

"I need to find Luke," she muttered.

Anakin and Padmé seemed to freeze, as though something had passed over them—some precognition, a ghost of knowledge that something important was about to happen…

"He's on the roof," Padmé said softly. A knowing, pensive glint gleamed in her brown eyes. "Take care of yourself, Leia. And… tell Luke again how proud I am of him."

Her father looked at her with an expression identical to Padmé's. "We will finish our conversation _next time_." The tone of his voice was light on the outside, but something dark was looming beneath the surface.

Leia smiled at them, giving her nods. She could feel their eyes on her until the hiss of a closing door separated them.

She found her brother at the roof of the tower, inspecting rows of gleaming speeders.

"You know, Father once promised me that we would fly together," Luke said absent-mindedly as she approached him. "We flew together during the war, but it's not the same… And when we returned to Coruscant, everything started falling apart."

"He's with Mother now. I think flying will have to wait," Leia replied, coming at his side and glancing at the vehicles. For her, they were just pieces of coloured metal, not an object of fascination.

"Leia, do you think we can return home now that Father has been saved? There is nothing more here for us."

Leia smiled very slightly, pushing a loose strand of sandy blonde hair from her brother's eyes. "I don't know, Luke. I honestly don't know. But we aren't needed here any longer, and I miss home so much…" Her voice broke.

Luke brushed away the tears she wasn't aware of with his thumb, his eyes sad and wistful. "We were transported here just because we wanted it, because we were needed here. Maybe, the Force will bring us back, we just have to beg it?"

The wind whispered something in her ear, throwing a curtain of hair before her eyes. There was something strange in its gentle touch, as though someone's presence were trying to reach her to offer comfort or to tell her something… Leia listened to it, wishing she could understand its language. Suddenly, everything around her seemed alive and filled with soft, glowing energy. Even the rays of false sun seemed to kiss her skin with warmth of a real person.

Had she been right in her assumptions, had the Force been a parent to them all? Would it hear their plea and grant their wish once more?

"I think you're right, Luke," Leia said quietly, taking his hand. "We changed the fate for the best, but we don't belong here, it's not our world. It's time for the Force to bring us home."

The very instant the words had left her mouth, Leia realised with a stunning clarity that the Force _would_ hear them and that it would return them home. A startled, joyful gleam in Luke's eyes told her that he knew it as well—he could hear the Force, feel its embrace.

The invisible energy swirled in gentle currents around her and Luke, forming a silver vortex around them. Coruscant shimmered in all colours of the rainbow, more dreamy and beautiful than Leia had remembered it.

Something glassy passed over Luke's eyes. "I will miss all of them very much when we get back home."

An unnatural, quiet singing flowed in her ears, more beautiful than any music Leia had ever heard. She smiled at her brother as the vortex around them grew stronger. "Luke, we will see them again when we return. Only this time, they will be the age as parents should be."

A weak smile graced Luke's features and a glint of hope twinkled dimly deep in his eyes. "I hope you're right, Leia." He paused, casting a last glance on the city beneath them. "Are we ready to go home?"

Leia took a last mouthful of the air in the past, taking Luke's hand. "Yes, we are."

She closed her eyes and the faces of her dear friends floated before her mind's eye—Han, Lando, Chewie, Mon Mothma and dozens of others. The edge of her consciousness perceived the vortex intensify and raw waves of the Force envelop her body in a golden cocoon, exactly like on Endor.

Her mind already on a sweet reunion in Han's strong arms, Leia felt her body being lifted off and pushed through the vortex. Her last conscious thought was curiosity of what the changed galaxy would be like before everything disappeared.

They were streaking through time and space… They were going home.

8


	44. Epilogue

**Well, people, this is it—the final chapter. I can't believe that this is true… It took me one and half years to finish this nearly 500-pg-long story. I feel like a real writer. **

**Many of you might be slightly disappointed in the ending, but this is the conclusion that I planned before I began writing. It just seemed right to me this way… even if I land on your black list for writers. **

**I want to thank every single one of you who had been reading this story since the very beginning! With so much angst and so little humour in it, it hasn't been an easy feat. **

**Thanks to all the lurkers for your silent encouragement! It means much to me that you managed to pull off. But, maybe, there is still a chance to hear from a couple of you this one last time? **

**And, of course, many, many thanks to my faithful readers who were with me through all the 40+ chapters of this story, writing wonderful, encouraging reviews that helped defeating Writer's Blocks and drove me on! You don't know how **_**amazing**_** you are. **

**In the best tradition of SW, I now say 'May the Force be with You' to those of you who I won't be 'seeing' any more. To those of you who're reading my other WIP—"Cage Of Lies"—I say see you soon with an update. :D**

**With that last boring author's note over, I can only say—enjoy!

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

**Home**

The soft grass tickled Leia's body as she lay motionless on the ground, a gust of wind fluttering onto her face. The ache from the spinning and pulling dulled slowly with each mouthful of the crisp air she took. The golden vortex dissolved into nothingness; the Force pulled back from them—they were at home. Vague noises from somewhere far away were lost in the thick quietness of their surroundings which flowed in a wave of wonderful scents in her nose—scents of a changed world. The sky was a firework of gold and pink, and the dimming rays of the sun brushed sadly against the top of the trees in a farewell kiss.

She couldn't wait to find out how the changed world looked, she was sure that it did change, that she and Luke had managed to make a difference…

Leia forced herself to stand up and stretched her nigh irresponsive limbs. They were on Endor, in the same clearing Luke had begged her to forgive Darth Vader in what seemed to have been eternity ago. Yet would they land on Endor if the Galaxy was changed? There must have been some kind of a special occasion in this different world—maybe, an anniversary of their parents' wedding, or a lifeday of their younger brother or sister. She couldn't wait to see them all…

Near her, Luke rose slowly to his feet.

"Leia," he called quietly, staring at something behind her back. There was something… wrong with his face.

"What is it, Luke?" Leia asked anxiously, seizing his arm.

A strange expression crossed Luke's features—it might have been called smile due to a slight curl of his lips, but the listlessness of his eyes made it look like a grimace of pain. "We _are_ home."

Leia nearly laughed with relief. "I can't believe it! We will see our friends again—Han, Chewie, and Lando." Her heart made a mad jolt as excitement raced through her. "And… we will see our parents again—both of them, happily married as they should have been! What do you think, how many siblings do we have?"

Luke continued to stare at her with an almost pitying expression. "No, Leia. You don't understand." His voice quivered slightly.

Leia felt her smile dwindle. "Understand what?"

Why did Luke look so shaken as if something bad had happened? The timeline has been changed, their parents were together and were waiting for them here, on Endor—Leia was sure about this, she knew this… Han would worry if they didn't come back soon… or worse, her father would. An involuntary smile broke across her face as Leia thought of him.

She pulled Luke by his sleeve, feeling like she would burst from impatience… or the flooding anticipation. "Come on! Let's head to the others before Han or father comes to search for us. You know how they can be…"

Luke's lower lip trembled and he gently disentangled his tunic from Leia's grip. "Leia… he won't come searching for us."

Leia raised her eyebrow, laughter threatening to bubble up her throat. "You mean _Han_ wouldn't be searching for me if I disappeared?"

"No, not Han. F-father."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked slowly, uncomprehendingly.

Her brother said nothing. He continued gazing at the grounds behind Leia's shoulders for several agonisingly long seconds. A cold, unpleasant sensation rose slowly in her chest.

"There," he choked out at last, motioning with his hand at something behind her. His voice was strangled as though it brought him physical pain to speak at all.

Leia turned around, half-expecting to find Palpatine sneering at them. But what she saw there was like a slap on her cheek.

Several charred logs had been thrown haphazardly on the ground, the grass beneath them appeared to have been licked away by tongues of flames. It was a mound of black, a body cindered to a pile of ashes…

It was a funeral pyre.

Vader's pyre.

Air left her lungs, and a cold nothingness replaced it.

As if in trance, Leia walked slowly to the logs and squatted down, grabbing a fistful of the still-warm earth… but it was not soil. Black ashes fell mournfully from her palm in a cascade of black flakes. They touched the ground with a despondent sigh, as if happy to be reunited with the rest of black dust, yet sad for the young woman hovering above them.

"No," she whispered to the pyre. "It can't be…"

The ashes stared silently at her, but it was answer enough.

Vaguely, Leia felt Luke's hand gripping her shoulder, but she felt too numb to acknowledge it. Choked sobs ripping from her throat, Leia seized another fistful of ashes and stared at them through the burning of unshed tears.

They were just tiny, black things against the whiteness of her palm. There was no spiritual connection like she had secretly expected that there would be, no trace of Anakin brushing against her mind—there was only a feather weight in her trembling hand.

Her hopes, her dreams, the meaning of life—it was only ashes.

Her father was only ashes.

Nothing more.

Disappointment was burning in her throat; everything started spinning. Angrily, she threw the ashes back to the pyre and stood up.

Nothing has been changed. Their trip to the past has been for nothing…

The pain of loss rippled like an ugly wound across her suddenly empty chest. Her parents, Obi-Wan, the younger brothers and sisters she wanted to have—everything had been robbed from her in a twisted joke of fate. They hadn't saved her father… and she would never see him again. Agony lashed through her as Leia remembered his barking laughter, his warm eyes, the elegance of his dance with a lethal lightsaber… It seemed impossible that in this timeline, she used to hate him with her whole heart in what was in all actually only hours ago.

The clearing, the pyre, the ashes—everything disappeared behind a thick haze of burning tears as waves of shocking reality rose higher and pulled her under with brutal force.

"Luke, he's gone," she whispered to her brother, leaning weakly into the warmth of his comforting embrace. "What was the point of going back if we lost everyone again?"

Luke said nothing but tightened his arms around her.

"No difference… it made no difference." Her voice abandoned her.

"No, it made all the difference to the Galaxy," a quiet voice whispered into her ear. Through the fog of swirling thoughts in her mind, Leia registered vaguely that the voice was not Luke's. It was deeper, huskier, yet it rang with familiar notes… painfully familiar notes. She felt Luke stiffen around her before a barely audible gasp escaped his lips.

A tinge of shimmering blue framed her vision.

There was a new, peculiar feeling rising in her chest. Very slowly, unbelievingly, Leia turned her head to the bluish glow… and saw a transparent image of a young man with long, wavy hair who looked at her with a very slight, almost sad smile on his lips. It was the man she had lost all hopes of seeing again…

"Father," she choked.

The bluish image gently brushed her cheek with a transparent hand. There was a soft, tangible warmth… and her father's essence touched hers with a beautiful intensity that she had never felt before.

Leia felt herself smiling. "I thought I'd never see you again, I thought you were dead…"

She couldn't see his face; it was just a smear of blue behind a new wave of tears—tears of joy.

"Leia, I am dead. My body is nothing but ashes now."

"Will you… will you stay with us?" she asked in a small voice even though she already knew the answer.

Luke grasped her shoulder in a painful grip.

The blue outline shook his head. "I don't belong into this world—I have become one with the Force." He glanced at Luke. "If it hadn't been for my son, I don't know where I'd be now."

Leia blinked away her tears. "But you… you died on the second Death Star only hours ago!"

The apparition closed its eyes briefly. "Yes, Leia. I was Darth Vader only this morning."

"You're from this reality," Luke said softly, a wistful glint in his eyes. Probably, he was also thinking about the other reality, about what could have been, about what they have lost—like she did.

Anakin smiled a grim, short-lived smile. "Yes." His eyes were focused on Leia—wary, almost fearful of her reaction. "I was Darth Vader who destroyed Alderaan… the man you hated so much."

He was afraid that she would hate him again… But how _could_ she after everything she had seen?

With an exaggeratingly slow gesture, Leia reached for his phantom hand and brushed its shimmering surface with her thumb. "I don't think you had even been a monster," she said softly. "You were alone, trapped in that suit for twenty years… You hated being a monster, but you were forced to be one because you didn't know how to get out. Because there was no one left to help you. I feel so sorry for the man you have been."

Just as slowly, his bluish hand clasped hers in a flow of warm air, and their hands melded as one. Anakin glanced at her, his eyes reeling with myriads of undecipherable emotions, and Leia couldn't force herself to look away. "Deep down, I _was_ conflicted," he said quietly. "But I was afraid to change; I wasn't strong enough to fight. I was a coward who knew what he was doing—and that's what made me a monster."

"But you came back—you were strong enough to fight the monster."

The apparition averted his eyes. "It took me too long." His voice was quieter than the whisper of the wind. He pulled away his hand from Leia's grip, and her hand was immediately cold.

"No one has accomplished it before," Luke reminded him.

"My other self did it."

A soft silence fell gracefully between them. One of the last rays of dying sunlight found its way through the thick canopy of trees, and bathed the remnants of the pyre in a vivid orange. For a short moment, it looked as if flames were dancing on her father's tomb once more.

"Father… do you know why our trip to the past didn't change anything?" Luke asked.

The corner of Anakin's lip twitched barely noticeably, his eyes very soft. "You weren't in the past," he said dejectedly. "Our universe has many parallel realities, and each of them can have only one outcome. The Force sent you to one of them. You saved my other self, but… your deeds have no impact on this reality."

A nauseating lump clambered up Leia's throat. "But I didn't want to go to an alternate reality! I wanted _this_ reality to change…" Her voice trembled oddly. "Then, our trip _was_ for nothing."

"No, Leia," Anakin said firmly. "It changed everything. You saved me, got to learn your mother, and found yourselves along the way. The memories and feelings of the past will stay with you until your dying day, and no matter how bitter, how disappointed you feel now, you'll be grateful for them one day."

Luke chuckled grimly. "Well, it had been a nice adventure… "

Anakin chuckled softly before turning back to Leia. "Think, if you arrived to a better, changed reality, you wouldn't be the same people you are now because you'd have changed with the rest of the Galaxy. You'd have no memories of your life as Alderaanian princess or you, Luke, as the last Jedi; you'd know nothing of your trip through the time. Would you have wished that? Would you have liked to be a different person than you are now?"

Leia looked away, pondering. If she were able to change her life, would she choose an easy one, one devoid of Darth Vader and the Empire? All the pain and suffering she had experienced, had shaped her to a person she was now. There had been much love in her world—strong, raw love that would be unknown to someone who had grown up in a happy, unmarred world. Would she have traded all of it for a different life? For the life of a different person?

"No, I wouldn't," she said slowly. "It'd be a lie."

"Neither would I," echoed Luke.

Anakin smiled at them wistfully. "I know everything you had to go through in the other reality, and I'm incredibly proud of you, more than I can ever put into words."

"Thank you," Luke whispered hoarsely.

Leia could only nod, she couldn't speak.

Suddenly, a thought flared up in her mind—it was something she had always wanted to know, but never had an opportunity to ask. Something that might seem insignificant, but meant the world to her…

"Father, who named us?"

Luke stirred, his eyes gleaming softly, his trembling mouth slightly open.

The apparition stared unseeingly at the dark trees, his eyes more than twenty years away now. His voice was very soft. "Your mother was convinced that she was carrying a boy, and she named him Luke." His eyes darted towards Luke, who looked much like the young boy Leia had met on the first Death Star five years ago. "I was sure that we'd have a girl… and that we would call her Leia." He grinned shyly. "I hope you don't mind your name."

Leia shook her head. "I like it," she replied softly. Her stomach twisted into an aching knot… but this was not an agonising, unbearable sensation.

A silence fell over them, broken only by distant noises of the feast where beings celebrated the downfall of Empire and Vader's death… Leia wondered what her parents were doing in the other reality—were they playing with their children while Obi-Wan watched over the Skywalker family, smiling his wrinkle-eyed smile? She imagined little Leia laughing in delight, showing her eight perfect pearly teeth as her father would spin her around… or little Luke eager to play with a toy starfighter while Padmé would watch over him. This was a life they deserved to have—life full of happiness and love. But also a life that was robbed away from Luke and she, robbed twice.

Her father's bluish image eyed her with a slight, compassionate smile on his lips as though he knew every thought that crossed her head. Thoughts of unfulfilled dreams, of disappointment, of bitter happiness…

"You should leave the past behind," Anakin said softly. "The memories, the feelings, some pieces of yourselves you'd found—it will stay with you, forever locked in your hearts. But… let go of the people. They're not a part of your lives anymore."

His words echoed tenderly on the inside of her head. Looking at her father's glowing figure disperse the gloom of the old forest, Leia knew with a sudden realisation that it was time to part. The knot in her stomach intensified—she didn't like the idea of saying goodbye at all. Their reunion was too brief, there was so much she wanted to tell him, millions of questions to ask him…

"Can't you stay? Even for a little bit?" she whispered, sounding as if something was choking her.

The ghost shook his head very slightly. "I'm dead, Leia. I don't belong here."

Her vision was hazing again, and there was something salty on her lip. "But- "

Anakin stretched his hand to brush briefly her cheek. The warmth of his gentle, phantom touch tightened the knot, and Leia had to bite her lip to stop a howl that threatened to escape from her lips.

"Leia, the dead never really leave us, but we must go on without them." He chuckled sadly. "It's something I've never learnt... Don't repeat my mistakes."

His image started to pale.

"Will you visit us?" Luke asked, his voice much more childlike than what Leia was used to.

A last smile graced the fading apparition. "If the time is right…"he said, but his phantom voice could have been passed for a whisper of the wind.

A tinge of blue lingered on the grass for a tiny moment… and then it too was gone. The forest was perfectly still and calm.

Leia and Luke remained on the clearing, listening to a quiet chirping of a nocturnal bird, staring at the perfectly smooth grass where their father's ghost had stood only a minute ago… two minutes ago… an hour ago. When the grey twilight was defeated by a thick night, they trudged slowly to the feast which had long ended.

The stars twinkled merrily at the charred logs and black ashes on the empty meadow.

* * *

Time was a mysterious creation, passing slowly yet surprisingly quickly, hurrying to run its own unknown errand, taking all lives with it. It healed open wounds, but it also washed away some precious memories that people held close to the heart.

Sometimes, their trip through the past seemed like a mere mirage, like a vivid dream one could never forget for its realness, yet only a dream it stayed.

At other times, the events had seemed as if they had happened only the day before, and Leia was certain that she would one day feel the gentle touch of the Force again to be lifted off and hurled through reality and time once more. Spending time with Jaina and Jacen—little bundles of joy with the free spirit of their father and stubbornness of their mother—reminded her of taking care of the Skywalker twins at times so strongly that her memories seemed almost real, and she felt as though she was on the jungle planet in the Outer Rim again.

Life went on, and years flew by—good years, filled with love, friendship and joy.

She and Luke had vowed to never speak about their trip through time again, for they knew that looking back would only open old scars and make the aching worse. Sometimes, when their eyes met, Leia believed that she saw a certain glint flicker through her brother's eyes and felt the silver bond of understanding stretch between them. At those rare moments, she knew that he was reminiscing the past like she often did and that it came to visit him in his dreams as often as it did her…

Every red-haired, bearded man with wise, grey eyes reminded her of Obi-Wan. A gentle whisper of the wind was her mother reaching to her from within the Force as if telling her that for all Padmé had suffered in her life, she was happy in the netherworld, reunited with her husband—or so Leia hoped. She didn't know whether the identity of non-Force-sensitives would be preserved in the Force…

Were her parents reunited in the afterlife? She had no answer, yet the clear, blue sky her father had loved soaring in gave her hope that not everything was over for Anakin and Padmé after their death. Besides, how could the stars twinkle so merrily, so inviting if the boy who had once wanted to visit them was to spend a lonely eternity without his wife?

Sometimes as she lay awake in her bed, Leia pondered over what her father had told her about the dead never really leaving the living… But he had never visited after Endor—it was as if he had left them. There was no tangible reminder that Anakin Skywalker had ever existed. Yes, his blood flowed in Luke and her's veins, but this fact was so banal, so simple that Leia often disregarded it.

And so, time passed in a kaleidoscope of golden dawns, behind a veil of mourning rain and in the cold embrace of black space. Slowly yet incredibly swiftly, her children turned from little bundles into wobbling wonders and then into laughing and talking little creatures.

As time passed, her stomach became round once more… and another life was beginning within her.

* * *

The newborn rested peacefully within her arms, still red and covered in a thin layer of moisture. He shook his tiny fists in the air as though already eager to use lightsabre that he someday would as his Uncle Luke had promised him countless times while the baby was still in his mother's womb. The baby's eyes were shut tightly, but his mouth was already stretched in what one could call a smile. Leia knew that he would grow into a handsome man…

"So, what are we goin' to call him?" Han asked her, perching himself at the edge of the bed and gently touching the baby's tiny fists as if he were afraid of breaking them.

Leia stroked the newborn's forehead. "I don't know yet."

Han smiled her favourite crooked smile. "What about Han Junior? You suggested Thaal, but it's too simple. What about-"

At this exact moment, the newborn opened his eyes, and Leia gasped, Han's voice fainting into the background of her mind until she could no longer hear him. The baby's eyes were blue—a vivid, brilliant shade of blue that Leia had seen only in two persons so far: Luke and… her father. Her son had her father's eyes.

The baby smiled and seized her finger. It was a familiar smile from her past, the unique smile of a blue-eyed man who was gone now…

"Anakin," Leia panted.

"What?" she heard Han's voice as though from light years away.

A familiar, phantom warmth brushed against her cheek—the touch she hadn't felt since Endor. Her heart racing, Leia looked up, but there was no one there. Yet she felt that someone was in the room—someone who she knew, someone who loved her very much… She could sense his presence even though her eyes were too little sensitive to see.

She glanced up at Han, her lips stretched into a genuine smile as myriads of emotions swirled within her.

"Anakin. His name is Anakin."

And then, Leia saw the blue figures of her father, Obi-Wan… and her mother standing in the middle of the room, watching the Solo family with slight smiles on their faces. Her parents smiled at her—forever young, beautiful and together. Leia smiled back at them, too moved to speak.

Following her gaze, Han turned around, and his jaw dropped—he could see the ghosts as well… The visitors from the afterlife and the Solo family simply looked at each other while the golden bond of affection and love stretched between them as the present and past became one under the quiet murmur of the Force.

THE END


End file.
